The Newest Heir
by My-Real-Evil-Twin
Summary: This information could be perilous in the hands of the wrong person during this war. It would be a major flaw in his plan of rising to power. So please, for the safety of the world, don't tell anyone not even her, that Voldemort is her father. 6th year
1. Why Are They After Me?

**Hey everyone I'm Marie and writing with me (not really though I'm doing most of the work) is Catherine and we'll be your hosts for the amount of time you waste reading this Fanfic. We love that wasted time though it means the world to me*&^#$& ouch#^%$ I mean us. MAKE SURE YOU READ A FEW CHAPTERS IN BEFORE GIVING UP. The story will only get better.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I didn't inherit J.K. Rowling magical gift of writing stories so I don't own Harry Potter. **

**The Newest Heir**

_This information could be perilous in the hands of the wrong person during this war. It would be a major flaw in his plan of rising to power. So please, for the safety of the world, don't tell anyone not even her, that Voldemort is her father._

Chapter 1

Why Are They After Me?

They were after me. I didn't know why they wanted me so badly. I shivered in the darkness of my hiding place and took what rest I could, because it would not be long until they found me again. The sweat that covered my body made me ache for warmth. It made me consider my clothes that were matted with dirt and full of holes cling to me as they had for the last couple of days.

I closed my eyes for the refuge of a better time, which seemed so far away. Yet it had only been a few days ago.

***Flashback***

"Push over; you're taking up the whole couch!" I complained during one of our video games.

"Well I can't because your fat ass is already pushing into my side." Ralph replied, pushing me hard in the shoulder hoping to gain an advantage in the game. I brought up a foot up and kicked him in the side. He yelled loudly while he flew across the room into a Lay-Z-Boy and toppling it over. "TATIANNA"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to. It's that accidental magic I swear." I said while running to find cover from the wrath of Raphael Nadira. No matter where I was, Ralph was always able to find me. And he would usually appear silently behind me.

Something hard landed o top me of me. As per usual it was Ralph. "Ugh, you're suffocating me you obese Neanderthal! I'm dying here!" I whined.

"180lbs of pure muscle is not that heavy."

"That phrase was contradictory."

"So what?"

"If you continue to lie on top of me you'll kill me and then I will hate for the rest of my life."

Well now who's contradicting?

"Well…." trying to quickly come up with a retort, "so what?" I managed unsuccessfully.

"As your elder you have no right to tell me what I should do." I used all of my strength to roll him off of me. I tried running again but he grabbed me by my waist and pulled me back into him. We wrestled around. Ralph used his muscles and I used my flexibility that had come from many years of dance training.

"You're not my elder, we're the same age."

"By six minutes, and I have to say those were the happiest minutes of my life."

A few minutes and many scattered or broken decorations later, we broke apart laughing. Clutching our sides from laughter, we ended up together on the floor leaning against the upside down couch. Somehow it always ended up like this. One moment we would be fighting, rolling around in knots around the room, breaking apart after everything in our path was destroyed laughing until we cried.

"My vase!" mom cried. Right on cue, she would always enter to find both of her sixteen year old teenagers in the middle of an upside down room laughing like we couldn't care less.

We both looked down from the initial shame and guilt, then at each other and laughed even harder.

"Yes hilarious. Now, I want this room spotless." Not even when we broke her favorite antique china vase, did she lose her cool. Our mom was the best!

The air in the room turned cold. It felt like an evil presence was freezing me from the inside out. I looked at my family's faces. They felt it too. I knew something wasn't right.

Suddenly, we all heard something break outside. All went quite. Dark mist started to fill the air. It seemed to suck all the happiness from the room, leaving it empty, bitter, with no hope. I looked to my mom for answers, isn't that what parents are for? A look of realization dawned upon her face.

"They can't of found us" it was barely a whisper but my twin and I both heard it. "Run." We stood still not understanding. Mom ran to the closet and threw a cloak at each of us, "RUN! Find somewhere safe. I love you now go." She was then absorbed by the mist and vanished.

It all happened so fast. One minute she was there, the next she was swallowed up.

That's when they appeared; the men in the masks.

**End of Flashback**

I woke up with tears streaming down my face. Ralph and I were separated a couple of days ago. He thought he might be able to lead them away from me. He was always a little protective over me. I guess that by not having a father figure in my life, he tried extra hard to fill in for those missing shoes. His plan did work for a little while, giving me time to catch my breath. But in the end the plan failed and they found me again. I hope this is going to stop. There is only so much an individual can take before giving in. I wish Ralph was here. He always knew what to do in sticky situations. I may have been smarter in school than him but he is the smartest person I know.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up on end. It was a warning that the men in the masks were close. I had to get out before they cornered me in. I pulled the hood of the cloak over my face making me feel I had some protecting with me. I came slowly out of my hiding place, unsure of where those creeps are. I checked my surroundings. Clear on every side; for now, I race as fast as I could to find freedom.

My legs burned as I launched myself farther. Being malnourished for days is rapidly catching up with me. Barely any food, water or sleep for three days made me slow and weary. The toe of my boot caught on a root. I felt myself falling face first onto the leaf covered ground. My hands caught me but only just. It was a mistake like this that could cost me dearly. My body screamed in protest as I rose from the ground. My attempt to regain my balance was lost. I crumpled back to the ground as a searing pain shot up my leg. I looked down. My foot was twisted up in the tree root.

Desperately trying to loosen my injured foot from its prison, I restrained myself from screaming to keep my location a secret from my pursuers. The depressing thought that it will be almost impossible for me to continue fluttered in the front of my mind.

That minute I was surrounded by black smoke. The mist took shape of the men in the skull masks. "What do you want with me?" I screamed at them

"I'm the one you want." A voice cried from behind me. I knew that voice. I could recognize it anywhere, it was Ralph.

Everyone turned to look at him. "She has nothing to do with this." He ran towards me and pulled me free and into his arms. "He doesn't have any business with her. Leave her alone." The seriousness of his voice frightened me. Who was he taking about? And what does it have to do with us.

I looked deep into his stormy grey eyes. They were always so full of life and joy, now filled with fear and determination. I have never seen this in his eyes before. I could tell he was lying about me to them, but I had no idea why he was looking at me like he knew what was about to happen, like it would be the last time I would ever see him.

"Be safe… I love you." A flash of green light hit him in the back. He fell limp in my arms. I looked down, there was no more life left in his eyes.

Leaving him to fall to the cold autumn ground, I ran with new found strength. It was like I sucked up his life force when he was killed. His determination to keep me safe drove me forward. Every step caused pain. Thinking of the last words my twin brother said to me as the tears flowed freely down my cheeks, I prayed silently to be somewhere safe.

Shots of green lights shot out of the ends of their wands. I narrowly missed every one of them. They were going to kill me. I don't know why. I continued to push myself forward, even though I knew it wouldn't be for long.

I looked back to see how far I'd gone. Not far enough, I saw one of them raise their arm ready to take me down and I saw his arm. A skull and snake tattoo was the last thing I saw before closing my eyes and continued limping towards the hopeful light at the end of the tunnel.

**Please tell us how we did for my first chapter. REMEMBER READ AT LEAST THE FIRST 4 CHAPTERS BEFORE GIVING UP ON US PLEASE! Review review review review review.**


	2. Lifeline

**The Newest Heir**

**Author's note: I just want to thank everyone to all the great comments I received, and the more feedback I get the sooner I'll get the next chapter up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and its characters = (... sad, I know**

Chapter 2

Lifeline

Death should have no pain. Then why does my foot still hurt? Why can't I breathe? Why am still running?

I opened my eyes, to maybe see my life flash before them as they say. I'm probably already dead because I don't recognize where I am. I front of me is open ground, a beautiful lake to one side with a castle in front. It must be heaven. But it can't be, because I don't feel safe or at peace or see my brother.

Fearing that I'm still alive, I mustarded up all of my remaining strength to seek the sanctuary of the people walking about. I couldn't call out to them. I had to get closer so they could hear my cries that would be only whispers drowned by the wind. I ran to the people closest to me.

I grabbed on to them for support. There was a man with black robes on and had a perplexed look on his face. I clung desperately to both him and the blonde haired teenager. Out of breath I screamed as loud as I could which was only a whisper "Help me"

My grip tightened on the boy's wrist, frantically trying to get my message across. I needed them to help me. They were my last chance for safety. My legs collapse from the strain I had put on them. I felt myself fading. I looked up to him from the ground into his eyes, stormy grey. Just like Ralph's.

Everything then faded to black.

From the darkness I felt a lifeline and held on tight with my right hand. I pulled myself up and away from the dark of this night. Slowly, I started waking up into the dull light of conciseness.

Felling myself being lowered, I feared that I was falling. It felt like one of those dreams where you jump off a cliff and jolt awake. However my landing was soft and warm causing me to remain closed off from the world for a little while longer. With me still holding tight to my lifeline, for the first time in a while I felt safe.

"Stay with her Draco."

"Like I have a choice, my hand is losing circulation and will fall off if she doesn't wake up soon." I don't know if I'm dreaming or if this is real, the voices sound as if they were a distant memory.

Draco, doesn't that mean dragon? Cool name. But what's in a name… wait a sec, why I am I quoting Shakespeare? I must be locked up in my own mind and it's trying to make up for my lack of feeling in the rest of my body. I can't even feel my toes. It's like I'm trapped in a dark world and I'm going crazy because there is no one else to talk to.

Maybe I hit my head. I can't even remember what happened; maybe it's a good thing right now, so I don't have to dwell upon it. I wonder if this Draco is able to hold himself, because it would be nice to have an intelligent conversation with someone. Oh no is he in pain! He said something about his hand falling off. I wonder if he is the grey eyed boy. Ralph…

He's dead… my memories of the recent past all flooded back into my mind, suffocating me with the pain from leaving him there just so I could get away from them. They're after me… "THERE AFTER ME!" I screamed, not even realizing that I was now fully awake and sitting up in bed.

I felt a hand push me forcefully back down on the bed. "You're safe now." A voice reassured from next to me. When my head hit the pillow, I turned it to look at who had said it.

He was a teenager about sixteen. His platinum blond hair fell slightly over his face. He could put the windblown hair look to shame. I felt my face heat up as I thought of how he looked somewhat like a Greek god. He flicked his hair to one side, and I was fixed on his eyes. His stormy grey eyes that the first time mistook to be Ralph's were full of concern. He held my gaze then dropped it, looking down. Following pursuit, I found that my hand was holding onto his wrist. Out of embarrassment I tried to let go but couldn't. I had to use my other hand to break the iron like grip. I stared down at the blankets and quietly whispered "Sorry."

I cast a look behind me out of habit. A solid wall stood sturdily behind me. Safety, at least for now that is.

The boy asked for someone, but I didn't catch the name. A bustling woman strolled out of an adjoining room to him. He showed her his arm which was covered in a black bruise. It matched perfectly to the shape of my hand. Guilt washed over me and I massaged my hand that was still stiff from holding on. It all washed away when the nurse like woman examined his arm, took out what looked to be a stick, and tapped his forearm. The bruise had vanished, like it was sucked up into nothing. I wonder if she had done the same remedy to my foot because it no longer aches to touch or move it.

At that moment the man in black with greasy black hair; that I vaguely remembered from earlier, glided in through the double doors, accompanied by a very old man with long silvery beard and hair. Behind his half-mooned spectacles were two bright glittering blue eyes.

"Good to see you're awake." The old man said cheerfully as he strolled to my bedside. I responded with a nod and a small smile, sitting up against the pillows in order to show some respect to the elder.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which is where you are now. May I enquire for your name?"

"I'm Tatiana Nadira… wait you said witchcraft and wizardry. Do you mean magic?" With the subject of magic I couldn't stop myself and my curiosity. "I wonder if it has anything do with what my mom told us a few days before…" The last words of my ramblings faded upon remembering my recent past.

"Nadira… you say" Albus Dumbledore questioned, "I remember that you and your brother were that only ones ever not to respond to your acceptance letters six years ago. Your mother was a very talented witch if I remember." In hearing, news about my mother being a witch shocked me. She had told us about magic and that sometimes it would kick in accidentally unless we learnt to control it, but she never once told us that she was a part of this.

"Miss Nadira, can you tell me what happened? How you ended up here." The old headmaster asked kindly.

"Would you like a short version or the long one?" my old humor appearing for the first time in days.

"Surprise me." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

I took in a deep breath to bottle up the emotions that I knew would start overflowing. I need them to understand what I went through maybe to get them to help me. I will cry later tonight though. I told him a summary of what happened. Starting with the day my mom told us about magic, explaining all the accidents that we couldn't explain. When I told him about the men in the masks with the snake tattoos, he quickly looked to the other man standing in the shadows where I hadn't even realized he was still there. It was as if they had a silent conversation, leaving me and the blond haired boy in the dark. I continued my story, and as I came closer to the part where my brother was killed, my throat became tighter and tighter. The tears swelled up in my eyes threatening to spill.

I looked down at my hands to take a break from storytelling, and to hide the few tears that managed to trickle down my face. A pale hand reached out, not unnoticed by the senior members of the group. He squeezed my left hand for reassurance. I held it tight to tell him never let go.

When I reached the end of my story, the headmaster nodded, and put a hand on my shoulder. "Take some rest, and later we will talk about your stay here."

"I'm staying here?"

"Unless you would like to go back to running in fear everyday, having to look back every few seconds to make sure no one is following you." I shook my head.

"Well I assure you there is no safer place than Hogwarts."

"Thank you."

"Sleep now. Let your dreams set you free." It was an order that I couldn't refuse. Even if I wanted to stay awake and ask more question, I felt my eyelids getting heavier and heavier. I laid back and looked at my rescuers: the old man, the man in black, the blond haired boy (who I still haven't given back his hand and didn't want to). As I looked sleepily at the boy I overheard the two older men talking, "I never saw anyone behind her headmaster."

"That's very interesting…" the hand that I assume belonged to the voice placed it on my forehead muting the rest of those words as I instantly fell with their faces in my dreams.

**A/N: now it's your guys' turn to click the button below and review. you can even give me some ideas for future chapters, and positive feedback makes me happy (AKA makes me want to write faster) or even ways to improve. I will try my best to post a new chapter every week. NOW REVIEW... PLEASE!**

**LOVE, C&M **


	3. Deciding Fate

**Author's note: This chapter is dedicated to one of my really good friends, who went through some troublesome times, but I know in the end she will pull through (you know who you are sweets!) anyways, you are amazing and don't you forget it! Love C&M**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed (and it wasn't very many) but I am only posting early because this is a treat for all of my girls who are competing this weekend. I am so spoiling you so you should pay me back by reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Now on with the show…..**

Chapter 3

Deciding Fate

A beam of light shone in my eyes waking me from a night free from my nightmares. It was a very peaceful sleep until Mother Nature thought it would be nice to be able to have some light to see with during the day. I pulled my covers over my head, cringing away from the sunlight as if I were a vampire being tortured by the ray of light. I almost managed to drift back into sleep when the worst thing happened. My sheets were ripped off my face, and torn away from the bed completely leaving me no choice but to wake up. "Go away… need sleep." People should know never to wake me, because I won't do it willingly and they'll have to deal with my attitude for the rest of the day.

"Good morning sunshine to you too." I recognized that voice. It was from that really hot blonde guy who helped save me yesterday. I wonder if he has the body to match that beautiful face… wait a sec, he is the one who woke me up and he will pay because no one escapes judgment. I will think of his punishment later it is still way too early to be using this much of any part of the brain.

I sat up groggily in bed with my eyes still close, refusing to be a part of the already awake world. I rubbed my eyes hoping it would help them to focus. I opened my eyes, and squinted around the room. It is way too early for it to look cheerful. If you haven't guessed I'm not a morning person.

I heard a sigh from the person standing next tome. I smiled evilly. That's what you get for waking me up. I turned so my legs hung off the bed. Very slowly I started stretching my stiff muscles just to waste more of his time.

"Professor Dumbledore wants to see you in his office."

"You can't rush these sorts of things."

After cracking a few bones, I hopped off the bed. What I didn't realize, is that my legs didn't want to cooperate because they have been misused for days. As soon as my feet hit the floor my legs collapsed, the rest of my body following. The second thing I didn't realize was I didn't hit the floor. No. The blonde haired boy was supporting all of my weight.

"Falling for me already Tatiana?" Knowing that a blush would soon be very visible on my face, I armed myself with a comeback "Shouldn't you be asking if I got hurt falling from heaven?" I asked sweetly.

"…" Yes! I have silenced the dragon! He put me back on my feet, making sure I was steady before he let go of my waist. I watched as he slid his hands away from our contact and suddenly noticed that my clothes looked just like new. It must have been magic.

"Magic is so cool." I whispered.

"You have no idea." He said with a smirk. I thought I said that to myself. Oh well.

"Are we going or do you just want to stand here all day?" it sounded as if he were getting annoyed, serves him right for waking me up. I grabbed the cloak my mother threw at me the last time I saw her. It was like a comfort shield, like she was holding me when I had it on. Not to let the headmaster waiting more than he should; after all he is basically deciding my fate; I started walking towards the door, stopping only to let him lead the way.

Our trip was very long. He took me through the winding passageways of the castle and up many flights of stairs. It probably would have taken half the time it did but there were so many things to see. Ghosts flying around, suits of armor saluting at you when you walk by, and the pictures, not only did they move but they could talk and walk to another frame. My arm was beginning to get sore from getting pulled to get me going again, because I would stop and gaze in amazement.

"You know I could be in class right now." He was probably getting tired of pulling me forwards every time I stopped.

"Shouldn't you be thanking me, I mean do you actually want to be in class." He pondered on my remark.

"No, dragging you around is way more fun, especially when you stop every other step." Sarcasm, finally some humor from this boy, maybe I'll grow to like him but he'll have to work way harder if he wants some of this.

"Usually I don't talk to strangers." I wanted to know about my companion and I guessed that his name would be a good place to start.

"What?"

"What's your name? You already know mine." I hope he catches on quicker in the future or else we will never get anywhere.

"Draco Malfoy"

"There we go now we're not strangers anymore. So Draco Malfoy" I exaggerated his name to see his reaction. Yes! We have an eye roller. I giggled quietly, he caught on that I was playing with him and smiled a little. I'll have to work harder to get a full smile from him.

"What exactly do you do at Hogwarts?"

He told me everything, from the houses and classes to quidditch (what ever that is). He began to explain enthusiastically that it was a wizard sport when I tuned him out. His long speech was I needed to get a closer look at him without him knowing, so I would have a permanent image of him in my thoughts for later. He is really handsome with that blonde hair and grey eyes… I had to stop myself from looking into his eyes too deeply because they reminded me so much of my lost brother and I didn't want to cry at the moment.

We got to a long hallway with a large gargoyle at the end. (**A/N: It's a gargoyle in the book and I'm using that, if you don't believe me you should read the books again =])** Standing in front of it was the headmaster, waiting for me.

"Would you like me to stay and wait for her Professor?" Draco asked him. The old man in the purple robes raised an eyebrow and looked suspiciously at him then to me as if he knew something that I didn't, like he could sense something.

"If I need you Mr. Malfoy I will call upon your services again. Until then please return to your class." Draco nodded, turned around and padded away. I watched him leave. As he turned the corner he looked back, seeing me still there he raised a hand in farewell. I returned the gesture to let him know that I didn't want this to be our last meeting.

I turned back to Dumbledore, my body turning before my head so I could get the last glimpse of Draco before he disappeared around the corner. The headmaster's eyes were very bright at the moment. With a Mona Lisa smile on his face he turned and led me up the staircase that was behind the gargoyle that had jumped out of the way, that cascaded into his office.

"Have a pumpkin pasty." I was about to refuse, but my stomach answered before me and disagreed with my head.

"Ok" I continued to follow the headmaster further into his office, looking at the magical instruments around the room that I could never guess what they would be used for.

"Take a seat Miss Nadira, we have much to discuss." I sat down in a high backed chair that face his desk opposite to the one he took behind a very large desk. I felt like a student getting sent to the principle's office, very nervous of what he had to say. I kept nibbling on the pastry to stop my curiosity from pouring out of my lips.

"Seeing as you still aren't seventeen; which is when you become of age in the wizarding world, and probably do not want to go back into the woods and kept running for the rest of you life…" I nodded but stayed quiet in order to hear what my fate was going to be. "I have decided to let you stay here, under the protection of the castle where you will learn to control magic." He could see the smile that spread all the way up to my eyes. Not only did I get to stay here but I get to learn magic. I was really tempted to run around the desk and give him a huge hug. As if he had read my mind, I heard him chuckle. He started to list the rules for the school; it was very hard to concentrate on what he was telling me because this meant so much to me, I heard some of them like 'don't use magic in the hallways' and 'stay in your dorm after curfew. I would have to get a rule book later to learn the rules, so I wouldn't get in trouble. I found it as a fair compromise; being able to stay here but have to learn, I would try hard not to let him think I'm taking advantage of his hospitality.

"I hope you're a good student, Miss Nadira, because you have six years of work to catch up on."

"I can be a good student when I want to be." I said it angelically, fluttering my eyelashes. Professor Dumbledore caught on to the joke so we both laughed.

"Since you are behind in your work, you won't start class with the other students until I have a meeting with the other professors, from there we will figure out how you will proceed with your studies." Noticing the serious tone back in his voice I sat up attentively, waiting for further instructions.

"But before all of that, you need to take a trip to Diagon Alley to buy your school supplies. I will have someone accompany you on your trip tomorrow." As soon as he said the words 'someone' my thoughts immediately thought of Draco Malfoy. I tried to convince myself that it was just coincidence because he is really the only other person I know here, but I didn't believe it.

"Thank you" I said kind of quietly to show my gratitude for all he has done for me. I smiled at him as I got up form my chair turning to leave.

Even with many years of dance training, I still managed to be really clumsy at times and I bumped into the headmaster's desk clattering several things onto the floor. I ran around hurriedly around picking up the dropped items as a sign of an apology. As I finished I put my hands into my pockets, to protect the rest of the items around the room from me. I heard a crunch of paper. Out of my right hand pocket of the cloak my mother gave to me, I pulled out a letter. It was a letter to Dumbledore. There must have been something else in there, something small, like a key because it was a bit heavier than normal paper. Because it was addressed to Dumbledore I handed it to him. He looked at me little funny in confusion, but I shrugged. I didn't even know it was in there the first time I put the cloak on. As he started to open it, he dismissed me nicely by saying "I'll have someone show you to where you will be staying until you are sorted."

I left. Curiosity washed over me every step that I took. Was that letter from mom? Why did it have Dumbledore's name on it if it was in my pocket? If it was from my mom, how did she know I would find him? The questions from the mysterious letter kept adding up. I decided that it would be best if I put it out of my mind. I probably wouldn't get to see the contents unless the headmaster let me.

The excitement of getting to stay here and learn magic took the place of my curiosity and hit me with full force. My eagerness led me down the stairs pushing me faster on every step. So by the time that I was nearing the bottom I was running. At the last turn of the spiraling staircase; and the last few steps, I ran into someone, crashing into him at force from the momentum that I built up on the way down, and toppled down on top of him.

"I'm so sorry!" I was about to roll off when I realized it was none other than the handsome Draco Malfoy catching me from falling for a second time that day.

"We are going to have to stop meeting like this if you want me to live this year or else you are going to end up killing me." He said to me from underneath me, our faces inches apart.

(A/N: This is the letter to Dumbledore that he is reading)

_Albus Dumbledore,_

_I wished I could have given this message to you personally, but if you receive this letter than I fear for the worst. If you get this letter then I am either taken or dead. I pray that both of my children have reached you safely. I'm not sure what he'll do to me or to my children but they are in grave danger._

_After I found out that I was pregnant I went into hiding. I left my pureblood family to live like a muggle. It was the one place I knew we would be safe and I would be the last place he would look. I never told them anything about who they really are in fear that it would be easier for them to find us._

_The man I loved is no longer the same man that he is now. Tom Riddle may not have every loved me but his lies can be very convincing. He made me believe that he did love me those sixteen plus years ago. But I found out the truth of what he was doing and left to keep my children safe._

_This letter is about Tatiana, I wrote two of them just in case. The letters will appear to them once they are near you, and if you only get this one then that means my poor Raphael is gone. If that is the case, the power that was shared between them will be reabsorbed into Tatiana and she will become even stronger. Please help her; she is so powerful and without the ability to control that power she could be a danger not only to herself but to everyone around her._

_Tell Tatiana that I love her. Please do not tell anyone that she is the newest heir to Slytherin. This information would be perilous in the hands of the wrong person during this war. It would be a major flaw of his plan of rising to power. So please, I'm begging you for the safety of this world don't tell anyone not even her, that Voldemort is her father._

_Chantelle Nadira_


	4. Stop to Smell the Roses

**Author's Note: I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY. I'm soooooo sorry guys for not updating sooner but I was in a play and I have so much homework and so many test to study for and my grad is coming up that time was consumed by everything else. It's also partly your fault; the readers, for not reviewing (Except those who did, and I love you guys for it, they mean the world to me). Anyway I will try harder once grad is over to post every week (fingers crossed) and let's cue the music and begin…..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter =(**

Chapter 4

Stop to Smell the Roses

Another beam of light hit my face. Waking me up like it had yesterday. It's like the world is laughing because it knows that this annoys me to no end. Ugh! How many windows does this place have and why don't they have any blinds, instead of just curtains. This is a castle for Pete's sake, and a magical one at that, why don't they invest in window coverings so teenagers who like sleep can enjoy it without being disturbed. If this is how I'm going to be woken up every morning then say good bye to little miss sunshine because I won't be a happy camper.

I slept most of the day in the hospital room yesterday. So after crashing into Draco; it ended up with me laughing on the ground beside him. He had pushed me off of his chest, I guess so that he could breath. I know that he thought it was funny too. No matter how hard he tried to pretend to be mad at me I could see through his mask, he was dying of laughter on the inside and all I need now is let that happiness out. He seems like he's trying too hard to have this 'cool' image, he needs to give that a rest and be realistic, because obviously the cool one here is me.

After I got a hold of myself, Draco rose from the floor, shook the imaginary dust from his uniform and held out a hand to me. I grabbed his hand without hesitation, but to my disappointment he let go of my hand and placed both of his hands inside his pockets. He led the way to my room. It's only temporary until the headmaster knows what exactly to do with me.

Draco left me, telling me that he actually had to get to class. I had a feeling that wasn't the whole reason but left it at that. I looked back like I had the other day but this time he had already vanished from view. An empty feeling had washed over me. It took me a while to figure out why, but I soon realised that I was all alone. Only my thoughts were here to be with me, but they brought unpleasant memories of the recent past. I could feel the tears swelling up in my eyes. I didn't hold them back this time, there was no need to. Last night I went to sleep early hoping it would be free from my nightmares.

I sat down in front of my vanity mirror. My reflection in the glass told the story of last night's dreams. Crying myself to sleep, always leads to a restless night and looking terrible the next morning. I shook my head trying to forget the disturbing images that would now be ever imprinted in my mind, just looking for a way out.

Even though I was Ralph's twin, we never really looked alike. He had grey almost silver eyes; mine are emerald green that would sparkle in the sunlight. I was the graceful dancer, he had two left feet but did surprisingly well in sports.

I started brushing out my long dark brown hair that had become a crow's nest from tossing and turning all night. Boys have it so easy. Just like Ralph. He had short light brown hair, never wore any make-up and just threw on whatever was lying on floor. I wonder if men in general have this natural talent of taking less than five minutes to get ready or if they just go really fast to make us girls look like we take forever.

I quickly finished brushing through my tangled mess and put it in a messy bun. I tied it off with a black ribbon instead of my usual scarlet red one because I'm still in mourning. I combed my bangs in a way that would hide some of my face to cover up the dried up tears that stained my face and refused to be washed off.

When I woke up this morning I found all of my clothes and possessions had been moved from my house and put into trunks to my room. I had almost begun to freak out wondering who broke into my home when it hit me again; magic. This is going to be a lot harder to get the hang of than I had realised. I chose some black jeans, a dark v-necked t-shirt and a sweater because I got the feeling that I would be going outside today and from my window it looked rather cold.

I jumped when I heard a small "pop" behind me. I was surprised to find a plate of delicious smelling food on my bedside table. I ran over and hopped onto my stomach on the bed grabbing the plate and placing it in front of me. The smells were intoxicating leading me to devour it in its entirety quickly. The food must have been magical because it seemed to melt away my pain from the inside. I wonder if there is anything that is normal here.

My questioned would have to be answered later because the ramblings inside my head were interrupted by a knock on the door. I jumped off my bed, nearly tripping on the leg of the table trying to get there. I composed myself before opening the door. For some odd reason I was hoping it was Draco Malfoy standing on the other side of the door. The smile on my face fell when I swung the door open because I did not find him leaning against the doorframe like I had imagined but a very, very huge man. My eyes trailed from his massive feet, all the way up his gross fur coat to see his face. He could have been a giant because he is the tallest person I have ever seen and I'm going to get a massive kink in my neck if I would have to look at his face all day. He may or not be a giant but I could tell from his beady black eyes the kindness that lies beneath.

"I'm Rubius Hagrid, Professor Dumbledore sent me so we can go 'n get 'ur stuff." **(A/N: I really suck at Hagrid's voice so from here on you guys can use your imagination to make it sound like him. Or it would take me even longer to write this chapter.) **

"Give me a sec; I need to grab my stuff." I grabbed the velvet cloak my mom gave me, knowing I would need something to protect me from the crisp October wind and it gave me a sense that my mother was still here with her arms around me in a big hug. Trying quickly to put on my boots failed as I hopped around trying to pull them up, and I ended up falling. Luckily it was unto bed, so I sat down and pulled them up all the way. As I ran towards the door I grabbed my purse even though I knew it wouldn't be of much help here.

It took me nearly three steps to match one of his. While he was walking at a comfortable pace it felt like I was running a marathon. "We have to stop by Dumbledore's office to pick up something." Hagrid said casting a glance down. I smiled up at him to not show any sort of weakness because that would inconvenience him and I didn't what that. After all I am kind of afraid that he would sit on me if that happened, so I thought just to let him have his way.

When we reached Dumbledore's office, I was breathing heavily. There is no way I would be able to keep this up all day. So I'll just have to hope that he won't be upset. I was bent over with my hands on my knees, supporting my upper weight so to stop myself from collapsing. "Next time… can we… slow… down… a… I'm not as fit used to be, now in my old age." I caught my breath with my head down trying to get some blood back into my brain. I stood up and almost made a gesture mocking an old person, when I realised that Professor Dumbledore was standing right next to us. With a cocked eyebrow he inquired "If you are old Miss Nadira, what does that make me?"

Caught off guard it took me a while to find an appropriate comeback that would act as a compliment. "Well… you are in your prime." It was more of a question than a statement. I also left my words hanging because it's really hard to suppress a laugh if your mouth is open. I saw the twinkle in his eyes really start to illuminate the room. I'm glad that he took this light-heartedly. I let out a small giggle, not wanting to show his that I enjoyed it. I like this guy. He knows how to handle a joke and is faster than I am at catching on.

"Well, you have to get along with your journey." The smile he had on his face was contagious.

"I entrust this to you my dear." He handed me a small golden key. He thought he could give it to me without noticing his hand, but I noticed that his ring finger on his right hand had begun to turn black. I had heard that curiosity killed the cat so I didn't ask him; know he wouldn't want to talk about it.

"Your mother thought it might be of some use to you." In hearing that this had belonged to my mom I took the key and clenched it in my fist promising that I would never lose it.

I soon found out that the golden key from my mother was the key to my family's fortune. In a vault, deep within the hole of Gringott's I took a small pile of gold for all of my needs. I left behind the mountains of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts, keeping it for the future.

The cart that drove us through the tunnels, much to Hagrid's displeasure, was almost as good as a rollercoaster. All they needed was a few loopty loops and I would be great!

We spent most of the morning going to and from shops, buying all the school supplies that I was going to need this year. Since I would have to catch up on six years I had Hagrid carry most of my books, saving me from a broken back. It took Hagrid a lot of convincing on his part to not let me buy every "pretty" thing I saw. Apparently a lot of wizarding products can be dangerous, as Hagrid told me every time I reached out to grab something off the shelf.

Every question I had about Hogwarts, he had the answer. Most of the answers ended up being "because of magic, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. But at this point any answer would be sufficient, he could have made up any reason and I would believe it. He told me a lot about the magical creatures, but he laughed at me when I asked if there was any kind of talking lions.

After we bought most of my books and supplies it was the afternoon and we still needed to eat before we starved and Hagrid I might have seen looking down at me hungrily but laughed at the idea out loud. Hagrid looked down at me with a puzzled look on his face and it made me laugh even harder, it was the first time in days that I felt truly happy. We sat down in a dingy room, which looked more like an old fashioned pub than a restaurant.

"This reminds me of the time when I took 'Arry to Diagon Alley."

"Who Harry?" It was the tenth time he had mentioned his name the whole day. Hagrid must hold Harry in high regards to have mentioned him so many times.

He gaped at incredulously at me. "How do you not know 'bout 'Arry Potter?"

At that name, everyone in the room turned to star at me like I was a disease. I sank lower into my chair trying to avoid the stares. As everyone turned away to whisper to their neighbour about the girl who doesn't know about Harry Potter, I sat up in my chair to defend myself.

"Ummm… let me think… Oh yeah I just found out about magic a couple days ago."

"Sorry 'bout that."

"So who is this Harry Potter that everyone seems to know except for me?"

He lowered his voice, like he was about to tell a secret. I leaned in not to miss a single word.

"Harry Potter is the only person in history to survive the killing curse. You can tell it's him if you see the lightning scar on his forehead because that is a cursed mark. His scar marks him as the one who saved us from You-Know-Who."

"Who's You-Know-Who?"

"I'm not saying He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named name!"

"OK then." I held up my hands in defence. I thought it was an innocent question but I was mistaken. If it really that big of a deal I'll ask someone else for the name.

"Even though Harry defeated the You-Know-Who as a baby and his body was destroyed, he just recently returned to power, threatening to kill all if they do not join him. Now it's up to Harry, with the help of Hermione and Ron to stop him and restore peace."

Wow, I have missed a lot. I wonder why my mom, never let us know anything about this. "Wait, I thought this story was only about Harry, when did the other two join in?"

"Well, Ron and Hermione have help Harry defeat You-Know-Who over the last five years, and are his best-friends. You know you should be the same age as them. They're in six year." It was kind of shocking to find out how old they were, I was imagining people who were a lot older. Hagrid continued, "If you want the real story ask them."

We only had one stop left to make. I had to go in alone because Hagrid couldn't fit through the door. I pushed open the door to Olivander's to get my wand. The walls were covered in shelves, with little boxes placed haphazardly on them. I rang the bell on the front desk hoping for some assistance. I had no knowledge about wands or magic for that fact and I was afraid of choosing the wrong one. An old man appeared out of nowhere, scaring me half to death. I jumped so high from fright that I had to grab the counter to stop myself from falling over.

"You must be Miss Nadira." The man stated in his mystical voice. Could this guy read minds or something, how does he know who I am?

"How did you…"

"You look very much like your mother."

"You knew my mom?" It seemed everyone knew my mom and I began to think that I didn't know her anymore.

"Yes, she was a very talented witch." I wanted to know more about this magical world, a world that my mother had hid me from for all these years. Even though now I am a part of it. "You remind me of her, except some features like your hair, traits that you must have inherited from your father."

I looked down at the counter, tracing the lines made by the wood. "That's what my mom use to say, but I've never met him." Mom use to talk about him sometimes, because either Ralph or I would remind her of him in the ways we did things. Then we would ask her about him and if we could meet him, but then she would make up some kind of excuse and leave the room. We soon learnt not to ask her of him anymore, because you could see by the look in her eyes that it broke her heart to talk about him. He could have died or abandoned her and we would have never known. Huh, I have to stop thinking in plural forms now. There is only one of me now, and nothing can change it.

He left it at that, from the look that's on my face must have told him not to press the matter farther unless he wanted a girl crying in his shop. And let's face it; no man really knows what to do if a lady is crying, so they try best to avoid it. He turned around quickly, scanning the shelves. He eventually found what he was looking for and carried it to the front. From the back of the shop he laid a small dusty box; from not being touched in ages, in front of me. He opened it and handed me its contents. I grabbed the smooth handle of the wand.

"Try this one."

Not really trusting myself with magic, but guessing I had to see if it worked I waved it in a small circle. Taken completely by surprise, every little box flew off the shelves. I took shelter crouched in front of the desk to avoid flying objects. I put the wand back in its box; after the chaos had settled, and taking a step back from it as if it were something dangerous. I think I might have figured out how you get your wand, trial and error, choose the wrong one and you'll have to pay the price.

I guessed that this man was Olivander from the shop's name; Olivander pushed his way through the boxes and brought another wand forward. He said something; probably the wand's description but I missed it. I wasn't sure if I wanted, or anyone else for that matter within proximity would want another wand in my hands. I hesitantly waved it in an even smaller circle. This time however, it made the scattered boxes spring open, making an even bigger mess. I sighed, wishing that the wand brave enough to be in the hands of Tatiana Nadira would just come to me so I could skip this trialing.

I rested my forehead on the front desk. Feeling embarrassed for my uncontrollable actions I felt really bad for the old man because he would be responsible to clean up the pig sty I left behind.

"I remember every wand I've ever made Miss Nadira, but I have never seen that one before." I lifted my head from the counter and looked at him confused. He was looking down at my hand that now held the most beautiful wand I had ever seen, not that I had seen many before but this had a calling to it.

"The wand chooses the wizard, and this one seems to be drawn to you." He sounded still amazed at the mysterious appearance of the wand. I wrapped my fingers around the handle. I gazed at the artwork. The carving in the wood was beautifully detailed. The wand was entwined with a rose stem the thorns looking as if they were actually sharp. As soon my hand was correctly placed a single full bloomed, red rose blossomed from the tip. I watched it grow in amazement. Olivander plucked it and handed it to me adding a small bow to make the offer that much better. I giggled like a little girl as I took it from his hand, and curtsied as a thank you.

"It seems that you have found your wand." I smiled into my rose, smelling the most fragrant perfume emanating from the flower. I paid for the wand and left the shop with a wave to the shop owner still scratching his head, trying to figure out where it came from.

I met Hagrid outside. He seemed like he was getting too comfortable sitting down on the bench. I tapped his arm, he jumped wide awake. He got a little confused for dosing off. "Well I didn't want to disturb you earlier so I stopped and smelled the roses for a while." I joked. I took him a while to figure out what I had just said. I tried to apologies for waking him up; instead he passed me a bowl of ice cream with every colour imaginable swirling around inside of it, and said not to worry about it... I dug into the treat graciously, as we headed back to the school by carriage.

"Would you like to meet them? Hagrid asked as I was finishing up the rainbow ice cream.

"Who?"

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione, I can invite them to my house for tea when we get back and I'll introduce you."

"Sure I'd like that."

**Author's note: Sorry again for taking so long, but I want to know how I did this chapter. I made it longer to make up for the delayed update. Remember, I suck at Hagrid's words or voice (whatever you want to call it) so you can just use your imagination. If I try and did it, it will take me so long to do. Also there are some facts that don't really coincide with the movies or books. We'll do our best but something's we need to make our story plausible.**

**Love C&M **

**P.S. Actually it's Marie doing most of the writing and typing so most of the credit goes to her.**


	5. Tell Me the Story

**Hey everyone. I know it took kind of long but it's been a crazy week and I'm trying a new way to write my story. So tell me how I do on this chapter and I welcome suggestions. Review so I know what you; my beloved readers want to happen.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; I know I wish I did too.**

Chapter 5

Tell me the story

Awkwardly waiting in Hagrid's hut for the famous trio, I was getting more anxious by the minute for our late guests. I spent most of my time sipping tea slowly so I wouldn't have to drink another one after this one; it wasn't the best I've had. Also I had to find new ways of hiding the rock cakes he kept offering. Has he even tried one of these or does he possess the ability to bite right through rock as if it were actual cake? Not only could they break all of my teeth if I tried biting hard to maybe find a gooey inside (fat chance of that happening), but they tasted like rock, not even the slightest bit of flavour. I didn't want to be rude so I would have to keep up pretences until our visitors arrived. I found myself every so often looking down at my left wrist, hoping that a watch would magically appear there so I could tell how many minutes had gone by. Maybe I could learn a spell to make a watch appear, wait I forgot. Someone told me to leave my books in the castle so now I can't even pass time by reading, isn't that right Hagrid. I didn't want to say anything aloud not to upset him, besides having a sarcastic conversation in your own head is so much more fun… yeah right.

After we got to the castle, we put all of my stuff down for the caretaker person to take care of it. I hope that guy can do magic or else he is going to have major back problems from carrying the colossal load of crap that I had bought today. Hagrid didn't use magic and he had some difficulty carrying it all over. We headed straight for his cabin straight away because he said; and I quote "I sent for them earlier, they should be there shortly."

I wonder if time in the wizarding world is slower than the human world because this 'shortly' is taking quite a long time. I am not known for my patience at times like these. I was about to open my mouth and ask rudely how much longer they would take to arrive, when the door swung open. Luckily it opened when it did or else I would be really ashamed of being impatient and have to eat more of his rock cakes to make up for my impoliteness. In walked a girl with light brown kind of frizzy hair with a book bag bulging with books looking as if it were about to explode. Following her was a tall lanky red head with a face full of freckles, looking as if you could see him growing right out of his clothes. Lastly in walked a black haired boy with green eyes. Not emerald like mine, but bright they had an almost glow to them. What gave him away was the scar on his forehead shape in a lightning bolt. I knew this had to be the famous Harry Potter.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron." They each nodded upon being called, "I'd like to introduce you to Tatiana." I rose shyly from my chair smiling nervously, not enjoying being put on the spot. I took a few steps forward to step in to light away from the shadows that hid my face from being blinded from the rays of the setting sun. I saw Ron's jaw drop as if he had never seen a girl before, I also saw Hermione elbow him very hard in the ribs to stop his rude ogling. I knew that I was at least decent looking and had accepted that at least but I had never had this reaction come from anyone before. Back at home I was far from normal; I guess that means that I fit very well here and that magic suits me. I don't really take care of myself, I normally let my natural face shine through more often but a reaction like that can really build up the confidence of any girl. Well if that's the reaction I'm going to get every time I meet someone here I'm going to be hated by the entire girl population.

To get over the initial uneasiness of first introductions I figured I might as well try and lighten the mood. "Hagrid's told me all about you, and don't worry your secrets are safe with me." I gave them and over exaggerated wink, hoping they would catch the joke. They looked slightly horrified, exchanging glances with one another then turning on Hagrid. Though crowd, no luck for me then. "Actually," letting them off the hook "Hagrid didn't tell me anything really, he wanted me to get the stories first handed. He speaks very highly of you three." They all blushed a little bit, even Hagrid; they looked down at their shoes trying to sink away from being caught red in the face.

We all sat down in various chairs around the small cosy hut. We did our best to fit around the table. "So you're the one who apparated into the school grounds a few days ago. How did you get through the-"

"Ron!" He got a slap on the shoulder from Hermione.

"What! I was just curious. No one has ever gotten through the spells that shield the castle before."

This time it was Harry who spoke. "How did you find Hogwarts?" I didn't have the answer for that.

"I don't know exactly. All I know is that I was running away from the masked men who were trying to kill me. I closed my eyes thinking they would finish me off and somehow I wound up here." I decided to give them a sum of what happened. I knew I would get all choked up and tears would overflow if I went into details. "So in a way Hogwarts found me and brought me in."

"Do you know why Deatheaters were after you?" Hermione asked curiously. Before I could stop myself words blabbed out of my mouth.

"Who eats what why?" I should have thought out the sentence first so it would be more comprehensible, I even had a hard time trying to figure out what I just said. I'm going to have to bite on my tongue to keep it from taking control over my mouth. They all looked at me like I had been living under a rock for the last sixteen years at least. Which to be honest, is probably where I have been. I'm still wondering why my mom never told us anything…

"I didn't tell her anything knowing you all would be better at explaining." Hagrid confessed finally, after a long silence. I followed everyone's stares as everyone turned and looked to the black haired boy; Harry, nominating him as the storyteller. I sat on the edge of my seat with my elbows resting on the table holding up my chin up on my fists. I didn't know how long the story was but I needed to get into a comfy position. I am ready for them to tell me the story.

"Well I was told by Hagrid a couple years ago, as I was too young to remember any of it when it had actually happened. Back when I was about one year old, nearly fifteen years ago. Dark forces were taking over. The Deatheaters started growing in numbers and are the followers of the most evil wizard know to man: Voldemort." There was a chill that came with his name as if you stepped outside in the middle of winter with no coat on. "Voldemort otherwise know as He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, started gathering followers. Many resisted and they all ended up dead."

"However," Hermione interjected excitedly; "Harry's parents fought him with no success, and when the killing curse was aimed at Harry, the curse back-fired, destroying Voldemort for what most of the world thought was for good. That's how Harry got his lightning scar on his forehead." She said proudly.

"As I was saying," Harry taking back the role of command, that had been bestowed on him earlier. Without giving up the chance to glare at Hermione, "I was considered a hero for destroying him, but no one had any idea how I had survived. However Dumbledore has come up with some reasons over the last couple of years." He smiled at his friends like he just told a joke and was waiting for them to get it. The private joke between friends was something that I missed, more than that I missed… I didn't even want to think of his name.

"Ever since I started Hogwarts, Voldemort," out of the corner of my eye I saw Hagrid shutter at the name but Harry ignored it and continued on "Has been trying to get back to kill me so he can return to power. In forth year he succeeded in coming back and has started a war, as to gain absolute power."

I sat back in my chair taking in the whole tale. It was like I could see through Harry's memories and watched them like a movie put on fast forward. "And that's pretty much a sum of the last sixteen years of my life." Harry concluded with a smile, taking a deep breath as if he had told it all in one breath.

"So how did all these people turn evil, I mean they can't all be born under Voldemort's reign and ideologies can they." I felt that I still didn't have the whole story and wanted to know more. It was Ron this time who answered me, "You-Know-Who is trying to get a Muggle free world, so in a way some of them were born into families that followed him already and taught them that purebloods were the best wizards. Mostly all the purebloods that come to Hogwarts end up in Slytherin and they usually turn bad from there."

"What's Slytherin?" I felt like a little kid asking what seemed like the most obvious questions.

"There are four houses, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin named after the four founders." Hermione continued, "On the first day at Hogwarts you are sorted into a house by the sorting hat." I was slowly getting all the pieces of the puzzle together but I was still missing something. "So what house are you guys in?"

"Gryffindor" Ron said proudly puffing out his chest a bit, "The best of them all."

"Hopefully you're sorted into Gryffindor; I could help you with your work." I saw the boys roll their eyes and covered up small laughs. It seemed like they knew she was going to say that. I didn't mind, I was going to need all the help I could get.

"Yeah, you want to avoid Slytherins" Ron said "They're usually rude and mean if you get in their way and have no place for anyone else but themselves or their family, especially Malfoy, he's the biggest prick of them all."

I couldn't stop myself from asking the obvious "Do you mean Draco Malfoy? Cause he was rather nice to me when we meet." They all exchanged glances as if I had said that pigs could fly. Hagrid stood up and broke the silence that had turn the atmosphere; in this tiny room, awkward. "Well I think it's time to head back up to the castle now." Harry, Ron and Hermione stood up and grabbed their coats. Ron came forwards and put out his hand, I grabbed it and shook it our smiles mirroring. Hermione came next and shook my hand with both hands telling me that she was serious about helping me in school. Last was Harry. We grabbed hands like I had for the others, but this time I felt like a knife was being jabbed in my skull. We let go immediately, I had to just blink a couple of times and I was fine but Harry was pressing his palm to his forehead still. Everyone else looked very concerned for him with questioning looks in their eyes. I looked down at my hand unsure of what just happened. I took a step back to let them know I meant no harm. They waved back when they left leaving me alone with Hagrid. "Well if I don't try and hurt Harry next time, do you think we could be friends?" Hagrid laughed with me as he walked me up to the castle.

Did you know that it is very hard to get lost in a castle? Well it is. The walls start to look the same, and it's even worse when you have pictures telling you how to get nowhere.

Hagrid dropped me off at the entrance to the castle because he had to do something. So I decided I would go back to my room. Did I tell you how easy it is to get lost in a castle? So that's where I am in-between lost and nowhere to be found. I managed to end up outside on a bridge over a lake, I leaned up against one of the open windows wishing someone would come and find me.

All of a sudden something flew over my head. I had to duck in order to avoid being hit. On the window sill sat a very large owl. I backed away from it not startle it. Why did this thing have to be the one to find me? Owls and I haven't had the best of relationships in the past. Hoping it would go away was a failed wish; it jumped of the sill and started hopping towards me. I ran back to the castle, letting out a scream with my hands covering my head not wanting to get attacked by it. No matter where I ran it kept following me hooting.

I turned the corner running into someone. Not even caring to see who it was that I almost trampled over. Taking shelter by crouching down behind my human shield a voice that I recognized asked "What are you doing Tatiana?" I looked up and found the handsome face of none other than Draco Malfoy. I knew I had to stop running into him like this; literally, but he would probably think I was crazy if I didn't explain myself.

"It's following me." I said in a whisper as if the owl would find me if I spoke any louder.

"That's because it has a letter for you." He looked down at me and realised something, "You're afraid of owls aren't you." I looked down at the floor kind of ashamed to have this tiny fear out in the open.

"I've moved around a lot never staying too long in one spot, and I lived on a farm once when I was about four. I was playing with the horses in the barn when all of a sudden a huge owl picked me up and dropped me on the other side of the room. Ever since then it freaks me out every time I see one." As I was explaining Draco when forwards and grabbed the letter from the owl's leg. As soon as it was free it flew off. He didn't say anything, he handed me the letter leaving my settle with my confession quietly.

_Tatiana Nadira,_

_Please meet me in my office _

_Albus Dumbledore_

I folded up the letter. "Dumbledore wants to see me in his office."

"Well we don't want to keep him waiting do we; do you need an escort so you don't get lost again?"

"How did you-"

"Some things you will never know." A smirk crawled onto his face. I glared at him but didn't want to lose a tour guide in this maze.

We walked in a comfortable silence. I tried to memorise the way to the headmaster's office but I had inherited my mother's sense of direction or should I say lack of one. We arrived within minutes. The gargoyle had already jumped aside waiting for me to enter.

"Should I wait for you to come out so I can be sure you make it out alive?"

"I'm not afraid of a little bit a danger." He was kind of surprised with my answer, probably not expecting such a smart comeback. I smiled flirtatiously at him and waved good bye. He still looked a little stunned as I waved good bye and headed up the stairs. I knocked three times and the door swung open.

**I know you guys will hate me for leaving it as a cliff hanger but this way I can get you guys to review. So the more you review the faster the next chapter will come… so REVIEW PLEASE.**

**Love C&M**


	6. So Much to Learn

**Author's Note: Hey guys I tried to update sooner this time and I did my best to. So last chapter I left you with a cliff-hanger to be mean and see if I would get more reviews that way. But I didn't so don't expect for me to be so nice to you next time. I might not be able to update for a while so just be patient and I'll be back with another chapter. If you don't remember Tatiana just entered Dumbledore's office. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I wished I did. **

Chapter 6

So Much to Learn

I could hear the heels of my boots echoing across the room with every step I took. I thought about tiptoeing towards the headmaster's desk but then he would know I was nervous. I slid in front of the chair sitting opposite from the old man in the purple robes. I remained standing to show respect, but I don't know how long I could remain quiet. The headmaster continued writing with a long feathered quill as if testing my patience. As if he was actually reading my mind and evaluating what had recently happened. He finally put down his quill and slowly looked up.

"Before I ask you to sit down Miss Nadira I would like you to take a seat on this stool right here." He gestured to a child size three legged stool with a very old hat placed on top of it. Curious of such a request I took small steps towards his side of the desk. Dumbledore lifted the hat off the stool and I took its place. I still had no idea why I was doing this until he placed the hat upon my head. He smiled at me as if he could see that the next thing to happen would be amusing in his place.

"A bit late for your first year aren't we, Tatiana Rose Nadira?" I nearly jumped out of my chair. I swivelled around in my chair looking for the speaker. I looked at Dumbledore about to ask him what was going on when I realised he was looking at the dusty hat that was on my head. I was about to ask if I was hearing voices when someone beat me to the punch.

"No I can read your thoughts and no you are not going insane. I am the Sorting Hat, here to sort you into the house that will best suit you." I sat back down on the stool again. At least I wasn't going crazy, no I had a hat talking inside my head. The hat probably ignored my last comment.

"You would be very suitable for Gryffindor, plenty of bravery yes. But as you are a direct descendant of one of the great founders, I have no other choice to put you in Slytherin. You are the newest heir to Slytherin." The hat said 'Slytherin' out loud then fell silent. I took the chance to rip the hat off my head, place back on the stool and backed away very slowly. Dumbledore probably thought I looked like I was afraid that it would jump up and attack me.

"It seems that you have been sorted into Slytherin." I stopped, straightened up and headed back to the headmaster's desk and sat down. "So you will now live in the Slytherin common room in the dungeons. I have discussed with the other professors how to accommodate you." He took a pause. This trying to be dramatic isn't what I want right now, wait did he say dungeons are there torture-

"You are to learn in an empty room learning spells; with a teacher present at all times, and will take some classes with your fellow sixth years in potions." Across the desk he handed me several pieces of papers. "I took the liberty to find you a map, since we don't want to lose you and I'll have a prefect show you how to use you it and someone to tutor you to help you with your studies." I stared at the papers in my hands. This is so cool I actually get to do magic. It had finally hit me. "See you at dinner tonight." It was his way of dismissing me. I walked out with a huge a smile on my face staring at the objects in my hands the entire time.

I made sure not to run down the stairs, so I wouldn't have a repeat of last time. A certain someone was leaning against the wall beside the stairway. For some reason he was the one I wanted to share my news with.

"So?" he had one of his eyebrows cocked up, as if he was waiting for the latest gossip that I was going to spill.

"I'm in Slytherin." I had no idea why this was the first thing that I said. I really need to work on a better connecting between my mouth and my brain.

"Really?" he sounded so surprised, as if he would have never guessed in a million years. I nodded my head. His surprised face grew into an almost smile. He pulled me into a hug. At first, it was kind of awkward but then I seemed to melt in place. He smelt so good. He let me go too soon. He looked so relieved about something. I was about to corner him when something flew over my head. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the horrible shape of an owl. I quickly ducked behind Draco. It dropped a letter into his hands and took off. I didn't come out of my hiding place until I was sure it was gone.

"Can't they find anything else to deliver mail, like pigeons, or falcons, or people?" Draco continued to read the letter, not bothering to comment.

"Looks like Dumbledore will have me showing you around. Probably to keep me out of trouble…" The last part was said quietly but I still caught most of the words.

"Some sort of a trouble maker, are we?" We had started the long walk to, which I am most probably right, the Slytherin common room. He looked at me sideways. "It seems that Dumbledore needs me to watch over the big bad puddy tat." He looked at me so confused. How could he have never heard of that line famously made by Tweety bird? I'm going to have to teach him so much. I wonder what else he doesn't know about, like an iPod or cell phones. My thoughts were interrupted when we were standing facing a wall in a cellar.

"I hope you remembered the way to get here or else you will never get to stuff again. This is the secret entrance to the Slytherin common room. To get in you have to say the password." He faced the wall and said somewhat loudly, "_Vipera Mordeo_. You better remember it or you'll be stuck outside till someone comes and get you." The cellar wall disappeared. We walked into a large room with a low ceiling. The walls were rough stone; some of it was carved very beautifully in archways leading to several hallways. The room was decorated with green lamps and skulls. The green light from the fire and the dark green leather sofa couches gave the room a grand and also a spooky, cold atmosphere. The students sitting around had their noses up in the air like they thought they owned the whole school.

Draco was about to say something when he was ambushed. A petite girl with an almost pug-face had flung herself onto my Draco. She smashed her lips to his. What! My mind was so confused I didn't know what was going on but it was not right. There was a lump caught in my throat enabling me to breath. He had to push her forcefully off of him so she could be peeled off him. As soon as she was at arm's length of him she was held by two huge teenagers. They seemed to be robots' responding to Draco's every need. He headed away from the scene as if nothing had happened, I followed him; not really knowing where else to go.

"So… is that how people are always greeted when you entered, and should I worry about who's going to jump me, and what colour of lip gloss I should have on." I knew I was making him uncomfortable, but I needed to know who she is.

"That's… Pansy," He scratched the back of his head trying to find the best way to describe her. "I've known her since I was a kid and my parents forced this relationship on me, and until I find a suitable…" his sentence drowned in his thoughts. I glared at him for leaving me hanging. He quickly changed back to being my tour guide.

"So this is the common room, and there is a studying area over there and through here are the dormitories. The right entrance is for the girls and the left is for the boys." He led me through the right archway. The ceiling was made out of windows which showed the bottom of the lake. I hoped that it was being held up by magic or else I would be terrified of it breaking. I hadn't even noticed that I had stopped in the middle of the hallway, just to look up at the ceiling. I only knew when Draco grabbed my arm and pulled me forwards like he had for the last few days.

"Here is your room. Since you started late you get the rare luxury of getting your own room. Bathrooms are across the hall. Don't even think of boosting about it to anyone or they will kick you out because of the order of ranks."

"Basically don't tell anyone I get my own room if I don't want to be dirty rascal." Again he was confused of my maternal language. He gave me the honour of being the first to open my door. Inside was a huge one person room with a queen size four posted bed in the middle. The drapes that hung from the bed posts; were pulled back, but I could still see the iridescent shimmer of green and silver material that changed in the light. The covers were made out of what looked like green and silver silk. A small fire place was at one side with a normal yellow burning softly. Two chairs sat by the fireplace, accompanied by a glass coffee. Unlike the cold leather furniture in the common room these had a soft suede material making the room feel cozy. Lastly a vanity mirror and stool was set up in a corner. All of my stuff was put in a small dresser and hung up in my closet. What caught my attention was on my bedside table. The single red rose that I had conjured out of my wand was floating under a glass case. Truly, this was a Beauty and the Beast picture.

"Oh my god I'm Belle." It felt like I had been put in a movie.

"Did you only just realise that you are beautiful?"

"No. You know, from Beauty and the Beast?" Silence, I'm not the only one living under a rock apparently. I put a hand on his shoulder. "So much to teach you young grasshopper" I said it in mock disappointment. He smartly decided to forget about asking about the grasshopper comment; frankly I didn't even know how I would explain it, and walked over to my bed. He picked up some clothes that I had never seen before.

"I strongly recommend that you put these on." He laid them gently in my arms. I raised my eyebrows as if asking if I was being forced against my will to do something. "They're the school uniform and have to be worn every day of the week."

I took them and went behind the room divider to change. Every room was probably made the same so that explained the privacy barrier. I change quickly into my new clothes forgetting about putting on the ugly shoes that matched. But there is no way I would ever, ever, EVER wear those things. I stepped out into the open. Draco was leaning casually against the bed frame. When he saw me he did a floor to head sweep with his eyes. He walked forwards until he was a foot away.

"It suits you." He froze. And the only thing I could do was stare back at him. At first it seemed like something was wrong, but then I noticed he looking directly in my eyes. I snapped my fingers in front of his face, he quickly regained awareness.

"Find what you were looking for?" I asked it in an enticing tone. I was testing to see if he remembered getting lost in my eyes.

"Your eyes match perfectly with Slytherin colours." Well he didn't remember, well, well, well… I can use this for an advantage later. He looked down at his feet. I noticed a light shade red creeping up on his cheeks.

"Umm… you won't be allowed to go to the feast barefooted." For once in my life I thanked god that I didn't have an extra toe or something on my feet or the situation might have been uncomfortable.

"Have you seen the things that you're supposed to wear? I mean they're hideous" he looked at me like I might be a little crazy. But who isn't?

"Under normal circumstances I would force you to wear them, being a prefect and all; which gives me some extra authorizations like being able to be in a girl's room. But I will let this slide seeing as I completely agree with you." I ran to my closet and picked out a pair of black flats. He nodded at my choice. At least fashion is something both worlds can agree on.

We started our journey back up to higher ground, feeling a little claustrophobic being so far down. I did my best to remember the way up but it will take a couple more trips to memorize my way, so I could make it by myself. We came to the Great Hall. It was the only words I could use to describe it. Four long tables separated by colours. The table at the head of the room I guessed was for the teachers.

"Hey… Draco." A voice from the left yelled over all the other chatter. A teenager at the Slytherin, I could tell because of the colours he was wearing, stood up and waved him over. I felt an arm pull me towards the Slytherin table. I didn't even notice that I had stopped to look at the whole picture.

"Let's go already; I don't want to have to stop every few feet again. I'm starving." He continued to pull me along. I wanted to sit with a familiar face anyway so I didn't complain.

"The guy who called me over is Blaise Zabini. Very easy to get along with but I warn you now: he is a playboy, so be careful."

"Is that concern I hear?" He rolled his eyes knowing that I knew what he meant. We took are seats. I sat in between Draco and the now infamous Blaise. Before any of us had time for an introduction, someone had tapped their glass to get the attention of the entire school. Professor Dumbledore stood up and the rest of the student body fell silent.

"Good evening students. Tonight is a very special night. A few nights ago, there were rumours in regards to a trespasser that managed to get into the school grounds. I'm here to tell you that the rumours are in fact true. And seeing as the trespasser was not a threat, I have decided to let her stay and learn at our school. Do not ask for her story because she doesn't even know." I had no idea what he was talking about but he probably was just trying to save me from the pain of retelling of my story. I heard a lot of murmurings about the fact that the intruder was a girl.

"So please give a warm welcome as I introduce to you the newest h- member of the Slytherin House; Tatiana Nadira." He gestured with his hand for me to stand up as the entire room burst out in applause. I saw all eyes fall upon once they had found where I was sitting. I felt two sets of arms grab me by the waist and lift me onto the bench. I felt the heat rising to my face as I almost lost balance and looked down at the culprits; Draco and Blaise, who I couldn't get mad at because they helped steady me as well. I turned around to return to the floor. I had many offered hands to help me down; mainly Draco and Blaise, but I turned them down and accepted Draco's help. I placed both hands on top of his shoulders as he placed his hands gently around my waist. Helping me land gracefully on my feet, my face was still red from being center of attention.

We all took our seats once the applause died down and the feast magically appeared on the tables before us. Everyone dug in hungrily, as did I. I heard many people whispering; wondering how I was sorted into Slytherin and girls getting angry at me for stealing the entire male population's attention just like a shiny new toy. As I busy trying all the different sorts of food in arms reach I felt and arm drape over my shoulders and pull me in close.

"So are you hogging this one all to yourself, or is there room for sharing." Blaise playfully asked Draco. Blaise's arm around me was only to get a reaction from Draco and he knew it. I could see Draco's mind working, he needed to find a good comeback if he wanted to keep his superior sense about him.

"Well I don't think you could handle her Blaise." Blaise dropped his arm and I was finally able to sit up straight.

"And you can?" Blaise had him at that. Draco was caught opened mouthed. Satisfied with his answer Blaise returned to his meal, giving me a wink before he lost my attention. I wonder if he ever considered having a girl as a friend because I would totally apply for that position. He seemed like a fun person to be around.

The rest of the feast went mostly as it had in the beginning. Draco and Blaise exchanged comments about me and about Quiddicth (whatever that is). I had even managed to get the attention of Harry, Ron and Hermione from across the room and got a wave from them. In the mean time I caught Pansy several times trying to hold on to Draco's hand but getting rejected each time. Well this could be a start of a couple beautiful friendships. Pansy excluded.

**Author's Note: This might be the last update for a while because I'm going to be busy with exams and getting kicked off the computer by mother. Yes I know you will be sad but that's how life is. There is a very small chance that I will update only if you guys review like crazy and it could convince me to skip out on sleep to write the next chapter. IMPORTANT: Draco and Pansy are together and will stay that way until I have enough reviews… so if you want Tatiana and Draco to get together you know what to do. REVIEW!**

**Also I want to know if I should do a Draco point of view. (Not telling the same scene over again cause that is so boring) But just so you can find out what I think he's thinking.**

**Love, C&M**


	7. Blazing Friendships

**I'm soooooooooooo sorry =(. I know that we should have updated sooner, but for those that write exams, (Diplomas!) then you know the pressure. And you guys were waiting for what it seems like forever for this chapter. So here it is! And I believe that it is the longest one yet! But maybe if we get more than 10 reviews, chapters might start popping up like crazy! **

**And if you guys actually think that we own Harry Potter, we might have to put you in an asylum—we probably wouldn't be writing this fanfiction if we did! It would have been the entire Harry Potter story!**

**So here is the chapter you have been waiting for…READ and REVIEW! **

Chapter 7

Blaising Friendships

"OHM mnoi goffh visuf iufs ssonm ghoo!" I probably looked like a chipmunk with my cheeks puffed out. The flavors just made me crave even more. As soon as the food came I knew I had to try everything. If everything here is magic then why not the food, I mean who knows it might disappear if not consumed fast enough. People were staring at me, thinking that I haven't eaten food in days. Wait, I haven't. I'm usually a picky eater but everything here didn't look like it wasn't even food, and nothing looked gross so I tried everything I could reach.

Throughout the entire meal I saw many students turn their heads just to get a glimpse. I can only imagine what rumors are going to start. Even the kids in my own house stared at me for a little longer than was polite. The whispers were steadily growing louder. The one question I heard the most was: "How is she a Slytherin?", like it was a bad thing. After a while I started not to care what they had to say. If they didn't have anything nice to say then I would waste my time on them.

It was so typical. I have gotten used to being the new kid, because I moved around a lot. My mom would just decide it was time to move on again. Making friends was hard, mostly because I would move before we really became close and then we would lose touch. Just like paper in the wind, a simple breeze and it would be gone. That's why I was so close to Ra…

I shoved more food into my mouth seeing if that would help me forget until I was ready to face it.

"You know there will be more food tomorrow." I looked at the person who was obviously addressing me. I blinked at him a few times still chewing my food, but slower than I had. Blaise was amused by just watching me. I finally noticed that we were basically the last ones in the Great Hall. Draco, Blaise and Pansy were just waiting for me to finish my food. I have no idea why Pansy was here but I can guess she doesn't trust Draco around other females, especially new and enticing ones such as me.

"Well… I don't know that." I grabbed at a bowl of pudding slowly taking away from it.

"How do you plan to eat that much and expect to maintain your thin figure?" Draco asked a hint a concern in his words. I stopped eating my pudding and gave him a mock horrified expression.

"Are you saying that you wouldn't like me if I was fat?" His comment gave me a reason to play with his head. It's one of life's pleasures and only a few are able to enjoy it. I want to see how he'll respond and if he can keep up.

"No of course I w-"

"Are you saying that I'm fat!" this is so amusing, to see his face struggling while trying to come up with a comment that couldn't be turned into something else. I bet he wished he had magic redo dust or even a spell but it's too late now because I have him in my grasps.

"That's not what I meant at al-"

"I bet that you think I'm ugly too." I couldn't let him off the hook that easily. I rested my head on Blaise's shoulder and pretended to cry. I had a huge smile on my face so I turned it more into Blaise so Draco wouldn't see. My attempts to hide my laughter made it look like I was truly in tears, sobbing.

"It's ok," Blaise joined in, figuring out since he saw the huge smile on my face. He put his arms around me pretending to comfort me. "I'm here for you… don't mind about what Draco has to say, I think you're beautiful." I could just sense Draco's disbelief. I couldn't take it any more so it was time to let Draco of the hook. Both Blaise and I burst out laughing at the same time. We ended up clutching our sides, and as soon as we stopped we burst out again because of the look on Draco's face. He still was a little behind of what just happened but he finally caught on and started laughing too. Pansy not wanting to be left out pretended to laugh not to feel like a third; or in this case, a fourth wheel.

Draco was still a little speechless but he knew I was kidding the whole time so he was only mad at himself for not catching on sooner. Still shaking his head in disbelief of what just happened he was dragged off by Pansy. Draco said goodnight to us, knowing he wouldn't have a choice but to go with her. He had a sad look on his face when he left. If I had to go with Pansy I would probably have the same look. This meant that I was left alone with Blaise and he was my ticket back to the Slytherin common room.

We walked down the many long hallways for the most part in silence. For one: I was trying to memorize and two: it would be awkward only until someone broke the silence.

"So Tatiana…" He was attempting to use a seductive voice, which other girls must find attractive because I was almost convinced. I knew exactly where he was going because I had seen it many times in my other schools (He has been the most successful so far) but I didn't want that. I put up a hand that said stop.

"Sorry. I'm way out of your league." I knew this was the only way out of this.

"Ok." It surprised me that he actually accepted it so nonchalant. It took me a couple of steps to recover. Usually the guy would just leave if you didn't give him what he wanted.

"So do you want to be my girlfriend? Wait, I mean a girl who's a friend; it would be fun to mess with Draco's head again. Plus I've never had a girl that is a friend before" I laughed at remembering that event. He probably never had a girl friend because of his well known reputation.

"I don't know. It could be dangerous to have us scheming together."

He smiled at my acceptance to a friendship that might be able to last. He opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted by voices inside a room. Two people where standing facing each other looking like they were about to rip each others head off. One was the man with the greasy black hair and black robes I had seen earlier and the other was a stern looking woman resembling somewhat to a cat. Their argument probably didn't want to be overheard and I didn't really want to be caught eaves dropping. But curiosity did kill the cat and before I knew it Blaise pulled me to the wall so we wouldn't be seen but we could still hear everything clearly. Yep we could be a dangerous force together. We made sure not to make a noise, knowing we would be toast if we did.

"… For all we know she could still be in grave danger." The woman's voice was full of concern, somehow feeling it more than I should.

"If Dumbledore says she is safe in the castle then it's true." The man's voice replied. I wonder if black is his favorite colour, because his voice just reminds me of that same colour.

"And worst of all she is sorted into Slytherin, who knows how safe she will be there."

"There is nothing wrong with Slytherin, Minerva. Just as long as she chooses the right people to connect with, no harm will come."

"How does she know? For all we know, one of them could turn her in and she would be killed and put the rest of this school in danger."

"If she means that much to you, then I will keep an eye on Miss Nadira to ensure no harm comes to her."

As soon as I heard my name I started walking away, knowing that the time before we got caught would be coming soon. I could feel the sting of tears in my eyes but I refused to let them spill. Plus I doubted that I had any left because of the ones I had already spilt. I felt an arm gently pull me to a stop.

"You ok?" I nodded my head but Blaise was smart. He could see through my lie. He was about to hug me when I put both hands on his chest to stop him from getting closer. Finally managing to find my voice; "If you don't want to be stuck with a girl crying I would suggest not coming any closer. Besides if they say I'm going to die then I should make the most of what time I have left."

He put an arm around me instead and we started heading back to the common room. Breaking the silence again and lightening the mood Blaise said;

"I don't get how I'm out of your league but Draco isn't." I almost tripped on my own two feet.

"I'm not..."

"Well it's only obvious that if you won't go for the hottest guy in school," I raised an eyebrow and I got a smirk form him "that you would go for the second hottest guy in school because he got to you first."

"Second hottest… Why are you talking about Harry Potter?"

"What! Potter is not the second hottest." I knew that I was heading into dangerous territory because the way that the Slytherins were described from the Gryffindors, I guessed that the feeling was mutual. "I'm just going to warn you now, because I am your friend… don't even kid about that stuff or you can be in trouble especially in this house."

"So if you are the hottest guy in school what does that make me?" I decided to bring out a litter subject.

"I would have to say… the hottest girl in school; I still think we would make a great couple though. We would own the school."

"I thought we already made it clear…"

"I know, I know. You won't go out with me because you're already in love with Draco." I was caught opened mouthed. How could he say something as… well… no I not in love with him. I saw the smirk on his face grow into a laugh.

"You can't even deny it. But don't worry when you're done with him I'll be waiting for you with open arms." I rolled my eyes at him. Blaise was right having a guy for a friend could be fun, if anything entertaining.

I woke up this morning and almost screamed. For an instant I forgot where I was and everything whirled around me. It took a second to focus and concentrate on how I got here when it all came flooding back. Not really having something to tell me what time it is a bit disoriented. I didn't want to be late for my first day of learning. Wow, I sound like a total geek for even think about that, and so early in the morning. At least I hope its morning. Ugh, I hate not having time ruling my life.

I quickly got dressed. Too fast in fact that I had fell a couple of times trying to get socks on. The ugly shoes required to wear I hope can be burned or at least won't follow me if I hide them. I put on a pair of flats that kind of resembled the ones I was supposed to wear and hurried to the door. I didn't even look at myself in the mirror; I just tied my hair up with my red ribbon. I didn't make it to the door. I tripped on a stack of books nearly hitting my face on the floor. Note to self: find an alarm clock because I would hate to wake up like this every morning.

I re-stacked to books and put them in a better place, also known as somewhere I wouldn't trip. I found a note on top of the stack with a narrow print on it. I opened it slowly.

_Miss Nadira,_

_Here are the books that you will need for the time being once you have finished these the next set will be delivered to you. Following is a map of the school; where everything you need to know is, and your course schedule along with which teacher will be in the room at the time. Good luck_

_Albus Dumbledore_

I looked at the map because it would be the most important for the moment. I didn't yet trust myself to find the Great Hall by myself. I don't care how late I am but I need food. I picked up the books that the schedule said I would need today, put them in a book bag and headed out of my room. Turns out that I wasn't the only one running late because I a bunch of others racing around. Some were still in their pj's sleepily getting ready. Without noticing I ran into a wall of girls. Each one with a look on their faces which made them looked practically deformed. I'm not sure why that look caught on but I won't give into its trend willingly. In the middle trying to stare me down was Pansy. It would have been intimidating if they all weren't five feet zero and I was at least nine inches taller than them.

"Stay away from Draco." Her voice was almost a snarl and it made her even more unattractive.

"Whatever you say princess," I wasn't going to give in though; I needed her to see who she was facing. "But it's not my fault you can't hold on to your men." Besides what's the worst thing that can happen. I saw her face fume with rage. Shit, I forgot, I'm not in Kansas anymore. She has knowledge in magic and could probably do something really nasty I hope she doesn't… with a stroke of luck Draco and Blaise came and crashed this party. I bet no one would dare try to do something in front of them. They both had smiles but only for me. I saw all the girls fawn over them. I hooked arms with both of them. We walked as a whole unit on our way to breakfast. I chanced a glance back; all of the girls were trying to cool Pansy off. I was tempted to stick out my tongue but I think that would dig my grave even deeper. I'm going to have to watch my back from now on.

I think I have the main route to the Great Hall memorized now, but who would deny walking linked up with the two supposed hottest guys in school. I can tell you for a fact that it does boost one's confidence level. We took our seats. I managed to catch the eyes of Harry a few tables over and waved good morning to him. Harry had a kind of glare on his face, like he was debating whether or not he would have to kill me. Hermione; sat down beside him noticed his stare, pushed him over and returned my wave happily. I was going to have to work on that friendship, it would be very hard but I'll try.

"Close your eyes." Draco said suddenly. I looked to him as did Blaise not sure what was going on. "Trust me, just do it." Too late, I heard something screech from above. I looked up and saw my worst nightmare. Hundreds of owls came swooping in and they all looked like they were coming for me. I regretted not listening to Draco and buried my face into him. I closed my eyes and plugged my ears. I felt an arm cover my head. Trying to keep myself from hyperventilating, I managed to take deep breaths. And oh my god he smelt so good. I'm pretty sure if my heart wasn't pounding already from being scared to death it would be running a marathon from just the smell of him. He smelt like how the air smells before it rains with a mix of vanilla.

As soon as the arm was lifted away I was sad because that meant that the owls were gone. That also meant I wouldn't have an excuse to use him to calm me down. I took one last deep breath of his intoxicating aroma and sat up straight. The first thing I noticed was Blaise's apparent all knowing look. I rolled my eyes at him. I was sure he was going to make this an uncomfortable situation as soon as he opened his mouth.

"So did you enjoy that…? Draco" Before he said Draco's name I thought he was going to single me out. Thank heavens for our friendship. Even though they've probably known each other longer I was his new favorite. I smiled at him in silent thanks, and he winked at me. I turned to Draco who was caught in a speechless glare; I fluttered my eyelashes waiting for his response. When nothing came, I asked him "Are you always this articulate?"

I might have even seen a little pink on his cheeks but he turned and ate his food to avoid other comments. Blaise and I both stifled our laughter and refrained from looking at each other or Draco knowing we would be unable to contain from bursting out loud.

That day went by pretty fast. Draco led me to my classroom and headed towards his own. I walked into the classroom to meet my first teacher. Well actually they're just supervisors and I would be learning mostly by myself. It took me a while to find Professor Flitwick; as it said on my timetable, because I wasn't looking for someone who was around two feet tall and I nearly trip over him. Luckily I didn't and he had good spirits so no harm was done.

Throughout the whole day I was stuck in this room meeting new professors every hour while I practiced the spells in my books. They were probably there just to make sure I didn't blow up this section of the school. Most of them I mastered pretty quickly but some did have too much power to them; like my _Wingaurdium Leviosa_, I managed to levitate the whole room including Professor Dumbledore who happened to check in at the wrong time. Every time I made a mistake I was corrected by my supervisor, and that helped me get through more spells faster. At the end of each lesson my homework would comply of: of writing down which spells I had learned and there uses just to help them stick. I was also told that I would be getting a tutor to help me further but that wouldn't be for a while.

I managed to make it back to the Slytherin common room by myself, with only occasional glances at my map. Not really wanting to be alone in the common room with a bunch of people who thought I didn't belong staring at me, I went to my room to get started on my homework. Seeing as the walls were made out of stone and my room was somewhat under the lake it was freezing. I pulled on my favorite hoodie from my bags because I didn't trust myself with lighting magical fireplaces, yet. I lay down on my stomach on my bed with books and parchment. Why we wrote with feather and ink I might never know and this could be potentially dangerous to any sort of fabric especially to first time users.

I got to work. I put the headphones in my ears and pressed play. Music brightened this boring homework, even magic homework is a drag just the same as normal homework. With the quill in my right hand, I looked down at my left forearm and noticed something that I didn't have before. I screamed.

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Cliffhanger and you know it! If we get more reviews, then maybe, just maybe, we can post the next chapter BEFORE we leave to Mexico! And if we don't then you might have to wait again for a few weeks after too, as we won't be back for at least 2 weeks! (And then Catherine won't be able to read over what I wrote until 3 weeks!)**

**So if you want the next chapter up—maybe even this week, PLEASE REVIEW! Or else you won't know what happens next…**

**Love, C&M**


	8. Killing Me

**Authors' note: Hey everyone! Look at us we put two chapters in one week, and another one might be on its way soon too. (Marie here) it's very hard to type if you only have one arm… what happened you ask… well I have tendonitis in my left arm and the only thing that hurts it is typing. So be thankful I love writing this much or else you wouldn't see another chapter until it's healed. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**We put it in Draco's point of view because we need to see what he's thinking don't you? **

**IMPORTANT: for this chapter we did put some song lyrics on and to get the full effect you should listen to the songs once they're presented.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs or Harry Potter **

Chapter 8

Killing me

Draco's POV (point of view)

History of magic has to be the most pointless class ever. The only good part is you get to either sleep or think. Both of those can lead to dangerous ideas, I'm well too familiar of how the imagination can get you in to trouble. I was taught not to use it anymore, the last time I used it was the last time I saw my father smile. Secretly I use it just to pass the time but I'm always sure to make sure not to dream too big in case someone is listening in to my thoughts.

I had finally sat down beside Blaise, with yet another hour of not even trying to pretend to listen to the ghost ramble on about another magical war that really had no point. I didn't even take out my notes because I really didn't care for passing this class. We purposefully choose the back of the class so we could talk freely. The students in the other houses might have attempted to listen to Professor Binns but with us talking it made the task that much harder. They probably would have told us off if they weren't so scared of us.

"You're so jealous man." I looked to Blaise unsure of what he just said. I have never been jealous in my life everything I've wanted, I didn't even have to lift a finger to get it.

"About what?" I snapped at him.

"You're jealous that you can't have Tatiana, because you're stuck with Pansy. And you can't blow her off unless you feel like telling your parents that you dumped Parkinson for some girl with no known pureblood lineage." He kept his voice at a whisper. At least he was a good enough of a friend not to yell that out loud. He was the only one who actually knew the truth and I wanted to keep it that way. He even knew about my arm, but I'm keeping him in the dark; for the most part, about my mission.

"I'm not jealous, why would you accuse me of something like that?" I hissed at him, barely keeping it to a whisper.

"Fine, whatever you say. So if you're not jealous and because I'm single I think I'll ask her out." I felt like I wanted to punch him in the face and make him take back what he just said. I've never had this sensation and had no idea what was happening to me. It wasn't rage or anger it was… it was… was it jealousy? I saw in his eyes that he knew he won. He was a much better friend than Crabbe and Goyle. They were just two blocks of stone with feet and no brain. Well they might have had a brain, but it was only ever used to tell them when their stomachs were empty. Blaise could practically read my mind. Maybe he can, and that's why he's so good at reading people and not just me, his best friend since first year.

The smirk on his face also confirmed my question, I was jealous. I thought back to the first time I met Tatiana. Well actually to when she held me hostage for hours, leaving me alone with my thoughts. It made it very dangerous especially because I might have found a new reason to fantasize. I didn't mind her hold my wrist. It was like she was holding on to me like I was saving her from drowning. Her long dark brown hair was tater and messed up but it couldn't have looked any better if she actually tried. I couldn't restrain myself from brushing away the strands that hid her mesmerizing face. I had no idea why I was so captivated by this girl I'd never seen before. Maybe it was the idea of saving the damsel in distress but I seriously doubted it. Even if she was only holding on to my arm if felt like she managed to reach in even deeper. And maybe even began to thaw out what once was frozen.

I wiped away the tears that stained her face. I heard the little kid inside of me; the one that had long been forgotten screamed inside my head and asked why this angel was crying. I wanted to see those sparkling green eyes again, but this time I wanted to see them not in pain, but smiling. I wondered what would have happened if she grabbed onto my left arm instead. Would the dark mark burn more than usual just like would happen if someone else would or would it feel like it was being cooled off.

When she woke up screaming I had to calm her down because it bothered me to see her like this. Once I reassured her of her safety, I finally was able to get a good look in her eyes. They were beautiful. They seemed to change colour, never really staying fixed on one of colour green, but rather many shades all at once. I felt something hollow out once she finally let me have circulation back in my arm.

I had drifted off into a daydream and hadn't even realized that I was in a different class. Blaise must have led me all the way to divination. I looked to him. He pretended to listen to the old bag, but I could see the smile on his face. He knew what I was thinking about. How I became friends with this guy I don't remember. Oh right he seemed to be the only other person in Slytherin with a brain. Well I don't really care if I fail this class either so I got lost in my thoughts again. Unsafe territory, I know.

I began comparing Tatiana to Pansy. I didn't want to be with her but my father insisted that I should be matched with another wealthy pureblood. Mother only didn't disagree to this temporary arrangement because there were no other suitors. Pansy is short, pug faced that mirrors her bitch attitude and has no sense for anything but looks, which she lacks. Everything is always superficial to her. She doesn't have any smarts behind that thick skull of hers and has clung to me for the last few years.

All that time in the hospital wing gave me the chance to really look at Tatiana without being caught for being rude. And when she had smiled, it had just lit up the room. It was perfect. At supper her laughter was so contagious even if it was about me. I couldn't be mad at her, Blaise was a different story. When she laughed it was like she was chipping away at something frozen inside. I still have to figure it out what though.

Ugh, why do I have to feel this way? She seems to have anchored me to her. Why does the one thing I want have to be the one thing I can't have? Like the cliché; so close but still so far. On the other hand, I got my wish this morning. When she buried her face on my chest, it gave me the chance to feel her hair. For some odd reason I just had to make sure that it wasn't fake extensions to make her hair longer. I secretly I wound my fingers in her hair feeling the silky strands, hoping one day I would…

This time Blaise woke me up from my thoughts, so he wouldn't have to carry me to Transfiguration. He kept looking at me throughout the entire class to make sure I was awake. The worst part was that he didn't say anything about it. All he did was look at me and smile as if he was laughing at my thoughts. I'm going to have to get back at him, maybe Tatiana would help. She was just like Blaise only way prettier, their brains probably worked on the same wave length. This would make it easier for them to come up with schemes; and its worse when they don't plan it ahead of time. She has the same sense of humour that Blaise; he's going to have his work cut out for him if he wants to stay at the top. Able to joke at everything and able to think that fast on her feet, it made me want to hear what she'll say next. It caught me by surprise when she was able to be so light hearted even if her heart was so burdened. Shit, I'm going to have to come up with a way of blocking her so I'll be able to concentrate in class or I'll be screwed. I paid extra attention in this class, in fear for getting into trouble from McGonagall. I would have to leave dreaming to when I was asleep in my bed.

At supper she was nowhere to be found. I was kind of disappointed not to see her. Maybe she ate early and went back to the common room. A bunch of other thoughts; mostly worst case scenarios, zoomed into my head but I pushed them away. I ate my food quickly. I quickly got up, leaving Blaise alone for the remainder of the meal.

Finally done the classes for the day I headed back to the common room. I forgot to arrange a time and place to meet up with Tatiana, so I hoped she didn't get lost again. There were no known maps that could tell people where they were, so it would've made it easier to find her. I scanned around the common room looking to see if she was there.

I heard a scream. I nearly fell to the floor from shock. My legs felt like they couldn't support me for that second. I had to grad onto one of the tables for support. The breath was taken away from me and I was left gasping for air. I've heard this scream before. It was Tatiana.

I ran to where I heard the scream coming from. Pushing other Slytherins out of my way, I didn't even take a second glance at those I had pushed down. Being a Prefect had its advantages. I was allowed to go into the girl's dorm; otherwise my rescue attempt would have been in vain. I would've ran straight into the magical shield, the one preventing boys from sneaking into the girl's dorms. I burst into her room not bothering to knock; it would be pointless if it was an emergency.

Once I got to her I expected the worst. She turned around with a stunned look on her face. She didn't look in pain, and the only thing I noticed that was different was the hoodie. Unless she was screaming because a pixie had been hiding in her hoodie and had started to bite her then I had no idea what was wrong. She held up her left arm and pointed to it with her other. I still had no idea what she was hinting to until I saw what was on her hand. A little… well I have no idea what I was. As soon as I noticed it she broke into a huge smile. It was like she had seen the sun for the first time. She was almost vibrating with happiness. She bounced towards me.

"I HAVE MY IPOD!" I looked incredulously at her.

"What is an iPod?" She gaped at me like I just rearranged her whole universe.

"You have so much to learn." She was shaking her head at me. She still hadn't explained what the hell an iPod was. I watched as she skipped over to her bed and sit down cross legged; very unladylike with a skirt that short. She motioned for me to join her. I kind of hesitated but my feet had a mind of their own and before I knew it I was sitting on the edge of her bed; a respectable distance away of course.

She came up on her knees and put both of her hands on either sides of my face. I instinctively pulled back.

"It won't kill you." She had a playful temptress hint to her voice, and her devilish smile made her impossible to refuse. She placed two things in my ears. "So now you have the head phones in your ears. That's where the music comes out. This button with the arrow and these two vertical lines is how the music starts or stops." She pointed to a small icon at the bottom of a small white circle. She had it rather close to my face as if she was explaining to a little kid. I pushed her hand away so I could have a bit of room to breathe. As soon as I touched her hand, loud screaming filled my ears; possibly breaking my eardrums. I managed to pull the headphones out but not after falling off her bed and landing on my back. I lay on the ground, winded. I saw Tatiana's head appear from the side of the bed looking down at me with her chin resting on her folded arms.

"On second thought, I lied. It most likely won't kill you." She said with a smile. There was still a ringing in my ears as I got up. This time I made sure to sit more on the bed. I folded my arms and huffed, putting on a mock pout. Her smile grew into a sparkling laugh. I started to laugh when she hit her head on the headboard. This time she handed me the head phones with one hand; the other was massaging the bump on the back of her head, to put in myself. Unsure that I wanted to have a repeat I cautiously put them back in. She continued her explanation.

"So if you need to turn the volume down you have to trace a circle counter clockwise and vice versa to turn it up." I saw her turn the volume from max to almost silent.

"I think I'll choose a different song than Fever, for you to listen to." She quickly scrolled through, what appeared to be a huge list of songs and finally decided on one.

"This one is a bit… softer on the ears. And one of my personal favourites: Trip by Hedley."

"Why would someone want to write a song about tripping?"

"I'll give you a hint, don't think too literally about the lyrics it's just a subliminal message the author wanted to put across. If it touches you then cool."

Trip-Hedley **(A/N: I don't own this song)**

Some say love is not for sinners  
>I believe that isn't true<br>'Cause when I was finished sinning  
>Love came down and showed me you<p>

And you told me how to get there  
>So I tried to find a way<br>Then I ran into your garden  
>But I tripped out the gate<br>I tripped out the gate

What are you doing to me?  
>I'm so into you and the hardest part is<br>Knowing that I'll never follow through  
>You're slowly killing me and I wish it wasn't true<br>'Cause I'm so into you, 'cause I'm so into you

Like a ton of bricks, it hit me  
>And woke me from this dream<br>No matter how hard I tried to wash my hands  
>I could never get 'em clean<br>I could never get 'em clean

What are you doing to me?  
>I'm so into you and the hardest part is<br>Knowing that I'll never follow through  
>You're slowly killing me and I wish it wasn't true<br>'Cause I'm so into you

Can you hear me?  
>'Cause I can't change what I'll always be<p>

What are you doing to me?  
>I'm so into you and the hardest part is<br>Knowing that I'll never follow through  
>You're slowly killing me and I wish it wasn't true<br>'Cause I'm so into you, I'm so into you  
>'Cause I'm so into you, I'm so into you<p>

I felt my eyes misting, but I quickly blinked them away hoping Tatiana didn't see them. How did she know, if at all, to pick the one song that was the story of my life. Somehow she managed to rip me open, tear me into shreds and then sew me back up the way I used to be, all in a matter of days. It's true she is killing me.

She took out one of the headphones and placed it in her own ear. I had to move closer to her because the headphones didn't reach that far. We listened for hours to many different kinds of music. She even let me have control for a while after she had taught me more on how to use it. We eventually ended up on our backs looking at the lake through the window of her ceiling.

I felt pressure on my arm. I turned to see that she had fallen asleep. Her face looked so peaceful that I was tempted to stay and watch her sleep. A new song started playing. I looked down at the title: Here in your arms by Hellogoodbye,

**(A/N: Again I don't own this song)**

I like where we are  
>When we drive in your car<br>I like where we are here

Cause our lips can touch  
>And our cheeks can brush<br>Our lips can touch here

Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
>Whispers hello I miss you quite terribly<br>I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
>Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms<p>

I like where you sleep  
>When you sleep next to me<br>I like where you sleep here

Our lips can touch  
>And our cheeks can brush<br>Cause our lips can touch here

Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
>Whispers hello I miss you quite terribly<br>I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
>Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms<p>

Our lips can touch  
>Our lips can touch here<p>

You are the one, the one that lies close to me  
>Whispers hello I miss you quite terribly<br>I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
>Now there's no place else I could be but here in your<p>

Well you are the one the one that lies close to me  
>Whispers hello I miss you, I miss you<br>I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
>Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms<p>

Here in your arms  
>Here in your arms<p>

I pulled the headphones gently out of our ears. Why do songs feel like their message is all about me? Even some of them are my deepest wishes, yet I'm not even supposed to dream about them. I wished I could stay all night but there would be so many people asking about what I did, so I decided to leave and save the drama for someone else. I carefully got off her bed.

I went around to her side and took of her shoes. She'll thank me in the morning for this, well I hope she will. Sleeping with your shoes on hurts like hell. I noticed again that she didn't wear the mandatory shoes. What a rebel, I thought sarcastically in my head. I pulled the covers over her and lit the fire. I took one last look at the angel sleeping in her bed. I don't want to put her in any danger, she's the light in my dark night but if I let her in, who knows what will happen. If she figured out who I really am; what I am a part of, she would never forgive me. For her own safety I would have to keep her at a distance, until I was no longer a threat to her. And maybe one day… one day…

**Author's note: how did you guys like it? I will only know by the amount of reviews we get. Anyways we might not post another chapter for a bit; depending if we have time before Mexico. If not see you later and have a good summer. =]**

**Love, C&M **


	9. Terrible Endings

**Authors' note: Hey guys! So this will be the last chapter so a while. We decided to post one last time before we leave for Mexico tomorrow. We hope you enjoy this chapter and we're sorry if it's not as good as the last ones because it was a bit rushed. Happy readings… and have a good summer! Don't forget to review please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for Tatiana and most of this story line but not all. =(**

Chapter 9

Terrible Endings

_I walked through a long hallway. Passing many doors on each side until finally, I reached the last door. The storm outside had made the night even darker. I held the letter in my hand. Chantelle had written that she wanted to discuss something. I knocked on the door but didn't wait for a response. A beautiful young face was silhouetted; Chantelle was sitting by the window, simply watching the storm doing its dance outside. The lightning illuminated her face beautifully. I came up behind her and kissed her on the neck. She smiled a bit but turned back to window. _

"_Have you thought about my proposal?" A male's voice came out of my mouth. "We could rule the world together."I whispered trying to tempt her more. She looked at me sadly. She placed her hands on her stomach and looked down at her hands. She took one of her hands and grabbed mine. _

"_Tom, I really need to tell you something." Her expression looked almost pained but she couldn't figure out the words to explain. _

"_Nothing could get in our way now." I said still trying to convince her. _

"_I… can't." She stood up, tears streaming down her face and walked towards the door. I had this feeling that I would never see her again and I didn't want her to go. _

"_I love you." The words that came out of my mouth were a desperate attempt to keep her beside me. She turned and walked out the door. I sat down to watch the storm. A flash of lightning cracked and I saw that the face in the glass of a man with dark hair._

I woke up with a start. For some reason it felt like I had a connection to this Tom. My mom looked really young, a face I had only seen in photographs. What he didn't figure out was that my mom was pregnant… wait if my mom was pregnant was she, no, it can't be. Could this man be my father? For all I know this could just be a dream that I imagined. I highly doubt it though. There is no way I could have imagined this all by myself. Was this a glimpse into the past? So many questions raced through my brain. But who at this time could answer them for me?

I finally was able to come out of my daze and I noticed that some things weren't as I had left them. One: I don't remember pulling the covers over me or even going to bed last night. And my shoes were placed beside my bed in a fashion I couldn't have done in my sleep. I think this was all of Draco's doing because he was the only other person in my room. I wonder what happened last night. I'll have to thank him anyways.

I tried to flatten out my clothes trying to make them look more presentable. Note to self if I don't want to look like crap, don't sleep in the clothes that I have to wear the next day. I took of my hoodie and put my robe over top of my wrinkled uniform. At least that'll be able to cover some of it. I put the black flats on, hoping I had a little more time this morning I looked into the mirror. For some strange reason my eyes, for a second, looked like they had slits instead of pupils. As soon as I blinked they were back to normal. I brushed through my long hair quickly, pulling it up into a messy bun, tying it with my ribbon. A few simple touch ups with make up and I was good to go. I could hear my mom telling me not to hide myself behind a mask of make up because true beauty shines out from within. I grabbed my book bag and headed out to meet my friends.

I still had a ton of people stare at me as I walked passed them; well the boys were gawking and the girls no doubt were thinking of the next rumor they were going to spread. Hopefully the new kid effect would wear off soon. Pansy had a smug look on her face, as if she just won the greatest prize and wouldn't be sharing it with anyone. I finally was able to spot one familiar face. Blaise was surrounded by a group of girls. He looked as if he was drowning.

He saw me and his face pleaded for my help. None of those girls had any chance with him. I threw him a life raft. I pushed my way through the mob until I was at Blaise's side. A wash of relief washed over him. He pulled me into a huge hug as if saying 'Sorry girls but I'm taken already.'

"You owe me so much." I whispered in his ear still waiting for the rest of the girls to get the message.

"That's what I'm afraid of." He replied. I thought we were going to wait for Draco but apparently he had already left. So we headed to the Great Hall ourselves. I was thankful to at least have Blaise accompany.

"Something's up with Jack." He said suddenly. My mouth fell open.

"How do you know about normal people stuff, like movie quotes?" I was still amazed that he was able to pull that quote from the Nightmare before Christmas.

"It's just a part of my master plan, to get you to fall in love with me." I rolled my eyes at him waiting for an actual answer.

"My mom went through a muggle phase once, having married a rich muggle before he mysteriously disappeared and I was forced to watch a whole bunch of 'Disney' movies." I guessed that muggle was the word meant for normal people. I started jumping up and down in happiness as soon as he said the word Disney. I don't even care which movies but the fact that my previous world can sort of exist in this new one is reason to not to forget my childhood; which I thought was mandatory.

We sat down to eat breakfast, again with no sign of Draco. I ate faster than necessary because I was excited for my classes today. I wouldn't be stuck in that room for hours on end. Today I got to go to potions with other people from my year. I ended up bouncing up and down impatiently on my seat, waiting for Blaise to finish eating. He gave up trying to ignore me and left half of his food unfinished. I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out, off to the dungeons. Soon I realized that I actually had no idea where I was going. I stopped and let Blaise lead the way instead.

Blaise thought it would be best if I was introduced to Professor Slughorn before class. We interrupted Slughorn's planning for that day's class. I introduced myself and put my hand out to be shaken. His eyes widened when I said my last name. Apparently everyone knew my mother better than I did. Most people apparently did.

"Nadira? Well your mother was an exceptional witch. Very kind heart, able to heal anyone with just her words it seemed." He continued shaking my hand, it began to get a little uncomfortable because he didn't let go. "I wonder if you're just as great as she was." He started taking about her as if she didn't exists anymore. I took my hand back, suddenly. He stopped his ranting, and noticed that other students had in fact already had started getting ready for the class.

"Students, not so fast I have a new seating arrangement in order to accommodate Miss Nadira." He read out the new list. Some kids groaned and complained because they didn't like their new partner. We were all placed in twos. Slughorn put me in the front, and I managed to get a partner I knew. Despite my luck I was now partners with Hermione and Draco was sitting at the desk next to me. My smile grew bigger as Hermione sat down beside me. She returned my smile.

"At least now I won't be responsible for getting Harry and Ron in trouble, and I'll get to say I told them so." I raised an eyebrow at her but she shook her head as if to say it was a long story.

"I hope you're going to help me or else I'm afraid blow this place up."

"That's friends are for, aren't they." We smiled again at each other then turned to the front of the class.

I was helping Hermione with her potion, I mostly kept my hands well out of reach; I wouldn't trust me yet either, I have no idea what anything was called or what were its uses. Frankly I was to busy, being more than grossed out of the things we had to put in. Potions aren't really that hard to make. As long as you follow the instructions perfectly you should do fine. Even though it was obvious that I could read, Hermione had the habit to read out loud every detail. I didn't complain because it was a helpful reminder. We were the first group to be done. Well it was actually Hermione who did all the work. While waiting for the class to be over we talked. I was astonished that she was muggle born; yes I know what it is now, because she was the smartest witch here. I was able to finally have someone familiar with where I came from.

"Can't they get a room?" Hermione said suddenly, looking over my shoulder. I looked to what she was talking about: Pansy and Draco were practically on top of each other. For a second I couldn't believe my eyes. I thought Draco hated Pansy. And now it looked like they were a newlywed couple. Just seeing them like this made me sick to my stomach. Of course they would separate as soon as Professor Slughorn was looking, but once he wasn't they went back in the same position. I felt myself staring for a bit too long. Why did this bother me? I knew that he was with Pansy but it never occur to me that they would have actual physical contact.

I shook my head, trying to get it clear from that image. We were dismissed by Slughorn and I quickly left the room. I was walking fast down the long hallway and began to slow down.

"I'd hate to be the one who'd have to race you." Blaise said after he finally caught up with me. He was slightly out of breath from trying to keep up with me.

"Well I find that it would be pointless to have long legs and not use them to your advantage." As I made the joke I could even tell that something was bothering me. It wasn't as fun loving as it was earlier.

"You saw Draco didn't you?" he could tell that I did, without even getting a response. "I haven't seen him like that before. Unless he found new infatuation; highly unlikely, with Pansy then I have no idea what's got him tied to her." The subject had become awkward for the both of us, and by the mutual silence we changed subjects.

"Well…" I started trying to come up with something to talk about. "Since I'm going to die and all, I have created a bucket list of things I want to try." Blaise's mouth turned up in a smile figuring out the irony of my lighter subject.

"And what does this list include? Perhaps dating the hottest guy in school?" I gave him a sarcastic laugh, I'm wondering when he'll finally give up. After all, he can only have so many ways of asking and he already knows the answer will be no. I like seeing him try though, and it doesn't even make it weird to be around him. I guess that's what great friends are.

"I had to change some items from my previous list, but some like learning to fly and becoming invisible seems much more plausible now." I had a really long list, and it started growing over the years as I found new challenges. Such as: save someone's life, purposely get in trouble, witness a miracle. There were so many it would be impossible to name them all. Some of them had already been crossed off. But I never really wrote them down, so for now they were all inside my head.

"Well we are going to have to write these down if we are going to do all of them." Blaise said as if he were reading my mind.

The next morning Blaise had done just that. He had bought me the most beautiful leather bond book I had ever seen. Well this was kind of the first one I've ever seen so that would probably be why. It had a dark red colour to it, a dragon entwined around a rose which was embossed seemed like it was actually alive.

"There is a locking system to it too." Blaise explained, "If you stroke the dragon's back like this." The dragon wrapped itself around the book. I was about to mirror what he just did but Blaise grabbed my wrist.

"There better be a good reason…"

"Trust me there is. Once it's locked it will burn anyone who tries to open it." He let go of my hand. Now that he had explained, I wasn't complaining that he had saved me from getting burned. He tapped his wand on the dragon's head and said "_Defrigesco". _The dragon went back into its original position; wrapped around the rose.

I carried it with me all day. Every time I thought of something I wrote it down, as did Blaise. And when we were together we would work on it together. It wasn't just a bucket list; we would also put down random schemes that we could use later. Blaise could be a replacement for Ra… Crap, I did it again. I started comparing others to him. I really have to stop that or else my tear ducts will stop working.

For some odd reason, Draco had been avoiding me all day. Even when I was sitting right next to him at lunch he would look straight through me as if I was invisible or as if he was trying to pretend I didn't exist. I was even attempted to stab myself with a fork just to make sure I hadn't disappeared. What is his problem! He is so infuriating that I want to punch his face until he would look at me as a real person not just a wall.

If ever I got his attention; my attempts to talk with him made it look like he was at war with himself, he would force himself to concentrate on Pansy. Pansy of course just thought she was finally getting the attention she deserved. Every so often I would feel his eyes on me. I would turn to see, but he would turn away. Not before I caught the sadness in his eyes. It was as if he was killing himself by being away. Why would he cause this much pain to himself? I can't understand why he was avoiding me on purpose. I wondered if it hurt him as much as it hurts me. I asked Blaise to find out but he got no word out of him, giving him a cold shoulder as well. I don't think I did anything to him. And if I did, wouldn't he have told me?

"If I could really read minds, I think he's avoiding you because he can't be with you." Blaise said one time when we were doing our homework, "He thinks this will cause him less pain if he forgets about you." If this is his way of showing sympathy towards others; letting them get close then leaving them to drown once you're half way across the lake, then he really needs some help. How long will this take for him to realize that.

I'm getting so tired of this. A week had gone by. His not caring attitude is really getting to me. I thought we were friends at least. Blaise was kind enough to stick with me. I had enough. If he didn't want to be friends anymore then I'm going to end it, and I'm not just going to wait around forever for him to make up his mind. I walked up to him in the middle of the Slytherin common room. I didn't care if there were other kids there too; I just needed to get this over with. He was sitting with his eyes closed, hands behind his head on one of the leather couches. Pansy was sitting on top of him kissing his neck. I shoved Pansy off of him. I ignored Pansy's startled shriek and her snide comment. This was enough to get his attention, lazily he opened his eyes.

"If you didn't want be friends Draco what ever your middle name is Malfoy then just say so." My voice gradually went up in volume with every word, "Now I can see that you rather leave me hanging in the dark with out a word of good-bye, I can officially say that we are done!" I could feel a knot in the back of my throat rising up. The sting of tears followed warning that they were about to flow down my cheeks but I didn't care. If he wanted to hurt me like this then he deserved to be cut by my words.

"Tat…" he started but I cut him off,

"Don't even start because you had enough time to make amends. That time is over. I hate you!" I ran out of the room. I didn't care who watched that scene but I didn't want to find out. I headed out into the castle hoping to get lost. I pushed by kids not caring if they got knocked down. Most of them saw me coming and moved out of my way. It wasn't until I ran straight into someone that I stopped. I looked up to see who it was and I found Blaise. He led me into an open classroom, and I cried on his shoulder. All of this was too much. I started to tell him; between sobs, what had happened with Draco.

I took me a while to stop. Blaise had no idea what to do so he just hugged me the whole time. I bet there was no spell that could mend a broken heart. We ended up sitting on the cold stone floor, me just staring at the floor. Blaise handed me something. I took it. It was a letter, rather an invitation.

_Dear Tatiana Nadira,_

_You are officially invited to this year's Halloween costume Bash. There will be a costume contest for best male and female costumes so you must attend with a date in matching costumes. _

_When: After the Halloween feast _

_Where: Slytherin common room_

_Who: All Slytherins_

"When is Halloween?" I managed to say. I just realized that I had no idea what day it was or even what day of the week.

"Halloween is next Friday." Blaise said "I was wondering, since you no longer have umm… connections with… I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to the Halloween party." I thought he was going to ask me out for a second.

"I have no costume." See if there was anyway not to talk about going to a party if he was going to be there.

"Leave that to me." I raise an eyebrow "This weekend is Hogsmeade and I'll buy us matching costumes." I nodded my head accepting his offer to go with him. "Plus I have a plan to get back at that no good son of a bitch."

**Authors' Note: Hahahaha. I left it as a cliff hanger again. *insert evil maniacal laughter*. I know you guys hate us for breaking up Draco and Tatiana but we needed an evil twist because life isn't made of sunshine, rainbows and unicorns. IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY THEY AREN'T TOGETHER JUST ASK. If you log into an account and review we will answer your questions… maybe even get the inside scoop of what is coming next. Dun dun daaaaah. Hope you liked it and we'll be back in a few weeks for some more chapters.**

**Love C&M**


	10. The Man in the Mask

**Authors' Note: Hola mi amigos? Como estas? And that's all I know in Spanish. Hope everyone's summer has been going great so far. Ours has except for the fact that we totally got ripped off by the organizers of our trip. So don't use S-Trip! (I know not supposed to do that but they deserve it). Anyway we're so sorry that it took us so long to post the nest chapter. Well actually I (Marie) did all the work because Catherine went away to some camp and left me all alone. So I didn't really have her to proofread my stuff before I posted it so I'm sorry if there are mistakes. To make up for the time it took to post I made this chapter the longest one yet. I put a lot of details in but I think its ok. If not just tell me in your REVIEW. Any way here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter 10

The Man in the Mask

"There is no way in hell I'm coming out." I yelled through the door.

"If you don't hurry up we'll be late." Blaise said equally as loud from the other side of the door. He had been trying to convince me to step out of the girl's bathroom for a few minutes now. Right now I didn't really care about being late. I was planning, planning on ways to kill Blaise… very painfully and very slowly.

It's Halloween. The feast was delicious and the secret Slytherin after party I hoped would be fun. Fun until Blaise had ruined it. Blaise last weekend had bought our costumes on his trip to Hogsmeade… what ever that is. He never gave any hint of what I was going to be. He handed me what looked like a huge black bag. I looked at him confused but he gave me a sly smile and slipped into the other bathroom. I followed suit. I still had no idea how this bag could be a costume. I pulled it over my head, the material hit the floor. It had two arm holes and a hole for my head. I was about to show Blaise how ridiculous it looked posing as the oversized black bag princess. I had my hand on the door when I noticed my hand, no my arm was now painted in intricate designs in gold henna. I stepped away from the door to look at myself in the mirror.

For some reason I keep forgetting about magic. The black bag had magically shaped itself perfectly to my body, molding it into the most beautiful costume I had ever seen. I looked like and Arabian princess. The material felt like silk on my skin and its white colour seemed to shimmer in the light magically grasping a hint of the rainbow in its draping. Golden henna was painted on every inch of skin and only really showed in the light. Most of the beading was gold; along with some black, they two also managed to capture more than one colour. I adored its beautiful details. There was only one major problem; even Blaise couldn't hide this from me, I didn't miss the fact that it was rather skimpy and even a little bit on the sheer side.

The skirt was really only half of one, the back was full and had a nice train, but the front had two very open, very revealing slits going all the way up. The slits showed the entirety of my legs and I had no options to hide them. I was relived to find that I had at least something under the skirt so I wouldn't be totally exposing everything tonight because then Blaise would never be able to get me out of this bathroom. All of these beautiful pieces were held up by a beaded belt; much to my demise, hung very low on my hips. The loops of beads that hung down did nothing except for decoration.

Worst of all was the top, if you can even call it that; was no more than a strapless bra. It of course had amazing details: strings of beads hung down over my stomach and made quiet music every time they chimed against each other, the embroidery and beading must have cost a fortune because the stitches were so small. The sleeves were made out of beads; well they weren't really sleeves only loops of beads that hung loosely off my shoulders.

My hair had also been magically done; in order to match the theme of the costume. It now hung low in waves with beads braided in. To top it all off was a crown of jeweled beads that hung on my forehead. Truth be told, I really did look like a princess.

There was a pounding on the door.

"If you don't come out in one minute I'm coming in!" Well if he wanted me to come out faster then he shouldn't have bought me such a petite costume that only covered the essentials. He continued banging on the door impatiently. I knew I had go to this party because that further me being an outcast; and I did somewhat want to belong. But I wasn't going without a fight.

I knew Blaise wouldn't dare come into the girls' bathroom; he had his fake reputation to worry about, so reluctantly I stepped out into the hallway. Blaise stood dumbfounded, mouth wide open and for once unable to speak. I'm not sure if I preferred him like this or actually saying something not just staring like all the other brainless people that is a part of the male population in this school.

He was wearing a costume that somewhat matched mine. Except his covered a lot more than mine did. He was dressed in the same white material as I, only his was for an Arabian sultan. He didn't wear a shirt and the costume contrasted his skin very nicely. His tunic (which looked actually like a vest because it had no front or sleeves) showed off his muscles nicely. I envied his pants. They were baggy and looked so comfy that I even considered ripping them off him and hiding inside them. It's so unfair that I had to wear next to nothing while he looked almost casual, minus the turban and all the costume's black and gold detailing. (**A/N: I did draw a picture of what it looks like and I'll give you the link**)

"See that's not so bad." Blaise said casually, once he regained his voice. Turns out I was wrong, I preferred him being silent. I placed my hands on my hips and started tapping my foot, making the hallway echo with the noise. Yes, we girls do do this sometimes. I put a menacing look on my face, even though I was more annoyed than anything. He really needed to explain himself.

"You have three chances to explain this." I motioned up and down at my costume.

"It was the only one left?" He answered as a question so I knew he was lying. I was going to get the truth and he was having a hard time with excuses today. That or he'll have to owe me. I gave him another look of disbelief, changed legs I was standing on and restarted the tapping with my other foot to offset him even further.

"I liked my costume and that happened to be the one that matched?" I held up three fingers and then put two down.

"Strike two."

"Fine," he gave up "I thought you'd look hot and people; mainly a specific person, wouldn't be able to take their eyes off you."

"Ding, ding, ding we have a winner!" I smiled. I liked having the power, knowing that he isn't able to lie to me. This might come in handy one day. My thoughts began swarming before I realized what was happening. I was getting closer and closer to the Slytherin common room. He had grabbed me with one arm around my waist and the other held my arm so he had complete control over me. Try as I may but there was no way I was not going to the party. Blaise unfortunately for me, was much stronger and he was easily pushing me forwards. I wouldn't go without a fight because he would win in every way. He basically already did but we don't need to tell him.

"What I don't get," I said with a bit of difficulty because I was attempting to get free, "is why you get to wear pants?" He smiled at me coyly as if he were planning something. That look terrifies me, because I would be doing the exact same thing in his position. I don't like that look at all.

I finally gave up fighting him once we arrived at the secret entrance to the Slytherin common room. Blaise wanted to make it a big entrance so that's why we changed in the bathrooms. I was all in until I found out what I was wearing.

"That's better." Blaise noted once I stopped my struggles to escape the inevitable. "Now how about a little smile for me princess" I raised an eyebrow at him. He really is unbelievable at times. Sometimes I just want to push him off the astronomy tower, but then again best friends are the ones who know what buttons not to press but they wield them to their command. I gave him a forced smile, which ended up being a real one from the laughing that followed. Blaise held his arm like a gentleman, I grabbed it and we walked arm in arm through the secret entrance.

As we walked in, it seemed for a moment that everyone was holding their breath. All eyes were on us as we strolled in. I'm going to have to kill Blaise after tonight, that or get revenge. Again the whole male population forgot that I was somewhat of an outcast and; no doubt, were undressing me in there minds. Thanks to my so called friend there was little for the imagination to take off. Boys really need something better to do with their minds. (**A/N: if you are a boy and are reading this and believe what I'm saying isn't true or you don't have these qualities than I am sorry for stereotyping and this is not directed at you**)

The entire common room had been transformed. It no longer felt dead as it use to, even the walls seemed to come to life in the festive atmosphere. Slytherins may be pompous, rich, and shallow but they do know how to throw parties. It wasn't like the ones back at home where you had to sneak out your window so that your mom doesn't find out. No, it had class. Kind of the ones back a couple decades where everyone knew how to ballroom dance and no one would be mocked by it. The music that filled the room was just that. Couples were moving, all synchronized, to the beat. There was Halloween decorations everywhere. A table at one end held a wide selection of beautifully placed dishes filled with food and looked as if they too were decorations.

Blaise led me to one of the couches near the fire that now flamed in different colours; even though they were all full we had no troubles getting a spot. They saw us heading and cleared out quickly. Being with the most popular guy; so he says, does have its advantages. Maybe it's a good thing to have Blaise… never mind. I sighed. I looked over at Blaise and already he was flirting with all the girls that started circling. Their dates, now free from their chains, of course found me sitting quietly and being ignored by my own escort. Even though Blaise had an arm around my shoulders it didn't mean anything with his back turned, so I was now a free target. Curse you Blaise; you really need to do some kissing up if you ever want to be forgiven.

They sat around me. Some of the younger boys gave up quickly because they knew they wouldn't have a chance competing with the sixth and seventh years. They all started talking. It was like a game to them. They wanted to see who would be able to hold my attention the longest, if I looked interested then they would win. The most dangerous part about Halloween is not being able to recognize any of them. Most of them wore masks while the rest had magically transformed into their character. They could get away with almost anything and no one would be the wiser.

All the costumes were spectacular, even the girls'. I suspect that magic was involved. To my surprise some even had muggle characters and I bet that they didn't even realize it. They probably just bought the best and prettiest money could buy.

There were some overused costumes like: pirate, vampire, animals. Some costumes like: ghost were truly amazing only if you had access to magic. Some of the girls of course dressed purposely in slutty costumes to catch the other gender's eye. Most guys I find aren't really attracted to that unless they are creeps. Each had their matching pair. There was a prince and princess, red riding hood and the wolf, and so on. There even was a guy dressed like Westley from the princess bride, but I didn't see his Buttercup anywhere.

A guy dressed as (and looked due to magic) a skeleton had seated himself right next to me. Uncomfortably close actually. He was saying something, probably trying to seduce me into sleeping with him. What did I tell you? Anonymity can get very dangerous, especially in this world. He sounded more confidant than the others. My guess is that he was either a seventh year or has succeeded before; worse he could be both. He put his hand on my leg, a little too high for my liking. I wanted to scream out 'STOP' but I knew that would only make things worse. Then something strange happened, it was as if me yelling stop in my head carried into his brain. I quickly got up before he realized that he lost his catch and made an excuse that I needed some punch.

I walked around the dance floor to the food table. 'That was really weird.' I thought to myself, not really sure of what had just happened. I didn't have the answers to what just happened so I stopped the questions that started to form. I forced myself to change topics. For the moment I was free. That seemed like a good way to start. Finally free to breath in my own air instead of the carbon dioxide from the hormonal teenaged boys that had bombarded me. Not really hungry because of that night's feast, I went straight to the punch bowl. I was just about to pour myself a glass when something stopped me or should I say a voice did.

"I wouldn't drink that if I were you." He sounded exactly like Cary Elwes from The Princess Bride. I turned around and saw a guy dressed as Westley in the black clothes including the mask. Even his bright blue eyes looked better than they had in the movie. Magic continues to astound me. "It was spiked not too long ago." He handed me his own glass. I raised an eyebrow at him as if asking if his was also.

"It's safe. I promise." I sipped it daintily. The man in the mask watched me. It wasn't like he was being creepy about it, but rather trying to solve an impossible puzzle.

"There is a price." He said once I was on the last I only just managed not to choke on the punch, which would look very unladylike especially if I was posing as a princess.

"There's always a catch." I said quietly, now knowing that I would have to submit to his price. He must have heard it because he just smiled. I put the cup down and waited to hear my punishment.

"Dance with me?" he asked, his eyes sparkling. At that very moment his voice was almost recognizable. It was as if I had heard the voice say those words before, maybe a dream? Maybe it was the look in his eyes as if they showed their true colours for that instant. But the moment passed just as it came and he became the man in black once more. I placed my hand on his arm as he showed me to the dance floor.

The music was old school. That's all I can say to describe it. It transported the dancers back into another century. I wonder if mom knew that I would need to know how to ballroom dance. I am a dancer but there is a huge difference between expressing yourself and following the lead of someone else and let them control your movements. I knew the steps at least due to years of having my feet stepped on. But I don't think I'm that good because my last partner Ralph, always ended up making us laugh a few minutes after our lesson started not to mention he had two left feet. My mom would of course say something under her breath about traditions, and a story of her growing up .She would then leave the room shaking her head after finally giving up on us.

He led me to the middle of the floor. I thanked Blaise for at least not making me wear heels. He took my hand and it was like a perfect fit. I placed my other hand lightly on his shoulder as he put his gently on the small of my back. I didn't really know what type of dance this was but I knew the beat and the steps were pretty simple. He was an excellent partner and it seemed he had years of experience, well probably, but he led me into the steps perfectly. Our bodies felt like they moved in harmony. I felt so perfect, so connected that I don't want to wake up from this dream. But dreams could never be this real. It was as if we were the only ones in the room because nothing could ruin this moment. Except that I still have no idea who my Westley is.

I hadn't even realized that the music had stopped until we stopped moving. I also didn't notice that we had gradually moved closer together. I wonder if my power of persuasion works the same as it used to.

"Do I get to see the face of my rescuer?" I asked him hopefully, still in his arms. My hopes fell when he shook his head. It was as if he had to look away from me to deny me because he had to break my gaze in order to say no. I decided to at least make the most of what time I had left before the clock in my fairytale could strike twelve.

"Can I have another dance at least?"

"As you wish" He replied. That did it. Those words would make the rest of my day perfect and not to mention my dreams for the next few. As the music begun, so did we. We danced on the music and it seemed to push us together even closer. Of course I didn't know what kind of dance it was but from its fast pace it felt like a tango. I think I should be wearing a Latina dress instead because I fear that this costume won't be able to holds its contents. I hope it is good quality.

Each move became more intricate, more complex, and more intimate. It couldn't have been choreographed better. I don't even remember learning all of these moves and it seems as if my feet just knew what to do. Every turn, every touch was laced with fire as we lighted up the dance floor. We ended in an amazing pose that required flexibility from me and his strength because he held me up with one arm as I was dipped backwards. One of my legs was wrapped around his waist and he held it tight almost piercing me with his fingernails.

We slowly came up from our pose. Our faces were both flushed from the dance and from embarrassment when we realized what pose we were in. We held each other in our arms. A huge round of applause erupted and broke us apart. I looked around and it seemed that we had cleared the dance floor, leaving us to be the center of attention. Everyone just stood around cheering. They swarmed in some to appreciate some just coming back to dance. But they were drowning me and I lost the hand I was holding onto. I felt lips press softly on my hand. I looked and my Westley had vanished like he was made out of mist.

The rest of the night was a blur. If it wasn't what I was looking for it didn't register in my brain. I didn't see him for the rest of the night. If I won the costume contest I don't remember and Blaise would've had to carry me up on the stage to collect our prize. Faces seemed transparent. I could see right through them and even see their real faces so they were real. All except the one I could no longer see. My eyes never stopped searching.

I concluded that I have the worst luck.

The next few weeks passed by so quickly. I tried to find any kind of hint to find my masked… well; I don't even know what to call him. This is so frustrating. I wished he hadn't worn a costume with a mask, made more realistic with magic. Why can't I have a happily ever after like in the fairytales. Instead I get stuck in a teenage drama were someone else for all I know could be deciding my fate. I should have a talk with the master of the universe and ask him what he was thinking when he was planning my life because it really seems unfair.

Draco; as usual, never looks at me. If he needs to look in my direction his eyes just pass over me. He just looks right through me as if an invisibility spell had been cast on me. Ugh! I hate him so much right now. He really is the biggest prick of them all, and I should have listened to Ron back when we first met so I wouldn't be disappointed. Blaise knows that Draco is being an ass and that he's wrong. It's even worse for him because he had to choose sides. I knew it pained him to choose my side because it was the right choice, but it must have been hard for him to leave his best friend for someone he barely even knew.

I now had figured out a few things about Hogwarts. Most importantly I knew which day the post came so I knew when to sleep in. Nowadays I rarely got lost, except when I found a new hallway and decide to explore it. Scratch that I still get lost, but I keep adding to my map. Getting lost always gave me time to think, always a dangerous thing of course. But I think I'm started to get the hang of it here, maybe even starting to get attached to the place. All I really need now is to find a hidden swimming pool and I think life would be perfect. Who am I kidding, life is never perfect and with my luck it may never be.

I've gotten the hang of my studies for the time being. I found a system that works and I have been able to advance rather quickly. I also managed to get through a huge amount of the pile of work but no where near to seeing the top of the mountain. I'm still waiting for Dumbledore to tell me when I'll be getting my tutor because that would really help. Let's hope its not some dweeby nerd.

I had a lot to think about today. I had taken a detour around the Great Hall and because I was putting off breakfast for as long as I could. I forgot that today was post day and so I had time to spare before I could go in safely. I didn't want to face the nightmare that was soaring around the ceiling. Thinking that the coast might be clear, I slowly headed back so I could at least get some food before I had to face the day. I peeked through the archway just incase. I slipped in quietly trying to avoid questioning eyes. I sat down beside Blaise. He handed me a letter, smiling. He found my phobia to owls hilarious. I glared at him and ripped the letter out of his hands. Yep, still have to kill him. But that would have to wait for a better time, when it would be of most profit to me. I still will need a partner in crime and since I can't use Blaise I'll have to start looking for a new one.

_Tatiana Nadira,_

_I have found you your tutor. I have asked Hermione Granger, one of our brightest students in the school and she has agreed to help you further your studies. She will accommodate you as best as she can because of her own workload. _

_I am aware of the tension between the Houses and I believe that time is still needed to fix this problem. Since I do not think it would be wise for you to spend your time openly with a Gryffindor, and your safety also needs to be noted, I have pulled a few strings. I Albus Dumbledore give you sole permission to have access into the Gryffindor common room. You are neither allowed to tell anyone else except for the Gryffindors who will be informed on the matter) of your special access nor are you allowed to share the location or password of either Slytherin or Gryffindor. _

_I entrust to you this responsibility. Confer with Miss Granger for your schedule times._

_Study well, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Even in his writing it seems as if he's putting a plan in motion or he can just see the future. Will he share this information with me? No, I'll be stuck in the dark. I can just see his eyes sparkling over his half-moon spectacles.

But who cares, I get to study with Hermione. I thought I'd be stuck with some nerd with nothing but knowledge and no common sense. I had even gone as far as thinking that my tutor would be a complete dork unable to communicate with girls. I looked over at the Gryffindor table. I managed to catch Hermione's eye and she smiled. Maybe she would be interested in being my new partner in crime, that or just become a friend.

**Authors' Note: I want to know how you liked this chapter. Please review and that will make me post faster. If you don't like anything or think that I missed something just tell me and I will see if I can change it. I'm trying to incorporate the timeline of the 6th book. I haven't read it but I am going to so I get some facts right. Until next time… REVIEW =)**

**Love, C&M **


	11. Secret Plans

**Authors' Note: Hey everyone! Here the next chapter, but we are really sad. Why you ask, because we only got a few reviews. Come on guys it takes hours of planning and sore fingers from typing these things. It only takes a few seconds to write a review. So if we don't post it means that we haven't got enough reviews to be satisfied. Here is the address to find the Halloween costumes I drew: .com/?order=5&q=costumes much to her demise#/d41pyaf . I plan on doing some more for different chapters. So here is the next chapter and I hope you like it because you're in for a huge surprise…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I wished Draco Malfoy was a real person.**

Chapter 11

Secret Plans

_I walked down many flights of stairs, each step made the screams louder. It was the scream of a woman in pain, as if she would rather die than endure anymore of this. I came to the door at the bottom of the stairs and pushed it open. "Leave us" the voice that came out of my mouth was a deep hiss, laced with ice. Everyone obeyed immediately, running as soon they were not in my view until only one remained. A woman lay on the ground sobbing, she was the one being tortured. _

_I walked toward her and knelt down. With long white fingers I lifted her chin up to see her face. Her beautiful face looked as if it had aged a few years. Weakly she stood up with the remainder of her dignity and faced me. There was no fear in her eyes. _

"_What do you want with me?" I never got the chance to answer "Are you going to kill me like the rest of them? Because you are no longer the man I once knew and now I'm glad I never joined you in the first place. You are a monster." Her words felt as if they were cutting into me. Cutting open the scars she once made. I looked away; I couldn't bear to see the daggers in her eyes. _

"_You killed my son." She said weakly, dropping to the floor her eyes filling with tears "Our son." She whispered. I dropped down beside her, looking questionably. When she did not meet my eyes I grabbed her face and forced her to stare. Again I saw no fear only hatred, hate that was aimed at me. _

"_What about the girl that was with him yesterday?" The words slithered out of my mouth. She smiled. I knew I wasn't going to get answer. I'll get it out of her somehow but not in my usual way. It wouldn't work on her. I grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the dungeon. I threw her to some people at the top of the stairs. _

"_Treat her… as a guest."_

I woke up in a panic as if I was the one being imprisoned. Had I just had a dream of the past? Was that really my mother? What happened to her? There were so many questions that flowed into my head. Most importantly was that there was no doubt that that was my father. Who is he and why does my mother now hate him? Was it for leaving her? No she left him I remembered from my last dream. My head ached from pounding from information overload. I felt dizzy. It took a while for the room to stop spinning. These dreams keep getting worse. The nightmares from my own past are bad enough without this stranger's memories.

I pulled on warm clothes to keep the warmth I had inside me. The dreams seem to suck the heat from my body and pull me into a cold emptiness. I took this chance to wear anything other than the uniform; jeans for some reason always feel more comfortable if you haven't worn them in a while. I sat down in front of my mirror. This is the second time this has happened. I tried blinking my eyes but it didn't go away. My pupils had become slits. Like a cat's, or a snake's. Hopefully this would go away soon because I wouldn't be able to wear my sunglasses forever. I put on the cloak because I knew that the brisk late November air would chill me to the bone if not properly bundled up. As told by Blaise I wore a scarf and gloves in the Slytherin colours to support our team.

I know I'm so excited to finally see what Quidditch really is. And it was the first match of the season. And I was told, well I overheard that Harry was going to be playing on the other team. Secretly I would be cheering for their side.

I met up with Blaise who had gone ahead to get us some seats so I would have a good view. It's a good thing I wasn't afraid of heights because we were sitting right in the front. I gazed around at the huge stadium. Every one had chosen a team to support and wore their colours. Mostly it was red and gold but I didn't really care about sides. Both teams stepped out on the field. I was disappointed not to find what I was looking for.

"I thought Draco was playing?" I had to yell in Blaise's ear because the roar from the crowd.

"I thought so too but he said he's sick. Plus I haven't seen him around lately and he always comes to bed way after hours. I don't even think Pansy has seen him all that much." He yelled back in my own ear. We never got more out of the conversation because the match had started.

I think I'm in love. Quidditch is the coolest thing in the world! I should have found out about this as soon as I dropped in this world. Racing around on broom sticks, and other things too of course, it was like I was meant for this sport. I wish I knew how to ride a broom. I wouldn't even care if it was for the game. Just so I could soar through the sky and try to reach the sun. I would have to find out the details for the game later.

I went down to congratulate the teams even though our team lost. I managed to discreetly congratulate the Gryffindor team without the Slytherins noticing. The Gryffindors yelled something about a party but I knew that we wouldn't be invited. I still didn't really understand why the houses didn't get along. Sure some people aren't nice but just labeling them because of what house they were in didn't feel right. The main reason it seems that I am about to become a mediator.

I sat on my bed writing in my journal; putting a new item on my bucket list: Learn how to play Quidditch. That's when I noticed that Blaise was not only writing down items for our, which is really my bucket list but he was using it to plot schemes, schemes that I was not a part of. He had written them in the middle of the book. Wasting perfectly good pages and only putting in small details as if it was a code that only he could read.

A page that had PLAN A at the top had a huge X through the entire page. When I read the final details of the plan I finally figured it out. These plans were all against me or at least involved me. Plan A was his first idea: pretending to go out with Blaise in order to make him jealous. I had said no because that would ruin his friendship for the future, and I didn't what the cause a feud. Right now Draco is just being an ass for no reason but if we had gone along with his plan he would have the right to never talk to us again.

To my horror I also saw two more pages: one with a PLAN B and the other with PLAN C. I had no doubt that they were involving me because he had no details about the plots. Both of them had a Top Secret label making my curiosity unmanageable, I slammed the book closed. Blaise is going to pay. Walked out of my room; stopping in front of the mirror to make sure my eyes had gone back to normal and they had, and stormed off to find Blaise.

It wasn't that hard to find him. He was in the middle of a group of girls sitting down comfortably on the couch. Better not get used to it Blaise cause where you're going is going to be anything but. I pushed through the circle of girls.

"Blaise…" I said in a sweet voice, "can I talk to you for a minute… alone?" I fluttered my eyelashes and gave him a smile. All the girls started to whine when he got up to follow me. I threw them 'haha I win' look over my shoulder and I got several glares in return. I led him out of the Slytherin common room by the hand, down several hallways until I found what I was looking for… an empty classroom. Blaise followed me like a puppy probably thinking I had finally given into his charm. I've got news for you Blaise Zabini. No amount of charm can get you out of this one. I pushed him up against the wall. Probably leading him further but this was pay back.

"Blaise?" I asked him flirtatiously adding a smile on top of it. He put his hands around my waist pulling me closer to him. This was getting a little farther than I wanted but it would make my revenge even sweeter. I held the journal open to the page with his mysterious plans up in his face.

"What is this?" my tone was no longer sweet but sinister and I love every moment of it. He grabbed the book with both of his hands in disbelief. This made me free from his grasps. I sat down on the desk closest to him and crossed my legs just smiling at him.

"Care to tell me about these plans of yours?"

"Care to tell me why you led me on to this?"

"Touché." So he plans to have a battle of the wits… bring it on.

"Well I assume that you already know that it involves you so basically there is nothing more to say. Plus there is no way you could ever convince me to reveal my plan."

"Is that so? And how easily you were fooled to think I actually think of you in that way? If there is no way I could convince you how did I manage to lure you here?"

"You do think of me in that way."

"In your dreams." How did this get so off my original subject?

"What if this is a dream right now? Then I would be in yours." He took a step closer with each phrase. He had a look in his eyes as if he had planned this for some time, but it seemed more distant. Before I knew it Blaise had pressed his lips to mine. He held either side of my face to make sure I didn't pull away. I kept my eyes open looking for a way to escape, this kiss just felt wrong. It was as if it had already chosen the lips it wanted and would deny all others. I also had a feeling that eyes were watching us but my back was to the door. We broke apart. My fingers automatically went to my mouth unsure what to do because I was still in shock. I looked behind me but the coast was clear. The first words out of his mouth were the last ones I thought I would hear.

"I'm sorry." He backed away from me into the corner of the room as if he was punishing himself. "I should not have done that… I … I… I don't know what came over me!" he hung his head in shame. It was the first time I had ever seen him without an ounce of confidence. He sunk to the ground hiding his face. I couldn't bear to see him like this. It was so un-Blaise. I walked over to him kneeled down next to him and place one hand on his shoulder. The other lifted his chin gently so he could see my eyes. His dark eyes were full of disgrace and some tears had even begun to form.

"I forgive you." I meant it. He gave me a small smile still angry with himself. I sat down beside him in the corner. "I told you I was out of your league." I heard a laugh come from beside me. My goal was make sure that we left with our friendship intact.

"No offense," he started quietly "but that felt like I was kissing my sister."

"I know." We both laughed hard until our stomachs ached.

"At least I know now that it would have never worked." It was good to have the old Blaise back. It was as if I had lost him for a minute. And he was truly lost because he had to re-find himself. He picked himself off of the floor, and like a well trained gentleman he held out a hand for me. I took it and he helped me up onto my feet. He turned to leave.

"Blaise?" he stopped. I ran and gave him a hug. Just to make sure we were still ok. He was a taller than me so I had to stand on the tips of my toes. I felt Blaise stiffen a bit but then he relaxed again. It was if he had seen something or someone, but it vanished. We stepped away from each other; Blaise still had his eyes focused on the empty hallway as if waiting for the thing to reappear.

"I don't know why Draco would ever give up a jewel as precious as you." He almost whispered still staring into the hallway. My face turned bright red; he finally tore his eyes away and smiled at me. Then he took off running in the empty hallway.

Hermione was leading me towards the Gryffindor Tower. Finally I was going to see the Gryffindor Common room, to be honest I was pretty excited. Couldn't they have made it Gryffindor just down the hallway or anything on the main level? We had to climb so many flights I had lost count. I would have also fallen through the vanishing step if Hermione hadn't caught me before any damage was done.

We had reached a portrait of a fat lady and Hermione said _"Baubles_." And the Fat Lady's picture opened up revealing the Gryffindors secret common room.

Compared to the Slytherin common room this place looked so warm and comfortable. A golden glow from the fireplace brightly lit the room leaving no place for people to sulk in the shadows. There was no eeriness but it made everyone feel welcome. The windows showed actual light from outside, not just lanterns lighting up the darkness in the dungeon.

"This is so unfair." I said suddenly and a little louder than I thought. People started looking at me assessing me just like my own house still does. Great! More people whispering behind my back. I had only just recently stopped being the center of attention just to be put back into the spotlight. Hermione had sat down at one of the tables getting her books out. I quickly joined her and did the same.

"Can I change houses? Cause this common room seems friendlier than mine." She just smiled and got started on her work.

"Why wasn't I sorted into this house? Something about being an heir; who cares about that. I mean don't I get a say in this." Hermione looked up at me; her furrowed eyebrows probably meant that I was saying too much and should get to work. I started my work and it seemed to take a while for her to continue.

And that's how it worked. We would get to work silently, and after we had gotten through a huge chunk we would be able to talk while we worked. She would make an excellent teacher. I improved so well each time I was with her.

"So where's Harry?" I asked one day while working on charms. "I never get to see him."

"He's with Professor Dumbledore. He has some kind of lessons with the headmaster and it always seems to coincide with our schedule." Getting lessons with the headmaster would be cool, but I had a feeling that it wasn't just a coincidence. Dumbledore knew something and I really was getting annoyed being out of the loop. If I was involved in some way shouldn't it be my burden to carry? I hope Dumbledore knows what he's doing then.

Just then two people came running in. A girl with blonde curly hair was giggling with a boy with red hair in tow. I heard Hermione curse under her breath and purposely knocked a book off the table so she could retrieve it. The boy with red hair was Ron; I didn't even realize it until he was right next to me.

"Hey since you're in Slytherin you could find out what Malfoy is doing." It wasn't a question. He just assumed that we were all on the same team and completely forgot that I was a human being, but only another Slytherin.

"She has a name Ronald." Hermione said sharply coming up from under the table. "And just because she's in Slytherin does not mean she's on their side." The words were just above a whisper and she strained to get the words out. She gave him a glare and he backed off. The blond haired girl came back and jumped on him and started eating his face; kind of looked like an attack if you ask me. Hermione stood up quickly and gathered all her books and threw them in her bag. Not wanting to be left alone in this room without a familiar face I followed suit.

Hermione walked really fast and I had a hard time keeping up. I followed her because I knew what she was feeling. She needed to know that she had a friend because that's how I got over it; well not completely. What she needed was to talk it all out, stop holding the world on her shoulders.

"Hermione, wait up." She was walking down some hallway and had raced pass me. I hope she knows how to get back because this was still a new part of the castle I had barely even seen yet. I finally found her in a bathroom trying not to let the tears overflow. I reached around her and gave her a hug. She sobbed quietly onto my shoulder for a while needing to get a handle of her emotions. She was lucky. I had a guy's shoulder to cry on and he had absolutely no idea how to make me stop. Really there is nothing to do until it's done but he didn't know that.

"I know how you feel." Sometimes sharing the same problem helped loosen the tension.

"Really?" she asked getting all her frustration out, "You know how it feels to see the guy you've had a crush on for several years completely forget that you exist, and now just goes out with someone else just to 'know what it's like'?"

"Well I haven't known him for years but I do know how it feels to be completely invisible." Hermione finally calmed down and we managed to have a normal conversation; mostly about the pros and cons of men. Good to have as friends, but who really needs a relationship? Well I am just saying that for Hermione and she probably would eventually love to have one but there was a time and a place for that discussion but not today.

At that moment, something large, brown and horrifying was flying towards me. I screamed because I knew what it was: an owl. I hid my head under my arms for protection. I could feel Hermione's eyes on me. The letter had been for her.

"Is it gone?" I asked quietly.

"Yes." I could hear the laugh forming in her words. Somehow I will break this fear so I wouldn't be laughed at anymore. But this was good for Hermione; she needed to take her mind off Ron.

"Go ahead and laugh." I sighed and folded my arms across my chest. My pouting consequently made her laugh even harder. She finally stopped laughing and told me what the letter was about.

"I've been invited to Professor Slughorn's Christmas party." She didn't sound too excited. "And we have to bring someone." Oh no, this is going to take some more owls to get her to stop thinking about him again.

"Tatiana!" Blaise half sang from outside of my room later that evening. Try all he may but he isn't allowed to go into the girls' dormitories. The invisible force field thing that blocks most of the boy population out of the girls' rooms so happens to be my best friend at the moment. I hoped he ran into it again. He ran face first into it the last time had tried to follow me into my room.

"I have a surprise for you!" can he be even more annoying? Ever since that night, don't make me retell it because I'm trying to forget the details. Rumors have been going around about me being his new play toy. Now he is just making things worse. If he wants to keep his head or something else equally important he should learn when he has brought things too far.

I came out to meet him, of course getting glares from all the girls. He put his arm around me but took it back once he saw the look on my face.

"All right, I'm just going to say it… will you come to the Slug Club Christmas party with me… just as friends of course." He winked. He's really laying it on thick isn't he?

To his surprise I said yes. One I was a friend doing a favor for him and two Hermione and Harry would be there. He hugged me way too tightly nearly suffocating me and a smile crept onto his face.

"You know what… I'm going to buy you a dress for the evening just as a thank you for being my date."

"No way! I know what you're thinking and it's not going to work."

"I know you don't have any dress robes because you said so yourself."

"I'll manage."

"I need your help!" I couldn't focus with Hermione, it was a couple hours before the party and I still had nothing to wear. I had a feeling Blaise had gone behind my back and bought a dress to his liking because he knew I wouldn't be able to find something to wear. I could just see the look on his face when I would go to and admit that I would have to wear his choice. I shivered at the thought. Hermione put down her quill and was ready to listen.

"I have nothing to wear, no idea what to do with my hair and I have no friends; that are girls, in Slytherin." Hermione for the first time ever put her books away and then led me upstairs to her room. Hermione had all of her clothes for tonight laid out neatly on her bed. We started looking through her trunk when some of her room mates walked in gossiping. Hermione's eyes lit up as if she just thought of something that would save the day.

"I'm sorry Tatiana but I simply don't have anything that would fit you. If only I could find a way to make you look amazing for the party tonight…" she let the thought trail off, as if she were actually out of options. Suddenly her roommates came to attention. There is an unwritten girl code that requires all females to help out their fellow sister in times of need. Hermione just knew how to ask without asking. They pulled me from Hermione's trunk and started throwing garments at me. They would hold up a dress then throw it away. The dress they collectively decided on was a short royal blue strapless dress. The sweetheart neckline along with it's above the knee length and accent beads around the bodice, was very tight leaving me hardly any room to move in it. Hopefully there will be no dancing tonight, because ripping the dress and/or tripping on it would very likely occur. They also found me a pair of silver stilettos to match the silver beads on the dress. Quickly they sat me down and began doing my hair.

"I heard you're going with Blaise Zabini." One of the girls said. Yep, defiantly gossip queens. I hope they're doing a good job because I won't have time to redo it.

"You're so lucky, Zabini is a total hottie." I nearly laughed out loud but restraint myself because they were working on my face.

"Almost all the hot guys are in Slytherin, and it's so unfair. They like don't even pay attention to us cause we're in Gryffindor and that would be suicide to date one of them."

"You must get all the guys fawning over you." I was beginning to lose track of who was speaking but I just let them keep talking because I didn't want to ruin their fun. Not to mention if I said anything it would probably be passed around the school by the next morning.

"So are you like officially going out with Blaise now?" This was an actual question, and it took me a while to process that she was asking me. For some strange reason it was like she had to ask this question, like someone had ask her to do it for them.

"No, I'm just his friend, that's all." All the girls giggled thinking I was just in denial. I again let them think of it how they wanted.

"There, you're all done." I opened my eyes and saw what they had done. They are good. My hair was straight; something that it never complied to do in the past, and they had put a hair band with silver detailing so that it would match the dress. They had done my make up in a blue smoky eye that showed of my green eyes beautifully. To top it off dark red lipstick stained my lips to really add some wow factor.

Hermione was waiting on her bed for me to be done. I linked arms with her and we strolled off to the party, ready to knock some socks off, or what ever the wizard equivalent to that expression.

**Authors' Note: If we get more reviews then we'll post even sooner, just a hint. Next chapter I plan on having it in Blaise's point of view. Shouldn't that be exciting? Well I'm so excited to write the next chapter. I'm going to have a secret poll that you the readers can vote on. You won't know what it's for but you will see very soon.**

**Here is the poll question and you can find it on my profile.**

**Which number do you prefer? Remember this could mean anything from how many chapters till Tatiana and Draco get together to how many secret plans does Blaise really have. Anything...**

**5**

**7**

**10**

**Review PLEASE!**

**Love C&M**


	12. Getting Past Barriers

**Authors' Note: Hey guys! See was that really so hard. If you wanted this chapter earlier then I would have reviewed more. So this chapter we decided to do it in Blaise's point of view. Why you ask? Because we love Blaise and we get to see the Draco and Tatiana relationship out of his eyes. I hope you love this chapter because I think it's my favourite so far. Thank you to all my reviewers, they mean the world to us. I even love anonymous ones that simply have a smiley face. So now there is no excuse for not doing one. The next chapter won't be up until you REVIEW, please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Chapter 12

Getting Past Barriers

Blaise's POV

I held Tatiana in my arms. I knew I shouldn't have done that, and what surprised me the most was that she forgave me. If I was in her position I would have, slapped me across the face, run away and never talked to me again. She should've been sorted into Gryffindor, because all Slytherins are huge cowards. We just do things to keep us alive, and hide when things get bad. I wish I knew how to stop running away, I want to commit myself to something, someone. But I was born like this.

She on the other hand; how can I say it, is too perfect. It seems as if her voice alone could heal even the most broken of hearts, I know because she already filled mine with something other than selfishness. She can simply talk and it's impossible to resist her. I hope she never goes in search for power over people because she could easily achieve it. If she could just talk to Draco for a minute he would see that what he is thinking is wrong. Why does it have to be my job to get them back together? Other times she just gets into your head, messes up your thoughts and puts in her own. I don't know how she does it or even if she does it intentionally but she seems to controls the person closest to her, like that night on Halloween. That was when I started noticing what she was capable of. I heard her voice in my head saying stop. It was then when I knew that it wasn't just my imagination but she actually was getting into other people's minds. I'm past freaking out at this point, saying that would be an understatement, but she won't be able to scare me away that easily. She needs help but I don't know who to turn to, plus I don't know how they would be able to help.

Something caught my eye and I looked up. Two silver eyes were glaring hatefully at me. Draco was watching in horror at the scene in this room for who knows how long. He turned and walked quickly away towards the Slytherin common room.

"I don't know why Draco would ever give up a jewel as precious as you." It wasn't more than a whisper but I was still staring out into the hallway maybe expecting him to come back and punch me in the face. I smiled down at her quickly and raced after him. Tatiana couldn't get close enough to him to say what is on her mind but I can and I plan on giving him a piece of mine.

There was only one place I knew he could be. He didn't want to be with Pansy, I could tell by the way he never looked directly at her. He talked in his sleep, only when he's restless; which is happened more and more often, and all he says is Tat's name. Like all Slytherins he would be hiding instead of facing his problem. This Slytherin isn't going to take it this time; I'm going to face him because I'm tired of running. That part of me has healed.

As I had guessed he was in our room. I rarely saw him; he always came to bed way after curfew. Mostly I would wake up to find him basically crying himself to sleep. He looked sick. The dark circles under his eyes and the grayish tinge to his skin made him look as if the life was being sucked out of him.

At the moment he was tearing the room apart. His frustration had finally become too overwhelming for him to handle. It was as if he needed the room to mirror what was going on inside. I had to side step something being thrown at me. By the sound it made, it sounded heavy. Draco finally finished demolishing the room and turned to me. He had a crazed look in his eyes as if his world had completely fallen apart.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he yelled at me.

"Me? You're the one acting as if the world revolves around you." If he wanted a screaming match I would give it to him.

"I have legitimate reasons." He said with his teeth clenched. He held his left arm with his other hand as if he was trying to stop himself from attacking me. This is so typical of him. He is so blind and tries to solve the answer of life all alone, even though people would be willing to help.

"Care to share them with me? Your best friend?"

"Some best friend you are. You go stab me in the back by making out with the girl I lo… like, just because I can't have her!" Draco was screaming in my face now. So he saw that. I hoped he had only seen the hug, but I guess not. Before I knew Draco gave me a hard shove making me stumble backwards and trip on a piece of furniture that was overturned. I scrambled up off the floor. I knew I wouldn't be able to strike back because that would be counter productive. Why was he acting this way, so angry? Then it clicked. I ran to him; he thinking I would strike blocked his face with his arms, just what I wanted him to do. I grabbed his left arm and pulled up the sleeve. The dark mark tainted his skin. I also found several scabs as if he was trying to cut it out of his flesh. Except there was no way he would be able to, he was marked for the rest of his life. He took back his arm and quickly put the sleeve back down.

"So this is what it's really all about then isn't it?" He knew that I now had the upper ground; he wouldn't be able to lie to me anymore now that I knew the truth.

"You don't know the half of it." His voice sounded as if someone else had spoken it; someone who had aged several years in a short period of time due to being tortured.

"Let me help you then." He was my still best friend and it pained me to see him this way.

"I don't need your help. He chose me."

"You don't have to do this on your own." Maybe Tatiana could help him to see reason, she was much better at this sort of stuff any way. Except I would need him to get close enough for her freaky powers (I don't really know how else to describe it) to work. He fell silent.

"Tatiana and I are here for you."

"NO! Keep her as far away from this."

"At least keep her at arms length, she doesn't want to be invisible. I know what you do. Every moment, every touch, every kiss you pretend it's her instead of Pansy. I hear you say her name in your sleep! And I don't want to see her cry over you anymore."

"I… can't." I could see the tears threatening to spill as he ran out the door. I probably wouldn't see his face again for a while. I needed to get him and Tat together for a while, and for that I was going to need some serious help. I had had some thought to this previously, but now I finally decided on how best to it. I picked up the overturned desk, and used my wand to put the rest of the room in order. I sat down at the desk in our room and began to write.

_Dear Narcissa,_

_Draco needs help and there is only one person who I know can do it. I have a plan and all I need now is your permission. Send me an owl with your answer as soon as possible._

_P.S. It'll have to be during the Christmas holidays_

_Your other son,_

_Blaise Zabini_

I walked down to the Owlery, attached my letter to one of my owl's leg and set it free. I hoped she would help me. Plan B would be rather hard without to complete without her. I headed back into the castle, my feet carrying me in the direction I should go. It was my head and the Slytherin inside me that was telling me otherwise, that this was in fact a terrible idea. I needed to help Tatiana; I knew Snape wouldn't have the answers so there was only one other who would.

I tried figuring it out on my own, but I needed to put the pieces together but they didn't want to fit. The putting thoughts into other people heads, being put into Slytherin and she didn't grow up in the magic world, overpowering the simplest spells. But what finally made me decide to get her help was at the quidditch match; she tried hiding her eyes behind her sunglasses but they couldn't hide everything. Her pupils were the slits, just like a cat's.

I arrived at the entrance to Dumbledore's office; the gargoyle had jumped aside as if he had known I was coming. I climbed the stairs and knocked on his door. The door flung open. I walked slowly in to the headmaster's office. I looked around the room, I actually never been inside before.

"Mr. Zabini, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, apparently writing something.

"Sorry to bother you sir."

"Not at all, come and sit." He motioned to the chair opposite to him. I sat down, uncomfortable to be here. I would have never come in this office unless I was in a shit load of trouble and it felt weird just being here about to talk casually with him. "Tell me what's on your mind." I took a deep breath.

"It's Tatiana Nadira, sir."

"I was wondering who would be brave enough to ask about her. Not much I can say however, I can only help you come to an understanding."

"I'm worried about her Professor; she does some things that aren't normal and I'm positive that not even she's aware and that's what scares me."

"What kinds of things?" He asked curiously.

"Why is she in Slytherin, if she knows nothing about the magical world?" I didn't let him respond "Her eyes changed form one day and they looked like a cat's" Dumbledore stopped blinking and focus hard on the words I was saying. "And she gets into people's minds."

"Her mother, Chantelle, is a pureblood witch. And both of her parents were in Slytherin." I wanted to ask who the father was but never got the chance because he continued to answer my questions. It was as if he did not want me to ask. "I'm sure that you have noticed how powerful she is even in the simplest spells. Some wizards have more magic in their blood than others. This in turn gives the wizard a magical feature when performing powerful magic, for example Miss Nadira's eyes change form." I knew that this wasn't the whole truth but it seemed as if he wasn't allowed to tell me everything. Maybe he was under an unbreakable vow, which would make sense. He still didn't answer my last question.

"But sir, how does she get into other peoples minds without knowing. I mean there is only one other person I know of who can do…" it all clicked. I saw Voldemort's eyes flash in my head. Snake eyes not a cat's. The final piece of the puzzle finally was put into place. Tatiana is Voldemort's daughter.

"No." I gasped horrified. Dumbledore had a smile on his face but it didn't reach his eyes. He had known for the whole time, and still he let her in the castle. I bet the teachers were made aware, maybe Snape and McGonagall because we overheard them. She's in so much danger, is that why she's allowed to stay here? So she would be safe? How long until he found out?

"Does th…"

"No," he cut me off. "For the moment Voldemort does not know. I'm impressed you figure it out so quickly. But now it is also your responsibility that she remains safe and hidden." I nodded. I knew what this would entail. I had to protect her form the rest of the Slytherins and no one could find out. He didn't need to tell me. Who knows what would happen to her if he found out. Would she be killed or kept as a pet?

I walked out of his office still stunned with what I had found out. One thing is for sure: I found out her lineage, but now how to tell Narcissa and more importantly Lucius without revealing who her father is, now that she is an eligible candidate for Draco. Life just works out sometimes, but not usually in the way you want it to, it's all about seeing the silver lining.

I sat alone at breakfast. It was post day so Tatiana wouldn't be joining me until later. Draco was at least making eye contact with me so that was a start. We'll have to work towards the main goal one baby step at a time. The owls soared in from the ceiling; I don't understand why Tat is so afraid of these birds, I mean the worse they can do is peck your fingers. Well if a whole bunch of them ganged up on you and started eating your flesh while you died a painful slow death as they picked you apart… I shuddered as if a ghost had passed through me, ok maybe they aren't so cute after all, but I'm still going to laugh.

Two letters dropped down in front of me. I opened one that was from Slughorn. I was invited to another one of his parties. This one was his Christmas party the eve before holidays. I'm going to have to work around that if my plan is going to work. I opened the next letter and my heart soared.

_Dear Blaise,_

_I'm in. Tell me what I need to do."_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

I had already written the out the details of Plan B before hand, hoping for her cooperation, and attached it to the leg of my owl so it would arrive before the end of this week. Friday was the last day of classes and Slughorn's party. I decided that I would have to act quickly in the morning before Draco left for this to work.

"Tatiana!" I yelled from the other side of the invisible shield that blocked almost all of the guys from going into the girls' rooms. I made sure to feel for it because running into a solid wall hurts like hell. And I didn't want a repeat of last time. Everyone was looking at me; well actually all the girls, because of the rumors. Apparently I was now 'in a relationship' with Tatiana. Don't girls have anything else to do but gossip?

"I have a surprise for you!" Ok, I did sound a little annoying but this was the only way to get her out of her room. She would have to come out if she wanted to shut me up. She finally came out of her room ignoring all the stares. I put my arm around her just to play with the rumors. I quickly redrew it once I saw the look on her face. If looks could kill I would be six feet under all ready. It's also a good thing that she doesn't know that many hexes.

"All right, I'm just going to say it… will you come to the Slug Club Christmas party with me… just as friends of course." I winked at the 'just friends' part. I had no idea what her answer would be because of the last time I had been her escort to an event. To my surprise; and relief, she said yes. I hugged her tightly my excitement was taking over me. This way I could keep an eye on her, make sure she didn't disappear before I could put my plan in action.

I just remembered something; she has nothing suitable to wear to this party. I felt a smile creep its way on to my face as I was picturing the dress I was going to get her.

"You know what… I'm going to buy you a dress for the evening just as a thank you for being my date." Maybe she wouldn't see behind the lines.

"No way! I know what you're thinking and it's not going to work."

"I know you don't have any dress robes because you said so yourself."

"I'll manage." I bet she won't. I'm going to get her one anyways, that way she'll have to come crawling back to me and have to wear what I will have. I'm thinking something blood red, short and low cut.

I waited for her at the bottom of the stairs. The blue of her dress really made her eyes stand out. If only Draco was coming because it would be impossible for him to take his eyes off of her, maybe even his hands… She walked arm in arm with Granger. It was still dangerous for her to be mingling with the Gryffindor crowd, but I couldn't stop this alliance. At least I don't have to constantly watch her and who she's with like I have to do in Slytherin, Gryffindors are supposed to be the good guys right? Just as long as we keep it a secret from the others then we should be ok.

I do have a gentleman somewhere under all this, so I grabbed her hand and placed it on my arm.

"You look beautiful." She smiled and I saw a blush starting to form on her cheeks. I then led the way to Slughorn's Party. Every step closer meant the sounds of laughter, music and loud conversations grow louder. The potion master's office was beautifully decorated. The ceiling and walls had been draped with emerald, crimson and gold hangings, so that it looked as though they were all inside a massive tent.

Slughorn greeted us at the door but it was short since he saw Harry Potter and quickly went to greet him. I pointed at people who weren't students and whispered their names to Tatiana because she should get started with knowing the famous people in our world.

We were having a wonderful time until a certain someone decided to crash the party. Well I personally knew that he was up to something else but Filch had caught him and now he was being dragged in by the ear. Filch said something to Slughorn; we were a bit out of range to hear, but Draco pulled free from his grasps.

"All right, I wasn't invited!" he said angrily. "I was trying to gatecrash, happy?" for some reason a familiar voice is easily heard over a crowd. Well since the crowd went a bit silent might also have something to do with it. Draco caught my eye and I gave him a silent warning. He ignored it and passed over me. Luckily for me Tatiana was standing right next to me. She didn't make I contact but I had a feeling that she didn't want to lose his attention. As I had guessed Draco went back to paying attention to the people around him as soon as Tat looked at him.

Professor Snape led him out of the room and the party resumed. Tatiana had the same look in her eyes as she always does when he turns away. She's always had emptiness in her eyes, probably due to her brother, but even more when Draco leaves. If you could see into a person's soul through their eyes Tatiana's would be tearing at the already stretched seams at the moment, and then the pieces would be scattered by the wind. To distract herself she would change subjects or eat something, anything but having to deal with facing that pain. I know that she would confront him again but he never gave her the chance, always keeping her on the shore as he sailed to the other side of the world.

"I have a plan." She looked at me like I was crazy. Well I am sometimes. "I need you to agree with it first though."

"Well that's not at all fair." I knew that curiosity would rule over her but I needed to push it one more step closer to the edge.

"It has to do with Draco." I gave her one last hint knowing that it would be enough

"Fine" She sighed, giving in. I knew her one weakness; not that she would ever tell me, but it was enough. I sat down in one of the chairs keeping quiet.

"So that's it. You're just going to leave me hanging with that!"

"Pretty much," I smiled to myself, was she in for a surprise, "You'll just find out anyways so I'm even going to bother even to tell you." She slapped me on the back of the head as she sat down beside me.

"Ow!" I rubbed the pain out with my hand. She crossed her arms across her chess.

"Sorry I didn't mean to." I didn't buy her apology, the sarcasm was really thick. I tried raising my eyebrow at her so I could give her a non-verbal look of disbelief but failed. Apparently I didn't have the muscle required.

We said our goodnights and 'Happy Christmas'' and Tatiana said "Merry Christmas'; which to her 'sounded better' and has been using it ever since she lived in North America, to our friends and left for bed. I walked her to her room; well as far I could without running into the shield and said goodnight. One down: one to go. One of the pieces was set. Draco would be; I guessed, would arriving in a bit. I set my alarm clock. I had received it my first year of Hogwarts from one of my step fathers and to wake me up it would rattle my brain. Just like that step father, it was used once and thrown away. I never used it anymore, and for some reason I still kept it in the bottom of my trunk, but desperate times call for desperate measures. This would wake me up before everyone else so there will be no complications. And it would only be heard by me, and that's what I needed. I grinned evilly to myself; don't mess with me or you'll get burned. My master plan is now all set.

I lay down in my bed planning to grab as much sleep as I can before I had to commence Plan B. Draco came into the room a bit later, but it didn't really process because I was heading towards slumber. Two down, everything is set.

I woke up to my brain vibrating in my skull. I started smacking my forehead because there was a specific spot I had to it in order to shut it off. Once I had found the place that stopped it, I sat up and then I shook my head trying to rearrange my thoughts. After being jumbled, the brain takes a few moments to figure out how to work again. I blinked my eyes several times so my eyes could get used to the darkness. I took out my wand, the spell I taught myself was very complicated and I didn't have anything to really practice on, but it is necessary that I do this.

"_Tangis__primam__simul__ligatis" I_ whispered and point my wand at Draco's sleeping form. A cloud of silver dust came out of my wand and landed on Draco. Once it found him it soaked into his skin. 'I'm so sorry guys' I thought in my head. I laid back down to make it look like I was sleeping.

"TATIANA!" I screamed as if I had just woken up from a nightmare. I started mumbling to myself to make it look more convincing. By that time Draco had woken up and was heading towards my bed.

"What's wrong?" he asked full of concern. I almost of felt bad enough to call it all off but he needed this.

"I had a dream… no a nightmare that she… there was a wand pointed at her…" I let my voice trail off to make it sound more convincing. If I was talking about any other person he would probably make me shut up and go back to sleep. But since I was talking about Tatiana he would do anything for her. A nightmare is always dangerous, mostly because you never know if it is real or not. He bolted out the door. I followed him to make sure he was going straight there and to make sure no one got in his way. I hit the invisible wall but he continued through it. That's all I could do. Now I have to wait and see if it worked.

**Authors' Note: Tell us how we did. Remember that the poll will be open until the next chapter so go onto our profile and vote! If you don't have an account, that's ok too. Just put you number (5, 7 or 10) in your review and I'm keeping track of them. (The polls then won't be the same when it's closed though because we have different results on paper) Remember to review if you want the next chapter to come soon. I'm so excited for the next chapter you have know idea. It'll be my favourite one cause that's how amazing it's going to be. And who doesn't want to find out what Blaise's plan b is. IMPORTANT: those who actually did the math for Voldemort's age (he he guilty) we are making him younger so this story is more plausible it doesn't change anything so I think it's safe to do so. **

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **

**Love, C&M**


	13. Chain My Soul

**Authors' Note: I'm so sorry it took so long to post this chapter but I had problems using the computer. Aka, people in my house banning me from the computer for several days. I loved how fast you guys reviewed and I love every single one of them. I hit 20 the next day and it made me regret not having the next chapter ready. So this chapter is back in Tatiana's point of view and we get to see what Blaise did to Draco. I personally love this chapter. I could go on and on about it and how I love it but you can just read and find out. And if you love it as much as we do please review and tell us what you think. There is always room for ideas that you think would work. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I wouldn't have to fight to get the computer because I would have my own.**

Chapter 13

Chain My Soul

An arm grabbed me, waking me up from a dreamless sleep. Dreams haunt me almost every night. When I get the pleasure of being free from the chaos of a restless mind, I feel I do not take kindly to those who wake me up. But as soon as the arm grabbed me there was nothing but excruciating pain that immobilized me. I couldn't open my eyes, push the hand away or even breathe. It felt as if my bones started to melt and attach themselves to the hand on my shoulder. I felt the hand pull away as quickly as it had touched. It wasn't fast enough to undo the damage.

I came up gasping for air. I couldn't have explained what just happened unless you were the person struggling to breathe right next to me. It was dark in my room but the moon light almost reflected of Draco's hair giving away his identity. I looked to my shoulder just to make sure that all the bones were still inside my skin. They were all still hard and in place. Draco was sitting on my bed holding his hand and examining it.

"What did you do?" I almost screamed at him, not really in control of my voice yet.

"Me! What did you do to me?" He said at a more whispered volume.

"Well obviously it wasn't either of our faults, besides how could I have done this I hardly know any spells, none that would cause this much pain!" He stared at the floor, probably thinking. "Why are you in my room in the first place?"

"Blaise had a dream that something was happening to you." His voice slowly got quieter each word he spoke but that didn't stop me from hearing him. So he still does care. He cares enough to wake me up in the middle of the night just because someone had a dream about it. Well I have learnt that dreams in this world aren't as they seem so he might have had more reason too, but still.

"So what just happened?" It seemed as if there were a lot of questions but hardly any answers. Draco started pacing, back and forth, back and forth, me getting pulled off the bed. I didn't even realizing that I was getting near the edge of my bed. I landed on my hands and knees on the floor, continuing to get pulled closer to Draco. I finally noticed what just happened. A silvery chain was now linked between us. The chain shimmered in the moonlight and almost disappeared if you looked at it at a specific angle.

"Ah… Draco?" He continued to pace back and forth, not even realizing the extra weight that he was carrying.

"Just give me a minute to figure this out. It takes a while to go through six years worth of spells." I didn't need a spell to tell me what that painful shock did to us. Draco and I were now chained together. Each time he would move the chain would magically switch to create a link between the two closest points. It looked to be only **5** feet long. This could get awkward.

"Draco!"

"What!" I finally got him to stop pacing. I stood up from the floor and took a few steps toward him. I took the chain in my hand and rattled it in his face. His eyes widened. He opened his mouth to say something but his words failed him. I started laughing quietly. I was just admiring the irony in this situation. He had tried so hard to avoid me, that karma had finally chained him to me, literally.

"This isn't funny." He snapped but I could see the smile tugging at his lips.

"You have to admit that it is kind of funny." A full smile played on my lips. He tried not to laugh but the look on his face made it impossible for me to hold it in any longer. His face looked twisted up from trying to hold in the laughter that was inevitable to avoid. He finally gave up torturing himself and joined in my laughter.

"But seriously how do we get free from theses chains?" I said in a concerned voice because I don't know how I could cope having absolutely no personal space or privacy. Draco, once he finished laughing too, started examining the chain. His brow furrowed and his blond hair fell into his eyes. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to be stuck with him. Each time I looked at him in the past was like looking at a different person a person who had avoided me. But now he was the same as I had first met him, no more false pretenses. I had just realized that this was the first time we have had a conversation in a few months now. I wonder how long this chain would be here for, hopefully at least for a few more conversations just to make it impossible for him to leave again, I can be very persuasive.

"I don't know." He was still mystified with the chain. It was very beautiful and it was shifting colours. He did some tests on it such as, coming closer and farther, passing it through solid objects. It would only extend; as I guessed, to five feet but it was able to shrink.

"Why don't we just go see a professor for some help?" Draco nodded and started walking. Forgetting of course that we were still attached, as soon as the chain reached its limit I was dragged forwards on the ground behind him.

"Draco!" He stopped and it took him a moment to realize where the voice had come from. He looked down at me on the floor and held out a hand for me to get up. "I know you're in a hurry but I think you could slow down just so I'm not left to be dragged in the dust." I made sure that he didn't let go of my hand: one cause I didn't want a repeat of being pulled on the floor and two I didn't want him to let go. He led me through the dark hallways, the first rays of daylight just creeping over the horizon. We went through Snape's classroom and office then knocked on his door.

Snape slammed the door opened, probably expecting a prank, but relaxed his composure when he saw Draco. Obviously he was his favorite student and that no doubt has some perks.

"Professor" Draco started not looking Snape in the eyes, "We need your help." Thanks Draco, now he is going to think of something worse of it. I glared directly at him; he in turn gave me an expression that said 'what?' Snape was looking at our hands that were still together then he glanced suspiciously from me to Draco.

"If she's pregnant, I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do. And before you ask I will not be the one to tell your father about this." I put my free hand on my hip and stared at him knowingly. 'I told you so' I said to him in my head. He stared at me as if he had actually heard me but began to tell the professor the real problem.

"No, no, no, it's not that at all."

Snape ushered us to his office. Draco then told Snape what had happened. I sat quietly as if I wasn't even there, no one asked for my side so I guess it wasn't that important. He picked up the chain and showed it to Snape but he looked blankly in its direction. It's either we're both dreaming this or he can't see it. He came around his desk to get a closer look at it. Probably unable to see it he took out his wand and said some kind of spell. The chain appeared more solid and each time the wand touched it showed more and more of its true form. I knew that Snape could now see it, as he was examining it intently.

"I've never seen a soul chain so thick before." He said more to himself than to us.

"A soul chain, sir?" I asked, it was the first time I had spoken the entire night; well actually it was morning now because I could see even more sunlight shining in through the windows.

"It's when two souls are strung together between individuals and usually last only a day. But the one between the two of you is rather thick and will take a while for the magic to fade away. Perhaps it has to do with the similarities…"

"Is there any spell to reverse it?" Draco asked, concern lasing his voice.

"It fades over time; I would bet that you'll be free on Christmas. Until then I will send word to your mother to say that you will have an extra guest at your house theses weeks and Miss Nadira will return to Hogwarts with you at the end of holidays."

I'm stuck with him until Christmas! Where am I going to sleep? How am I going to take a shower or get dressed? I hope he was raised with more manners than Blaise because this is going to get really awkward. Draco had a different look on his face as if he was worried about something, but not the same reasons as me.

We went back to my room to get ready for the day. Easier said than done if you're attached to someone and that someone happens to be the opposite gender than you. Draco did a spell that sent his clothes to him; magic is just going to make the world lazy. We changed out of our pajama's each on the other side of the room divider.

Apparently going to see a professor first thing in the morning takes more time than usual because Draco was making me hurry to put everything that I needed into my trunk. Again being attached to someone is very time consuming especially because we're not in sync yet. It was a good thing that magic would take my stuff to the train or else we would be seriously running late. He grabbed my hand and we bolted through the door. We just barely made the train as it began to depart.

The train ride was uneventful and long. Blaise had saved us some seats but not enough to hide from Pansy. Draco even tried to hide form her, but reluctantly she had the eyes of a hawk and his silvery blond hair was easy to find. For the most part I stared at the window just watching the snowy hills go by. It pulled into the station. I said goodbye to Blaise.

"See you at the party!" he yelled over his shoulder as he disappeared from view. Once Draco had finished his goodbyes I asked him "So am I invited to this party?"

"Well I think it would be rather hard for me to stand not having you there because it's on Christmas Eve."

"I didn't get an invitation though." I pointed out. I pouted sticking out my bottom lip. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Will you go with me to my Christmas party?" I linked arms with him.

"I'd be delighted to." I paused, "But I thought you would be taking Pansy? Why ask me then?"

"Well for one, I will probably be attached to you still and two, I can't stand Pansy; she's way too clingy."

We got to Draco's house by portkey. I hope we take a different way back to the train station because the feeling of getting your arm ripped off while you hold on for dear life isn't the best sensation. It took me a while to regain my balance and the spinning in my head made it harder to do so. And when I mean Draco's house I mean manor. It was so big that it was impossible to look at it all at once. I stopped every few steps just to look at the top which seemed to reach higher to the sky. Draco kept falling into the snow face first because the chain only extended so far. Draco grabbed my hand and pulled me forward so I would quit stopping.

The doors opened themselves and we stepped into a grand entrance that almost put Hogwarts to shame. The Malfoy Manor was much more personalized in decorations that made it look surreal. A woman strolled in from an adjoining room a big smile spreading across her face. She shared some features with Draco so I could only assume that she was his mother. She walked quickly towards and gave Draco a hug.

"Did you get a letter from Professor Snape mother?" Draco asked hopefully as he stepped back from her embrace.

"No I have not but who is your lady friend?"

"Tatiana Nadira, Mrs. Malfoy." I was debating whether or not to give her a bow or a curtsey but decided that would be too over the top. Like everyone else I had met a look of recognition washed over her as I said my name. But something in her eyes told me that she knew something. She quickly regained focus and her expression softened making her look very motherly.

"Such manners, please call me Narcissa."

"Mother…" Draco started. I hope he would do the same mistake again. "We have a small problem…" Draco's voice trailed on. Great, now she's going to assume something.

"Draco, I'm really disappointed in you. I'm sure I brought you up better than this. Not only is this girl not your girlfriend, though she is beautiful, but now you have gone and made her pregnant? Shame on you Draco." I slapped Draco on the back of his head.

"Ow. What did you do that for?"

"Well you take too long to get to the point, learn to communicate better, because everyone is just going to assume that you got me pregnant. I mean do I even look pregnant?"

"Don't worry about it dear, I'm only teasing him. In fact I did get Severus' letter explaining everything." She bent down and whispered in my ear "I'd have a beautiful grandchild if you were." I felt my cheeks go red, and I saw Narcissa wink in my direction. Draco had a confused look on his face from being outside of our conversation.

"Draco, give Tatiana a tour of the house, supper will be served in an hour." She turned to walk away but paused. "Tatiana dear, don't strain yourself darling. And if you get tired don't hesitate to ask Draco to carry you. It's his fault after all." She winked again and walked out of the room. Draco's mouth hung wide open in disbelief. I like her. I might need to take some lessons from her, she's good.

Clearly this tour was going to take a lot longer than an hour to complete. It was like Hogwarts all over again. At least I had Draco attached to me this so I wouldn't get lost. Draco made sure to hold my hand because we didn't trust ourselves to walk without someone falling down. We went down several hallways; Draco mostly pointed to doors and said what the contents were but then added that I wasn't allowed in. It was really dark in the manor, as if the lights had stopped working and the sun was the only source of light in the entire place.

I had no doubt that magic had made the interior of the house even bigger. Not that it needed it in the first place, I mean how many people live in this house yet they need this much space. It would be great for a game of hide and go seek. This, however, would only work if we were detached. We passed by a library with books lining every shelf all the way up to the ceiling. There were multiple seating rooms; each one was different in its beauty. Lot's of space for parties I guess, I still don't understand what the purpose for every room that we passed by but I guess if you have the money, it flies over your head sometimes. I found an indoor swimming pool in one of the rooms. There wasn't really a basement, or I wasn't allowed to go near it. Apparently I was forbidden to go any where near the left wing of the house, he warned me that I would most likely die if I went anywhere close. Of course my curiosity would spike as soon as he said that, but until I wanted to meet my death, I planned on obeying that order.

We headed into one of the rooms; it had an immensely large window that covered the entire wall. One of my favorite rooms so far because I could actually see everything around me. I was going to have to talk to Narcissa about lighting the house up. The entire room was white with gold detailing making it even brighter.

"On the other side of the right wing over there," he pointed through the window "Are the stables. Originally I wanted unicorns but mother wouldn't hear of it so she got me horses instead. Muggle animals I know but they're beautiful nonetheless."

"Can we go for a ride?" I asked excitedly. It was the most exciting thing I had heard throughout the entire tour. I grabbed both of his hands and gave him my best puppy dog look.

"Not today." I pouted sticking out my bottom lip, looked away and folded my arms. If the puppy dog face wouldn't work; try a different tactic. "Tomorrow" I opened my eyes, smiled then sprung into a hug.

"Thank you!" Draco stumbled a few steps backward but managed to stay up right.

"Come on it's time for dinner."

Apparently dinner in the Malfoy house means time to get ready. We had to change into nicer clothes as if we were going to a five star restaurant. I didn't really have anything nice enough; in my mind, to wear but managed. I put on a simple black dress, a pair of flats and kept my hair in my messy bun. It would take forever to brush it out and I was unsure of how much time we actually had. Once I was done changing, Draco reached over from his side of the room divider and ran me down the stairs. If he wasn't holding my hand I would've fell down and brought him along with me.

We came to a stop right before the dinning room. Just long enough for us to catch our breath. Then we casually walked in as if we were right on time. They had a huge dinning table which could fit at least fifty people. Narcissa sat near one end and we joined her. I was glad for this because it would have been hard to have a decent conversation if we were yelling from opposite ends of the table. The head of the table remained empty, probably for Mr. Malfoy, but by the side glances they took made it obvious that it wasn't a subject they wanted to talk about.

The meal was excellent but the conversations were next to zero. Mostly dull and uninteresting topics about the trip home and school, it may be time to liven up the place. And since I was done eating; I learnt to eat fast because all the food would have disappeared in seconds because of my brother, I decided to start one.

"The meal was excellent Narcissa." I felt like I was just repeating myself.

"Thank you dear."

"So I've decided; me personally, but I think you might agree, that I am to become your daughter. And then Draco can… well he can go where ever he wants I don't really care." Draco nearly choked on his food. He couldn't say anything to defend himself because his mouth was full.

"And what do you offer, why am I making this trade?" Narcissa looked interested in this subject.

"Well, firstly I wouldn't knock a girl up who isn't in fact my girlfriend and overall I have more pleasant qualities than this." I gestured to the eye rolling Draco. They have to get to know me and my humor eventually so why not just come right out and say it.

"Mother do…"

"Hush the girl is speaking, carry on."

"Plus you could teach me so much and let's face it, you really wanted a daughter."

"I may take you up on that offer." Eventually even Draco started laughing with us too. The happiness seemed to brighten up the room significantly. It was as if the dark was now leaving and replacing it would be a sense of joy and family that was once missing. Narcissa and I carried on the same conversation talking as if I had known her all of my life. Draco got bored really fast, adding several sighs and moans much louder just so we could share in his pain too. He stood up quickly and asked to be excused. In other words hurry up Tatiana because I really don't want you scheming anymore with my mother. I sighed dramatically.

"What is it now?" Draco said annoyed with us joking about him being disinherited.

"My feet hurt and I can not even think about taking one more step." He knew I was only joking, but it was fun, especially when his mother was right next to us and he couldn't be rude in front of her.

"You've got to be joking." Apparently he forgot about his manners, well I guess he did deserve a little leverage ever since we started ganging up on him.

"I'm quite disappointed in you Tatiana." Narcissa started, I looked at her surprised "That it took you this long to ask him to carry you. You were right; there is much to teach you." Draco again rolled his eyes, but he was smiling a little so I knew that he had taken it so lightheartedly. I stood up from the table only to be swept off my feet. Well actually Draco threw me over his shoulder, leaving me helpless with my butt sticking up in the air. I heard Narcissa laughing from the dinning room. Not to mention this position isn't the greatest if you are wearing a dress. Draco was brought up with some manners made sure to hold onto me and the bottom of the dress. I thought about pounding him on the back with my fists but changed my mind as soon as he started running up the stairs. I hugged him around the waist to make sure I didn't fall and that I wouldn't keep bouncing into his back.

He flipped me over and I landed on my back on a bed. I had totally forgotten about this part. And of course he would inconveniently have a king size bed. I guess that he had already decided our sleeping arrangements. We would for the next few days well rather nights be sleeping in the same bed.

"I really don't want to have twins so you better stay on your side."I was sprawled out on the bed, taking up most of the room. I gestured to the little sliver of space that was left. I probably could have asked him in a different way but that would have been more awkward if I hadn't used humor.

"So me running you up the stairs to my bed was all for nothing?" Finally he's catching on. My secret plan is working.

"Sorry but one child is enough for me, besides it would be a lot harder to tell your father." Crap. I forgot that 'daddy' was a touchy subject. Draco went silent and walked to get changed. Of course he forgot that we were both still chained together and he pulled me off the bed. By some miracle I didn't land on my head.

"We really have to remember that we are still attached because injuries will just get worse." He was still silent but he had stopped moving so that I could stand up. We went on either side of the divider to get changed. He hadn't said a word since that last comment. Once done switching our clothes to pajamas we walked over to the bed but I stopped in my tracks. Draco felt a tug at the chain and looked at me to see what the matter was. I walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, do you want to talk about it. It's not like I can leave and I'm a great listener." He remained quiet as we crawled into the sheets. The lights went out and I closed my eyes to sleep.

"He's in Azkaban." He said quietly. It was probably easier to say because he couldn't see my face. All he really needed was to say this out loud.

"Oh…" I tried to sound sincere and if he wanted to continue he could but I don't think I would fully understand without known where his father is. "What's Azkaban? Sorry to take away the whole effect you were trying to pull off." I heard him chuckle so the healing process had begun.

"It's the wizard prison." I kept my comments to myself just to make it easier on him. "And now that's he's gone I have to… it's like I have to carry his weight…" He wanted to say more but I knew that words were failing him.

"You're scared." It wasn't a question. He remained silent neither denying nor agreeing. "Tell me what you're scared of maybe I can help."

"No." he was dead serious even in his whispered tone. "I don't want you to get any where near this. Why do you think I was avoiding you for so long?"

"You were protecting me? From what?" Again he remained silent. I turned on my side and looked at him. I could see the outline of his torso. He lay still on his back simply starring up at the ceiling. I reached for his hand but he pulled away and turned to face the other side.

"Goodnight." I knew that I wouldn't get a response. I tried not to answer my own questions because having no answers that would only lead to restlessness. I closed my eyes and prayed for another dreamless sleep.

**Authors' Note: We really want to know what you think of this chapter. Even tell us your favorite part. Ours is… starts with an S and ends in a nape… Snape if it didn't click for you. Next chapter should be ready soon, once my fingers stop hurting from rushing to post this one—no wait it was from the chores that my mom made me do, so it's not your fault. Don't forget to review!**

**Love C&M**


	14. Blissful Moments

**Authors' Note: Thanks everyone for all the amazing reviews. We love each and every one of them. The more you review the faster the next chapter will be up. Anyway this week will be a bit harder to post because we have to work during the day but we will do our best. Hope you enjoy this chapter but you're in for a surprise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of J.K. Rowling's beautiful characters.**

Chapter 14

Blissful Moments

I couldn't move. My arms were either pinned to my side or caught underneath something heavy. My legs were in a similar position. I could breathe so at least I was still alive… for now. I heard breathing coming from right next me. I dared not to look just to make sure it wouldn't see me alive. Why can't I see? Is it night? Did I lose my vision?

Well actually it was morning and I just got so caught up in my dreams lately that they seem so real, that reality is what's really false. I opened my eyes to find myself in Draco's room, in Draco's bed, in Draco's arms? How did I get into this position? More importantly how am I going to get out? Draco had both of his arms around me, one over and the other under. I couldn't move my arms because the weight of his arms holding mine down. I also couldn't use my hands to break free because his had found mine in the middle of the night and had a firm but gentle hold. He was spooning me and had one leg on top of my own. I pray that Narcissa won't walk in because explaining this wouldn't be very awkward. There was no way I could untangle myself from this mess. And I wouldn't have any place to go after I got free anyway because I'm still attached to Draco who was still sleeping like a rock. I decided just to pretend to go back to sleep and let him figure it out. I can't think at all this early in the morning. I had almost gone back to sleep when I started dreaming. Dreaming of Draco and his silvery hair; the way it fell into his eyes. His silver eyes that made me sad to look at because they reminded me so much of Ralph, almost as if they were trying to replace what I had lost. I shook my head to get rid of the memories that haunted me, but still some tears managed to escape. I lay silently against Draco's chest. Now that I think about it, his very naked chest. It had totally slipped my mind last night, another reason why I'm going to wait for him to 'wake up first'. Well now I understand why he was able to carry me up all those stairs at a run, and when he didn't notice me getting dragged by our chain.

I started to think more of Draco when I felt him shift. I closed my eyes lightly just so I wouldn't look like I was trying too hard. He slowly lifted his arm and leg off of me. How he was going to get out the one that was under me I have no idea. I didn't want this to be awkward for any of us so I decided to 'wake up'. I pretended to be out of it and was only woken up by him touching me. I propped myself up unto my elbows and slowly turned to him. This gave him the chance to secretly take out his arm.

"Good morning." I said groggily.

"Look who woke up on the wrong side of the bed." I was about to protest when I realized that I had done exactly what he said. I was on his side so I couldn't exactly blame him for capturing me in my sleep.

"Well maybe you crawled over and pulled me to your side in your sleep."

"I don't really move when I sleep."

"Fine it was my fault, but really I couldn't have been responsible for holding on to me." I saw the corners of his lips lift but he turn before I caught the whole smile. He remained silent which was even more annoying because he wouldn't fight back. That means he had either planned it or enjoyed it. Well two can play at this game. Draco got up out of bed out of habit and walked to the bathroom. Once again the whole 'being attached' flew right over his head. He reached the end of the chain and was yanked backwards. This chain has a sense of humor, like it enjoyed playing tricks and torturing us. While Draco was being pulled backwards I; once again, was being pulled off the bed. My head was the first thing to collide with Draco.

"We should get sticky notes and place them every where just to remind us that we are stuck together." I rubbed my head as I got up off the floor.

"What are sticky notes?" I gave him a hand to help him off the floor.

"Oh never mind." I gave up trying to explain everyday objects to these people. We both headed towards the bathroom. Once we were in range I ran forwards and shut the door on him.

"I get the shower first." I yelled through the door. I took a step inwards but found myself face first on the tiled floor. I also heard a slam against the door followed by a laugh. I scowled at him through the door. He opened the door and stepped in mocking me just by the smile on his face. He held out both of his hands to help me up. When I reached his level I could just see that he was still laughing on the inside.

"You're going to have to rethink your plan."

"I'm still going first." I put a hand on his chest to stop him from taking first place. I stepped into the shower completely clothed and drew the curtain. I started undressing when I stated the obvious but necessary warning.

"Don't you dare look."

"I won't." It would have been smarter just to finish there but he didn't, "… it's not like you have something to hide… I mean you do have something… not that I was…"

"Draco…" I peeked my head out of the shower, holding the curtain to me to hide everything from view. Draco stopped his babbling and looked up from the spot he had chosen to wait. "At times like these it would be wise just to remain quiet." Draco did what he was told and I resumed.

I made sure to take my time just to annoy him further. Hoping that I could use up all of the hot water I turned it as hot as I could take it. He passed me a towel and I wrapped it securely around me. We traded spots, he got a full glance of me in a towel of course, and I saw his eyes almost pop out of his head. He quickly remembered his place and took his own shower. It was an uncomfortable few minutes as I sat on the floor in nothing but my towel. Being stuck has its disadvantages. Once I heard the shower turn off, I quickly rechecked my towel's position just incase. I handed Draco his towel, well it was more of a throw because I was getting impatient.

"Did you have to take so long? Sitting on the floor in nothing but a towel is very uncomfortable."

"Well next time you shouldn't volunteer to go first." He got me there.

It was an uncomfortable walk back to the room divider to get changed into clothes. I found when I got there that my trunk was missing and replacing it was a single pile of clothes. I hope I would get more than this to wear for the rest of my visit. I bet Narcissa had something to do with them because they looked absolutely fabulous. If she did this everyday I don't think I would mind all that much; just as long as I got my stuff back eventually. Today's outfit in other words was perfect for horseback riding.

Once Draco was changed we headed downstairs for breakfast. Narcissa wasn't there, but she left us a note.

_Dear Tatiana,_

_Gone Christmas shopping and I'll be back later. _

_Mom_

_P.S. Tell Draco I said hi._

"I can't believe you were able to turn my own mother against me in one day. How do you do it?"

"Well if you didn't ignore me at school I may have taught you, but it's too late to learn my secrets now."

We sat down at the table. I actually had no idea what Draco was doing because he was waiting patiently, while I was starving. I looked at the table hoping food would magically appear like it did at Hogwarts. I heard a tiny 'pop' and I turned to see if my prayers had been answered. In a way they did, unfortunately my food was being carried by small ugly creatures with huge eyes and ears. Out of instinct I jumped up on my chair so they wouldn't be able to get my legs. Draco noticed this, well I actually clung to him so I hoped he would notice this, and started to laugh.

"Relax there just house-elves."

"Well I didn't know that and a little warning could have been nice."

"For what? There just the servants. How else do you think the food and cleaning gets done?"

"Uh, the normal way. Did you say servants? Do you pay them or are they your slaves."

"It's in there nature."

"Master Draco." One of the elves started "Is there anything else you require? What about Master Draco's mistress?"

"She is not my mistress!" Draco yelled at them.

"Well everyone is assuming it now." I said under my breath.

Draco dismissed all of them with a wave of his hand. Before they disappeared I swore I heard them gossiping about me. They vanished with another tiny 'pop' but Draco managed to give them one last death glare. I still don't like the idea of them working but they just earned a bad first impression. Can't they just hire people to do it instead of cruel creature labor?

"Well it's not really there fault for coming up with that assumption. I mean everyone we meet is thinking the same way." I got a death glare from Draco but this one was more playful.

"So whose fault is it then?"

"That is what we still need to find out, and when we do we will wrap this chain around their neck…"

"That won't work."

"Can't you at least let me have some dark moments to myself?"

"Absolutely not, you're way too…"

"Yes?"

"I've seen what dark thoughts can lead to and it's not pretty."

"So I can't be mean or evil because I'm too pretty?" Draco thought about it for a second.

"Yep."

"Fine, I stick with being the superhero." I said in mock disappointment.

We ate the rest of our breakfast quietly, glaring at Draco every so often because I couldn't let him win this battle. I was done way before Draco so I was stuck at the table just watching him eat. I started tapping my fingernails on the surface, making a continuous drumming sound. I watched as Draco's face twisted up because he was trying to ignore me. He took one more bite and threw his fork down hoping it would make me stop. I missed a beat but continued. He placed his hand on top of mine to stop my fingers but I had another plan in mind. Before he touched my hand I quickly flipped my hand over, interlaced my fingers with his and started running with him behind me. I knew that he was going to complain but I wanted to get this day started.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Draco said as he willingly followed. I stopped running. "I hope you haven't forgotten that it is winter outside and going without a coat is highly illogical."

"Well that's why I brought you, didn't I?" This time he led me by hand to a coat room. There probably is another name for it but I don't really care. I found my cloak on a hook along with gloves and a scarf, courtesy of Narcissa. I put theses on, feeling the warmth already spreading through my body. Draco grabbed my hand and led me out into the snow. The snow floated downwards in big fluffy flakes. It covered the ground so it looked like a winter wonderland. I had my hood up but snowflakes attached themselves to my wavy hair that hung down in front. The sunlight that peered around the clouds reflected off the snow captivating its dazzling colours making them dance and catch my eyes. Draco led me to the stables; he didn't need magical creatures because his horse was magnificent by itself. He had a black stallion. It shook its mane happily as it saw Draco. He put his hand on the horse's nose and stroked it gently. Draco then took our grasped hands and put my hand in his place.

"His name is Theron." I looked Theron in the eye and I could see that he and Draco were two of the same. They had been together for a long while and their eyes said as much. It was as if I could see into Draco's soul by looking into Theron's. It was a connection I had never seen before. Draco guided me to the side and he mounted first. He held a hand out for me and I mounted behind him. We would have to ride the same horse for the time being. I held Draco's waist to make sure I didn't fall off and I place my chin on his shoulder. It was strange because we fit perfectly together, just like the last piece of a puzzle.

We started at a brisk pace just to let Theron know what he was carrying. I admired the scenery as we passed by, just by the sent in the air I knew that Christmas was close and that was my favorite time of year. I started humming softly. It was a tune that I had in my head but never could put a finger to where I had heard it before. It might have been a Christmas song but I had no idea. The air changed suddenly feeling more magical than it had before and before I knew it Theron had started running. Theron galloped like lightning through the trees, leaving clouds of snow flakes behind us. The horse must have felt the magic too because he seemed to run as if he was free from our weight just running for the joy of it. This was the first time I had really seen Draco smile. It was because he was free; free from any responsibilities and pain. I bet that if he could, he would ride for the rest of his life. He would probably find a way to give Theron wings so they could get away faster. He finally looked like a normal human being instead of wizard with the world on his shoulders. We ended up in the middle of no where, just a simple clearing that was covered in snow. But the snow and the air around us made it feel magical. Draco slide off Theron's back. I swung one leg over and slid down into both of Draco's arms. The smile still hadn't vanished from his face and I didn't want to be the one to undo this so I kept quiet. He looked so different, so happy that I would like to keep this face in my dreams.

I had gotten so caught up in my thoughts I hadn't even realized what Draco was up to. He had a blanket on the ground all set up with a hot drink waiting for me to join him. I sat down next to him and took the mug. Where he got all this stuff I have no idea, and I knew that he didn't use magic because he wasn't old enough to use magic outside of school. I took a sip and immediately warmth was returning. The drink seemed to spread heat to every part of my body.

"What is this?"

"Butterbeer." It didn't have the alcohol burn so I guessed that there wasn't that much (if any) in it. We sipped our drinks happily, enjoying not being chilled to the bone for a change.

"So are you going to sing me that song?" I blushed into my drink. I didn't even realize that I was humming in Draco ear, normally I don't sing in front of people because something weird usually would happen.

"I'm not really one for singing in front of people; I must have just felt comfortable with you." I finished the sentence quieter than it had started but he dropped it.

Once I was done my drink I put my hands behind my back and started rolling snow into a ball. I was difficult to determine the right size doing it blindly but once it felt heavy enough I threw it at Draco. I didn't hit his face because at this distance it would've hurt a lot more.

"What was that for?" He said shaking the snow off. I threw another one.

"This is a snowball fight." I said plainly.

"Well then this means war." I made better snowballs than he did but he had much better aim. Plus he threw a lot harder; if these turn into bruises I'm going to be very upset. It would have only been more fun if we were restricted to only 5 feet. I ran and jumped on his back to avoid getting pelted with snow.

"Ha! Can't get me now." He put the snowball that he had in his hand and reached around to get me in the back of the head. The snow fell off; most of it went down the back of my shirt. I jumped off and shook the snow out making it look almost as if I was dancing. Draco was laughing but it soon ended once I put a handful of snow in his face. I lay down in the snow and started to make a snow angel. Draco looked at me as if he had never seen this before. Wait maybe he hadn't seen one before. It seemed as if he had never really had the time to be a kid.

"I'm an angel… can't you see my halo?" He moved to my head and drew a circle in the snow.

"Now I can." I stood up to admire my handiwork. I thought about it thoughtfully, tapping my finger to my lips.

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's lonely." I said sadly and then pushed him in the snow.

After we drank the remainder of the Butterbeer I got up and started walking. Slowly at first just to make sure Draco had followed me. Once he did, I started to explore the area.

"Where are you going?" Obviously he doesn't know what adventure means.

"This way." I didn't know where I was heading but I had to walk for a while because my legs hurt from being saddle sore. I kept walking; well it was more trudging because the snow was thick. I ducked under some branches at the last minute so Draco would run into them. I heard him yell a few times but I knew that my luck would run out eventually and then karma would take its place. I tried not to laugh but it didn't work because my laugh chimed throughout the forest. We finally broke free from the trees and ended up in an open field covered in snow. Draco had finally caught up and he grabbed me around the waist and tackled me into the snow. Our laughter was echoed and engulfed us in a blissful moment.

He landed on top of me. He then propped himself up onto his hands and knees, our faces just inches apart. I could see the sunlight shining in his hair making him picturesque. All of a sudden I heard a crack, followed by several others. Draco probably was too focused on the moment because it didn't look as if he had heard them. He lowered his face closer to mine. I put both of my hands on his chest and pushed him to side. The minute I had all of his weight the cracks grew louder and finally shattered. It wasn't a field we were on, it was ice. I had managed to save Draco, but the freezing water pulled me in. The shock from it's below zero temperature knocked the breath out of me. The freezing water started suffocating me, as if it's icy claws were wrapping themselves around my neck. Somehow I managed to come to the surface and take what seemed like my last breath of air.

"Draco!" Was all I could manage, I kept going under, my muscles quickly freezing in my joints. I don't even know how loud my cry for help was.

I was pulled out of the water. By hand or magic I don't know but the winter air froze me even more than the water had. My body was shivering trying to maintain any heat it could. I could feel some heat coming from the arms were that carrying me. I clung on desperately to that heat, using the remainder of my strength to hold onto it. My eyes fluttered open and closed so that I only saw flashes of what was happening. Mostly it was white and Draco's face. Every time I tried to keep my eyes open I saw Draco's concerned face yelling something to me. But I couldn't hear anything, neither the sound of his voice telling me to hold on, nor the wind rushing past us as we rode on Theron. All I could hear was two heart beats. One was from the pulse I felt with my hand and the other was becoming slower and slower.

**Authors' Note: Haha… runs and hides in a corner *Please don't hurt me* I know we brought this on ourselves. Yes we know it another cliffhanger all the more reason to review so we can get the next one posted. But look at the progress that Draco and Tatiana have made, except for life doesn't work that way; well that's how we plan to write it. We're planning to have the next chapter in more than one point of view because that's how we're going to be able to add in all the details that are necessary. Review and tell us what you think… if you want you can throw us some ideas for more Tatiana and Draco. We would definitely take your idea into consideration; Catherine (the 'idea person') comes up with ideas for chapters further on. We need would love some help and that would help get the chapters rolling faster. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW **

**Love C & M**


	15. Never Again

**Authors' Note: We are so sorry for not posting sooner but we do have excuses. One my computer crashed and my dad had to reboot it twice and then he decided to buy a new one so that cost us four days of no writing. And then I was banned from using the computer for two days. But we will do our best to update sooner next time. Thanks to all the wonderful reviews we got for this chapter. We hated reading them and not being able to post the chapter. Anyway this is the chapter you have been waiting for. Again this chapter will be in multiple points of view just so everything is clearer. It'll probably be the only one like this and then the next ones will be as normal. Hope you guys love this chapter, at first I got board writing it because I had to but then I put some juicy stuff in and I still think it is good but we will only be able to know in your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Chapter 15

Never Again

Draco's POV

Blaise had told me to keep her safe. I didn't realize that I could have been so blind of her safety from five feet away. I held her close to my chest, I could feel every breath getting slower. Her grip on my shirt was also getting looser; I couldn't lose her not for something so simple. I could feel her clawing at the skin under my shirt with her fingernails; if she needed to hold on she could even if it meant hurting me. I had always thought I would have to leave her because of my task, she was right; I am scared but being with her lightened up my day. I didn't want to be responsible for her flame to go out.

"Hold on, you need to stay with me!" I screamed at her but her eyes had already started to roll back into her head. Theron galloped as fast as he could because he could feel my pain. I tried recalling what had happened but it was all a blur in my mind. Her humming in my ear, her laughing and the sparkle in her eyes and her beautiful face was all I could remember. It felt like I was in a trance, and then I woke up to find her screaming for help because she had fallen through the ice. Why hadn't I warned her about the lake? I used my wand to get her out, getting in trouble for using magic is the least of my concerns, picked her up and carried her back to Theron. Why can't I remember? Every once in a while I looked down to find my heart break in another spot, she was fading. The colour in her face had completely drained from her face making her skin the colour of the snow. I needed to get her to my house; hopefully my mom would be there and hopefully she would know what to do.

I slid off the horse and ran her inside; I could feel her struggling for breath. To my fortune my mother was standing waiting for us. She saw me carrying her limp body and her smile fell from her face.

"Help me save her, please." I could feel the tears running down my face but I didn't care if she saw them. She came and touched Tatiana's forehead, but I already knew that she was ice cold.

"Get her upstairs and I'll get a healer." I ran as fast as I could up the stairs taking them at least two at a time. Her weight didn't slow me down one bit; I probably could have carried her up a mountain if needed. I laid her down on my bed and knelt on the floor next to her praying that she would live, as the tears streamed down my face. Her death would not be by my hand and I would make sure that no one will ever harm her, even if leaving her again would help save her life I would.

Narcissa's POV

I ran up the stairs after I had reach St. Mungo's. A healer would be arriving in the next ten minutes, hopefully my new daughter could hold on for that long. I would have used my personal healer kit except the Dark Lord is taking advantage of his hospitality so every last potion has already been used for him and his followers. I hope Tatiana will be able to escape without coming face to face to the inhabitants in the left wing.

As soon as I saw Draco's face I knew that something was wrong, as soon as I saw Tatiana my fears had become real. After one day she had managed to gain my heart and I already knew that she had captivated my son's. I saw that in him every time he looked at her. But for now he will not be able to have what he truly desires unless he wants to condemn her with this life.

I burst into Draco's room and found him on the floor with his tears falling onto Tatiana's face. In this state he wouldn't be able to help; at this moment he was the one dying, dying from heartache. With a wave of my wand I replaced her wet clothes with dry ones. I know how to fix bones and cuts but freezing to death was out of my expertise. Next I pointed my wand at the fire and it roared to life, producing heat hopefully that would help thaw her out. I cast a spell towards the bathroom to start a bath and I could see the steam pouring out from the door.

"Draco," I said calmly putting a hand on his shoulder, "Pick her up."

He obeyed without hesitation scooping her up in his arms and followed me to the bathroom. "Help me put her into the bath." Suddenly we were snapped out of our mourning state when Tatiana screamed:

"NO!" I could've sworn Draco almost dropped her.

Back to normal POV (Tatiana)

The shivering never stopped, but I was finally able to get control of some of my senses. I could feel some warmth on my skin except that it hadn't sunk further into my body. I couldn't open my eyes yet but I could finally hear more than just my teeth chattering. The noises in the room gradually became clearer and clearer, making it easier to know where I was. I felt arms lift me off of the bed. The arms were strong and warm and they cradled me close.

"Help me put her into the bath." It all came back to me. I fell in the freezing water and probably have hypothermia. If they heat me up too quickly they will kill me.

"NO!" I screamed; my eyes opened wide. I must have shocked Draco because he almost dropped me. The two Malfoys stared at me as if I had come back from the dead. We were now all on the ground hugging me. Warmth from their bodies started thawing me out. Then I remembered what I needed to do.

"Iiiifffff yyyouuu heeaaatttt mmeeee uppppp toooo fffassssst, iiiit'llll only kkkkiiilll meee." I hoped they understood what I just said because it was hard enough to say once. I still was shivering uncontrollably but I started undoing the buttons on the sweater I was wearing, I needed body heat and I needed to get as close as I could to it as possible. Draco noticed what I was doing and let go of me, luckily Narcissa was still hold on.

"What are you doing?" Apparently they have never had hypothermia before because both of them looked bewildered.

"Ttttaaakkee offfffff yyyyourrrr cllloothhess." I looked directly at Draco. Still neither of them caught on so I tried talking again.

"I nnneeeedd ttttooo wwwwaarrmmm upppp sssslllowwwly ssssoo I nnnneeeeedd yyyyouu toooo wwwwaaaarrrrmmm mmmmeeee uuuupp." I looked at Narcissa and she finally understood what I needed. With a wave of her wand Draco's shirt disappeared. Even before Draco had the chance to ask what his mother just did I wrapped my arms around him soaking in all of his heat. My cold skin slowly melted away as the electricity was ignited by our touching skin. He put his arms around me rubbing my back; aiding the circulation. I closed my eyes and pressed my face against his chest. If it wasn't so painful to get hypothermia I probably would get it more often. Again Draco carried me in his arms, this time to beside the fireplace. Narcissa threw a blanket over us and eventually the shivers died down. I should just pretend to keep shivering so that he doesn't have to let go.

Draco's POV

I held Tatiana in my arms. If only I could keep her there. She had her eyes closed and her face lay on my bare chest. Even through her shirt I could feel her slowly defrosting. Once one side of her face had heated up, she switched to warm up the other side. Her head lay over my heart, so she could hear every beat. Each beat was a longing to keep her and hide her away from the rest of the world. But I knew that once this was over I would have to go back to keeping her in the dark, to protect her from myself because I would be the one condemning her.

She was so close, but we were a thousand miles apart. I get what that person who sang that one song I heard once was trying to say. I glanced over to my mother and she looked at me knowingly. Her eyes mirrored mine, the pain we knew we would have to suffer. I felt Tatiana move again. This time she had pressed her lips to my skin, they were the only things left to thaw out. How I wished I could kiss her lips, warm them with mine, to tell her that she's mine.

And that moment disappeared once the healer finally decided to show up. And of course he was one of the younger ones and happened to be handsome. Tatiana took back her lips. She attempted to stand up but I forced her not to. She wouldn't have the strength, even if she was too stubborn to admit it. I put an arm around her waist and helped her off the floor. I refused to let go of her to tell Mr. Healer man that she belonged to me, well not yet anyways. He ushered her to the bed and I gagged when he gave her a flirtatious smile. Why does every man have to find her alluring? It was a good thing for the Healer that I was holding on to Tatiana because he would've had healed himself if I ever got my hands on him. Still wrapped up in the blanket she sat near the edge of the bed and rested against the head board.

"My name is Steven Miller and I'm sorry that I took so long and should have come sooner to help you." He flashed her another one of his smiles as he sat on the bed next to her. He looked at her up and down, can this guy be anymore of a creep? I should've stayed on the other side of the bed because I wouldn't want to reach over Tat when I strangle him. "But I unfortunately was the only healer on call today and I was busy saving someone's life." That was a lie, I could just tell it by the sound of his voice. How did he ever become a healer? I bet that he was too busy looking at himself in the mirror trying out knew pick up lines.

I smirked when I saw the look on Tatiana's face. She had one eyebrow raised and I could only guess the comeback that she would use. She didn't buy his story one bit. And I could tell that she wasn't all that impressed.

"Well Steven Miller, while you were saving someone's life," she took out her hands from the blanket and added air quotations to 'saving someone's life', "I'll have you know that I had to save my own life in your absence." The healer was stunned. Apparently he had never met a girl with looks and a brain before. He wouldn't be able to handle her even if he had the other half of his brain. He scowled and did some tests on her without another word.

"Draco?" She began in a temptress voice, "You can put your shirt back on." She put a hand on my chest and gave me an exaggerated wink. Steven tensed up very noticeably. Well, well, well can't have it all can you? Well I don't either but he doesn't need to know that. I decided to play it up a little. If she wanted to play games with the creeps mind then count me in.

"If that's what you want." I grabbed her wrist and kissed the palm of her hand. I kept my lips pressed to her palm for a bit longer so I could hide my smile. I heard my mother cough to cover her own laughter. I let go of her hand and she stared at it in amazement whispering loudly "I'll never wash this hand again." At that I had to turn away. Poor Tatiana, she has to keep a straight face with no way to turn away. Well it shouldn't be that hard to hide it from this guy.

"Where did you get these bruises from?" It was the first words he had spoken in a while; well it wasn't our entire fault. I looked to see what he was talking about. The word bruises made the smile from my face disappear. I saw that her arms had several bruises that were starting to develop. I saw her mind working as she tried to recall where they had come from. They looked rather new so it couldn't have been from a while ago. The healer lifted up her shirt to find more bruises covering her stomach and back.

"I've never seen this with your condition before." Miller said thoughtfully.

"That's because Draco gave them to me." She smiled innocently. How did I give her those bruises? Did I accidentally start using her as a punching bag last night? Questions started infiltrating my brain making it impossible to think straight. Miller on the other hand had already come to a different conclusion. See I'm not the only one who puts it into other people's mind that you might be pregnant; you're just as equally guilty Tat. On the plus side this told Miller that she was completely off limits and that he would never have a chance with her.

The healer left shortly after. He gave my mother a few vials and told her something and hurried out the door. Tatiana rested her head against the headboard, looking exhausted she closed her eyes. I reached over and put a strand of hair that had fallen in front of her face and place it behind her ear. She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"That was the hardest thing I have ever done. Do you know how hard it was to keep a straight face? I mean you guys at least could turn away or cover your laugh with a cough." She glared at both of us and we all burst out laughing.

My mom came over and sat next to Tatiana. She held up one of the vials in front of her face. The potion must have tasted disgusting because of the face she made but I really wasn't looking at her face, I was looking at her bruises.

"So how did you really get those bruises?" She looked at me like I was crazy.

"You gave them to me." I stared at her. I would never do that intentionally. Maybe someone took a polyjuice potion and beat her. A million more ideas on that similar path flooded my brain.

"Don't you remember?" No I don't so please tell me. "We had a snowball fight and you happen to throw very hard. Poor aim but hard nevertheless."

"We had a snowball fight? Wouldn't that be rather pointless?" How could I not remember?

"You seriously don't remember?" I saw that both Tatiana and my mom were looking at me with concern.

"No I don't and that's why you're like this right now!" I got off the bed to storm away but once again I fell flat on my face because of the stupid soul chain. Can't go back to normal habits anymore, I would actually have to deal with my problems and not run away from them. I sat back down on the bed embarrassed of what just happened. Tatiana's eyes were shimmering more than usual; this time with more sympathy than I deserved. You're too good to me. She put a hand on my hand and I grabbed on tightly to her still cold skin.

"Draco what do you remember?" it was my mother who asked this time. I ran through today's event but always came up with a blur in the middle.

"The last thing I remember is Tatiana humming in my ear then it's all a blur until I hear Tat screaming my name as she's falling through the ice." Tatiana took back her hand. For a second I thought I had said something wrong but she didn't look mad at me.

"Oh no, not again." She ran her fingers through her hair looking as if she might pull it all out.

"What?" Both mom and I said at the same time.

"When I sing something weird usually happens. The last time I sang in public; I wasn't even on a stage I was just singing along to some music, everyone seemed to go into a sort of trance because they all stopped what they were doing and focused intently on me. Then all the guys in the room unconsciously got closer. The only one not affected was Ralph and he was the one who stopped me. So that's why I don't normally sing in front of anyone anymore."

"Well let's not dwell on this too long," Mom said patting my head and kissing Tatiana's forehead as she left.

Back to Tatiana POV (For the last time this chapter I promise)

I can't believe he doesn't remember. This sucks. I was so close to… well I don't quite know what yet but apparently I put him in a trance so he doesn't remember anything. Even worse I don't know if he would've done the same things if he wasn't. Should I tell him that we almost kissed? No I won't. It would be just as awkward telling him that he actually got me pregnant while he was in a trance. Almost.

Stupid magical powers that I don't understand. Is everyone this weird and have different abilities or is it just me… as always.

I was to stay in bed for the remainder of the day. Good news though, that also meant Draco had to stay with me. He didn't look to happy about staying put but I could see that he would enjoy it as long as he was here with me. I saw him try and reach for something but the chain that bound us restricted his reach. Before I knew it he grabbed me and rolled us to the other side of the bed were he would be in arms length of the table. He put something in his hand and jumped back on the bed rolling us back to our original spots.

"I think that kind of defies the purpose of taking it easy."

"That's why I did all the work and didn't ask you to move." He smiled and put something in his ears as if to ignore me. I crossed my arms across my chest and sat against the headboard in a huff. I noticed a little light turn on in Draco's hand. I stared at it.

"What, is, that?" I said each word poison lacing my words. He heard me because I said it quite loud.

"What?" He asked innocently. He knew exactly what I was talking about.

"That thing in your hand." I was now standing up on my knees facing him.

"Oh, this? This is an iPod and it's a rather amazing device. It can…"

"I know what an ipod is; I'm asking why you had to steal mine?" I jumped on top of him trying to get my ipod back. It had gone missing and I had just suspected that it disappeared. The battle was lost when he landed on top of me. Being bigger and stronger I never really had a chance; plus I had nearly frozen to death this morning.

"Now if you want your iPod back you're going to have to ask nicely."

I sighed, "Can I please have it back." I held my hand up to him ready for him to give it back.

"No." He tried running away but once again he reached the end of the chain and fell off the bed. I stealthily landed on his back and pinned him to the floor. I bent down low so I could whisper in his ear.

"Draco." I whispered softly probably sounding a little seductive, my lips lightly brushing his ear. Ok maybe a bit more than a little. "Now, we can do this the hard or the easy way." He tensed up from underneath me. I couldn't see his face so it was impossible to tell his emotion but I think my persuading skills were pretty good. "You can give me the ipod willingly or I could sing you a song and see how that goes." I felt Draco's arm relax and I snaked my fingers all the way along to his fist and pried them open. Victory was mine.

Well almost mine. Narcissa decided that this was the best time to come up here and tell us that dinner was ready. As soon as we heard the door open we quickly got off the floor and stood trying to look as if nothing had happened. I saw that Narcissa hadn't missed a thing. She smiled knowingly at us. I could see that Draco's face had turned a little red but he wouldn't meet anyone's eyes.

"Well." I knew that she wanted to say something but held her tongue for her son's sake. This wouldn't have been the best time to insult him; it would only ruin their relationship. "Dinner is ready." She flicked her wand and our clothes changed into something more appropriate for supper at the Malfoy residence. We followed her out the room and down the stairs. Draco held me tightly around the waist to make sure I didn't collapse. I was quite capable to do it myself but why ruin it for both of us?

We sat down to a warm meal. Eating mostly in silence, but it was a comfortable silence. I again was the center of attention because every time either Narcissa or Draco looked up from their food their gaze would immediately fall onto me. I started wondering if I now had something on my face and both of them were waiting for the other to tell me. I stared at my food seeing if that would help me them not to look at me but it didn't work.

I tried my hardest to always use my right hand: one Draco would find the reason incomprehensible and two, I think Narcissa would be proud. I also made it obvious what I was doing so that the focus would be on another subject, one other than them just waiting for me to pass out. I was asked to pass something and I purposely reached over with my right even though it would have been a lot easier with my left.

"Is there something wrong with your hand?" Finally Draco noticed.

"No." I answered innocently. "Why do you ask?"

"Cause you're not using it."

"Well that's because I don't want to get it dirty."

"Can't you just wash it?"

"I said I was never going to wash this hand again." I held my left hand close to me in mock horror of the thought of it.

"You can't have taken that seriously."

"Why wouldn't I?" Narcissa was watching this transaction between us and was about to explode with laughter.

"I'm afraid Tatiana," Narcissa joined in our conversation, "that now I will have little to teach you. I'm so proud." She pretended to wipe a tear from her eye. Now that I had her on my side Draco didn't stand a chance. He glared playfully at me and turned to finish his food.

We woke up the next morning in an even more bizarre state. We had tried a test; well it was me pretending to be mad at him, we built a wall out of pillows in the middle of the bed. I warned him not to cross it and fell asleep. I woke up to find that the wall had not been touch but somehow I had magically appeared on his side. He of course had a smart remark and I simply pushed him off the bed. It was a terrible idea because I ended up landing on top of him.

Narcissa took us shopping which was very difficult because I wanted to get Draco something for Christmas but it was impossible to buy it without him noticing. I also noticed he was having the same troubles. We only ended up buying gifts for Narcissa and some of our friends. I would have to write Narcissa a note to tell her what I want to get for Draco. Other than picking out Christmas presents Draco was forced to go dress robe shopping with us. He was particularly annoyed when I would only open the change room door to let Narcissa in to see what I was wearing. He would only get to see me in the dress I picked out at the same time as everyone else.

Later that afternoon we finally returned where Draco declare that he wanted to go swimming. I guessed that I would have to put a swimsuit on because I would be dragged in either way. I hope this water was warm because I'm not too fond of the cold right now. Narcissa had suggested that I buy a swimsuit and she had hidden the rest of my clothes and refused to tell me where she had put them. I chose an emerald green halter bikini, which flatter my figure beautifully. I was glad that the pool was inside because I just knew that somehow I would end up in a snow bank if not.

I stood by the edge with the water up to my waist. I still was a bit cautious so I simply watched Draco as he swam. He failed unsuccessfully because he could go more than five feet from me. He came up for air and the water ran off his chest. He shook his hair so he could get the water and hair out of his eyes. My breath caught for a moment when he smiled at me. He floated through the water towards me. He put a hand on each side of me on the edge almost pressing against me.

"So are you going to come swimming with me?" He looked down at me, his eyes sparkling. I almost forgot how to breathe and my legs seemed like they weren't enough to support me. But where's the fun if you give into everything they want.

"No, I'll get my hand wet."

"Are you still going on about that?" I smiled and nodded my head happily. "Tell you what get it wet and I'll give it another kiss." His offer was tempting. I stared at my hand wondering if I should.

"But the memories." He rolled his eyes. "I mean, who doesn't want to forget about Steven Miller?" He took a step closer.

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way." He whispered in my ear. I felt his lips lightly brush against my ear and my body shivered. How dare he use my own trick against me? I felt his hands hold onto my waist. "So what's it going to be?" he whispered again. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back, trying my best to avoid the temptation. His body pressed up against mine. Before I knew it he pulled me under. A sudden of crack of pain shot at the back of my head. It immobilized me. I must have hit my head on the edge of the pool because my head was titled back. I opened my eyes because my eyelids were the only things that would move. I was still underwater. The light shone through the water and I could see a silhouette dive in and pull me to the surface. Once I saw Draco's face for the face of my rescuer I swore that I might have to kill him. Twice in two days of trying to kill me, must be a record.

He laid me down on the deck. His face was close and he was saying something. No, he was screaming. Once the water in my ears had flushed out I could hear him loud and clear.

"Come on Tat, breathe!" I wasn't breathing? I tried to breathe in air but instead I started coughing up water. I finally managed to fill my lungs with air and concentrate clearly. Draco was on his hands and knees straddling me… again. His face was close to mine. I put a hand over his mouth so that it was the only thing separating our lips.

"You said that if I wash my hand you'll kiss my hand again." I said weakly. I could feel him smile because he was relieved to know I was ok. He picked up my hand and placed his own on my lips palm face down. It was sweet and awkward at the same time but I was slowly getting him closer to me. He helped me off the floor and we were both smiling.

"I vote that we stay away from water for a while because I'd prefer if you don't have another chance to try and kill me." I thought that I was saying it just as a joke but the look on his face told me that he was thinking about it seriously. I took his hand and led him out the door. I had just managed to keep the smile on his face for more than a few minutes. What kind of life does a person have if a smile is a rare treasure that can be lost so easily? I vowed that it would be goal to keep him smiling and not the cause of sadness. If only he told me what was bothering him, stupid men and their inability to talk about problems.

"You know now that you are also not allowed to wash your hand." I was trying to change subjects. My hopes of keeping him happy soared when I saw the smile creep onto his face.

"Contest?"

"You're on."

**Authors' Note: Please tell us what you think of this chapter in your reviews. Next chapter is going to be… let us think… AWESOME! Why you ask? Well we have been planning this chapter for a few months and now all we have to do is type up all the details. Yes people you don't want to miss this because it's going to be totally awesome. It'll be the Christmas party so review lots so we will have a reason to put the next chapter up sooner. Hope you're excited for it because I know we are so please review. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. And if you don't know how just click on the button at the bottom of the page.**

**Love, C&M**


	16. Twas the Night Before…

**Authors' Notes: Hey everyone! So it took so long to post this chapter but to make it up to you we made it extra long. And no, before you ask the rest of the chapters will not be this long because it takes so long to write them, well for now anyways. Even though we have been planning this chapter for quite some time, it took forever for us to put it all into detail and that is why it's so long. We had thought about splitting it into two chapters and leaving another cliffhanger but decided to take extra time to put it all into one. Lots of things happen in this chapter and we hope that you enjoy it. Catherine was certainly having reactions about things that she had thought up herself. Yes she actually did some work this time (and what do I get… a slap on the head) ((Hey it was a loving gesture!)) Please tell us what you think and REVIEW PLEASE! PS there is another song in this chapter… so get your music player ready so you can experience the full effect.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song that we put in here :,(**

Chapter 16

Twas the Night Before…

I thought back to this morning. As usual we had woken up in a very different position than we started out. It seemed as if our subconscious actions and this soul chain pulled us close to one another because it knew we were supposed to be together. As much as I wanted this to happen there was always something in the way; mainly Draco's sense of reasoning. He would always push himself away if he thought he was getting too close. Worst of all, he wouldn't tell me why and he simply left me in the dark.

I had woken up using his chest as a pillow. This time it was different from the other mornings where he tried his best to pretend it didn't happen. I found him playing with my hair as he waited for me to wake up. Once I opened my eyes he smiled at me but that was it. Make up your mind already Draco.

Tomorrow is Christmas, tomorrow the chain will disappear and we will finally be able to fall down the stairs without dragging the other behind us. Yes that did happen, and luckily Narcissa knew how to fix broken ribs. That left us with another day in bed not doing anything. I don't know if I want to be separated because Draco would be able to disappear from me again.

We spent most of the morning helping Narcissa put up the remainder of the decorations for the party tonight. A lot of mistletoe if you ask me had already been put up by Narcissa. I think I know what she was hoping would happen. But of course we are talking about Draco and I don't really ever know where his mind is so maybe he'll accidentally pull me under some tonight. I just know that he was doing very well by avoiding every single one, purposely not standing under it.

"I need your help." It was Narcissa calling from another room. She didn't really have to specify because we would both have to come anyway. We walked quickly to the other room to see what she needed. A wave of water hit us in the face soaking us from head to toe. What with water theses days? It's like the very element is out to kill me. Once the water had fully passed over us it revealed Narcissa who was smiling evilly.

"I can't have my children coming to the party with dirty hands now can I?" Well we might have brought this upon ourselves because for the last couple days we were at war trying to get the other person to wash their hand and Narcissa might have become a victim at some point. It's not our fault she keeps coming in at the worst possible times.

"What do you say to a nice family hug mom?" I held out my arms wide inviting her in. She saw where this was going and shook her head as she started to back away. Draco caught on, grabbed my hand and ran towards her. Her first mistake was wearing high heels, she wouldn't be able to out run us. We both held her tightly in a hug making sure that she was as wet as possible. Except that she disapperated shortly after leaving Draco and I alone, still soaking wet.

We went upstairs to dry off when we were bombarded by a group of ladies. It turns out Narcissa had paid them to get me ready, but it was barely past two in the afternoon and the party didn't start until six. Apparently rich people need four hours to get ready for an event. That was until I had actually gone through the entire process. Worst part of all was Draco because he didn't have to go through all the painful processes I had to. He just sat back and watched as the ladies that Narcissa hired pimped and poked at me for hours.

"Isn't there something you can do for my friend here? As you can tell he needs some serious help." If I had to go through this then I want Draco share in my pain.

"Actually we don't Mr. Malfoy doesn't require any help, does he ladies?" One of the witches said to the others and they all agreed giggling like little high school girls. I rolled my eyes so he doesn't need help but I do? That's so unfair; I bet that he paid them to say that. He smiled evilly at me and then winked. I glared at him as he sat on the chair beside me and played with my ipod. He had his feet up on the table and he was tipping the chair back a bit which made him look like a model from a magazine, I really hate him right. He is so going to get it, if only I wasn't being held down by five pairs of hands.

Since I was unable to move or show any sign of emotions I decided to try something. Lately I noticed that some people look at me as if they have heard my thoughts and I wanted to know if I could actually do it. I think it would be kind of cool to have that power; be able to put your own thoughts into others' heads, mess with there minds, control them… whoa, where did these thoughts come from. Actually this power is more of a super villain power.

_'You are so dead Draco Malfoy.'_ I thought as hard as I could to him. I think he may have heard me because he lost his balance and fell backwards on the floor. When he sat back down on his chair he was starring at me, shocked. I also noticed that he was the only one who had heard me because I didn't get a single reaction from anyone else.

_'Nod your head if you can hear me.' _ It took quite a bit of concentration to do this but I got the message across because he started nodding his head still speechless.

"Please stop doing that." Draco sounded almost scared, probably just really freaked out. I don't know why though, well maybe if you just hear someone talk to you telepathically I might be a little freaked out but I sensed it was more than that. I nodded my head as best I as could and remained silent, both out loud and in my head. So I could put my thoughts into other people's heads, cool. I closed my eyes and decided to take some time to sleep, because really there was nothing more I could do to pass the time.

I woke up a few hours ready when one of the ladies shook my shoulder so that they could help me put my dress on.

"You know what; I think we should put at least a blindfold on Draco that would help me make a grander entrance." I was talking louder than I should so I knew Draco could hear me. Before he protested one witch waved her wand and I guessed that he now was unable to see because of the loud complaint coming from the other side of the divider.

Once everything was finished I thanked the ladies for their help and they left. I looked absolutely amazing. They had done such a wonderful job that I couldn't see a single flaw anywhere. For a while I wondered how they did it but then remembered that I was in a magical world. My hair started as a messy braid that started on one side of my head, and came across to the other to flow into a side ponytail full of curls. The touch ups done to my face illuminated the natural beauty underneath and made me shine brighter than a star. The best part was the dress that Narcissa and I had picked out. It was a silvery material that shimmered magically in the light. There was a train to the skirt of the dress but because of the lightweight fabric it hung down beautifully. There was no back to the dress, the material came around to the front and formed a knot; tied together by a mass of jewelling, around the middle and came up into a v-neck line halter. My skin glittered tastefully so that it made me look like I was almost glowing. To top it all off I wore a small necklace, almost a choker, and matching bracelets and earrings all of which were of an emerald colour.

"Can I take this blind fold off? It was really hard to dress without being able to see." I heard Draco complain form the other side. I looked at the clock; it was past six already. It stepped out from my side to face a well dressed, handsome Draco.

"What will you exchange then for your sight?" I asked coyly.

"How about this?" he held out his hands and it he held a silver corsage. I gave him my hand and he blindly felt his way to put it on my wrist. I touch the blindfold and it disappeared. Draco was able to see apparently in exchange for his voice because he simple stared at me.

"At times like these you should say something like: ." That seemed to snap him out at it.

"Well I have no idea what you just said but I think you look absolutely beautiful." It was the first time that he had actually given me a real complement. I smiled and tried my best not to blush then grabbed the arm that he was holding out for me.

"You don't look half bad yourself, if only you let those ladies help you…" he laughed in his throat and escorted me down the stairs.

It was like a fairytale. As we walked slowly down the stairs I saw many heads turn to see the newcomers. I saw only a few familiar faces like Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle and unfortunately Pansy. There were several faces that I recognized from Slytherin but that was it for familiarity. Everyone else sort of seemed a little stuck up and all had a similar glint in their eyes, spoiled from birth no doubt.

Draco introduced me to; what it seemed like, everyone there. Once he was done in one room he would find more people in another room and it would all begin again. They all had smiles but most of them were fake, just to be polite. I could sense that they would start gossiping once we were out of earshot. Pansy just glare at me, not even bothered to pretend she wasn't. Blaise must have told her what happened between us because she hadn't ripped Draco away from me, which would be impossible at the moment, yet. All the names blurred together so I had already forgotten them. My hand was beginning to go numb from shaking so many hands.

Finally Draco led the way to the dinning room. The table looked a lot longer than it had before. Magic, of course, when will this ever sink in? Draco pulled out my chair for me and sat down next to me. We were sitting next to the end, where Narcissa had sadly taken the head of the table as the hostess because her husband wasn't there. Everyone else had also taken their seats. Narcissa lightly tapped her fork against her wine glass to get everyone's attention.

"Good evening everyone." She began standing so that all could see her "Thank you all for coming tonight. Here's to a wonderful Christmas, Happy Christmas!" Her speech was short but I was relieved because I was starving. The feast appeared and everyone tucked in. It was the quietest feast I have ever heard. There were only a few people talking but their voices didn't really carry over the clinking of utensils. I didn't want to start a conversation because that would make me the center of attention and I really didn't want an audience full of mostly strangers. I looked over and found that Draco looked as uncomfortable as I did but he at least knew how to hide that from his face.

I ate my meal in silence trying to look like I belonged with the rest of this crowd. A pair of eyes caught my attention. A few seats down on the other side of the table was a guy starring at me. It wasn't like the normal stares that I usually got from males but his was full of determination. He had black hair that fell into his eyes which were equally as dark. I could tell from his angular features that he was related to Draco.

"Careful Tat." Draco whispered in my ear helping me break away from my gaze. "That's Michael and I don't want you going anywhere near him, please." I looked at him and saw that his eyes were full of concern and the warning. It was the please that got my attention. He sounded scared of the idea of me going near him. I nodded my head. He glared at his cousin and turned back to his food. Ok, stay away from the cousin who keeps starring at me, I wonder if he has any other relatives that I should be warned of.

After the most boring holiday dinner was over everyone was ushered into the ballroom. I didn't even know they had one; Draco must have missed it when he was giving me the grand tour. It was the biggest room I had seen here, unless there was something bigger in the left wing. Wait this is the left wing, hopefully my death was farther left. The entire room had gold crown molding illuminated by the crystal chandelier hanging from the domed ceiling. There were three huge archways leading each to their own little garden. Narcissa had done a beautiful job decorating and I wondered what it would look like without them. On the far end an orchestra had already begun to play.

"Do you want to dance?" Draco asked a little on the timid side.

"Depends, do you have two left feet?"

"Actually I only have one." I grabbed his hand and he led me to the dance floor. I grabbed the train of my skirt and held it up off the ground. Dancing is pretty easy as long as you minimize the risks of tripping before hand. I placed my other hand in Draco's and something about the fit felt familiar. Sure we had been holding hands for the last few days but this was in a different way and it felt… right. He led me perfectly making me wish that I had started learning this from a younger age.

"So why didn't you ask your girlfriend to come with you?" The dance wasn't that difficult so a conversation was manageable.

"Girlfriend?"

"You know, Pansy." Had he forgotten her already? Well if I was him I would have pushed her off a cliff a while ago.

"Well I'm kind of stuck to you."

"That's only until midnight."

"She's too clingy."

"You've already said that. Why do you even bother staying with her then?" I really wanted to know. If he was already promised to her then that would really suck, for the both of us.

"Because I have to be with someone with a pureblood line and my parents are friends with her and my father…" he didn't really finish his thought but I knew what he meant. I wonder if this is the same in all wizarding families. And what is a pureblood line anyway, to me it sounds like a German point of view in the Second World War. I would ask him later.

After our second dance I led the way off the dance floor. My arm was getting tired of holding up the hem of my skirt. I had to hold it out to the side because that was the only place that it wouldn't get in the way; I found that out from the other women who had my same problem. We went and got some punch and sat down on the chairs that circled the dance floor.

"Should I be worried about this punch being spiked?" I asked examining my drink.

"You might want it to be spiked if you plan on enduring this whole evening."

"It's not so bad is it?"

"You haven't been at the last ones. Someone always ends up in a fight and they… it just ruins the rest of the night for everyone."

"Well then just focus on the positives: like you're ditching your girlfriend to actually have a pretty girl with a brain that you can actually have a decent conversation with."

"Who said you were pretty?"

"There must be some reason why you can't take your eyes off me. That and you called me beautiful before"

"I don't trust you anymore. I mean you just about died twice already and now you're putting thoughts into my head; which is freaking me out by the way, for all we know the fight will have something to do with you." I thought about what he said then just nodded. With my luck it will most definitely have something to do with me because something wrong hasn't happened to me in a while.

We sat for a little while longer resting our feet. I noticed that Pansy hadn't moved at all and just kept looking at the clock waiting for my Cinderella tour to be over. Blaise had found a girl and was attempting to dance but had hardly any grace. It probably took more energy trying to figure out how to stay on both his feet. I might have to help him with that later. After a while Draco led me once again to the dance floor. I could tell that he was happy because he couldn't hide the smile that had formed on his lips.

For the most part it was a great Christmas Eve. There was something missing. My family, that's what missing. The thought of having a Christmas without my mom and brother sounded awful so I put it out of my mind. I would cry over it tonight because I didn't want to ruin the night. Most of the songs were unfamiliar to me. It didn't help that the ones that were sung where mostly in what sounded like an operatic Latin. Personally I think I'm going to stick with muggle music if this is all they offer.

I looked at the soul chain that was linked between us. There was barely anything left of it. For one I was happy that I wouldn't keep falling on my face if one of us accidentally took too big of a step. But I couldn't help being sad. Draco noticed that I was looking down at it and lifted my chin so I would see his eyes.

"It'll be ok."

"But I don't want you to leave me again." I didn't want to say it because I wanted him to figure it out on his own but the words just fell out of my mouth. I should really think about what I'm saying before I say it out loud.

"I never wanted to leave you." He said quietly.

"Then why did you?" He wouldn't meet my eyes.

"I will tell you, just not tonight." If he wanted it that way then I was ok with it. I would just keep asking until he finally gives up trying to put it off.

Then the clock struck twelve. I looked down and the chain was gone. A chorus of 'Happy Christmases' was echoed by everyone. I saw out of the corner of my eye Pansy walking towards us pushing people aside. To my good fortune Blaise had also spotted this and stopped her for a moment, just enough time for me to ask Draco for at least one more dance.

"One more dance?" Draco had beaten me to my own words. I smiled and nodded. To my surprise Draco didn't started right away but caught the eye of someone near the orchestra and then nodded. This time the music was familiar. It took me a second to realize where I had heard the music before, it was an orchestra version so that's why it was harder to recognize. I momentarily forgot how to breathe. This was one of my all time favorite songs 'Dying to Live Again' by Hedley. I looked at Draco and his eyes sparkled when he saw my smile.

"How did you know this was my favorite song?"

"I didn't. It just seemed to fit." I was going to ask him how but he led me into a slow dance in time with the music.

Dying to Live Again by Hedley

Tired of always saying sorry  
>It's just another fighting story<br>And I can barely walk a straight line  
>I'm tired of learning life the hard way<br>I wish that being strong was easy

But I wanted more this time  
>I was wrong it's hard to say<br>At least I learn from my mistakes  
>I would change everything<br>(Yeah, yeah)

'Cause I can't wait for the day  
>When finally I can say, and you'll believe it<br>I can change and now I mean it  
>And I will fight for a way to make up<p>

For the mess that I've been leaving  
>A second chance is all I'm meaning<br>And anything I can do just to make it up to you  
>I would do anything, I'm dying to live again<p>

I was such a fool to hurt you  
>'Cause you're the one I always turned to<br>When I'm going out of my mind  
>I just wiped a hand that feeds me<br>Instead of loving ones that need me

But I wanted more this time  
>I was wrong it's hard to say<br>At least I learn from my mistakes  
>I would change everything<br>(Yeah, yeah)

'Cause I can't wait for the day  
>When finally I can say, and you'll believe it<br>I can change and now I mean it  
>And I will fight for a way to make up<p>

For the mess that I've been leaving  
>A second chance is all I'm meaning<br>And do anything I can do just to make it up to you  
>I would do anything, I'm dying to live again<p>

I pray that you'll see what I've become  
>I would give it all away to write the wrongs I've done<br>I don't wanna fall for the same mistakes again

What's it gonna take for this misery to end?  
>Anything I can do just to make it up to you<br>I would change everything

'Cause I can't wait for the day  
>When finally I can say, and you'll believe it<br>I can change and now I mean it  
>And I will fight for a way to make up<p>

For the mess that I've been leaving  
>A second chance is all I'm meaning<br>Anything I can do, I would change, I'm dying everyday  
>Anything I can do just to make it up to you<br>Anything I can do just to make it up to you

Na na na na na

By the end of the song I had my head resting on his shoulder. He had been humming along to the song adding his own amount of magic to this moment. I was disappointed when it was finished. I looked up into his eyes. I smiled as he leaned in closer. Something wrong happened next; Pansy had finally gotten over here and pulled Draco away from me. Was he just about to kiss me? That is so unfair, I know that life is unfair but I think the world is just playing a cruel joke on me. Really, can't you pick on anyone else from time to time? I could no longer see Draco anywhere because the room was massive and full of people but I do remember the look on his face. It screamed "save me". He should just dump her and deal with the parent's wrath I think it would be much more manageable.

I decided to leave the dance floor because I looked out of place without a partner but I was stopped by a tap on my shoulder.

"May I have this dance milady?" it was Blaise and he asked from a much exaggerated bow.

"Of course." I curtseyed just to match his fake sense of manners. As I had guessed he was a terrible dancer. It was really fun to watch him trying not to step on my feet. I lifted up my dress so that he could follow my steps. I was laughing and it had caught the attention of several others but I didn't care, this night was supposed to be about have fun.

"I think I'm going to give you some lessons when we have some free time together."

"I don't think I need that much help." He said while he was staring at our feet.

"Well girls really like guys who can dance umm, well." I tried to sound as if I wasn't attacking his ego but I think he knew what I was referring to.

"So is that how Draco swept you off your feet?" I didn't really have an answer for him but we were interrupted by someone tapping on Blaise's shoulder.

"Excuse me, but may I have a dance with ze lady?" A thick accent lased the young man's voice. Blaise quickly stepped aside ushering him without a single word and left me alone with this stranger who had taken his place. Traitor.

"You do not zeem appy to be dancing vith me?" I looked up at him with a small smile just to be polite. We were dancing but he wasn't the best dancer; much better than Blaise at least, obviously this was not his kind of sport.

"Except that I don't know who I am dancing with."

"I should ave found you earlier because I have not met somevune as lovely as you who doesn't know my name." he took a pause but it still didn't help me know his name. "I am Victor Krum."

"And I'm Tatiana." I had decided not to give anyone my last name tonight because I really didn't want anymore stories of how other people knew my mother and I didn't.

"Vell Tatiana, it is very nice to meet you." We spent the rest of the dance talking, getting to know each other. I told him I went to Hogwarts and he wondered why he had never seen me before when he was there two years ago, and surely I should've remembered him. Then I told him I had just started this year. I said that I knew Hermione and his face lit up as if he knew her. It was funny because he couldn't pronounce her name. When the song ended he kissed my hand and left me saying that we should write letters. I nodded my thanks to the dance and when to find Blaise.

"How could have you left me with a stranger?" was the first thing I almost yelled at him; but I kept it at an appropriate volume.

"I couldn't have said no to Victor Krum. He's like the most famous Quiddicth player in the world."

"Well how was I supposed to know that?"

"You didn't do anything to him then."

"Why would I do something to him? No I didn't hurt your precious boyfriend." Blaise glare at me. I just walked away to grab a drink and then to sit down and rest my feet. Narcissa, why did you have to choose high heels for me to wear? She probably knew a spell to make them hurt less and forgot that I wasn't as experienced as her and forgot to tell me.

I was debating going upstairs to find myself a pair of more comfortable shoes when someone stood right in front of me. I hope he wouldn't ask me to dance because he looked kind of creepy. We wore all black and he looked rather sickly because of his pale skin and dark circles under his eyes. Also he was shaking as if he was cold, or was frightened and he was looking over his shoulder every so often. What ever this guy had seen I hope I would never encounter.

"Thedarklordwantstoseeyou." The guy was talking so quietly and so fast that I barely heard anything that he said. All I got out of it was 'lord, see you'. I didn't ask him to repeat it because I knew I probably wouldn't get any more out of him. I took one last sip of my drink and followed the guy. As long as he didn't touch me I'd be ok. I didn't want to keep a lord waiting because I didn't know what kind of punishment he was capable of doing; let's just hope he's not the 'off with your head' kind, if he is maybe he'll settle for taking off my feet because it probably would hurt less than theses shoes. The guy led me to the far side of the ballroom; I didn't even notice it because it cast in shadow. My eyes had probably passed over it not noticing it because it didn't look as if it was a part of the party. It kind of looked as if it was its own little room; well it probably was because with magic anything is practically possible.

As he led me I noticed more and more of the same type of people. Wearing all black, there eyes constantly shifting making me feel really uncomfortable to be here. All I really wanted was to get out of this place; even facing Pansy would be more pleasant than this bone chilling coldness. Well that's a tie. Creepy guy stopped behind a line of people facing someone.

"… Yes my Lord." The woman's voice sent a chill down my spin. I did my best not to show it in my face, I took a deep breathe to calm my nerves that are beginning to rise up. The woman took a deep bow to the man that was sitting in the chair as did the others. They turn and walked a few steps, all of them noting my presence. They all obviously weren't a part of the party based on their clothes and appearances. Unlike the other people I had passed they didn't have that scared look in their eyes. Within two steps they had disappeared; well disapperated is the correct term, but not without a tentative glare directed at me.

I started rubbing one of my arms trying to reduce the goose-bumps that had appeared just by entering this room. The creepy guy went up to the guy on the chair; well actually he made it look like it was a throne, and bowed timidly. Maybe he does have the power; I'm not really sure how this works in this world.

"I have brought her my Lord." The man on his throne dismissed my guide with just a simple uninterested wave of his hand. The man; like the others, wore black but his robes could pass for formal attire. The most interesting thing about him was his face. I couldn't see it completely because it looked as if it was formed from a memory. He could have been a hideous monster and still I wouldn't have been able to tell. It was as if he was hiding his real face by a face that should have been there. I tried not to stare at it too long; because I was trying to figure it out, so I wouldn't be rude.

I did a curtsey but it felt rather awkward because I had no idea how to actually address this man. He for once came off of his chair pushing off with both hands. He glided towards me. I stood up nice and tall, hiding my true emotions which screamed at me to run and hide in my room. I masked my fear with a confidant look, which eventually helped me feel it on the inside. I made sure not to take my eyes off of him. He walked around me in a circle examining every inch of me. He reached out one of his boney fingers but I took a step away and faced him.

"You remind me of someone, Miss…"

"Tatiana." I had to swallow the fear so only the small amount of confidence that I still had left would be heard. I hoped I didn't say it too harshly. I took a deep breathe and imagined myself somewhere else and that seemed to help a little bit. I just want to get this over with so I can rejoin the party. "And I've been told that a lot too." I said just incase he did know my mother and so he wouldn't dwell on the fact. What did this guy want me for anyways? Actually I could think of a lot of reasons none that would benefit me.

I continued to keep my face solid; no way is this creep going to get to me. I had figured out that he lives on the fear of others just because of the cowering people he had in his mists. As long as I showed no fear he would be intrigued and hopefully; keeping fingers crossed, would let me go. Or else I would be in his control.

"This is a party isn't it?" he didn't have any emotion in his words. "Dance with me." It wasn't a question, if it was I probably would have said no and walked away. Well actually I think I would have said yes anyways because I had no idea what he was capable of, best just to please him now. I gave him half of a smile but it was empty, I would give anything to get away from him right now.

I had to keep telling myself not to scream inside my head because I for sure didn't want Lord 'what's-him-name' to find out about my telepathy power. He took my hand; I didn't give it to him just to make it difficult, and led me closer to the brighter side of the room. We didn't go all the way in the light but remained mostly in the shadows. He took my hand and placed his other on my waist. A chill ran up my spin when he touched my flesh, I will never wear a backless gown again. His whitish skin held no warmth, no welcoming feeling at all as if he had been deprived of touch for the longest time. I didn't make eye contact; it was very difficult to see through the magic for one, and his eyes change from grey to red constantly which was also freaking me out. We didn't dance as much as just step from side to side. But the weirdest thing was that he didn't take his eyes off me; so I saw from my peripherals, as if he was trying to read me.

"I must go." He said plainly and disappeared. Disapperated is the right word. Without hesitation I took this as an opportunity and almost ran back into the real party. I stopped for a second just to shake the rest of the shivers away. Just the thought of that guy creeps me out and I would really rather not have a second meeting with him. I kept walking, as to put as much distance between me and that awful place. I felt an arm grab me and almost jumped out of my skin. I turned around to find a very concerned looking Narcissa. I sighed in relief. Narcissa didn't hesitate to put her arms around me for a hug. I breathed in her pleasant smell and let her warm me up.

"He didn't ask anything of you, did he?" Narcissa asked as we pulled apart. Why would he ask of something, more importantly what did Narcissa know but I didn't?

"No, I think all he wanted was a dance." I was still confused with the question but Narcissa's face relaxed and I guessed that he wasn't someone to be messing with. I sat down with her as she conjured up some drinks.

"I think you forgot something." Narcissa looked at me.

"What could that be dear?"

"To tell me a spell so my feet won't hurt because of the shoes you picked out for me." I picked up the hem of my dress and showed her my feet. The skin was red from the straps of the stilettos. She smiled and once again took out her wand. She tapped them and immediately they felt and looked better. I was about to ask her what was the spell when I saw a certain person stand in front of us.

"May I have this dance?" It was Blaise and once again he was pretending to be a gentleman.

"Have you had any more practice?"

"Actually I wasn't asking you. I am asking Narcissa." Narcissa smiled and took Blaise's hand.

"Have you asked your own mother yet?" I heard Narcissa start as they walked away.

"She's with her new husband…" I didn't hear anymore but that was alright, I was perfectly content just sitting here. I could tell that some people had already left; due to the fact that it's near two o'clock in the morning, because the dance floor looked significantly less crowded. A smile appeared on my face when I saw Pansy not attached to Draco. I wonder how long he has been hiding from her. Come to think of it I haven't even seen him since the last time we danced.

"Come. Dance with me." I looked up to find Draco's cousin Michael. His dark eyes stared at me intently. I remembered Draco's warning.

"No thanks." I turned my head away seeing if that would tell him of my lack of interest in him. Before I knew it, my feet were moving on their own. It was weird because it felt like I wasn't in control of them but wanted to go with him even though I didn't. I involuntarily ended up in his arms not really sure how I got there. He walked me to the very edge of the room where we danced.

Every second I became more aware of the fact that I didn't want to be here. I didn't want to dance. The moment I told myself that I was back in control of my body. I stopped moving my feet.

"Thanks for the dance but I really need to get going." I turned and walked away. I only managed to get a few steps away from him when he grabbed my wrist, rather tightly. I could even feel his nails biting into my skin. With my other hand I tried pushing him away but it was futile. I felt something poke into my back.

"_Imperio." _He whispered. Once again I felt myself loose control. And like before it felt like I wanted nothing more than to do what he wanted. I followed him to the far corner, away from most of the people. Once again he put his arms around me. He looked up and pointed to above our heads, mistletoe. I could see what he wanted but there was no way I could stop myself. Our lips pressed together.

I had imagined kissing Draco but it never in my mind felt so empty. I opened my eyes. Wait a second. This guy isn't Draco. The fistful of hair was not the silvery blonde that I had hoped but brown. This guy had forced himself practically on top of me. I did my best to pull away but his hands had snaked themselves around me pressing me against him. I put both of my hands on his chest and pushed him as hard as I could. It must have been harder than I thought because he was now suspended up against a wall at least three feet off the ground.

"Stop!" It was almost a screamed as soon as my lips were free. I turned and walked away, still a little stunned. It took me a second to realize that everyone's attention was now on the scene that had just taken place. I smiled to myself because for once I was not the helpless victim.

I saw everyone gasp before I knew what had actually happened. Michael was no longer pinned up against the wall. Once he was free he ran over to me and put one arm tightly around my neck, the other had his wand jabbing me in the temple. I felt my whole body freeze up, stuck between fight and flight. I tried pushing his arm away from my neck at least to allow a bit more air into my lungs. I saw a bunch of people taking steps forwards.

"If anyone moves any closer I will kill her." He screamed possessively at the crowd. Doesn't everyone else have wands? What's the point of being a wizard unless you can just flick your wrist and the problem is solved?

I closed my eyes and concentrated on one specific individual. 'P_lease Draco, help me!'_ I hoped my cry for help would be heard because I was really getting tired of being the damsel in distress. I saw Draco move to the front of the crowd. Unfortunately I wasn't the only one who saw him. Michael pushed his wand harder against my head and it felt like a knife cutting me open. I took in a breath to keep myself from crying out and I moved as best as I could away from it. Draco stopped his attempt and stood frozen with the rest of the crowd. I could almost hear what he was thinking because I was doing the same thing. How was I going to get out of here?

Without planning it all the way through; I relaxed then elbowed him hard in the stomach. Self-defense works in both worlds I guess. He doubled over releasing his hold on me. In my run to escape I hit him in the face also with my elbow, I didn't exactly plan on doing it but it worked out in my favor. I ran to Draco and he held me close to him, shielding me from his insane cousin. My legs collapsed from under me out of shock and Draco slowed my fall to the ground.

While my back was turned I heard the worst noise ever. It was the scream of a man, in complete agony. I turned to see Michael on the ground twitching as if he had been electrocuted. Above him was Lord what-ever-his-name-is with his wand pointed at him. The crowd cleared out as fast as they could; without looking as if they were. Draco helped me off the ground but we heard every word of their conversation.

"As you were." He hissed.

"I want her." Michael said struggling for breathe but you could hear the desire in his voice. I could also feel his eyes bore into my back waking every step I took. It was a mistake to look back. Michael was floating in the air by a spell at the same height as the lord. He wasn't looking at the person who had put a spell on him, but still at me.

"We all want what we can't have." The lord dropped Michael on the ground as if he was a worthless rag.

"If I can't have her then no one can." Michael said weakly but his threat was not empty. He raised his wand and pointed at me. Draco did his best to get me out of the way but my legs did not comply. He put himself in front of me protecting me from any spell that his cousin would throw at us.

"Avad…" He never finished because a flash of green light hit him first. Michael fell lifelessly on the ground. His dark eyes no longer focused on anything. He was dead. The lord didn't have a single expression on his face; as far as I could see. He simply walked over the body, looked at me then disapperated.

Draco finally managed to get me to a chair but my legs felt like lead. I can't believe that that guy is dead. I made sure not to look as some of the guest took care of the corpse.

"Are you alright?" Draco was kneeling in front of me his silver eyes asking a million questions. He put a few strands of hair behind my ear to get it out of my face. Am I alright? Not really. I just saw someone kill a guy in front of me. A green flash had sucked the life out of a living being. My mind started showing me flashes of memories that I had hidden for a reason. A kind face telling me something… A flash of green light… silver eyes that looked exactly like the ones in front of me now. A flash of green light… a flash… a fla…

"Ralph." Everything faded to black.

**Authors' Note: kind of a cliffhanger but not as bad as some of the other ones right? So if you didn't catch on the 'lord' was Voldemort and if you didn't catch on then should you really be reading this (I'm talking to all kids reading this by the way). *The reason why he asked Tatiana to dance was to keep up with the pretence that it was a party and that he is a guest* And just so know his face was weird because it was a memory but she could kind of see through his magic because he wanted to blend in and do something (not really sure what but you can use your own imagination). Don't worry; she just passed out from shock nothing major and being traumatized. Tell us what you think and we will write what will happen next episode! I mean chapter… throw in some ideas if you want because we are running low on them at the moment. REVIEW PLEASE! **

**Love C&M**

**Marie- why do you get to come first…? I do all the work!**

**Catherine- it sounds better.**

**Marie- how about Love Marie… duh duh duuuuuuuh**

**Catherine- just because you were born six minutes before me doesn't mean you get to be first all the time.**

**Marie- those were the happiest minutes of my life**

**Catherine- I think you already used that line**

**Marie- …**

… **Until the next episode of twin battles…**


	17. Cold

**Authors' Note: How is every one doing? I hope your doing well, if not that's ok because I bet that another chapter will help cheer you up. I can't even believe that we have written 17 chapters already! It all started just writing ideas down and bam here we are many chapters later. If you have any questions about any of the previous chapters you can PM us or put it in your review and we'll answer it as best as we can. A very special thanks to xXMizz Alec VolturiXx for giving us an amazing idea and this is the start of that wonderful twist so thanks so much. So you too can give ideas and if we love them we will put your name in flashing lights too. Thanks for all the great reviews not very many for last chapter so that's why we took our time with this one. Any ways I hope you love this chapter because are you guys in for a surprise. Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my original character; the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling **

Chapter 17

Cold

Draco POV

I laid her down on my bed, figures she fell asleep and I would have to carry her. Well I will give her some slack after all that had happened. Worst of all was when she passed out. It felt like I would never be able to breathe again. She screamed Ralph's name I guessed that she went into shock because everything was too much to bare and it all brought back bad memories. It was just like the screams from her nightmares, they wake me up in the middle of the night. Luckily it was only for a minute before she woke up but it scared all of us who have gotten close to her. Much to her displeasure we made her sit for the rest of the party, she didn't want to but fatigue was written all over her face. And of course after saying goodnight to most of our guest she fell asleep in the chair. And what did my mother do? She told me to bring her upstairs. Doesn't she have a wand or something? I won't admit out loud but I actually enjoyed carrying her upstairs; it gave me the chance to be in awe of her beautiful face.

I should've taken better care of her. Or at least have someone to watch her, to make sure she was safe. Victor Krum was ok but I almost passed out when mother told me that she went past the ballroom, further into the left wing of the manor and danced with the Dark Lord. Who knows what he really wanted. Was it just a dance; even though I don't see him as the partying type, or was he trying to get to her like him, the way he does to everyone else? I need to keep her by my side until the holidays are over, but will I have to let her go after that? If that what it takes to keep her safe, safe from him or even myself I will do it and deal with the pain later. I told Tatiana not to go near Michael because I knew where that would have lead. A death eater known for killing girls after he's had his fun with them. It made my skin crawl that he chose Tatiana and I couldn't stop him from using the imperious curse on her because I had to deal with Pansy. I don't care what my father has arranged with the Parkinsons but I have to end it and deal with the consequences later.

I took off her shoes so she would be more comfortable, I bet that I would be dead if I so much as think about changing her clothes, so she can just sleep in her gown tonight. I looked at her sleeping form, her face was so peaceful. I hope she has a dreamless sleep because she really needs one. Heck I want to sleep through the night without getting woken up by her screams and having to calm her down. I tucked her in and swept her hair out of her face. It looked as if she was almost smiling. I don't know how she does it but she drives me insane but I can't help but needing to be besides her.

"What are you doing to me?" I whispered quietly as I lightly kissed her forehead.

I quickly got changed and crawled into bed next to her. I fell asleep as soon as I closed my eyes, my breaths in sync with Tatiana's.

"Wake up!" I tried to figure out who was yelling so early in the morning and very excitedly. Also who was bouncing on my bed? I rolled over and pulled the sheets over my head.

"I'm sleeping… go away." I mumbled. I thought I got the message across when the bouncing stopped. How wrong was I because that person just happened to land on top of me?

"But it's Christmas!" I opened my eyes and ripped the covers off of my face. Tatiana was sitting on top of me with a huge smile on her face. I noticed that she was now in her pajamas, her hair was a mess and hung low but her eyes were shining. What happened to the Tat that loved to sleep in? We had barely had five hours of sleep and yet it looks as if she had been awake for hours.

"So Happy Christmas, I'm going back to bed." I pushed her off of me and once again hid in my warm cocoon. I had barely enough time to wink before that monster tore off all the sheets. I refused to open my eyes; if she wanted to play I would make it hard on her. The game was lost when she touched something extremely cold to my bare chest. I jump out of bed. Well actually fell is the better term. I stood up and glared at her. In her hand was a snowball that she had made from the snow on the window sill and she was smiling evilly. She is going to pay for that.

I walked up to her slowly making it look as if I was still waking up. I stood directly in front of her looking down at her because of our differences in height. Her smile lit up the room as if it were a Christmas light. She switched her smile from evil to innocent in a heart beat which almost made me forget what I was planning, too bad that I was already planning on revenge. Acting as fast as I could without giving a warning, I grabbed her around the waist and threw her over my shoulder.

"Draco!" she exclaimed as I ran down the hallway. "Put me down!" she laughed cheerfully so the demand was overlooked and ignored. As I ran down the stairs I heard a door open and my mother stepped out to see who was up this early in the morning just to see us whipping past her. I ran towards the door and out into the snow covered outside.

"If I'm going down you're coming with me." I wondered how she would do that because I controlled all of her weight so throwing her into the snow would be easy. I came to a pile and chucked her into the snow. At the last possible second she grabbed onto my waist making me throw myself in too. It was all fun and games for her but she wasn't the one not wearing a shirt. As fast as I could I scrambled to my feet which were also bare.

"Come and help me up." She put out her hands waiting for me to pull her up. She held her arms and legs up so they wouldn't touch the snow. I didn't move because she might pull me in again and I think my feet might be frozen to the ground.

"Come on I don't have any shoes on." And I did? I gave her my best look of disbelief. She glared at me and quickly got up yelping when her feet hit the cold. I had a feeling that she might push me in again.

"Can we at least carry this on inside?" She hesitated for a second and then agreed. I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the snow. She pushed me to the side and ran inside first. We ran inside shaking the snow off and sat in front of the fireplace so we could thaw.

"Next year," Tatiana started "We should have Christmas at my place." I knew what she meant and I couldn't help but laugh. It wasn't really funny but it was… I don't know what it was but it was contagious. Tatiana's musical laugh filled the room making Christmas the way it was meant to be; full of joy and light.

"Let's go get changed." I started to get up but Tatiana grabbed my ankle. Weird, but I started walking anyway. Well actually it was more limping because I was dragging Tatiana on the floor.

"No! That's not how Christmas works." I stopped and stared at her.

"How does Christmas work then?" She stood up from the floor, took me by the hand and led me back to the fireplace which also happens to be where the Christmas tree is.

"We wait for your mom in our pajamas then we open presents." She said gleefully. Yep it's way too early for any of us to be up.

"But…"

"No buts. Besides this is my Christmas too and we did your thing last night and we know how that turned out, so I say we should do it my way." Did she really need to bring that back up?

"Fine." I agreed but not really comfortable with the whole idea. Who would want to stay in their pajama's it's so un-…, well maybe if I had a shirt on it wouldn't be too bad. And they are quite comfy. I ran upstairs and grabbed myself a warm shirt making sure to make as much noise as possible in front of my mother's door so she would wake up for the second time this morning.

I came back down to find Tatiana bent over under the tree looking at the presents.

"What are you doing?" I asked standing behind her. She jumped and hit her head on a branch making the ornaments jingle.

"I'm not allowed to be curious?" She came out from the tree and placed her hands on her hips.

"I guess today is okay." I said with a smile. I backed up to sit on the couch when I miscalculated the distance and toppled over the armrest.

"Draco!" I heard Tatiana shriek as I fell. I landed on something soft, a pillow perhaps, so luckily I wouldn't be spending a day in bed. She came over to help me up.

"Are you ok?" She lifted me up under the arm and I noticed that she's surprisingly strong.

"Yeah I'm fine. Luckily I had a soft landing." I finally got to my feet when I saw Tatiana looking up at something. I followed her gaze to find a branch of mistletoe hung above our heads. I wonder if there is a reason for my mother to put up extra mistletoe this year. I lowered my gaze and stared into her eyes. Her emerald eyes danced in the firelight and chained me from looking anywhere else. I tilted my head lower so my face was level with hers. I breathed in her intoxicating scent hinted with roses and cinnamon. I closed my eyes as did she.

"Happy Christmas my children!" My eyes snapped open and I jumped back. I noticed that Tatiana had the same reaction. Once again my mother has the worst timing. Her smile faded once she connected the pieces of what just happened. I took another step away and almost glared at her. Tatiana ran over to her and gave her a hug. Over her shoulder I saw my mother's lips move and say 'I'm sorry'.

I could've sworn that our lips did touch, because they tingled slightly. It must have only been a whisper of a touch but the feeling was there. Tatiana led my mother to the couch acting as nothing had happened. I gave my mother a one armed hug as she sat beside me as her Christmas greeting but I'm going to have a talk with her after this. Apparently she got the memo of what to wear because she was wearing a bathrobe over her night gown. With a wave of her wand three presents came from the tree and landed on our laps.

"This is definitely the way to do this." Tatiana couldn't have said any better. Christmas was always my favorite holiday: were expectations weren't important for the entire day, and it's the only time of year I actually saw my father smile. I thought we would be missing something this year but Tatiana was a good temporary replacement for our last family member.

Getting presents in the Malfoy household was no big deal but with Tatiana she made every present as a new favorite. If it was an article of clothing she would immediately try it on over top of the last thing she put on. I switched to the adjacent chair so I could watch her without straining my neck.

I wonder what my life would be like if I had known her from the first year. Would it be like this or would she be a totally different person because of the wizarding influences, such as the Dark Lord. I shook my head ordering myself not to think of that while she was here. She caught my eye, smiled and turned away a bit too quickly. Was it my imagination or did she also feel something too. She got up grabbed a present and handed it to me. She sat down on the closest edge of the couch and was waiting for me to open it. I carefully opened the wrapping paper to find a small cage. Inside was a miniature dragon. I looked at wondering what on earth I would do with it.

"So from now on if you want to send me a letter you can just use this little guy." I almost laugh at the irony.

"So you don't mind if a fire breathing dragon delivers you mail but if an owl comes anywhere near you hide in a corner?" She thought about for a second.

"Pretty much." She said smiling and nodding her head.

"My turn." My mom took out two small boxes out of her pockets and handed one to each of us. We unwrapped them to find two similar bracelets, silvery and that shimmered slightly in the light. Tatiana's of course was more feminine than mine but that was ok with me.

"They're beautiful Narcissa!" Tat said putting it on her wrist. I did the same with mine. For some reason the style looked somewhat familiar.

"It looks just like our soul chain." Tatiana figured out. Narcissa smiled and nodded. There was something in that smile that I figured that she had a plan and that it was already in motion. We opened all of our presents; some still remained but they were for others who weren't here at the moment.

I still had to give Tatiana her present but I will have to wait a bit before giving it to her. The house elves had prepared our food and brought them on trays so we could eat our breakfast in front of the warm hearth.

Once we all finished and the trays had been taken away. We headed upstairs to get ready for the rest of the day. I headed to my room with Tatiana following.

"Umm…" My mother started and we stopped to hear what she wanted to say. "Tatiana your room is this one." She pointed to the room across the hall from mine. I had totally forgotten that we weren't connected anymore. Suddenly I wished we still had that stupid chain. Tatiana was thinking the same thing because I saw the sad look on her face as she turned to go into her own room. Before entering she looked over her shoulder and gave me half a smile.

I changed into warm clothes knowing that we would be going outside. Well I know at least I'll be going outside. I have grown used to saying 'we' for everything because when we were connected the other person didn't have a choice but to tag along. I walked out of my room to find Tatiana leaning against her doorframe.

"I think you forgot something." She wasn't looking at me; she was looking coolly and was examining her nails. Are you playing another game Miss Nadira? Well I'm getting pretty good at them. I leaned against my own doorframe mirroring her. I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at her.

"And what might that be?" I said in the same tone. Before she had the time to make another statement I continued. "If you are mentioning my present to you then I haven't forgotten." She looked at me and smiled. I won. Before I knew it she grabbed my hand and began pulling me down the stairs.

"Do you even know where we're going?" She stopped.

"No I wasn't really thinking about that."

"What were you thinking about then?" she smiled

"Nothing, well I was thinking about something but I' m not going to tell you."

"Fine, well you're going to have to close your eyes if you want to see your present." She glared playfully at me but closed her eyes anyways. I could tell that she hated not being in control. I spun her around a few times just so she would have no idea where we would be going.

"Are you going to lead me there or just see how long it'll take for me to get dizzy? Cause I can tell you that it's not going to work."

"Hold on."

"To what?" She asked impatiently. I lifted her up and put her on my back. She shrieked but held on tightly. I carried her outside. The air was cold and I bet that she guessed that I brought her outside and she squeezed me even tighter.

"Don't you dare throw me in the snow or else I will open my eyes." I did think about it for a second but decided against it. I led her out to the stables and let her crawl off my back. I turned around to make sure her eyes were still closed. Just to make sure I went behind her and put my hands over her eyes pushing her forwards inch by inch.

"Didn't trust me to keep my eyes closed?" She asked sweetly.

"Not for a second." I said truthfully. "Ok promise not to open your eyes?" I took my hands off and stood in front of her. I looked closely and found that she was in fact peeking. I raise an eyebrow and she closed them tightly.

"Fine I won't peek." She gave up. I took both of her hands and placed them on her present. I let go and took a step back.

"Happy Christmas." She opened her eyes and saw the gift I bought her. A white stallion stood in front of her. She was completely speechless.

"You bought me a horse?" I smiled and nodded. She ran and wrapped her arms around me almost knocking me over. I caught myself on the low fence of Theron's enclosure. For a second it sounded as if she was crying. It turns out that she had been crying because I could see the stains on her cheeks. She brushed away her tears with her fingers. I grabbed her hands and looked at her but her gaze was at the floor.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because this is perfect." She whispered and looked up into my eyes. "Thank you." Girls are so complicated. Can't they just be happy when they're happy, it would make it easier on everyone. She smiled and turned to her horse, admiring its white coat that contrasted nicely with the dark saddle. Theron nudged me in the back as if he was saying 'That was your chance mate and you missed it.'

"Well it's harder than it looks and what do you know you're a horse." I mumble to him. He also was thinking something else but it was rather inappropriate so I'm not going to share it with you.

"Are you coming or are you going to let me and Deidra have a head start?" I looked over and found Tatiana already on her horse waiting for us at the entrance. I mounted and followed her out.

We spent an hour riding around the grounds. I made sure to stay in between her and the lake at all times. What's with her and water anyways? Is it out to get her or does she just have really bad luck? The snow lightly fell and landed in her dark hair that flowed in the wind. Her laugh jingled and echoed in and out of the trees.

We came in the house; with winter red noses and ears, to a steaming hot cup of Butterbeer. Mother talked with us as we drank.

"I just got permission to go and visit your father." I nearly choked on my drink. I did want to see him but at times he wasn't my favorite person to be around. Make that most of the time. It is Christmas and he deserves at least some company. I haven't seen him since he's been on the run from the ministry and he's only been in there for a few months.

"We would like you to join us Tatiana. It won't be very fun but I think Lucius could use someone like her to warm him up." Code for: 'We want to keep you as close as possible so the Dark Lord doesn't come and find out more about you.'

"Sure I would love to come." Well she won't sound so cheerful when she's actually surrounded by dementors.

We put on our traveling cloaks and waited for my mother to apparate to Azkaban.

"Before we go I just want to make sure that we are all accounted for." Also code for: 'How do we get you in there because only family is allowed.' She grabbed both of our wrists and hit the bracelets together. A silvery chain appeared linking us both together again.

"Is this a soul chain?" Tatiana asked and I could hear that she didn't mind so much this time. Well at least it didn't hurt like last time.

"The bracelets are linked by a soul chain yes. But they can be taken off only by the person who originally linked them." Well at least we have a legitimate reason for her to come. Mother put out her arms and we each grabbed a hold of one. As soon as we were holding on tightly to her arm she disapparate. We ended up on a beach, opposing side of the prison. I turned and saw that Tatiana looked a little green.

"That was horrible, next time I think I might walk."

"You'll get used to it." I supported her upper arm to make sure she didn't collapse.

"But that would entail me to do more of those types of trips. When Ra… did it he never said it felt like this." I looked at her questioning her by my look. But she never saw it because she scrambled; pulling me with her, aboard the boat that would take us to our destination.

Even before we got to the island I felt the bone numbing chillness. Tatiana pulled her hood over her head and began rubbing her arms trying to keep in some of the warmth.

"That won't help." I had to yell in her ear so I could be heard over the roar of the waves. "Dementors guard the prisoners and feed on every happy thought and memory until you are left with only your worst nightmares." I felt like a teacher explaining this but I was worried for her. She has true horrors and the dementors will no doubt feed off her the most.

We stepped off the boat and met a dementor who was supposed to show us the way. Mother held up a piece of parchment and it led us through the maze. I put an arm around Tatiana protectively. It's bad enough that there are dementors but add in a few hundred crazy people. I shuddered at the thought, or was it the cold? I never want to end up in this place. Well it will either be here or death; with my given mission, and I don't know which one sounds more comforting.

We were led through a labyrinth of hallways until the dementor finally stopped in front of a cell. Mother went in first and we followed. The dementor concentrated intently on us, his absent eyes following each step we made. Another surge of coldness passed through me and the feeling of absolute numbness replaced every memory. If Tatiana wasn't next to me I probably would've forgotten her.

We entered my father's cell. It was cold and the only light came from the small window facing out to the vast ocean. Father was sitting under the window so he wouldn't be submerged in darkness. He looked old. His pale skin and the dark circles under his eyes showed how the place had taken most of his mind. Mother knelt down in front of him and said some comforting words. Tat and I stayed back a bit to give them some privacy.

"He wasn't always like this." I whispered in Tatiana's ear. Hoping this wouldn't give her a horrible first impression. I knew that she wanted to say something but there was nothing really she could say.

"Draco." Mother said softly ushering me forwards with an outstretched arm. I came in and knelt before my father. Tatiana stood behind us still in the dark with her hood up making her unrecognizable.

"Happy Christmas father." I said shyly. I wasn't used to seeing my father like this; so weak and almost fragile as if he would shatter with just one touch. It was hard to put on a proud face when you feel nothing but despair. I was about to ask him 'how have you been' when I stopped myself knowing that it was a stupid question. Instead I took his hand giving him some warmth. I could see the tears in his eyes and the matching tears in mother's. Their relationship has always been a mystery to me. But I felt that at one time there was love.

Mother unwrapped some of the presents that she was allowed to give to him: a blanket, a change of warmer clothes. Everything else we brought, the Ministry made us leave it on shore. His eyes had lost their hardness that I had feared for so long; and which makes me want to see them again, were replaced by an empty grey without any hope left.

"We brought someone we would like you to meet Lucius. Well there's a funny story how she came to us actually but she's become something to each who have met her." Mother said with a laugh, except it was forced because there was no happiness here.

Tatiana took a few steps forward and knelt down in between us.

"Lucius I would like you to meet Tatiana Nadira." Tatiana pushed back her hood. Then she lifted her head with a smile as if this place hadn't affected her at all and looked with her beautiful green eyes full of life straight into my father's. The moment he saw her entire face as she emerged into the light he scrambled back against wall with a horrified look on his face.

**Authors' Note: We're so sorry for leaving you with a cliff hanger. Well to be honest we wish we could actually see your reactions. Any guesses? The reason why we stopped it here is because we're switching it back into Tatiana's POV for next chapter because it is going to be really important. But after this we may have run out of ideas and they might be going back to Hogwarts shortly. What will happen to Draco and Tatiana's relationship? Will they ever get to kiss, and no, they did not kiss this chapter, it didn't count. Find out next chapter and the ones to come. REVIEW please and give us some ideas because my imagination likes to think really far ahead… like we already have the end figured out, in seventh year! **

**Love, C&M**


	18. Answer Me

**Authors' note: Hey guys! I'm sorry this chapter took so long for us to post but there were some problems with it. Firstly Catherine had this one idea and it took me forever just to figure out (which I actually never did) then I simply ended up taking that part out. And most importantly I had no motivation to write. So if you want the chapter up faster next time review please because it means the world to us and inspires us to write. Catherine also decided to go to university and left me behind (I'm starting in the winter) so it's hard for us to plan. We'll do our best to post the next chapter sooner next time as soon as we figure out what's going to happen. Again ideas are greatly appreciated. I hope this chapter isn't too confusing because Catherine wasn't here to beta read it (Might be some mistakes also) if you don't understand just PM or leave your question in your review. Here it is… Review please **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP**

Chapter 18

Answer Me

I hate Azkaban. This would be the worst place to ever end up. How did Draco's father end up here anyways? I should find out what you have to do to get in here so I can avoid it. Draco said that the dementors feed off of happy thoughts and I finally figured out how. I would never be able to fly in a place like this; even with all the pixie dust in the world. I keep seeing Ralph dying over and over again; it took all of me not to shed tears. Dark thoughts started to cloud my mind. I felt Draco's arm squeeze me closer to him. He was the only thing that was helping me resist the darkness. I focused on the arm, letting it be my only thought. Since it wasn't really a happy thought, I found that the dementors couldn't take any more away from me.

We entered Mr. Malfoy's cell. I could see that before this Lucius Malfoy would have been a very handsome man. Draco couldn't have only got his looks from his mother. He would've stood before me and probably asked Draco what I was doing with him, reprimanding him. But his silver eyes had turned to grey stone. The prison had stripped all beauty to reveal only how they felt of what they've done. The vacancy in his eyes made it look as if he no longer remembers his family. But luckily that was not the case.

I stood back when Draco went to say hello to his father. The coldness and the memories rushed back; a flash of green light, the snake tattoo, and my mother disappearing into black. I wished my mother was here, she would've made me feel better. She would've been a great doctor… I mean healer. Just the sound of her voice could heal a broken bone; well make it hurt less. I focused on the back of Draco's head this time, letting that image replace my nightmares. Day gave me the chance to escape and I didn't want my nightmares to invade it.

"We brought someone we would like you to meet Lucius. Well there's a funny story how she came to us actually but she's become something to each who have met her." Narcissa said with a laugh, except it was forced because there was no happiness here.

I'm glad I'm in the dark because I could feel my face heating up. But as soon as I felt some happiness it was washed away. I managed to keep hold of a little of it but I know it won't last. I guessed that this was my time to come into the light. I took it as a chance to have contact with Draco. I knelt between both of them, feeling more comfortable and warm.

"Lucius I would like you to meet Tatiana Nadira." I pushed back my hood letting my dark brown hair fall in front of my shoulders. I admit that I was a little bit nervous meeting Lucius. Even with his shattered essence he was an important person to Draco. I slowly lifted my head. I put on a real smile and let it warm me up. Mr. Malfoy deserved some sunshine. As soon as I came level to his eyes, a look horror washed over his face. He scurried back away but the wall was only about a foot behind him. It was as if one of his nightmares had come back to haunt him and even the dark was more friendly than I was. He looked from his wife to his son looking for some protection but neither of them made a move. They looked as puzzled as I felt. What did I ever do to this man that he would react like this? I would certainly remember him because I have only been in this world for a few months. I looked down. What if the reason I don't remember him was because he was wearing a mask. I saw a glimpse of his tattoo on his left arm as it frantically pushed him against the wall trying to get away from me. It was enough to make my head spin.

Even though I was on my knees I grabbed onto Draco's cloak for support. I closed my eyes trying to get my head to stop from spinning. I had just met, or one of them, the person responsible who had forced his way into my life taking away everything that I held dear. He may have even been the person who killed…

"Why are you here?" Lucius' voice was horse and his words were coated with hatred as if I was the one who put him in this freezing inferno. My heart started to race. How was I going to even talk to him? A million ideas swirled around in my head making it very difficult to focus. I didn't even care if the other two people were still in the room. At the moment they didn't register, it was only me and him.

"I should ask you the same question." Theses were the only words that seemed to make sense in my thoughts. The venom lacing my words made me feel like I would strike if he didn't give me what I wanted. I needed to hear him say it, I had my suspicions but I needed to hear it out loud. If he is the reason my brother is dead what should I do, more importantly what will I do. Will I be able to hold myself back? How would I live with myself if I do anything?

"I had orders… I … I didn't have a choice… I …" I could see he was struggling to get the words out because he was choking on his own guilt. From the glistening of the tears threatening to fall I knew that this was torturing him, consuming him.

I couldn't bear to look at him. I closed my eyes and turned my head, his face still etched behind my eyelids. "Say it." I hissed at him. My own words frightened me. It felt as if something else had taken over, something wanting to consume power and strip it from the weak. I took a deep breath and shuddered. I closed my eyes and I could see a red haze fading. Finally I came back to my original self. I felt some of my energy drain, which was definitely not something I would like to do again. It even felt a little warmer in here as if I had also scared the dementors away. I also saw it in Lucius' face. He was a bit calmer and the scared look on his face had been replaced by regret.

"We were ordered to capture Ms. Nadira and take care of witnesses." He didn't look at me; he simply stared at the floor. I noticed that Draco and Narcissa had moved away from me slightly, probably scared them as much as I scared myself. I sat on the ground pulling my knees up and hugging them to find what comfort I could. I felt so vulnerable and alone without my brother. As I thought of him more and more images poured in showing me his smiling face. It is one thing to have a family member die but it is even worse when you loose your other half. The tears streamed down my face and I didn't care who saw them. They felt the change in the room and moved back to my side. Draco unlocked one of my hands and held it in his on stroking the back of it with his thumb.

When I turned my attention back to Lucius his gaze was focused on our linked hands. When he spoke he was only saying it because he felt like he had to.

"I killed the boy you were with." He whispered, he mumbled something after but I didn't hear.

He said the words I had only guessed at. All at once I could feel my world falling apart and being put back together again. It was finally time to move on. I could still feel the tears stinging my cheeks as I took back my hand from Draco. I got back onto my knees and grabbed one of Mr. Malfoy's hands with both of mine. I drew it towards me so it was bathed in the light from the window. He did flinch when I touched him, probably thinking that I would avenge my brother's murder. I cupped his face so that he had to look at me.

'_I forgive you for killing my twin.' _ I knew I wouldn't have been able to say it aloud but I needed it for myself. It was as if the weight of the world was lifted from my shoulders. Not because I found out who killed Ralph but because the person who had done it had suffered; if not more, just as much as I had. Besides if he really was my enemy he would hate being forgiven. Again I took another deep breath but this time it was calm and the ones that followed were even. He heard my words and began to cry. It was very strange to watch a grown man cry but even they need relief sometimes.

We left shortly after. I didn't speak the rest of the time. Even when we passed the dementors the coldness didn't faze me. I was lost in my own mind trying to figure out what had just happened. When we left Mr. Malfoy looked a little more like his usual self, well I haven't seen him before but let's just say he looked better. First I had just seen my brother's murderer. Second he was Draco's father and what did I do: I forgave him. But most importantly I have finally heard some good news: my mother is still alive. I knew that this might not be the case now but I refused to believe otherwise.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even notice when we got back to the manor. Only when we past over the threshold did I notice Draco towing me by the hand making watching my every step. He didn't need to read minds to know what I was thinking about; at least the general sense.

"Let me take care of that." Narcissa was the first one to speak in a while. I had no idea what she was talking about until she hit our bracelets together and the soul chain disappeared. With the soul chain once again gone, it was as if I lost my center because I felt unbalanced. I only got it back once Draco had grabbed my hand and led me to the dinning room for supper. I barely touched my food even though I was starving. I couldn't get myself to eat because… well I don't know why. Even when I tried to eat it just made me sick to my stomach. Eventually I gave up; if I starve myself tonight then I will be able to eat tomorrow at least.

I excused myself from the table, getting sad looks from both Narcissa and Draco. I walked in the empty halls alone with only the firelight and the moon to guide my way. It was weird to walk alone, with no one to hold my hand.

I get to my room; only after I walked into Draco's out of habit, and take a long hot shower. The hot water on my skin helps me forget today's tension, but does not soak in all the way. As I crawl into bed the blankets still don't help ease the shivers. I close my eyes hoping that I can escape this world for a while. Now that I have faced my nightmare I know at least I won't be screaming in my sleep from watching my brother die over and over again. I drift off into a deep sleep only to be trapped in a dream that I'm unable to wake from.

_I'm in a dark room, completely alone. I see the door close as if people had just left. Something is touching my legs and I looked down to see a huge snake wrapping itself around my ankles. With a white hand I reach out and stroke the snake's head. It blinks its eyes happily. It follows me as I walk up to stare out the window, the moonlight shines through the clouds making a reflection in the glass. It was confusing to look at my face because it wouldn't stay in a solid state. Instead it flowed endlessly, continuingly changing form. At one point I saw a handsome face with dark wavy hair and sharp features with grey eyes. But it vanished as if the magic was finally wearing off. Before I see the final product; a voice whispers to me. I turn to look and it's the snake._

_'Someone is watching us.' I can hear the snake taking and understand it. I look around and found what I'm looking for; not a person but a mirror. I glide over to it and see not my reflection but a sleeping form. The profile is familiar but it's hard to tell in the dark. _

_'Well we should greet our visitor shouldn't we Nagini?' My deep voice sounded just like the snakes; cold and slithery. I picked up a knife and felt the smooth handle fit perfectly comfortable in my grip. A smile spread across my face as I struck the mirror with the point of my blade._

I woke up in a panic. Except this time I couldn't scream. I could barely open my eyes because it hurt too much to be completely awake. The pain started to spread across my entire body enabling me to move. I needed help. I needed Draco but there was no way I could let him know, even my mind talking wouldn't work because I couldn't concentrate on anything but the pain. I tried breathing but my lungs were in shock and wouldn't expand. What is wrong with me?

Suddenly I felt a warm hand on my chest at the base of my neck. I tried breathing in again and I finally managed to get air into my lungs but I was gasping for it. I opened my eyes and the pain immediately vanished. I had to blink a few times to clear the spots from my eyes. Once I could see I saw the most beautiful sight. It was Draco leaning over me. It was dark in the room but the moon shone through the curtains. The hand that was on my chest moved to the back of my neck as if he was supporting my head with his fingers tangled in my hair. The pressure of his fingers at the base of my skull relaxed me so I could lie my head back down on the pillow.

He must have sensed that I was in trouble. I looked around me and found that I was not in the same room that I had woken up in pain a few moments ago. I was in Draco's room.

"How did I get here?"

"Are you alright?"

"But I wasn't here a moment ago?"

"What's wrong?"

"What?" I had finally realized that Draco had been talking to me.

"Are you alright?" he asked sternly. My eyes had finished wandering and had found his. His silver eyes that shone in the moonlight were hard and penetrating, he was scared. His other hand rested gently over top of both of mine which had moved to the central point of where the pain had resided. I was glad that my face was in the dark because I knew that my eyes would be the weird snake eyes, or cat. This would no doubt freak him out even further.

"I don't know." My voice was shaken because of the reality of it. What had happened in that dream? I could feel a tear running down my cheek. I tried to sit up, but it took more effort than it should. I could still feel a tingle of… something. Draco saw me struggling and put his arms around me to help me up. I didn't have enough strength left to hold myself up but Draco had that covered. I leaned my back against his chest using him as a wall. My energy slowly regenerates as I take my time leaning against Draco.

"How did you get here by the way?"

"I don't..." I sat up a bit straighter. A brief shock of pain stops me from responding any further, I gasped. It was as if a knife had just been taken out of my side. I pulled up my shirt and found something that wasn't there before. Right where my hands had covered was now a new scar still a bit raw, only a couple of inches long. About the same size of the knife I had seen in my dreams. Draco saw what I had found; from the light of the moon shining through from the curtains, and started tracing my new scar with the tips of his fingers. The touch of his fingers tingled with electricity against my flesh.

"What's this?" he asked quietly. He didn't need to speak any louder because the side of my head leaned against his cheek.

"Someone threw a knife at me in my dream." I said as normally as possible. I could feel him tense up behind me. I smiled and laughed. I was expecting a reaction like that.

"Don't do that." Draco complained and I had a feeling he wanted to smack me. He probably would've if I hadn't just in paralyzing pain.

"Well actually I was telling the truth. I had a dream… well more of a nightmare, and someone stabbed me." I don't know if it was entirely important for me to tell him every detail. I could figure this out on my own… I hope. "Is this normal for people in this world?"

"Yes." He didn't sound very convincing. I'll just add another item to my list of things that make me unusual or abnormally different. I gave him a look over my shoulder but my face wasn't in the light; the little that there was, made it impossible for him to see it.

"Until you feel like telling me that I'm abnormal, I'm going to see if I can get some sleep because it's like three in the morning." I slowly got off Draco and felt around in the dark with my hands.

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere, after what just happened? I'm looking for a comfy spot to crash." I could just see the smile on Draco's face. I didn't want to go back to my own room because I have never been able to sleep after one of theses dreams. I felt the bed shake a bit as Draco moved back to his spot. I found the spot that I wanted to sleep in, my back against Draco. I didn't really care at the moment about sides, I just needed to feel like I had before: relaxed and safe.

It took me a while to fall asleep because my brain was still processing. Once I had run through every detail and mapped some of it together, I could forget about it for a while. Again I was the same guy like the last dreams, that much was obvious. He can talk to snakes and understand them. The sleeping form in the mirror was me. So either it was: a vivid dream and I got that scar elsewhere but never noticed before; unlikely, or I somehow hacked into this guy's brain and the knife had actually stabbed me. I know one thing is for certain: theses dreams are very much real. The only difference about his one was that it wasn't in the past like the others, but at the present moment, like I was being told the beginning of a movie after walking into it half way through.

The rest of the holidays had pretty much gone the same, minus the fact that we were no longer attached. I convinced Draco to play hide-and-seek; it wasn't really that hard to be honest a flutter of eyelashes did the trick. We played one round and gave up shortly because it was impossible in this huge house. That and Draco was terrible at being it; after what felt like an hour I came out of my hiding spot, then it took me an hour to find him trying to find me. We eventually tried the pool again and this time I did not drown. Nearly every afternoon we went horse-back riding, exploring more of the grounds each time. Draco made sure we stayed well away from the left wing of the manor. It only made my curiosity spike even higher. If I didn't promise that I would stay away from it I probably would've sneaked in by now.

Every night I went to sleep in my own bed and woke up in Draco's. We even tried locking both our doors, sleeping in rooms that were father apart but nothing worked. We; well it was Draco actually, presumed that I was sleep walking so he tied one of my wrists to my bed so I couldn't go anywhere. The next morning once again I woke up in his room. When we checked the rope that had bound me, it was still in a knot only big enough for my wrist. We are definitely going to have problems when we get back to school if this keeps happening.

Our time together rapidly came closer to the end and we found ourselves dreading the return to school. We had all of our bags packed; they were being packed for us by the house elves, and we still had time before leaving for the train.

"Am I going to get my clothes back?" I asked Narcissa while having tea in the lounge.

"I don't know why you keep asking questions that you will find out the answer soon enough." I gave up and sat back down in one of the chairs and sipped my tea daintily. Draco; who hadn't been seen all morning, finally decided to join us. He looked a little irritated; probably from yelling at the house elves all morning on how to arrange his belongings. Would it be fun or just plain mean to play with him right now? Fun for now and I'll take the punishment later.

"Draco," I said suddenly which stopped him from sitting down. "Get me some water." He looked at me like I was crazy. Well maybe I am just a little. He rolled his eyes, murmured something and sat down.

"Draco." Narcissa said warningly as if reminding him of his manners. He gapped at his mother.

"You can't be serious." Narcissa flicked her wand and a glass of water appeared in his hand. I laughed evilly in my mind; it felt good to have this power over people. Draco knew there was no chance that he could possibly win this game and shuffled his way over. He held out the glass in front of my face waiting for me to take it.

"Now, pour it in my mouth." I ordered playfully.

"Are you serious?" Draco groaned.

"Are you saying that you are going to leave a woman who may or may not be carrying your child parched?"

"Do you even know how to get pregnant?" Draco challenged

"Yes but how would I know it's the same way in the wizard world. For all we know you could have put a spell on me and I'm actually pregnant!"

"No it's…." Was all Draco got out before someone entered the room and interrupted him.

"Did something happen while I was gone?" Could Blaise have any worse timing? What is he doing here anyways, shouldn't he be with his family getting ready to say farewell?

"As I was telling Tat, no." Draco forced the glass of water in my hand and went over to greet his friend. He also didn't forget to get me wet as he did so. Luckily Narcissa saw what happened and waved her wand to dry me off. I gracefully ran to Blaise and hugged him. He is one of my best friends after all. Out of the corner of my eye I saw an action that made me smile. Draco tensed up a bit as I hugged his friend.

"What are doing here?" I asked.

"Do I really need a reason to see my two best friends?" I thought about it for a second.

"Yes." Draco replied, taking the words right out of my mouth. I giggled.

"Well if you two lovebirds don't want me here," Both Draco and I started babbling about denying it as Blaise continued. "I'm here to ask if I can catch a ride to the train station."

"Is your mother busy with her new husband?" Narcissa guessed without even looking up from the book she had been reading.

"Yeah." I'm going to have to ask how many other 'new' husbands his mother had.

At the train station, I wasn't the only one with tears in my eyes. Almost all the kids were sad to leave their parents; even though most of them won't admit it, they all gave their parents one last goodbye hug. Draco was being smothered by his mother, and couldn't even complain because she was probably cutting off his air. I would tease him later but I didn't want to miss my hug. Once Narcissa let go of her son I quickly took his place in her arms. It felt good to be in the arms of a mother, they just know the way to hold you. I vowed to myself that I would find mine and that we would be happy again if it was the last thing I do. For now however, I took pleasure being hugged by my temporary mom.

"I'm going to miss you dear." Narcissa whispered as she kissed the top of my head.

"Thanks so much, for everything." It just felt like the right words to say at a time like this. We separated from our hug and smiled at each other. We had started a relationship and I wanted more time to keep building it.

"I'm so glad that Blaise put that spell on you…"

"It was Blaise!" Both Draco and I yelled at the same time.

**Authors' Note: Thanks for reading and please review. Tell us what you think because this chapter was really hard to write. We have no idea what to put in the next chapter either. Be patient and the next chapter will eventually be posted.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**LOVE, C&M**


	19. Choose Your Weapon

**Authors' Note: Hey everyone! Again sorry it took so long but once again we didn't get as many reviews as we hoped so there wasn't enough motivation for me to drop everything I had to do to finish this chapter. We are running out of idea as well for upcoming events so if you want to have input in the story feel to PM us or leave it in your review. I'll add in that my dad helped this chapter… he gave me one word that was useful. (All the other times he goes off on random tangents that end up in ramblings that have no point or reason for this story) We'll do our best to update as soon as we can. Review and that will help keep us going. Hope you like this chapter because I know Catherine was laughing really hard.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and if you've seen a life please return it to me because I don't own one of those either.**

Chapter 19

Choose Your Weapon

At this moment Blaise looked absolutely terrified. His eyes darted from side to side looking for any possible escape route. There were none so he was out of luck. He regrettably looked up at his captors who had cornered him in and empty train compartment.

"What shall we do with him?" My accomplice asked.

"You're the one with the weapon or wand and the spells." I answered as if Blaise wasn't even in the room. I could tell that he was already thinking of the worst possible scenarios. Draco took out his wand and tapped it against his mouth thinking what spell would be the best in this situation.

"Ok, I'm sorry!" Blaise cried out and feel to his knees at our feet. He had a fistful of our robes in each of his hands. "Please don't hurt me." His dark eyes pleaded for mercy. I looked to Draco and found he had a sinister smile on his face as if he was plotting revenge. I have to admit that I rather like that smile. His real smile was better but this was a mirror of how I was thinking right now. He was planning revenge but he was saving it for later, much later.

"Fine" I gave up and sat down on the bench. Draco sat down beside me so it was still two against one. Draco said nothing; smartly, just glared at him waiting for an explanation. I sat back, crossed my arms across my chest and raised an eyebrow and he knew we meant business.

"You guys were just being complete idiots." We were going to protest but he continued, "And it seemed like the only way to get you two together in the same room to talk."

"And locking us in a room for a while didn't cross your mind?" Draco asked sharply.

"Yeah it did but that would have been too easy." Something must have happened to Blaise because he was never one to plan thoroughly and follow through. I bet that he wanted me to meet Narcissa because that is Draco's one soft spot. Come to think of it Narcissa knew the whole time that it was Blaise and must have been in cahoots from the beginning. I was just about to ask about Narcissa's interference when Blaise accused me

"Besides it wasn't my entire fault. Tatiana agreed to it before hand."

"What!" Both Draco and I shrieked. Well I shrieked at least; his was more of an accusing yell.

"I did no such thing."

"I'm going to have to stop you there m'lady. I distinctly remember you agreeing to my Plan B." Blaise sat back with his hands behind his head. More relaxed now that the pressure was on someone else. I bit my bottom lip remembering that I had in fact agreed to it. But I didn't know the extent of his plan so technically it shouldn't count.

"And I distinctly remember that she agreed as soon as she heard that it had something to do wi-" I jumped over to the other side of the compartment and covered his mouth so nothing but muffles came out. Draco doesn't need to know every detail.

"Thank you for doing this but your help is no longer needed." I whispered so that Draco couldn't hear. I heard some more mumbling coming from Blaise who still had my hand over his mouth. Suddenly I felt his wet tongue on my palm.

"Ew!" I quickly wiped my wet hand on Blaise's shoulder.

"You're such a girl." I looked down to make sure that I hadn't suddenly switched genders. Nope, I'm still a girl.

"Um, yeah! And you're; what, three years old?"

I had won this round and Blaise did not look happy about it. Draco had simply sat back and enjoyed the show. He had a smile on his face saying that he enjoyed our watching our war; that is, from a distance. Blaise had also noticed this, and I could tell that he was thinking of a way to drag him into it.

"Wait till you hear how I got Draco to valiantly come and save his princess."

"S_ilencio."_ Draco casted his spell smoothly, he was well reserved by keeping his cool. He didn't look me in the eyes. I really want to know this story now. Blaise was silently screaming at us hoping we would release him from the spell. Draco had his mind set on keeping him quiet for at least a bit longer and I didn't know the spell to reverse it.

The rest of the train ride was mostly silent. At one point on our journey I felt a chill run through my body as if it was a warning. I noticed that Draco also felt it and knew exactly what it was. He scrambled around the compartment moving objects around; including Blaise and I, to make a hiding spot. Somehow I was sitting mostly on top of Blaise while blocking Draco; who was halfway under the both of us, from view. Soon enough we found out what the cause for these actions were. Pansy barged into our compartment looking for her boyfriend. She left in a huff when her mission was unsuccessful. Blaise had a look in his eye; because he couldn't speak, telling me that he would take care of Draco's relationship.

Once the castle came into view there was a change in the atmosphere. Draco's face turned very pale as if he was going to be sick. An unfamiliar look in his eyes revealed his dread going back to school. It looked as if he was almost scared. I grabbed his hand and squeezed. I didn't get a response back; instead he walked out the compartment without another word. I watched him leave until he disappeared from view. Blaise gave me a sad look and handed me a piece of paper with a single word printed on it. I stared at the word blankly because the word was obviously in a different language. Blaise made another face; one of annoyance, and took the paper back writing down more words. He handed it back to me and it all made sense. I was given the spell to un-mute him.

"You might have to get used to that now that we're back." Blaise pointed out once I undid the silencing spell.

"What do you mean?" I asked still looking out the door waiting to see if he was going to return.

"I'm not sure if I'm able to tell you. But I do know that he'll want to keep you as far away from it as possible. Don't be surprised if he suddenly disappears. "He can't get rid of me this time or else I will use my bracelet. He can keep me out of whatever he is doing but he can't keep me out of his life, not this time.

The night we arrived back at school was eventful. I woke up not in the bed that I had fallen asleep in. I am now in the middle of a dark hallway somewhere in this school. Either I sleep walk, without tripping the alarm on the portal door, or I can magically transport myself. I squinted in the darkness my eyes still adjusting to the black. I stood up and waved my arms madly around me looking for a hard surface to hang onto. I backed up into a wall, cursing as I hit my head on stone. There were no pictures on the wall to keep me company. That also meant I had no way and no idea how to get back to the common room. I search my entire body for my wand but came up short. No wand, also meant no light. I did not want to sleep on the cold floor until morning.

Out of the darkness I heard something move. Footsteps tapped closer and closer on the hard floor. They had no light which meant they did not want to get caught. In other words it was another student. There was a loud crash as the other student collided into me. We made even more sounds from being startled and cursing as we hit the floor. As always I ended at the bottom of the doggie pile. A light from there wand illuminated to room. The wand was close to my face so I was blinded by the light.

"Tatiana?" I knew that voice. The person quickly rose to his feet grabbing my hand, helping me to my feet.

"Draco?" He had lowered his wand and I could recognize his bone structure anywhere.

"What are you doing here?" Draco dropped his voice to a whisper.

"I decided to go for a walk." I retorted sarcastically, "I don't know how I got here! Remember I can do that weird transportation thing."

"Apparate? And shh... someone will hear you." I felt the hairs stand up on the back of my neck. I saw Draco freeze as well.

"Please say it's something cuddly like a dragon and not a teacher."

"A normal person would've picked something that wouldn't have been able to eat you or fry you to a crisp."

"You would want a dragon compared to what's in store for you." Filch said acidly. Filch's cat hissed at us from his arms.

"Now look what you've done!" Draco complained loudly because there was no reason why he had to keep quiet anymore.

"What I've done?" I wanted to say something more but the wandless man interrupted me.

"I'll have no talking while I bring you to your punishment."

We followed him mostly in silence. We did continue to accuse each other in whispers, which included some light punches and pushes while Filch's focus wasn't on us. At one point Filch grabbed with a vice like grip onto Draco's arm and dragged him along. Draco grabbed onto my arm so that I would know his pain. I glared at him but in the dark nothing could be seen. Well that's one item I can cross of my bucket list: getting in trouble on purpose (I'll just say it was on purpose). We followed Filch dark hallway after dark hallway. The castle did have a dungeon and I hoped we weren't going there. We ended up at a door that looked familiar even in the dark. The caretaker's knock echoed through the corridor. A man dressed all in black opened the door, his black clothes made him blend into the background. I didn't need to see his face to know who this was.

"Students out of bed Professor."

"I can see that." Snape snapped. He wasn't usually this cranky with Slytherins but I guess being woken up in the middle up the night isn't a good time to test his patience. I could feel the angry stare coming from the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Filch's shuffled steps grew quieter and quieter. We were then dragged into Snape's office. Lights flicker on so we could now see where to step.

"Wait here Miss Nadira; we'll discuss your punishment later." Snape was starring not at me but at Draco. Once again Draco was pulled by his arm into another room. I massaged my own arm. I sat on top of a desk, swinging my legs back and forth as I waited impatiently. Voices were raised in the other room, making it impossible not to listen.

"I warned you Draco, and you brought her into this?"

"I didn't bring her into this, the after affects from the soul chain is still wearing off so she kind of followed me." So that's why I ended up in the middle of nowhere. It was in between of Draco and the Slytherin common room.

"If you need help you-"

"I don't need anyone's help!"

"Keep her out of this Draco. You don't know what you're dealing with."

"I know, so just leave me alone!"

Draco burst through the door, grimacing until he saw me. I also had to change composure so they wouldn't know I had heard them. I smiled innocently at him as we awaited our punishment.

"Detention tomorrow night, eight o'clock."

"Detention with Snape won't be that bad." Blaise thought the idea of us getting in trouble hilarious. "Maybe Snape with give you something easy to do cause Draco's his godson."

"Godson?" That was hard to believe. So that's why Draco get's to see the nice; well nicer side of Snape. Draco shrugged his shoulders as if everyone already knew this, wait they probably already did. When will I ever not be the last one to know?

"Is there anything else that I should know so I'm not always out of the loop?" Draco and Blaise smiled at each other. They enjoyed seeing me aggravated. I glared at them and left the table and headed towards my first class. They deserved each other. They are completely unbelievable.

I wished there was a way I could have started when Draco started, then I would be learning spells the easy way instead of cramming as many as I could in as little time as possible. It was another long day. Learning new spells is fun but after a while they start to look the same and lose their ability to impress me.

The only time I look forwards to school work is when I'm with Hermione. I think I might have said it before but she would make a great teacher. Unfortunately my hopes to be with my friend faded when I was outside the Gryffindor common room without the new password. The Fat Lady didn't like the idea of have a Slytherin in her common room so she stared down at me. I also didn't like the fact that pictures could gossip because I could hear them whispering and see them pointing at me like I was some kind of disease. I rolled my eyes at them and sat down on the step. Personally I think pictures that don't talk and that doesn't move tell a better story.

I heard rushing footsteps from behind hind me. I turned and look to see the portrait swing open. I quickly stood up and gave Hermione a hug. The feelings of being forgotten had vanished. We walked arm in arm to our usual table in the far corner. I stopped once I saw that someone was in our spot. He looked up and smile at Hermione then gave me an undecided look. Just because the last time we encountered caused us both great pain doesn't give him the right to hate me, does it? I smiled sweetly at Harry letting him know that I had no intentions of causing him more pain.

"Pleasant seeing you here Harry." He gave me a nod and went back to his work. Every so often he looked at his watch as if he was waiting for something.

"How was your holiday?" Hermione asked after a while of intense studying.

"Besides almost getting killed three times? It was actually great." Did that seem paradoxical or was it just me? Both Harry and Hermione looked at me like I would die any second.

"Well the first two times involved water and the other was when a guy snapped and said 'If I can't have her no one can." They still hadn't said a word. Almost dying should be something they were used to.

"But I was saved by some Lord guy and then Draco and I had a blast."

"You were with Malfoy?" Harry asked very shocked.

"Well Blaise soul chained us together so I kind of had to go with him. I can tell you it was kind of awkward at times."

Hermione knew that I had been hanging out with Draco; well I had talked a lot about him when he was avoiding me.

"What did the 'Lord' look like?" Hermione focusing on the little detail I had shared. I thought back to the night but all I remember was a blur.

"I don't know I never really saw his face. It was kind of masked by magic." Harry and Hermione exchanged a knowing glance as if they had at least both guessed who the mysterious man was. Once again I'm way out of the loop.

"Have you noticed anything different or unusual about Malfoy…? I mean Draco?" Harry asked smoothly changing the subject. He was still looking at his watch, more frequently this time as if he only could stay for a bit longer. I thought about what I should say if I should rat him out, but truthfully I don't know anything that is worth keeping to myself.

"He is…" I tried to reword it in a way so it would make sense to both myself and Harry. "Not himself these days and I noticed this once we came back to the school. It was as if he didn't want to come back. Plus I overheard Snape talking to him last night about keeping me out of something but that's all I remember." As soon as I said the Snape I remembered my detention with Snape. What time is it? Am I late? I looked down at my wrist and once again I remembered that I don't have a watch to tell time. Harry was also gathering his books.

"What time is it Harry?" I tried not to make my voice sound panicked.

"Almost eight, why?" I swore in my head.

"Snape's going to kill me! I have detention right now and I'm not there!"

They started to say something but I ran out the door. All I caught was that Harry was going to meet Dumbledore and Hermione saying farewell. I ran down the stairs three at a time hoping I wouldn't step on the vanishing stair. Why did Snape's office have to be all the way down in the dungeons? I started thinking about what would Snape make Draco and I do. I hadn't see Draco all day and we would get to spend who knows how long together. I wasn't watching where I was going so I ran full speed into someone. This person seemed strong enough to remained on his feet, as well as hold me up. This had obviously happened to him before. I looked up to see Draco holding me up. I giggled to myself.

"Nope I guess we will never greet each other normally." I saw a smile crack his pale mask, maybe a little light came back into his eyes. What could have happened so fast that he would change so dramatically so quickly? The smile faded a bit but the hope in his eyes didn't dim. He opened the door and led me inside.

"I can't believe that Snape is making us do this, I mean its servant stuff." Draco complained loudly. Over privileged brat who hasn't worked a day in his life.

"Right now I should be fixing… If he left us or wands this would've been done a long time ago."

"Cleaning his supply closet isn't that bad Draco. If you got off your butt once in a while and helped it would be done a lot faster." Draco had assumed a supervision role as soon as Snape left. Often I thought about dumping the contents of some of the vials on his beautiful blond hair, but decided against it because I had no idea what it would actually do to him. He was about to protest when I interrupted.

"But if you just got your nails done then I understand." I casually went back to work, mopping the store room floor. I could feel the weight of two silver eyes weighing me down. I smiled to myself. This is how people are supposed to clean, what's the punishment if you can use magic. The trick is to do as fast as you can so it's over quickly, but why tell him that? I left the shelves to Draco because I knew he would safely arrange the vials. I could see my clumsiness becoming a hazard if I were to try and organize them.

"I can't believe Snape is making us do this!" Draco repeated annoyingly. If you weren't roaming the halls at night then this wouldn't have happened. If we were caught without punishment then how can Snape expect us to follow the rules next time? Draco continued to complain loudly, hoping that I would understand the horrible pain he was under. I rolled my eyes; if he wants it to be worse I could help with that. The smile I was hiding from Draco would've been a warning for him to run.

"Draco could you hold this for a sec?" I handed him my mop keeping my back turned to look as if I really needed both hands. Well for something productive at least. He grabbed the mop stopping his work all together and taking yet another break. I took hold of both sides of the water bucket and without warning I poured its entire contents over his head. The water splashed off Draco so I ended up a little wet, compared to Draco that is. Draco spat out dirty water glaring at me heatedly. I tried smiling innocently but I don't think my charm is going to help me out this time. The water pooled on the floor was up to my ankles. Apparently even buckets have magical extended bottoms because I did not mean to get him this wet. The water lapped against the door but it was stuck inside this tiny room.

"Tatiana." Draco said calmly as if he were trying to hide what he was about to do. I knew where this was going and this supply closet is a little small with no hiding spots. "Do you want to know something, kind of a secret?" He started approaching, I think I know what this little secret of his is and I don't want a part of it.

"Not really." I confessed. I couldn't hide my smile from a very wet Draco. If only closets also had extensions to them because I backed up into a wall. Draco was in between me and the door. I decided I would try for it. My attempts to escape fail when I felt two cold arms wrap around my waist. I shrieked in delight; but I won't say it out loud. Draco held me against his chest so I, like a sponge would soak up some of the water.

"You're about to get so wet." Draco whispered in my ear as if it was a secret. Wait a second this was his secret! Before I had time to struggle free, he pulled me down all the way to the floor. My wet robes hung heavily anchoring me to spot so Draco had time to fill the bucket with water and drench the rest of me.

"You know," I spurted out water, "If you plan on starting a war I hope you're well armed." He looked at me with a look telling me that he was trying to figure out my next move. Fortunately for me he has probably never fought without his wand. I dived at him but he smoothly avoided my tackle. The playing field leveled back into my favor once I saw my weapon of choice. I grabbed it in my right hand dipping the end into the water. I let it dangle from my grasp; Draco is underestimating the power I have with a wet rag as a weapon. I twirled it in my hands then whipped it at my opponent. I heard the loud 'crack' as it came into contact with his leg.

"Ow! What the…" I whipped it again aiming it at his other leg. His leg went limp on impact. He hopped around holding up his bruised leg. I smiled coyly at him as I reeled in my whip.

"Two can play at this game." He quickly grabbed another rag rolling it up. His attempt at a counter attack failed. I laughed as the towel felt like a brush on my skin.

"Not really. I've spent years practicing, so your best bet is to find some other w…" Draco sprang forwards and tackled me to the ground. Note to self: stop boasting and pay attention. I lost control of my limbs as we fell to the ground. The water cushioned our fall but I still felt a numbing pain on my foot. Draco stopped and grabbed his head.

"Did you just kick me in the head?"

"Maybe, I don't know."

"How did you manage that?" At that moment the door burst open and the water flooded out. We were eye level to Professor Snape's now very wet shoes. As quickly as we could, we stood up trying to make ourselves more presentable. Snape's stone face stayed solid so I was unable to read what he was thinking of how he had found us. Keeping a straight face was hard so I stared at the floor. At least the room is clean now. By looking up through my stringed hair I could see Snape ushering us to leave with a point of his finger.

We left as quickly as we could, barely containing our laughter. We soon had to stop because our sides hurt too much.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" I asked Draco between gasps for air.

"Getting soaked by dirty water, then getting caught by a teacher and more importantly my Godfather soaked to the skin on the floor with a girl who happens to be also wet and tangled around me. You're going to have to define your meaning of the word bad."

"It could have been worse you know. For starters I could have been with Pansy."

"Do not even joke about it." At that moment Professor Slughorn strolled out of his office but stopped at the sight of us. For some reason the thought of using magic with the wands that were return to us, to dry us of didn't occur to us. We had left a trail of water and every step we took echoed with a splat.

"Good evening Professor." I greeted Slughorn, acting as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

We continued to walk, passing the stunned professor. Draco took off his robe and started to wring the water out. I thought about doing the same but realized that a wet white t-shirt becomes very see-through. I wrapped my robes around tighter jealous of Draco. A wet shirt on Draco however is a different story. His shirt clung to his chest, leaving the contours of his muscles visible.

"What's with me and water!" I exclaimed suddenly, distracting my mind from going any further.

"What?"

"Oh, never mind."

"Come on tell me." We had finally arrived at the Slytherin common room. I went into my room but Draco still followed. I forgot that he could pass the barrier; it was more fun seeing them run into the wall. I stared at the rose that appeared the first time I touched my wand, it; like me, was soaking wet but I hadn't touched it.

"It seems like if something was going to happen water is always involved. Good and bad it seems." I only told him the surface of what I was thinking and maybe in time he'll figure out what I meant.

**Authors' Note: Tell us what you think. Personally we think that it's an uplifting chapter after all those traumatic ones. What your favorite part or character? We love hearing from you. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Love C&M**


	20. Some Kind of Torture

**Hello my beautiful darlings! It`s Catherine here, and to those who are reading this the first time, there really is no difference to you, seeing as you won't notice any changes to this story... But for some of our avid readers (like myself who has read this story a dozen times) I actually ended up adding in the extra part with Mclaggen! Hurray! I decide to no longer procrastinate over this, but only in other things... Marie still doesn't think I do enough to earn credit so there!**

**We don't own Harry Potter... only the characters we have invented.**

Chapter 20

Some Kind of Torture

Life after my detention with Draco suddenly turned around. Draco began to look worse and worse every day, as if he knew when he would die and that moment was fast approaching. The circles under his eyes grew darker causing him to look gauntly. Was it something that I did? The last time he ignored me completely. I racked my brain trying to find similarities for this situation and the previous one. Nothing stuck out. At least he wasn't ignoring me; any less interaction and we would be at that point. He would smile and nod if he passed by me. Say good morning and night. The chain that we had was now rusting at the hinges, daring to break apart.

The side effects of the soul chain had worn off so I never ended up by Draco's side accidentally anymore. Every time it happened, I travelled shorter distances. Soon it stopped all together. I woke up in my own bed but the emptiness of not holding onto anything made me feel like I was falling. The falling sensation kept coming back. I don't know how to hold on to something that isn't really there.

The only good news I had heard in a long time was the Apparition lesson the school was offering. I signed up as soon I read Draco's name on the list. I can already do and would love how to control it but it also meant that Draco would most likely be in the same room as me for more than a few seconds. Blaise looked puzzled at my expression but he came to his own conclusion when he too read Draco's name.

Poor Blaise; forced to be in the middle of our melodrama once again. He was more in the loop than I was because he knew what Draco was doing. I asked him but he said nothing, and then changed the subject completely. I tried the whole 'put on a brave face' but he could see through my mask. His dark eyes would look at me and internally groan. My focus attempts on other priorities would drift into images of his face. I really need something else to cloud my vision.

January turned into February but the air was cold as ever. Piles of snow continued to grow higher. The bitter wind could penetrate the stone walls, making most of the students huddle together as they walked to their classes. My pile of work didn't seem to shrink at all. I got wacked in the head several times by a teacher because I had dosed off. The classes that I actually went to with other students were a treat away from boring myself with spells. Potions was somewhat a fun class, minus the fact that Hermione mumbled something about Harry cheating. Harry was the star of the class and I knew that Hermione didn't like to be outshined academically. But learning from Hermione was a lot more useful than learning from someone else's writing in a book.

My situation with Draco didn't improve. He became more stressed which led to a sour personality. If I only knew what he was up to maybe I could help. In potions I did notice that he pushed Pansy away several times which did make me smile. Blaise was constantly getting on my nerves, making sure that I didn't go anyone who looked 'suspicious' as he said. Mostly everyone in Slytherin turned out to be suspicious looking. Why I needed to worry about suspicious looking people I had no idea. Waiting for people to tell me about obvious information is going to take longer than I realized.

On the other hand Harry opened up slightly. I managed to get a few more words out of him. Obviously he was still wary about me. Had I become one of those suspicious Slytherins? I seemed to annoy Ron so Hermione still kept me around so I couldn't be that bad could I? He no longer had his meetings with Dumbledore meaning that I saw his face more often. Hermione was constantly pushing him to get a Slughorn's memory. Why and how he could get a memory baffled me. Habitually I saw his nose in a pile of parchment, quietly surveying its content. Each time he folded a page over I swore I saw something moving. Tiny black dots of ink scurried across the parchment as if they were footprints. It was like he was looking at a map but every time he tried he could never find what he was looking for.

_The room was dark. It was impossible to tell if it was day or night with the curtains drawn. Not that I really cared… the dark comforts me. A green light from the hearth illuminated the faces of the other people in the room. No one dared to look directly into my eyes, I smiled at that thought. Not that I paid much attention to them. I sat in a chair in front of the fire, unable to set my mind at ease. Even the snake that coiled around my ankles couldn't distract me. A familiar face haunted my every thought, but I don't know who she is. The insolence my followers would not dare disturb me. A face in the fire gave me a hint of where I had seen her before. I stood up without warning. The sea of people parted as I passed. One dark hallway after another, I needed to find the room in this labyrinth of a house._

_I pushed open a door. The room was dark like the rest of the house but the atmosphere was different. It was as if it had not been affected like the rest of this dirty world._

_"I was wondering when I would get a visit from you." A woman's voice broke the silence. A profile was visible from a chair near the yellow fire. Her light brown hair shone like gold in the blaze. She was smiling; odd to see a smile when I enter a room. She continued to stare into the fire refusing to look at me. I needed to confirm my suspicions but I needed to see her face. I went over and stood in front of her gaze. Without interruption she continued to stare right through me as if I was invisible. I grabbed her face and lifted her to her feet. Her beautiful face would be bruised tomorrow but she did not complain. Her green eyes held my gaze without waver._

_"Who is she?" I hissed but again I saw no fear in her eyes. Instead her eyes danced and I could feel against my steel grip her smile widening. She knew something and I knew I would never get the information out._

_"Why don't you try and guess. Try figuring it out yourself instead of having someone do it for you." She answered coyly. How dare she talk to me that way? I squeezed my white hand a little harder._

_"She's your daughter." I had already guessed as soon as I laid eyes on Chantelle. The unique eyes had given everything away. Without my knowledge, Chantelle slipped out of my grasp and returned to stand in front of the fire._

_"So what if she's my younger daughter?" Another smile crept across her face. This time she focused not on the fire but her left wrist. Unblemished and porcelain she dragged her right index finger the length of her forearm. The way her fingers moved invited me closer. Not really comprehending what was happening, I took a few steps towards her. I stopped right behind her only because I felt a hand on my chest keeping me from going any farther. She slowly turned around to face me keeping her hand on my chest. I felt a sharp nail drag down my cheek, like a knife any more pressure and she would cut the skin._

_"And what does it matter to you?" She slowly lifted her chin up, moving in closer. "You have everything you could have ever wanted…" she said quietly and I felt myself lean in closer, her voice drawing me in. But with a tiny flick of her wrist she turned my head and whispered in my ear "My Lord." I heard a mocking tone to her voice, as if she was teasing me. Another smile lit her face and she returned to stare into the fire. A quiet laugh was the last thing I heard as I left the room._

I woke up in my bed, startled awake by that dream. A shiver of coldness ran all the way down my spine, creating goose bumps. I could never wake up from these dreams; nightmares if you will. I was along for the ride in someone else's head without control of the situation. That's how I figured these weren't just dreams but something that was actually happening or happened.

One good thing came from this recent dream: my mom is still alive. I could tell from her pale skin and the dark circles under her eyes that she's not doing that well but it could be worse. Now I know where I get my seductions skills from, I'm not sure whether to be grossed out or shout "Go Mom!"

Once again I was the same man as I was before. Why do I have this connection with him? And how do I get rid of it because I don't enjoy looking through this man's eyes. Also being in his mind isn't that comforting either.

I looked outside; I could see some sunlight behind the clouds. At least I wouldn't have to worry about trying to get back to sleep. I rushed through my morning routine. It was Saturday but it was also the first apparition class today. Blaise promised to go with me, that way we could meet run into Draco there. Blaise had other schemes but I thought that simplicity would be key. I pulled on a warm hoodie and pulled up the hood. I may be inside but just the fact that it's cold outside mirrors my body temperature. I stepped out of my room. No noise of people bustling around or playing games. The only noise is the crackle of the fire in the common room. I check the clock on the mantle, the only place in the whole school; in my opinion, that has a clock. It was 6:30 in the morning. A rather evil thought floated into my head.

I tiptoed to the boy's dorm. Apparently boys weren't trusted enough to go into the girls dorm but I was allowed in here. I hope they won't make a new rule because of what I'm about to do. I came across a sign on a door, indicating that inside I would find the two sleeping forms of Mr.'s Malfoy and Zabini. I crack open the door just a sliver. I was trying to sneak, not trying to sneak a look. The room was mostly dark so that meant they were still sleeping, but I would have enough light to manoeuvre through safely. Again I tiptoed into the room, I didn't wear any shoes so I would make less noise. I came to one bed and looked closely at the figure lying there. His white skin and blond hair almost shone in the dark. He looked so much better without worried lines on his face. In my head I started singing a song from a French musical that I had fell in love with when I lived in France '_Oh Lucifier, oh laisser-moi rien qu'une fois glisser mes doigts dans les cheviot Draco Malfoy'_. I replaced the name with his, to make it more suitable for my situation. I was tempted to stroke his hair but I didn't want to disturb his sleep. He needed sleep more than I needed to give into temptation. I walked quietly over to the over bed, where a dark figure lay.

A smile crept over my face just on imagining the look on his face. I had forgotten about Draco so I would have to change my plans. Bring Blaise out of the room first then serve my revenge, or at least a part of it. I rubbed my hands together furiously. I didn't want him to wake up because of my freezing hands, and why can't men wear a shirt to bed? Once my hands had become warm I gently grabbed Blaise and pulled him off the bed. I had also made sure to put a blanket on the floor so the cold stones wouldn't startle him awake. My legs almost buckled under his weight but once I had assessed it I regained my balance. I placed him on the floor. I'm glad he's a deep sleeper, if I'm touched at all, I'm woken instantly. I took one deep breath then grabbed his ankles.

The blanket had also provided to be a big help. Sliding skin across stone probably would've ended worse. I dragged him all the way back into the common room. I wanted to take him outside but I wasn't that strong so I guess this will have to work. I dragged him into a spot where the other students wouldn't hear him scream. I would've loved to have them share this experience with me but they aren't the best people to have a new kid shoved at them, so they didn't deserve it. I took out my wand. Why didn't I use this when I was carrying Blaise? Well at least I won't become lazy. I concentrated hard on a spell that I just recently learned.

"_Accio_ snow." I whispered and concentrated all my might, hoping that it would work. Sure enough a cloud snow appeared. Still holding it up with my wand I positioned it over Blaise and took a few steps back. I broke the spell and the blanket of snow fell all over the now fully awake Blaise. He yelled loudly not fully comprehending what had just happened. Doing a dance he shook off all the snow and pounced out of the pile.

"BLOODY HELL!" He began wiping the rest of the snow; that had stuck to his skin, off. I tried not laughing out loud but it didn't work.

"The look on you face is priceless." I laughed, tears beginning to form. Blaise finally that he was not alone in the room and that him being covered in snow was not by accident. Without words I could tell what he was going to do next. I spun on my heel and booked it towards the girl's dorm. Fuelled by anger Blaise caught me by the waist well before I had reached the boy shield. He turned me around but just as he froze. Even his handfuls of snow dropped to the floor. I looked at him curiously; he was starring directly into my eyes. What is wrong… my eyes! I quickly pulled my hood; which had fallen during the chase, back over my head concealing my face.

"I know about your snake eyes." Blaise said reassuringly, still probably in awe.

"Snake! I thought they were more of a cat eye." I snapped.

"Believe me they are definitely snake eyes." I glared at him because he had this knowing looking about him and he wasn't sharing any information.

"Do you know why this happens?" Blaise completely changed tones. Now he sounded concerned and even like he actually cared. He was trying to see my face but my cowl was deep and I didn't want to be and animal at the zoo.

"I get these weird dreams and it's like I'm in this guy's head. Seeing what he's seeing." I took a step away from him. Feeling a little uncomfortable sharing what felt like one of my weaknesses. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"We need to see Dumbledore."

We both quickly got change; thinking that it wouldn't be appropriate to see him in our pyjama's. When we reached the gargoyle it sent us back saying that the Headmaster isn't here. Why isn't the headmaster at the school? With our luck out we head towards the Great Hall for breakfast. If Draco was here then I didn't see him. What has him tied up all the time? After breakfast everyone minus the students taking the apparition lessons left. Sixth Years clumped together once the tables had been magically disappeared. Blaise and I took a spot at the back, hiding me from having to explain why my eyes are kind of glowing. I could see a tiny man at the front of the room, obviously our instructor he was saying something but I wasn't paying attention. I was looking for a certain blonde head.

"Malfoy, be quiet and pay attention!" Barked McGonagall. By the direction of her stare I could now see him. There was a great scrambling and jostling as people tried to find a good spot. The instructor must have said something, but I was perfectly content way back here. The Heads of Houses began marshalling students into position to help the process along. I marked the spot where Draco was, but I also happened to notice a familiar black hair boy standing behind him. Why would Harry purposely choose a spot that close to Draco? I thought they hate each other. There still was chatter and it was broken by all the Heads yelling in unison "Quiet!"

Destination, Determination, Deliberation! And then spin on spot. That's all we had to do. I haven't even tried it yet but it sounds a lot harder than what Twycross the instructor said. I wasn't paying attention the first two times the guy said go. And one student getting splinched, aka leaving a body part behind didn't make this sound fun. I looked at the hoop in front of me. If only I could control my way of Apparating… Wait maybe it's the same process, or at least a start.

Destination… the hoop five feet away. Determination… Deliberation! With my arms out I turned on spot. A weird spinning feeling overwhelmed me. After staggering a few steps I managed to regain my balance and I was back on my feet, maybe a too much of a spin. I looked around to almost everyone's eyes on me. I looked at Blaise and silently hinted at my eyes. He shook his head so at least that problem was dealt with. Looking back at the people still starring at me I noticed that I had moved five feet. I had done something that everyone else failed at. A small clap came from the instructor. For once I could say that I'm ahead.

Even Hermione seemed impressed that I was able to Apparate on my first try, and maybe even a little jealous. But that wasn't the thing that bothered me; she was more impressed that there seemed a way for me to catch up in my studies, everyone else on the other hand, took the opportunity to stare at me once again. Seriously, didn't they have anything else better to do?

From one of the back tables, I noticed a handsome boy staring in our direction, only he was looking from Hermione and then back to me. Suddenly, he stood up and swaggered over to our table with an air of confidence that was almost tangible.

"So Hermione, are you going to introduce me to your friend?"I had to give him credit for being the first Gryffindor to actually come over here without being annoyed with me being allowed into their secret tower. And then he ruin it by glancing me up and down like a piece of meat.

Hermione hesitated and reluctantly introduced me to McLaggen.

Looking back at his friends, he took a pace back towards them. "See you 'round" he said with a flirtatious smile. Once out of earshot, Hermione let out a sigh of relief before beginning our work again.

"For a second I thought he was going to ask me out again" The relief in Hermione's voice left me almost concerned that I could be his next target.

"I still don't understand how you were the only one to successfully apparated on your first try." Even days after our first Apparating lesson, Blaise was still annoyed.

"I told you I think I cheated." I tried to sound humble but I couldn't even convince myself. How I could Apparate without actually Apparating I didn't know. But it did feel good to be better than the kids that had been practicing magic for six years. Blaise had insisted that I needed a personal entourage everywhere I went. The only protection he's going to need soon is from me if he keeps up this extreme. Every time I would beg him to tell me why I needed to have a personal entourage and every time he would somehow change subjects.

This time was no different. Since he wasn't allowed to know where the Gryffindor common room is he would wait a few floors down. He managed to find the perfect spot, so no matter which way I came from I would be intercepted by him. Doesn't he have anything else to do, like homework or keeping up his status?

"You know I can find my own way back to the Slytherin common room." I said casually trying to hint at my distaste of being followed everywhere I went. To play with the scene I started hopping down the stairs two feet at a time.

"I know where this conversation is going and I'm just going to say that the less you know then the safer everyone will be." Why does is ignorance connected to everyone's safety?

"Why does m-" My repeated sentence was cut off as soon as something was different. A flash of grey shot passed me at lightning speed. The thud of the step against the soles of my shoes never happened. I looked down. The ground was approaching fast. I must have forgotten to miss the vanishing step. I didn't even have time to scream. A moving staircase swung in my direction. In hopes of catching myself, I put my arms out to catch the railing. Instead of my hands grabbing hold of the ledge, a sickening crunch echoed in my ears. Following was a scream of pain that escaped my lips. A red haze around my eyes made it impossible to think. I closed my eyes hoping that the pain would go away as soon as I hit the ground.

The pain in my chest increased immensely not when I hit the ground but when someone caught me. Completely breathless and still a little dazed I looked to see my hero. A certain hope fell when I realized that my hero didn't have blonde hair. His was brown and curly and the smile on his face looked a little conceited. I took in a shuttering breath; not realizing that I was holding it, but sting pain forced me to fill my lungs with short rapid ones.

"Thanks." My voice was weak and quiet but this person was close enough to hear it. In fact he was a little too close for my liking. He had not yet put me to my feet, but struggling hurt too much to do anything about it.

"So do I get a reward for saving your life?" I looked up at the spot that I had fallen from. A drop from a few stories probably wouldn't have killed me. Before I had the chance to respond he pressed his lips to mine. Forcing himself on me. With my right hand I pushed him as hard as I could. Baring through the pain of what probably are a few broken ribs I squirmed out of his arms, and out of his grasp. In the moment it took me to gain my balance I had also found the strength to slap him hard across his face. The noise echoed in the hall and a white hand print was still visible on his face.

"You could have asked at least." I hissed at him. With the extra force I buckled to my knees. I should have thought about moving before, but he did deserve it. My breathing was labored. I wrapped my arms protectively around my chest careful not to touch anything. I doubled over, my head touching the floor, trying not to scream out in agony. Even the thought of touching my chest caused a searing pain.

"Draco stop, she needs you more." That was Blaise's voice and he was talking to Draco. When did he get here? My mind was focusing all of its thoughts on the pain, not much else was comprehensible.

"Get out of here McLaggen, before one of us does something more permanent." It was Blaise again but in a more aggressive tone. A second pair of arms wrapped around me and gently lifted me. These arms were strong and they made sure to stay clear of any damaged parts. He did his best not to jostle me around, but every step he took ended in a pinch of pain. I tried not to wince outwardly but it was very hard to keep a straight face.

"We're almost there." Draco assured me, talking to me as if I was on the last of my life.

"Well at least there will be no Steven Miller this time." I laughed but it came out as a gasp of pain. Note to self don't move and that included talking and laughing. I could see a smile tugging at Draco's lips. I really wanted to use my hand to force him to smile but any sorts of movement caused me to be tortured from the inside. I decided to test if the force worked in this world, nope. I tried using my telepathy power to get him to smile but I couldn't reach him, again. It was as if he was blocking my calls. He must have been blocking his mind from something because it's now impossible to reach him. Unless he was blocking from me… nah he wouldn't be looking this pale if it had to do with me. It has to be something else.

"Mme Pomfrey!" Draco burst through the double doors to the infirmary. The medi-witch came strolling out of her office, much too slowly for my tastes. I heard her footsteps increase speed once she saw me in the basically limp in Draco's arms. He laid me down gentle on one of the beds. Some memories of the last time flooded back into my head but I mental shook them out. I really didn't need any more pain at the moment.

"What happened?" She sounded concerned enough but I could tell that Mme Pomfrey wasn't happy that her evening free from student problems had been taken from her.

"I fell down a few stories." I said like it was the most casual thing in the world. I whimpered quietly when I took a too big of a breath. With her wand she scanned me looking for the problem; if she just asked me I could have told her that I broke several ribs, I didn't need anyone to check. She then cast a spell; I wasn't sure what she was doing until it happened. All at once I felt my ribs shift back into place. I screamed in pain, this hurt even more than the actual breaking. I saw both Blaise and Draco take a step forward. I reached out to brace myself and I felt the familiar shape of Draco's hand. I took in a deep breath but there was no more sharp pain. My bones had mended. Even though my bones were no longer broken there was still an uncomfortable pain in my chest. I guess that hitting McLaggen did more damage than I thought.

"There is some internal bleeding and one of your lungs is punctured you're going to have to stay overnight to heal." Mme Pomfrey said with a second scan with her wand. She walked away and drew the curtain half way around our group. I began to sit up when I had two sets of hands doing the work for me. I was going to say something along the lines of: 'I'm not that broken' but who wouldn't want two handsome males taking care of me. I smiled at both of them. One was my best friend and the other, well I don't really know anymore because he's never around but at least I know that he still cares. Our friendly moment was interrupted by several loud voices that walked into the hospital wing. We couldn't see because of our privacy barrier but my guess would be that they are all male and there are at least three of them.

"Can I get a potion for my face?" One familiar voice asked.

"Wait until I'm done with my other patient." Mme Pomfrey didn't sound pleased with his rude request. She returned to our group and handed me a bottle filled with a grey liquid.

"Drink half now and the rest before you go to sleep." I looked at the bottle; I had a feeling that this would be worse than any cough syrup.

"Thank you." I replied politely. I unscrewed the lid and scrunched my nose when I smelt its contents. I mouthed 'Ew' and put it to my lips. A thick liquid ran down my throat. I tried not to taste it but it was impossible not to. It tasted like wet cement. I gagged and coughed my body trying to reject it, but it was now in my system. I gave them a look hoping they would let me off the hook.

I received mirrored looks from both Draco and Blaise and they both say that they was no chance that I could skip the next dose, even if they had to pour it down my throat.

"So Cormac how did this happen?" It was one of the other boys who spoke this time. I had completely forgotten that they were still in the Hospital wing. Mme. Pomfrey must be taking her time. Why does the name Cormac sound familiar. I couldn't put a name to a face.

"All I'm going to say," Cormac sounding as if he was bragging, "Slytherins are poisonous and I just so happened to kiss one." That's why his name was familiar: Cormac McLaggen. Draco knew this too and he walked out of the room letting my hand drop as he did. I couldn't say anything because I was still trying to get the taste of my potion out of my mouth and I felt like it was cemented together.

"How about I punch you across the face next time." I threatened once I was able to get my mouth open. I drew back the curtain and I saw the stunned faces of two guys plus the scared face of their fellow brave Gryffindor. "And I'm planning not to have any broken ribs the next time." If looks could kill they would be six feet under at the moment. They hurried out the room, completely forgetting the potion they had come here for.

"How ways are going now, I'm pretty sure that Draco will be the last to kiss you." I sighed because Blaise probably was right.

**Authors' Note: I want to know what you thought of this chapter. Even your favorite part or character or how you imagine yourself as Tatiana (I know I do). Try also to find the Meanings of the chapter titles... it takes quite a long time to figure out most of them (and for this one there is more than one!) The song she was sinning in her head was from the French musical: Notre Dame de Paris, it is one of my favorite musicals and even listening with english subtitles is worth it. Bye for now. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Love**

**Marie... ?%$&&?%... and Catherine**


	21. Don't Tell Me

**Authors' Note: Hey everyone! Look at me (Marie go)! I'm posting on time! *insert thunderous applause and a few bows from yours truly* I know I'm pretty great at the moment. I wanted to write this chapter so bad because it turned out so wonderfully in my mind. So instead of doing my work I worked on this. I also thought about not posting until I got a few more reviews but decided against it. So this is to all those who did review, we thank you from the bottom of our hearts (now I'm including Catherine even though she failed to come up with any ideas when I needed them even though she thought out most of the chapter**_** hey you were asking the impossible!). **_**Will we get to see a little more Draco this chapter I don't know (well I do but I won't tell you). Have fun reading and please REVIEW.**

**Disclaimer: Everything goes to J.K. Rowling because I own nothing but my character and the words I use to describe her story.**

Chapter 21

Don't Tell Me

"What are you doing here?" I looked beside me to the person who had said it. I hadn't seen this person in a while so I decided to re-introduce myself.

"I'm Tatiana, what's your name?"

"Seriously Tat?"

"Sorry but I was told not to talk to strangers, Blaise could you introduce us?" Blaise was sitting right across from me and the mysterious stranger who didn't want to give his name.

"Well Tatiana this is Draco Malfoy and once he figures out that his pig headedness is interfering with his communication skills he will become the lo-" At that second Draco shot a spell at him and he became mute. I giggled quietly.

"Can you please teach me that spell? It's seems like the only thing that can shut him up and if you happen to know a spell that could stop him from following me around that would be useful." I smiled bigger once I saw Draco's hard mask break into an almost smile.

"But seriously Tat what are you doing? You know its post day today." A hint a concern hinted his voice.

"I know." I don't know if I would be able to handle it but I needed to prove that I am strong; strong enough to face my fear. Why I thought I had to do it I don't know but I do know, but I hate the feeling of being weak. "I'm waiting for a letter." I added once the look of misunderstanding didn't leave Draco's face.

"I could get it if you want." His gentle tone made me almost want to give up my real reason for being here.

"Nope, I'm determined to do this." At that moment a flutter of wings could be heard over head. I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes. I would take baby steps. First was seeing if I could survive and I didn't really need to see with my eyes for that. I heard an owl hoot and felt the rustle of wings right above my head. I didn't make any noise but I did jump. As I jumped somehow I managed to grab a familiar hand. Draco's hand was reassuring. For some reason it made me able to open my eyes. Most of the owls had dropped off their parcel and left already but my package has yet to arrive. A darker shape flew in from the ceiling. There it is. Draco's miniature dragon landed right in front of me. I stroked its back lightly so I wouldn't prick my finger on one of its many spikes.

"How did you get him to obey you like that? Whenever I get close he tries to bite me."

"Well that's because her name is Stella."

"He's a boy." I should have checked first, my bad.

"Well you can't really change his name now."

"Why did you pick the name Stella, what made you choose that in the first place?"

"Well… I needed to send a message to Narcissa but I didn't know what or if the dragon had a name so I went outside the owlery and yelled out Stella and he came."

"But why Stella?" Draco had a look on his face that told me that he still wasn't understanding and didn't want to. I gave his hand a squeezed and smiled at him. I took back my hand so I could unwrap my gift from Narcissa. I peered inside not wanting to show everyone else what I had got. There were three of them in there, perfect. I smiled thinking of what I am going to do with them. Draco tried peering inside as well but I closed it fast letting him only see the black colour. Before he could even ask I answered his question.

"I'm not going to even bother telling you cause you'll find out soon enough."

"So do I get to know?" Blaise had found someone to undo his silencing charm which just made him that much more annoying at the moment.

"Let's just say that it's Plan D and this time you're the one who has to agree without knowing anything about it._"_ Now that I have both of them intrigued it won't be as hard to get them involved. I laughed manically in my head but I did have an evil smile on my face. If only Narcissa was here to share in my pleasure.

"We have to go Tat." Blaise said while reading a piece of parchment. I looked at Draco and he looked as puzzled as I was but I left with Blaise.

Once we were alone in the hallways, running as if we were a little white rabbit with a pocket watch.

"Where are we going?" I asked running to keep up with him. I did have long legs but he had longer ones still.

"Dumbledore said we could meet with him right now." Blaise grabbed my wrist and picked up speed racing us down the corridors.

Once we reached his office we were both out of breath. Hogwarts really needs to have another sport because not doing some kind of physical activity and feeding us the way they do is going to kill me. If there are bad guys after me I won't be in shape to run away. I knocked on the door not really sure if we should head on in. The door opened itself and we found a smiling Dumbledore sitting at his desk waiting for us.

"Good morning." The headmaster said cheerfully but his eyes were missing that famous twinkle. I noticed that his hand was still blackened and that it had spread even father. From up close he looked old, not that he wasn't before, but now he looked like his years had finally caught up to him and was physically draining him.

"Tatiana, Mr Zabini tells me that you have something interesting to share with me." Thanks Blaise for putting me in the spotlight like this. Dumbledore gestured that we sit down in the chairs in front of his desk. We both sat down. I didn't really know if I wanted to share this with Blaise but having him know about this would certainly be easier to handle than it would be all by myself.

"Well you see professor," I didn't know exactly how to start and remembering them put made me relive the nightmares. "I've been having these dreams; actually there more nightmares than dreams." Dumbledore folded his hands under his chin and remained silent. At least he's a good listener or else this would be a lot harder. Blaise was also keeping his tongue, which was rare. "It's like I get into this guy's head and that I'm seeing through his eyes and feeling everything." Some of the pictures that flew into my mind made me shiver. "I know its happening because I've seen my mom a few times during some of my dreams and worst of all he found out that I was in his head and threw a knife at me through this mirror." I he didn't believe me I would show him my scar but I really didn't want to show the headmaster my skin. I figured that was all I could tell him at the moment because the images were threatening to overrun me. I closed my eyes and mentally pushed them to the back of my mind.

"Well it seems Tatiana that you have a link to this person." I wanted to retort 'Really? I haven't noticed' but I kept my sarcastic comment to myself. "I know that Harry Potter also has a link similar to yours but by the colour and shape your eyes are now," I looked down partly because the thought of my eyes being snake eyes freaked me out and I wasn't sure how the headmaster could take any longer. "It would be my guess that you have a stronger connection. It best be wise not dwell too much with these dreams and you must learn to block your mind. Because this person is aware of this connection, to some extent, he could use it for his advantage."

"His name is Tom." I blurted out without thinking. "Or that's what my mom calls him, and sometimes the people around him call him lord." Dumbledore looked slightly worried at this but he regained composure. "The best protect I can offer you is ignorance. Once you learn his real name I fear you will no longer be safe." Great! I came up here to learn anything I could but he tells me the less I know the better? I will only be able to be kept in the dark for so long. Keep me in a cage too long and I could get seriously desperate. For what and who I'll get it from will the real problem.

I thanked him for listening and we headed out. One last image made me stop at the door. "I also understood his snake. Is that normal?" I heard the echo of Blaise's footsteps stop and Dumbledore stopped what he was doing.

"No, Parselmouth is a very rare gift." With that he picked up his quill and returned to work, again leaving me with more questions than answers. Blaise also kept his mouth closed as if he knew a secret and if he opened his mouth he wouldn't be able to help but sharing. This gave me lots of time to think. Doesn't anyone know that leaving me to my thoughts is the worst thing to do? Especially since now I have a puzzle that I have to solve which apparently I'm not allowed to. I couldn't stand having Blaise quiet any longer, not being bothered by him purposely is worse than having him not stop.

"Argh! If you're not going to tell me anything; because I know you know, then at least tell me about Parselmouth." Pleading for him to say something

"Parseltongue," he corrected me "Is when a person can talk to snakes."

"I think I pretty much already figure that one out." I replied a hint of sarcasm laced my voice. "Tell me something useful, like can you Parselmouth, tongue whatever it is. Or know anyone who can?"

"I can't speak to snakes but Potter can, at one point we all thought he was the heir of Slytherin." He laughed as he remembered his past. I furrowed my brows also remembering hearing the words ' heir of Slytherin' before. Before I got the chance to ask him anymore questions he led me to my classroom and left for his own classes. I was completely alone in the room. It was one of the mornings where none of the teachers were free so I sat in silence learning new boring spells. Today however I decided to treat myself to a harder spell. There was no one to tell me not to, which might end badly. I flipped through some pages of a spell book reading through each description before I actually attempted it. My spells are known to end in the extremes and a dangerous spell could end up disastrous. This one looks good. Great now I'm talking to myself. A Patronus Charm, think of your most powerful happy memory. This is used to ward of dementors. I began thinking of my happiest memory. Nothing really came to mind, sure a lot of them were about Draco but most of them seeded empty at the moment. Any other happy moment would require me to think about my twin, all of those memories have now turned sad. My life hasn't exactly been fully happy so trying this spell might not work at this instant.

I kept flicking through pages. Some spells I did try like the shield charm. I think it worked but I wouldn't be sure until someone tried attacking me. There also was another spell that I wanted to try but didn't because it was a healing spell which I would have to break something in order to try and fix it. I kept looking over my shoulder to check if a teacher was coming. At any little noise I jumped. I felt that I had broken enough rules; even though there was none written down, but I knew that I should start easy then move to the harder ones. But hey, it's good to rebel once in a while. I put the higher level spell books back in their place in the pile and returned to the boring easy ones. Good thing too because as soon as I started the first teacher supervisor strolled in. I smiled to myself. 'Only if everything were so easy' I thought to myself. I began daydreaming about what my life would be if there would be no more puzzles. Boring I guess. I mentally smacked myself for thinking of puzzles because the images of the hardest jigsaw came rushing back. I looked at the clock. I had forgotten all about it for one hour. This is going to be a very long day.

As I had predicted the rest of the day was slow. My mind was elsewhere and it was nearly impossible to focus. When I was with Hermione, it took all of my efforts to sit still. Harry wasn't around so I couldn't ask him any of my questions. To me, Harry just seemed like the guy to talk to about these things. The next days were of the same genre: impossible to get this off my mind. Even with the relief of seeing the snow outside starting to melt my thoughts were still piling on like it was the first snow of the season. The nights were no better. I tossed and turned in my bed waiting for my brain to stop working so I could sleep peacefully.

'As long as I didn't put a name to this guy I would be safe.' That's how I figured it. This guy is most likely my father. I had figured that much out. For one that's probably why I have this connection and two my mom said that someone killed Ralph and that he was his son, if we're twins that made sense. But mom is hiding the fact that we are twins, and why she said I was her younger daughter, she's protecting me.

Dark circles formed under my eyes, after nights of restlessness puzzle solving. I couldn't stop putting pieces together. I was debating whether or not to have someone knock me out so I could stop thinking. Luckily my prayers were answered when I received a sleeping potion in the mail from Narcissa who I had been telling I had troubles sleeping. I could finally sleep peacefully. Even though my nights were an escape, nothing I did could distract my mind.

My red leather journal that had remained untouched until today didn't like to be ignored. When I tried to open the lock the dragon nearly bit me. Many of the pages were full of Blaise and I's bucket list. I had filled out what Plan B was so if I ever came back to it I would know. Plan C was still a mystery but it seemed like Blaise had also forgotten about it. If it was something like the last one I'm not sure that I actually want him to remember. I wrote Plan D on a blank page making it officially a plan. I checked under my bed to make sure that the house elves hadn't moved the essential part of my devious plan. A mischievous smiled spread across my face when I saw that nothing had been tampered with. All I need now is the perfect time and two males who would do anything I said.

I flipped through some more pages, because it was way too early on a Saturday morning to do anything else, and noticed one of the items that I written down. Teach Blaise how to dance. I quickly closed the book and changed into some comfortable clothes. I put on a warm grey knee length cardigan over a crimson camisole, jeggings, and my trusty black boots. I threw my hair into a ponytail; not having the patience to brush it, and tied it off with my red ribbon. I clutched in my hands my red book so Blaise would have no excuse out of this. I tried to make the least amount of noise possible in the girls' dorm hallway but each step echoed in my head making it sound louder than it actually was.

I hurried to Blaise and Draco's room. I was glad to find out that they didn't put the shield to block out girls… yet. It would only be a matter of time until I would be banned from this area. I quietly closed their door behind me once I stepped into the room. I knew that they wouldn't be up at this hour so I would let them sleep. Actually I would let Draco sleep; Blaise I really didn't care about waking up. Again I tiptoed further into the room. My boot happened to find the only objet in the room that I could've tripped on. Luckily my face was saved by me rolling out of my fall. A few years of dance and gymnastics are finally paying off. I went over to Blaise's side and began poking his face with one ice cold finger. He moaned and rolled over. I sighed irritably redoubling my efforts. I began poking him harder.

"Wake me up ten minutes before the Quiddicth match." An exhausted Blaise groaned.

"There's a Quiddicth match today?" How on earth did I not know that, wait I know it was Blaise's fault because he never lets me talk to anyone! I tore his covers off because he didn't deserve to sleep in. If he's going to be my personal irritator I would return the favour. With his eyes closed he began searching for the warmth of his blankets. 'Oh no you don't Blaise.' I pressed a very cold hand to the back of his neck. At that he woke up. I also covered his mouth so he wouldn't scream like a little girl.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Blaise screamed at me in a hoarse whisper.

"Well I was coming to teach you to dance, but then I need someone to take me to the Quiddicth game." I replied innocently

"At six in the morning? I had at least two hours left of sleep."

"Welcome to my world." Blaise slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. I turned around so he could have at least some privacy. I walked over to Draco's side tempted to brush the hair away from his face. Before I knew it Blaise knocked my feet out from under me and caught me bridal style. I covered my own mouth so I wouldn't scream but that left me with only one arm to stop Blaise from what he was doing. He gently placed me beside Draco. Once I hit the bed I stopped moving, in fear of waking him up.

"I hate you." I mouthed at Blaise. He gave me a coy smile.

"You're welcome." He whispered as he returned to his bed and pulled the sheets over his head. Before I could figure out a way to get off without disturbing him, an arm wrapped around me pulling me in closer to his sleeping form. 'Great now I'm stuck!'

'_You are so going to pay for this Blaise.'_ I spoke to him venomously with my mind. I saw him pull the covers more over his head as if that would block me from reaching him. I turned over and a beautiful sleeping Draco was in a deep sleep. And he said he didn't move in his sleep, if he never moved then how did his arm wrap itself around me? His face was etched with worried lines and I couldn't help but try and smooth them out. I turned slowly so that I was facing him, way more comfortable this way if I might add. I lifted one hand and lightly drew them down his forehead. At my touch he relaxed, his face looked calmer. I continued to draw a line down his face, down his nose then over his lips. I felt the tingle shoot all the way up my arm making me inch forwards. I stopped myself from going any farther as soon as I cleared my head. I couldn't do that to him. I took my hand back and bit my lip for even thinking about taking something that isn't mine. This sucks. I closed my eyes to enjoy his company for as long as I could.

I woke up to the bright light from the ceiling. Who ever thought of putting a skylight in a bedroom came up with the worse idea ever. I sat up in bed. Once I blinked a few times I remember what happened. I wasn't in my own bed. I was in Draco's and he's gone and there is a blanket over me.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked out loud to myself.

"For a couple hours. I was just about to wake you up so we wouldn't miss the game." Blaise was already dress for the cold March air. I actually slept without the sleeping potion! I stood up with new energy. After all that happened why should I not. I ran to my room and put on a few extra layers plus my velvet cloak. I ran back and found that Blaise had barely moved from his room.

The Quiddicth game was good. I was silently cheering for Gryffindor from the Slytherin stands. They lost to Hufflepuff because of Ron's replacement keeper. He had been poisoned on his birthday which was only a few days ago and Madam Pomfrey wouldn't allow him to play. The best part was the girl Lovegood being the commentator. The worst part of the day was when I saw Draco with two girls walking back to the castle not even bothering to watch the game. Why was he leaving with two random girls, neither of them being Pansy (that was good at least)? And where were Crabbe and Goyle?

After the match I wanted to go and visit Harry in the Hospital wing because of the hit he took from that bludger but there were Slytherins everywhere and getting in without being seen by them would be impossible. I simply nodded and smiled at those in the room as I walked passed.

"Let's try it again." We were back in Blaise and Draco's room. Through my amazing talent of persuasion I convinced Blaise to let me teach him how to dance. I should have brought some steel toed boots. It was hard not to make a face every time he stepped on my foot because that would make him want to stop. It took most of our afternoon, mostly because it took us hours to find my ipod and eventually we gave up. If Draco didn't return it soon I would… I don't know what I'd do but it would hurt… a lot.

I thought about tying our feet together but I would think that I would only have stumps left if I did. After hours, or what felt like hours, I managed to teach him to two step. I couldn't even imagine if I had to teach him in heels. We spun around the room awkwardly; only in my opinion which I kept to myself. We were stopped by the door opening.

"Blaise have you seen my-" Draco started but stopped as he was trying to figure out what I was doing in Blaise's arms. Well whatever he was looking for would be a lot harder to find now because we had gone through almost every one of his possessions and left a mess.

"Can't say that I have." Blaise answered even though he had no idea what Draco was looking for.

"One more time." I prodded Blaise because he really needed the practice if he even wanted to sweep a woman off her feet. Draco looked relieved once he saw that we were dancing and doing nothing more.

"May I cut in?"Draco asked tapping Blaise on the shoulder stopping our spin. Blaise hurriedly stepped aside. Out of politeness or because he didn't want to dance anymore I didn't know. We danced without music but we didn't need any. The atmosphere that circled around us was all we needed. Unlike Blaise, Draco held his own and actually led me. The way we danced was familiar, but not from Christmas because it wasn't the same. A knock came on their and a burly guy came into the room, rudely interrupting just when we started to get closer.

"Malfoy are you coming?" Crabbe asked. What kind of person calls their friend by their last name? Draco looked down at me then answered him without taking his eyes off.

"No you guys can take the night off." Crabbe left without another word as if his life's purpose was to do whatever Draco said. 'Personal slaves' I began thinking darkly in a mocking way, 'I might have to look into that.'

"Can you guys do me a favour?"

"Yes." My mouth said without consulting with my brain. Blaise nodded.

"I need you to sneak out with me tonight and… help me." Finally he was letting us back in. I mentally shouted for joy in my head, trying hard not to let my face show too much. I smiled evilly knowing that this would be the perfect time to pull out my secret plan D.

"As long as I get something in return." I gave him my famous look saying 'please it would mean the world to me.'

"Sure." Draco said without fully thinking it through. Does he not remember that he is talking to Tatiana Rose Nadira? I smiled sweetly at him. Minds can be so easy to bend to my will. I skipped out the door. I changed into a normal walk once I stepped out into the common room. I passed by a group of gossiping girls sitting on the leather sofas.

"So Tatiana, what's going on with you and Blaise?" One girl asked. For some stupid reason I stopped to answer there question. If I hadn't however they would have assumed the worst and spread it like a plague.

"I heard you been able to tame him." Another pushed in.

"Really we're just friends." I assured them. I really wanted to shove in their faces that the reason Blaise is no longer playing because he figured out, with my help of course, that mostly all of these girls are scum. But I had been warned not to get on the bad side of Slytherins.

"And what about Draco?" They all went giddy at his name. I recognised that one person's voice. From the middle of the group sat Pansy. She was shooting me death glares.

"We're just friends." I repeated. For now, I added in my head but she didn't need to know that at this moment. I left quickly so I didn't have to be the target for the rest of their questions.

I grabbed the package that was under my bed and hurried back to the boy's room. I managed to slip past the girls unnoticed. It would be hard to say convince them of the line ' we're just friends' if I went back into their room this late at night. I snuck into the boy's room also unnoticed even by the owners. I threw in their faces their own part to this plan.

"What's this?" They both asked at the same time, both of them surprised.

"This boys, is plan D." They looked down and examined what was in their hands. "We're being ninjas." I proclaimed excitedly. If they didn't know what spandex was (or the magical equivalent) they soon would.

"Alright I'll get changed behind this and you can have the room. Tell me when you're done." I went behind the partition, getting matching looks of disbelief. 'Ah Tatiana you are quite the mastermind. And their looks were priceless.' I stopped talking to myself and slipped into the full black unitard. The thick, stretchy material shimmered and looked like it could bend light around it, making it a human chameleon suit.

"You can't be serious Tatiana." There was no way that they weren't doing this.

"Are you changed yet?" I asked sweetly.

"Yeah but you're not coming out." Well that won't be fun now would it? I looked down to see if there was anything that would convince them otherwise. I was still squeezing the rest of myself into the suit. Even though it was a perfect fit there still required moving material from point A to point B in order for a perfect fit. I finally positioned it correctly and started doing up the zipper in the front. A seductive thought crossed my mind. If I can't convince them with sweet words maybe they need a little motivation.

I stepped out from behind the partition doing up the rest of my zipper. I did however give them a little show of skin. By the looks on their faces they didn't seem to mind that much that they were in skin tight clothing anymore. If they weren't fit, this whole experience would have been horrible but they didn't look that bad.

"Shall we get going?" they nodded still staring at me. Note to self, clothes that hugged me tight and showed off my figure could get any man to do whatever I ask them. I lead the way out of the room.

"What are you doing?" This was about the third time one of the guys had asked that question.

"I'm being a ninja." I whispered back to them. We were completely alone in the dark hallways. Draco was leading the way now and by the way they were walking they really didn't feel comfortable in what they were wearing.

"And to be a ninja you have to roll on the ground and hide in doorways?" They both still had no appreciation for this ancient art. I didn't see them trying; it was actually kind of fun minus the ground being hard on the spine. Ruin my fun will they? Let's ask them after this. I ran a few steps ahead of them and pulled an aerial (no handed cartwheel). I doubt they'll mock me after that. I felt my arms being pulled backwards. I stumbled back into a dark space. I don't know where I was pulled into but all I could say is that it was very small. In the dark I could feel that I was pressed in between Blaise and Draco.

"What are we-" I felt a hand cover my mouth. I guessed that we were hiding from getting caught. The echoing of my heartbeat sounded as if like it was bouncing off the walls. At any moment a teacher would hear it and spot us. Heels clicked on the stones growing louder and louder until they passed and soon died away.

"I think we're good." Blaise whispered from behind me and stepped out. Well that solves that mystery. I stepped out with Draco and took my hands off his chest which I didn't even realise that they were there.

"We're almost there." Draco ushered us forward. He put his hand on the small of my back and guided me the rest of the way.

"Ok your job is to guard this wall." Before I had the chance to ask what was so special about this wall Draco continued. "This is the Room of Requirement and I'm working on something in there, and no I won't tell you what it is because this is as far as I will allow you two to become involved." He added the last part as soon as I put up my finger to ask what he was doing. We came all this way to guard a wall. 'Whoopi' the sarcastic part of my brain shouted. Draco walked pass three time and a door appeared. OK it was a wall with a hidden door. Before he completely disappeared into the room he added: "If you hear someone coming knock on the wall, walk past three times and think in your head ' I need a place to hide' that should do it." He turned to go inside but he turned around once more.

"By the way Tat, that was amazing." He flashed a full smile and closed the door, then the wall returned to normal. I'm glad that it was dark or else Blaise would've been able to see my face change colours.

"Bring any cards?" I asked Blaise who sat down beside me on the cold floor.

"Sorry I left them in my other skin tight suit."

In less than five minutes we simultaneously heard distant footsteps. We knock on the wall, walked past the invisible door thinking in our heads _'I need a place to hide, I need a place to hide, I need a place to hide.' _And the door opened once more.

Harry sat up in bed unable to sleep. He had been forced to sleep that afternoon by Madam Pomfrey which was a huge mistake because now he was wide awake. Plus getting hit in the head by a bludger made his head throb, it wasn't painful because of the potion he took but it would be impossible to sleep like this. He searched through his robes and took out what he was looking for. He tapped his wand and whispered "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The ink on the map crept across the pages until the entire castle was outlined. He flipped through pages looking for Malfoy. He wasn't in the Slytherin dungeon so that meant he was somewhere else. Where he went was the big mystery, because he just seemed to disappear completely off the map. He flipped over one of the flaps and caught a glimpse of a name but it too disappeared. It could have been an effect from insomnia but he doubted it. In tiny letters; for that brief moment, was the name Riddle.

**Authors' Note: OOOOOOO what will happen next with our hero? I don't know yet because I haven't started typing it yet. (Basically whenever I finished typing it I post) And the more reviews we get the faster you will know. A little more Draco involvement which is good but how much more is there to come? Again ideas are always welcomed because I quickly run out and it takes a while to come up with them. YOUR job now is to help us think of a song that you think best represents Tatiana and Draco. **

**THE ANSWERS: (For last chapter's challenge figure out what the chapter meant) For Tatiana her tortures were: Not knowing anything, never understanding what is happening around her and to her, seeing the ones she loves in pain and not being able to help them. And for Draco his torture is his impossible task given to him by Voldemort and that he can't be with Tatiana.**

**Love, Marie and Catherine (I put her in this time because she dislocated her knee and isn't able to beat me up and the thought of potentially damaging myself didn't appeal to me.) **


	22. Breaking Free

**Authors' Note: Hello my beautiful darlings. Another chapter is up and I do have to say that this is one of the best ones so far. I can say that interesting things happen but you will only find out when you read it. There is also a few pivotal details that you best remember for future chapters. We have the next few chapters thought out but I'm running short on time for the moment so it might be a while for the next post. Please don't kill me for not updating but I have a bunch of work that is piling up and a bit overdue so please forgive me. Ideas again are always welcome; even small ones, help tremendously. Read and review because your reviews make us smile for days.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP**

Chapter 22

Breaking Free

It dark was in the Room of Requirement. , only until Blaise lit his wand like a flashlight. I also lit my wand, which illuminated the room, well only a part of the room. I had to tilt my head back to see the top of the pile of junk and misplaced items. Mostly everything here looked broken and it seemed that this was the place they ended up after, completely forgotten. Between the piles of piled furniture and stacks of weathered books, there were narrow paths twinning through this labyrinth.

"Should we go and look for Draco?" I asked Blaise in a whisper. I did not want to awaken anything that might have grown under all this dust. Blaise was staring at a tall statue whose face was completely deformed.

"Blaise?" I tapped him on the shoulder and that seemed to snap him out of it.

"Yeah I think we should."

I grabbed onto Blaise's arm to make sure I did not get lost and that we wouldn't be separated. I was sure that I would definitely lose my way in a place like this. After a few minutes of walking past towers of junk, which started to look the same, we did not find a single trace of Draco anywhere. We are seriously are going to die and we will be added onto one of the piles and be forgotten like the rest of this stuff. I had to smack myself mentally for even thinking about that because now that is all that is on my mind. Thanks a lot, paranoia. We pasted by statue of a man with a tiara on its head. Someone must have put the tiara on its head because it was placed carefully not like the rest of the items in this place. We turned a corner and I saw the most wonderful sight. Beautiful blonde hair connected to a body. Yes, the connection to the body was an important part because you do not want to know what kind of things I have seen. I rushed and gave him a surprise hug, slinking my arms around him. He was stiff and was facing a cabinet as if this was the key to a puzzle.

"We're saved!" I rejoiced still holding tight. Once he started to move I let go so that he could turn freely.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to guard the door. " This didn't sound like Draco at all. A clear look from his face and I could tell that the weight of the world was on his shoulders. His face was full of lines cracking into his porcelain skin. His eyes were red as if they were sore from crying.

"Just get back to the door." He finished without letting us answer his question. He ran his fingers through his hair but it fell out of place and back into his eyes. Blaise motioned me to come with him but I turned and went to Draco. I grabbed his hand, lacing my fingers around his and started dragging him away from the cabinet. I could tell that he was trying to let go but because if the state he was in at the moment my hold was stronger than steel.

"You need a break." I could feel him starting to protest but I continued, "It's not healthy doing this to yourself. Besides if this is really that important; and I won't ask what you are doing cause I know that it's like top secret, come back and rethink when you are fully rested." I felt him relax and fall into step beside me. With a squeeze of his hand we went back the way we came.

Now when Draco is no longer around I can keep a mental tab on him in my head. He still has dark circles under his eyes but that doesn't stop him from at least interacting with people. And when I say people, I'm referring to myself. He smiled every time our eyes met. His lighter mood seem to help the snow outside melt faster. I liked this Draco much better, although it wasn't nearly like the one at Christmas break. Still I didn't see him that much and his face was etched with worry and fear. He would put on a brave face around me but that mask couldn't hide everything. More than once I thought of going to the Room of Requirement, dragging him by the collar of his shirt and take him away. Anywhere would be better for him, we could hide away somewhere but I knew that whatever was taunting him would eventually find us and take what we hold dear. Every time I see him with his silver eyes dulled and marked with tears I feel like closing my hands around the throat of whoever is doing this to him and not let go until their legs give way.

At least I had somewhat silenced the constant pulse of images that force me to only think of my nightmares so I could solve them. But they kept jumping back every time I saw Harry when I was studying with Hermione. She was more relaxed now that Ron is trying to dump his girlfriend Lavender. We didn't have to relocate to another room if we saw him coming. I couldn't help but want to ask Harry all of my questions but I didn't know how to put it into words. Surely if I told him the whole story, he would figure it out and I would no longer be safe. Plus if I had to recount some of the story I would find myself unable to put this to rest for at least a week. For weeks I when I would be studying I would look up every so often out of the corner of my eye and see him ruffling through his pile of parchment with the little tiny dots.

The scratching of quills seemed unusually loud today. Perhaps it was because I still haven't been completely successful using this ancient writing method or because a certain dark hair boy with round glasses chose the seat across from me to study. Even the ever increasing tapping of my heel against the floor wasn't enough to drown out the spine shivering scratching. I nervously started drumming my purple finger nails on the desk completely forgetting that I was actually trying to work. I slammed my hands down on the table; probably breaking my quill in the process, I couldn't take it anymore. If I asked him one question maybe my thirst for answers could be satisfied at least a little. I waited until everyone started writing again because I had snapped them out of their thinking process.

"Harry can I ask you something?" I lowered my voice so that the three of us were the only ones who would hear. Harry looked a little stunned that I was actually talking to him instead of keeping to myself like I normally did. Hermione did have a bit of a scowl on her face because I had stopped working but she didn't interrupt.

"Sure." He still wasn't sure where this conversation would lead. Neither did I for that fact.

"Well I was talking to Blaise the other day." I started trying to sound nonchalant, still unsure of how to start, "And we were having a conversation about Parseltongue and said that you the only one he really knew of that could talk to snakes, care to elaborate?" By the looks on both Harry and Hermione's face I guessed my question wasn't as clear as I thought it was.

"What I mean to say is, how do you now you can talk to snakes?" I really he wouldn't go for the obvious answer ' find a snake and see if you can understand it' because we were fresh out of snakes at Hogwarts.

"Do you think you can talk to snakes?" Harry asked his mind slowly coming to that conclusion.

"Well I haven't exactly tried yet but, well it's a long story but it made me think that there might be a possibility that I can." Harry looked at me disbelievingly. He looked over his shoulders and at the other students around us. One good thing about being a Slytherin is that people from the other houses give me plenty of elbow room. They probably would be happier if I started when I was supposed to so that I wouldn't be invading their alone time away from people like me. Harry closed his eyes and it he had a look on his face that seemed like he was thinking of how to explain to a blind person what is the colour blue. He leaned in a bit closer as if he was going to tell a secret.

"_The first time I didn't even know I was talking in a different language." _Harry whispered so I was the only one who heard him.

_"How can you talking in a different language and not know it?" _My whisper wasn't as quiet as Harry's. Hermione had heard me and her eyes were bulging out of her head.

"Just like you did right now." Harry's voice changed back to a different pitch, no his normal pitch. My mouth was frozen open trying to figure out what just happened. I had just spoken in snake language? For some reason I was expecting physical appearances were needed to be done. I had imagined myself with a forked tongue. Harry I could tell was laughing on the inside. He knew what was going on through my mind and this time it wasn't happening to him.

"I… That is so cool!" I exclaimed a little too loudly. Again there was furious looks from students who had been disturbed by the Slytherin. Oops, inside voice Tat. "We could have our own secret language." Harry laughed at that, which was the first time I had ever seen him really smile.

"Technically it already is."

A warm breeze rippled through my hair. The grass was slowly pushing its way through the dirt but the ground was still a bit too cold for bare feet. The warmer days of spring let us eat our lunches outside. It was more of a break from the confines of the stone walls that threatened to collapse on me if I stayed inside for too long. I'm not claustrophobic, but the walls seemed dark and cold compared to the sunny grounds. Blaise and I ate our lunches by a tree looking over the Black Lake. On rare occasions Draco would join us. He wouldn't eat much and I could see it in his face that he had lost some weight. His pale skin also needed to soak in some vitamin D. I would make excuses to get him to stay longer. It wasn't hard to persuade him; if I saw him itching to go and constantly looking back at the castle I would gently put an hand on his arm. I don't know if he noticed or if he was completely oblivious to it but by the end of lunch we would have moved closer together. It was hard to get that past Blaise but he would keep quiet until Draco left.

A constant ringing in my ears that came from the locked box at the back of my mind, was still threatening to overpower my conscious thoughts. I had managed to securely lock the thoughts from my nightmares away. If I let it out I'm sure I would be addicted to finding out everything. When I walked through the hallways something like a name or picture would break the cage on those thoughts letting them one step closer to coming to controlling me. Every now and again I could swear that someone was watching. Their eyes bore into my spine as if they were waiting for the right moment to attack. I couldn't find the watcher anywhere. Fear rose up in me and I hoped that it wasn't just someone watching me through my own eyes. The only time I found relief was in my bed, even if they were always filled with the same nightmares, ones that I had seen with my own eyes. I ran out on the sleeping potion that Narcissa had given me: three times actually. I was afraid to ask for more because it was becoming a habit. An addiction.

_I opened my eyes to a white light. It took me a few blinks to get used to the light. Everywhere was soaked in this whiteness. I couldn't see my bare feet through the mist, which looked like someone poured water over dry ice. This isn't one of my normal dreams. I am in control for this one. Everywhere around me felt warm, like there was a sun behind these clouds. I turned around and found a person standing further on. I ran towards him. The black silhouette didn't move but waited until I was close enough to see who it was. I stared at the guy standing now a few feet away from me. His silver eyes and warm smile were impossible to forget._

_"You can't have forgotten about your own brother now have you?" Ralph asked. He looked just the way he had before all of this chaos broke us apart. His light brown hair, his goofy smile. I ran towards him with my arms out wide. Raphael dodge me like we were playing tag, like it was a game. I stopped once I realised I hadn't hit a solid object. I could feel my heart crack. _

_"I'm sorry Tat but I don't know what'll happen if you touch me, maybe this connection will be lost and you need to hear what I have to say first." I heard his voice crack as if he was about to cry. I could feel the pain in the back of my throat swell up, choking me into tears. I sank to the ground, my legs couldn't hold me up anymore. I wrapped my arms around my knees giving what comfort I could for myself. It was like seeing someone come back from the… wait this is exactly that. Through my glossy tears I could see Ralph kneel next to me trying doing his best not to touch me, to comfort me. It was his job after all._

_"I know that you really don't want to hear this but don't waste any more time on your nightmares and solving the puzzle. I can tell you that you already know everything you need to know and all you have to do is put the pieces together." I saw his hand move forwards as if he was going to wipe the tears off my cheeks, but he stopped himself. _

_"Everyone keeps saying that and it spikes my curiosity even higher; you know that best of all." It was hard to get the words out between the sobs because my throat felt like it was on fire. I roughly wiped my face with the palms of my hands, so I could see for a few seconds before the tears came again. I looked into his eyes which were shining from unshed tears. He had a look that told me that he would take care of it. I didn't need him to tell me what was on his mind because I could tell just by looking, call it twin telepathy if you will. _

_"Then I will tell you something that you don't know." He said smiling from his tears. A distraction was the only thing that would help. "The night bef… after we got separated," I knew what he was going to say but I tried my best to forget it, "I overheard in the bad guy's camp why they really were after us. Apparently the boss guy wanted to teach mom a lesson because she left him all those years ago. Probably a way to show that if you aren't on his side you won't like what will happen." I laughed a little as Ralph tried to explain. He was always the worst at telling stories, putting in his own assumptions luckily this time he sounded like he knew what he talking about. "Now he has mom but he has changed his mind about you." His tone turned back to serious, I could hear the warning is his voice and it sent a shiver down my spine imagining what mom was going through. "You have to be careful and protect yourself because if he finds you he will use you." Another look in his eyes told me the exact same thing: I don't have him anymore to watch my back. _

_Ralph stood up and looked into the distance. He must have seen something because I certainly didn't when I stood beside him. He wrapped his arms around me without warning. _

_"No!" I screamed and tried to push away "I just got you back I don't want to lose you again." My efforts failed me because the tears that streamed down my face impeded strength. I buried my face in his shoulder, hugging him tightly back. He held my weight with one arm and stroked my hair with the other. _

_"You can't get rid of me that easy." He said with a small laugh but he was just trying not to cry. _

_"Can't we just stay this way?" I was beginning to feel him slip away. I squeezed him tighter to show the higher forces that I'm not giving up without a fight. _

_"I will always love you Tat." I looked up to see his face. His silver eyes danced with tears but he had a smile on his face._

_"I love you too." I closed my eyes for the last time holding this picture of him in my mind. _

I opened my eyes to nothing but black. I took a while to adjust to the dark but I found myself in my room, alone. My face was stiff with dried tears but new ones kept dripping. I sat up looking for something that I would never find again. I couldn't be alone at a time like this. The sheets wrapped around me as if they were trying to comfort me but they felt like they were choking me. I ripped the sheets off and stood blindly in bare feet on the cold floor. I found on my night table my wand and lit it. Where the sheets had strangled me left indentations on my skin .

The air was cold in here. I didn't bother putting on shoes or more than just the shorts and camisole because any feeling but emptiness was better. There was no fire so my wand was my guide. My feet carried me, I just hoped they knew how to get there without my eyes. Without seeing I ran into something hard. It didn't hurt as much as a wall would so I assumed that it was a person. I mumble sorry and kept shuffling past. A pair of hands grabbed my shoulders stopping me from going any further.

"Tatiana?" The voice seemed distant but it was familiar. A hand gently brushed the hair out of my face. With a hand cupped under my chin I stared into silver eyes. I managed to get a glimpse of blond hair before my eyes overflowed with tears.

"What's wrong?" I didn't even try to speak, knowing that my words would have failed me. I wrapped my arms around his waist as a desperate attempt to hold on to something real. "You're freezing!" He put both of his arms around me and guided me forwards.

He half carried me to his bed and sat me down on his bed. Somehow he positioned me under the covers resting against his chest, all without letting go. He took my right hand that still held my wand and began defrosting my fingers from their grasp. He gently opened my hand that was bleeding from my own fingernails. He replaced my wand with his hand, intertwining his fingers between mine. I could finally feel the warmth of his body seep into my skin. This cold felt even more biter than hypothermia. Draco put his other hand on my forehead and gently pressed it backwards forcing me to relax. I wouldn't be able to relax, not like this, because I'm afraid of what will become of that dream.

"Tatiana, what's wrong?" He asked again this time not as panicked. He looked at me from an angle still with both arms around me, I debated not telling him so I wouldn't have to cry in front of him. A little too late now I guess. I took in a shuttering breath.

"I had a dream." I was going to Blaise because he knew that it was a touchy subject for me but being in Draco's arms felt better than I could even imagine if Blaise tried to comfort me. "I talked with my bother." I hung my head feeling the tears drop off my face. Draco was silent and throughout the room my quiet sobs were the only sound. Draco moved around me so that he could see me clearly. Again he lifted my face and brought my shining emerald eyes to meet his. With a stroke of his thumb he wiped the wet tears off of my cheeks. His eyes told me that he understood and I didn't have to explain further.

"I miss them so much." I whispered. I was thinking of both my mom and Ralph.

"I know." Draco let me rest my head in the crook of his neck. With my free hand I laced my fingers through his hair at the base of his skull. His personal smell and his stroking of my hair soothed me. Hours or minutes could have gone by but I didn't care anymore. I had to hold on to my brother's heart for as long as I could, that way his memory would always be the smiling one.

"We should get some rest." Draco broke apart first.

"No… not yet." I didn't want to close my eyes just yet. Draco reached over to the side of his bed and grabbed something. I could've sworn I saw a tear on his cheek but he must have dried it while he had his back turned. He showed me what he found. My ipod. I smiled seeing it. I should be angry with him for taking it but he spent an hour dealing with a girl crying so I'll let it pass. For now.

He passed me a headphone and I put it in. My hands were still shaking but I don't think it was from the cold. I pulled the covers over my shoulder like a cape leaving Draco with just the sheet. He raised an eyebrow and I laughed. He scrolled through many songs until he found the one that he was looking for. A song that I hadn't heard in a while started playing: Toxic. I stifled a laughed but Draco had obviously heard it.

"What?" He asked.

"You are the first male; probably in the history of ever, to play a Britney Spears song as their first choice." My laughter chimed throughout the room.

I woke up to a flash of bright light. I blinked a few times to figure out where it came from but it didn't flash again. Apparently I wasn't the only one to see it because Draco had also stirred at the same moment. At least I'm not going crazy. I looked at Draco who for once looked well rested, he maybe even a little colour to his skin.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" We both looked over and saw Blaise sitting in a chair staring at us. His fingers were pressed together as if he was scheming some plan. I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks. I quickly untangled myself from Draco who also was a little pink.

"We were…"

"Nope. You lost your chance to explain yourself so I will just have to make up my own assumptions." Blaise interrupted and a mischievous smile played at his lips. I rolled my eyes and threw a pillow at him. He toppled over backwards. I stood up on the cold floor and stretched. First I shared a smile with Draco, then I walked right over Blaise on my way out.

I felt a hand tug at my arm while I was enjoying my breakfast . They better have a good reason for interrupting me and my toast. I scowled playfully over my shoulder to find Draco trying to get me off the bench.

"Whft." I asked impolitely with a mouthful of food. I didn't get that much sleep last night; being woken up early on a Saturday also didn't help, so my patience for little things isn't the best right now.

"Hurry up. I want you to come with me." Draco said rather excitingly. The dull grey of his eyes had vanished and the original silver shone brightly. I sighed and gave up on eating, well I grabbed one more piece. I swung my legs over the bench. Draco grabbed me hand and pulled me behind him.

He led me all the way to the Quiddicth Pitch. Draco motioned for me to stay still as he ran to get something. I had never been on the Quiddicth field before but the towering stands could easily make someone nervous if they had to play a game.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson." Draco announced from behind. I turned to see the sun shining off his hair making it look like a halo. He also had a broom in his hands. He handed me the smooth black handle.

"Alright Miss Nadira for your first lesson we will start with the basics." I raise an eyebrow at him I really doubted that he would have the patience to start back at the beginning.

"I think we should just get on with it." I tried using a persuasive tone to see if that would work on him.

"Your right let's just get on with it." He agreed.

"These are not the droids you are looking for." I waved a hand in front of his face, I wonder how well my power of persuasion would work.

"What?"

"Never mind." I laughed to myself. The force isn't that strong here.

"Alright, let me show you my world." Referring obviously to the world of Quiddicth that he was brought up with.

"Shinning, shimmering, splendid." I sang unable to stop myself from singing.

"What?" Draco asked for the second time.

"Just forget it." I sighed giving up.

"I would love to know what's going on up there." Draco thought out loud.

"You would know if you didn't grow up under a rock."

"Well by the looks of it rocks are pretty popular to live under nowadays, because you kind of forgot to come to school first year."

"Touché. Well since we have proclaimed each other as rock-liver-unders; let's fly."

Draco showed me how to mount; which really wasn't that hard of a concept to grab but I let him have his fun. I smiled when he got on behind me. I do not know if it was for my own safety or that he didn't think I was capable of handling a broom on my own, but I think he made the right decision. Who in their right mind would even let me touch a broom after all the bad luck I've been having with magic. He kicked off the ground hard so that we shot up. This goes against so many laws of physics… this is awesome! Draco steered us higher and higher into the sky. The wind rippled through my hair and sweater. The clouds were wet and made our clothes cling to our bodies and I wanted nothing more than to lift my arms up and feel my fingers running through the clouds. Up here, I felt free.

A gust of wind suddenly hit us. Unlike the friendly spring breeze this one was cold and threaten to bring back winter. It flung us spinning backwards. I felt the numbing bite from the wind nip at my fingers. I felt my grip loosen and I began sliding back into Draco until we was pushed right off the broom.

A high-pitched scream left my mouth as I no longer felt Draco behind me. I blindly grabbed behind me and miraculously caught a hand. His weight was too much and I was also torn from the broom. With one hand, I managed to support myself, and the dangling Draco from the other. I could feel my fingers slipping. Gravity was winning this battle.

"Draco! I can't hold on for much longer!" I yelled. He looked up at me without a smidge of fear in his eyes. As if he had considered falling to his death in order to save me. If only I could get my other hand on the broom to keep us steady for a little while longer. Draco must have heard my thoughts or he was thinking the same thing because he pulled himself up with one arm and wrapped it around my waist. He held tightly and I knew that he wasn't going to let go at this moment. He released my hand and I took a new hold onto the broom. I tried pulling the broom down but I was using all of my strength to hold both of our bodies up.

"Tatiana." Draco said calmly. I looked down at him again and the same fearless gleam in his eyes was back. "I trust you as must you have trusted me with saving your life multiple times, then I'm going to let go."

"NO! We can figure this out." Tears of frustration from the stress began to pool in my eyes. Don't let go, I would shatter if I lost you too.

"Tatiana. Let me go." Why is he calm! I knew what I had to do but I didn't know if I would be able to save him in time.

"Fine," I gave up because I knew he could have let go already but he didn't yet, "As long as next time I get to be the damsel in distress."

Draco flashed a full smile "Deal." He promised and he let go completely of my waist.

**Authors' Note: Wow what a chapter! Tell us what you think. A bit more interaction with Tatiana and Draco and something is starting. **


	23. How to Hide

**Authors' Note: Hey guys! Over 100 000 words! This chapter is up earlier than I had planned because I made a deal with someone. As long as she stops procrastinating (and she knows what I mean) the chapters will keep coming. If not, then it's entirely her fault so blame her next time if the next chapter takes a while. And to all else you I am willing to make these deals with be afraid because I would carry out these deals. To those that we don't know keep with the reviews and I might be persuaded to update sooner (I just won't tell them that). Now on to the chapter... which is very exciting if I do say so myself. There are some details that you might want to remember for future chapters. REVIEW PLEASE=] *Stay tuned after the chapter for some inside information into our heads as we explain some things about Tatiana that is a bit confusing***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the lines that I am using from the book (No copy write infringement intended)**

Chapter 23

How to Hide

I couldn't even hear if Draco was screaming; probably only on the inside I bet, as he plummeted to the earth. I swung a leg over the broom and remounted the broom. I took complete control forcing the broom against the wind. My hair whipped around my face making it very difficult to see clearly. I bent forwards so that my nose could touch the handle and I zoomed down. I spotted Draco spread eagle in the air doing his best to slow his fall. I am not going to be responsible for someone else's death.

I'm coming for you. I vowed to myself and I zoomed even faster towards the earth. I flew directly under him so I could catch him but the wind was strong and pushed us farther apart. I tried again but the ended with the same result. I changed tactics and flew directly beside him so he could grab on. He started spiralling, which made it harder to get close. Every moment the ground came closer and closer. I reached out a hand and I finally caught Draco's arm. He held tight and pulled himself onto the broom. He put his arms around me and took back control of the broom so that we were no longer heading straight at the ground. He levelled us out and we touched down gracefully.

My arms were shaking terribly from holding on so tight but I couldn't let go. Draco smoothed out my hands and tossed the broom aside.

"You did it Tat." Draco said relieved as he hugged me.

"I thought I had lost you." I confessed nearly squeezing the life out of him. He smartly didn't say anything because he knew what I really meant. I could feel tears starting to build up in my eyes; tears of relief, but they didn't over flow. "I vote that we take a break for a while, what do you think?" I asked him as I tried to lighten the mood.

"As you wish." He said smiling down at me. I broke our hug apart, my mouth gapped open. I slapped his shoulder.

"What was that for?" Draco complained in a playful manner, rubbing his arm as if it actually hurt. I don't think I hit that hard at least, well the bruise on Mclaggen's face was pretty black and I had hit him with several broken ribs.

"Because I just figured out that you were dressed up as Westley at Halloween and you could've told me before you almost died!"

"That guy had a name?" Draco pondered out loud as if nothing I had just said even registered in his brain.

"Yeah he did and if you did you would also know that when you say 'As you wish' it means I l…" I stopped myself from going any farther. If he was the one at Halloween, and he said it again for a second time does he actually… It would only matter if he does know what it means, but what if he does?

"May I escort you back to the castle Princess?" He bowed and held out an arm like a gentleman. I clung to it lightly as we walked back towards the castle. The wind turned back into a gentle spring breeze, the dry ground; from lack of rain and since the snow had melted, crunched beneath our feet as we walked on the grass. Our cheeks were pinched red and my hair was a mess because of the wind.

We stepped inside the castle and we warmed up immediately. It was like one of the heating lamps when you walk into a mall, but this worked way better. It was as if the heat seeped all the way through to our bones, fighting off any hint of cold. We continued walking, in no particular direction. I kept wondering why Draco was still here. I had half expected him to give me a farewell and dash off to the secret room. Of course, I didn't say anything aloud because I really enjoyed having him with me. It was as if we were back at his house without a care in the world. I don't think I would complain if someone accidently put another soul chain on us. I noticed that Draco was wearing his silver bracelet that Narcissa had given each of us. Maybe if I accidently put ours together…

I felt a pair of eyes digging into my back, which completely stopped me from thinking about the soul chain. I turned my head and saw leaning against the wall, none other than Pansy Parkinson. She didn't pay any attention to the group of girls around her who were laughing and having a good time. Her gaze was directly on us and she followed our every step as we past. The scowl on her face made her look even more like a pug than usual. Apparently, I was digging a much larger hole for myself than I realised, and I could tell that she was keen on telling me so. I thought about taking my hand back but didn't. It took me months to get him back and that would set things in the wrong the direction. I turned my attention back to Draco, smiling at him when our gaze met as if nothing had gone wrong.

"Draco?" I asked him while we were sitting on the couches near the fire in the Slytherin common room. Being back in here with the cold walls made Draco suddenly aware that he was ignoring his work. He couldn't stop moving and his skin once again had paled. I took it upon myself to distract him for a little longer and then I would let him go. He didn't hear me so I touched his arm and repeated his name. He seemed to snap out of his thoughts and returned to focus on me.

"I need you to look after something for me." He looked sceptical but I assured him. "Really this will be more of a relief for your own sake."

"Sure." His replied sounded more like a question. Nevertheless, I glided towards my room. I found what I was looking for and very carefully, I brought it out for Draco to see it.

"You want me to take care of your rose." Again, he still didn't get why I was asking this of him but then again he hasn't even heard my explanation yet.

"In a way, yes, I've started to notice that whatever emotion or physical state I'm in, it mirrors it. When I'm tired it's usually closed, when I'm sad there's usually water droplets on it." I explained.

"And you want me to know what you're feeling." He started to understand but that wasn't really the reason I wanted him to have it. But let's be honest, I'm sort of talking about emotions and feelings with a guy.

"I don't know what else it can tell you; and I for sure don't need to be reminded of how I'm feeling, but keep it with you so you know that I haven't gone and killed myself." I said bluntly. Basically, I hoped that if I was dying I would like someone to know and do what they can to help. Draco looked at the rose then at me as if he was waiting for a different emotion so he could tell that I wasn't making the whole story up. He daintily took the rose as if he held my entire life in his hands. He waved his wand over it, did a non-verbal spell and made it disappear.

"You can go now." Draco looked at me puzzled. "I know you need to get back to whatever you are working on because you've been looking over your shoulder for the last while." I explained. I knew that whatever he was working on his caused him a lot of stress, but avoiding it could be worse. "Go ahead. Don't stay if it's torturing you on the inside." His silver eyes started to dull at the thought but I gave his hand a squeeze to tell him that I would live if he left. He gave me a half smile and left without another word.

Many times, I had thought about fetching Draco from that room and stealing him away for a while. I stopped myself as soon as I had reached the wall with the secret room. Once I retold myself that Draco wouldn't be himself until after this was all over, and there was nothing I could really do. I would keep offering smiles every time I passed him and that would be all for now.

Even though contact with Draco was slim, I still found Pansy watching me like a hawk. No matter where I went she was there leaning against the wall; mostly in the shadows, either with her friend or alone. I came to a point where she would go out of her way to follow me in the hallways. The only sanctuary I could find was when I was in class.

In the classroom, I usually built a fort of books around me. I could not stand the teachers who had nothing better but stare at me for a whole hour. If they used this time to correct homework, it was fine but on several occasions, they would simply watch me. They probably were regretting that I came to the school and took away their spares. The worst, I found, was Professor Snape. Around other houses, he was usually mean and had no patience; but he was head of Slytherin House. He always had a look on his face that said that he was in the loop and he was waiting for something to happen. Thus, insert the book fort.

The book fort also ended up to be a great way to study. Every book was open to a random page and when my eyes would wonder off the work in front of me I would look up and learn something new. There was one particular, quote that I read which explain a lot. _Water can be used; in some cases, to undo spells and enchantments._ Well that does explain why everything seems to happen with water, some of them at least.

The bell rang and I quickly grabbed my bag and left the room. I did not need to bring that many books because I was allowed to keep my books in my classroom. I was relieved to be done for the day, no more classes plus no studying tonight with Hermione. Free to do… well there isn't that much to do, Draco will be busy, and Blaise can be annoying to hang around with 24/7. I really need to make more friends, preferably not a Slytherin because most of the girls are shallow and self-centered. Not to mention they have no ability to have a decent conversation.

I walked down an empty hallway, my black kitten heels clicked on the stone floor. 'Strange', I thought to myself 'This is the second floor; usually it's more crowded than this.' Then again everyone must have been on the brain wave: getting out of classes as quickly as possible. I felt eyes watching me, so I slowed my footsteps a tad to hear if someone was actually behind me. I could hear the faintest hint of a rubber sole hitting the floor. I was being followed. For a strange reason I just so happen to know exactly who it was.

Without warning I turned around to face my pursuer. I may not be in Gryffindor, but that didn't mean that I wasn't afraid to stand up for myself. Pansy almost ran into me. She had lost her element of surprise which might have given her an advantage. If this was going to turn into quarrel she would have to have some weapon on her side to tower over me.

"What do you want Pansy?" I put my hands on my waist and leaned into one hip. This wasn't going to be fun to endure.

"Well, little miss perfect; I would love if you disappear from the face of the earth." Pansy snarled. I could tell what direction this was going and I would rather avoid this all together, I keep my mouth shut for now.

"Since that is obviously not an option, then I suggest keeping your filthy hands off my man." She started with a sickly sweet tone but ended up spitting the rest of the words.

"It's not my fault that you can't seem to hold onto him." Crap! I really I hoped I said that in my head because that was really bad timing. 'Thanks a lot mouth, this would've gone a lot smoother if we waited it out.' Something inside Pansy snapped. She whipped out her wand and pushed it against my throat. My back hit a wall, and there was no escaping her. The tip of the wand could've been the sharp end of a knife because it felt as if I were piercing my skin. A chill passed all the way into my bones. What am I more afraid of Pansy or her knowledge of spells? In the normal world this would probably end up in a physical fight where I would definitely win. But here when you take away the physical strength anyone can be the do some serious damage with the right knowledge.

"Next time Nadira I will use this. If you so much as look at him I'll be back at this and I won't be able to stop myself." She threatened. I raise open palms to surrender. By the sneer that played on Pansy's mouth she seemed satisfied that she had done her job. She walked away with a triumphant step. She caught up to some friends at the end of the corridor. My guess was that she had them stand guard and tell the other kids to take a different way back to their dorms. They sniggered and left me alone.

As soon as they had left I turned and entered the girl's bathroom. Truth be told, I wasn't that shaken up. My heart was beating a little faster than normal but whose wouldn't after someone basically threatened your life. The place was mostly empty, except a girl whimpering in a stall. I took a deep breath leaning my head against the door, calming the rest of my nerves as I closed my eyes. I walked over to the sink. Cold water splashed on my face should help, not to mention clean off Pansy spit. I tried turned the tap multiple times but it didn't budge and nothing came out.

"Ugh! _Open up already_!" I yelled in frustration at the broken sink. I could feel the ground sake and it rattled my entire body. I stepped back just in time for the floor; that I was standing on, move. The sinks all around magically shifted until there was a giant hole in the middle of the ground. Curiously I peered over the edge, nothing but black. I could feel the darkness inviting me in, as if it was calling me home. I took a step closer but my heel stepped through the grate on the floor, slapping me back into reality. I pulled my foot free and took a fair few steps backwards until I was safe against the wall. Maybe an adventure for another day, or a good hiding spot if Pansy was looking for me. The black unknown of that hole looked more appealing than another girl talk with Parkinson.

"I'm sorry but you can close now." I said to the secret entrance. It didn't move. But why had it opened for me earlier? It's not like I spoke a different… That's it! Parselmouth opened it up. Now how do I do it again? I closed my eyes and began to concentrate, on what I didn't really know. If I have to talk Parselmouth to close it I should concentrate on a snake.

"_Close." _And it did. I began wondering if in times of frustration when I lash out, I became more of my true heritage. Best that I don't show my bad side too often, that is if I want people to understand me. Feeling in a somewhat better mood, I left the second floor bathroom. What kind of a mood was still undecided; but at least stressing over Pansy is no longer on my list of priorities.

I wandered down to the potions room alone today. Blaise was taking his apparition test in Hogsmead, because he turned seventeen already. I overheard that there was a ton of security because of what happened to Katie Bell the first trip. I didn't wait around to hear the rest, gossiping Slytherin girls weren't the best place to idle for more than a few seconds. I sat down in my usual spot. There were only three other people in the room, like me who wouldn't turn seventeen until at least June. The desk over was Draco, to whom I gave a big smile, which he returned, but his face snapped back into a sulky expression. Also in the room was Harry and a kid whose name I think is Ernie.

"All too young to Apparate just yet?" said Slughorn genially as he walked into the room. "Not turned seventeen yet?" We all shook our heads.

"Ah well" said Slughorn cheerily, "As we're so few, we'll do something fun. I want you all to brew me up something amusing!"

"That sounds good sir," said Ernie sycophantically, rubbing his hands together. Like Draco I did not crack a smile. I have to do a potion by myself! Are you serious!

"What do you mean something 'amusing'?" Draco said irritably. I could tell that he was thinking that this class was just a waste of time. I began to see that a lot lately. Even since the last day that I saw him I could see a huge change in his appearance. He looked thinner than normal and his skin had a greyish tinge to it. Whatever he was doing in that room was either slowly killing him or he knew that if he didn't finish in time it would.

"Oh, surprise me," said Slughorn airily.

I opened my potions book, totally freaking out on the inside. I have never made a potion without Hermione's help before! I hope everyone in this room has a death wish because they seriously have no idea how bad this idea of Slughorn's is. I started riffling through the pages glancing at every potion in the book. Many had a long list of ingredients and will take many days preparation to make but I only have an hour and a half to make it. I flipped another page and the potion printed looked easy enough. I really hope Slughorn will give me some slack for the lack of 'amusing' he was looking for.

An appearance changing potion, this could be interesting. It read: 'Unlike the Polyjuice Potion that allows the drink to assume the form of someone else, this will only allow the drink to take a few characteristic of another person for. One drink of this potion will have effects that last for one hour.' I kept reading and found that there were multiple potions to have different results: eye colour, hair colour, shape of nose. I ended up choosing the hair colour changing potion because for some reason I wanted to know how I looked as a blond.

I wrote down the ingredients down on a piece of parchment that I would need so that I would only have to take one trip to the supply cabinet. I quickly walked over to the supply closet. On my way however I passed by Harry and noticed that there was multiple hand written notes in his potions book. I wonder if that was what Hermione was referring to when she complain that Harry was cheating and that's the reason he was Slughorn's star student. I might have to agree with her on this because it does seem like he's taking someone else's credit.

I returned to my desk and started. I took extra caution with each step, rereading the instructions at least three times before I went to the next one. If I was more experienced with potion making it would have taken considerably less time. I thought it would be important to get it right if I planned on using this. Eventually I reached the last step, after stirring clock-wise once then counter clock-wise once for half an hour. 'A hair for which colour desired.' I didn't have that many choices in the room. Harry had black hair; Ernie had a dirty blond hair so I went with my last choice: Draco's silvery blond. I walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What?" he said irritated. I tapped him again and this time he turned around. From close up you could see the black circle under his eyes. He somewhat changed expression when he saw me. He gave me a small smile but it didn't go past his lips. It was as if he had spent a few days in Azkaban and the effect the dementors had, had yet to wear off.

"I need some hair." He looked at me questionably as if I should be considered to be a patient at a mental asylum. By some of the looks I was getting from some people; like Dumbledore, Blaise and Snape, I might start looking at nice ones.

"It's for my potion. So it's either you give one willingly or else I will just take them out of your head." Finally he understood and he ran a hand through his hair. He gently laid a few strands down in my outstretched hand, the tingle of his fingers still lingered once I turned back to my table. I added them in and waited.

At the end of the lesson Slughorn went to each of our potions, inspecting them. When he came to mine he did a thorough inspection, saying some words here and there but I could really care less what he was saying. I was looking for the words 'perfect' or 'usable'.

"Well, Miss Nadira it seems you have perfected this potion, and if I remember this is the first time you've done a potion by yourself. Well done." He sounded like he was talking to a little kid, but I smiled and he passed to the next cauldron. Again he admired Harry's above all others, praising his inspirational ideas. I saw scowls from the other to males in the room, but I just ignored what Slughorn said and started cleaning up. I discretely put a vial of my potion into my robes intended to use it a bit later.

As soon as the bell rang everyone except Harry dashed out the door. I over hear Harry calling to Slughorn asking if he wanted to taste his potion. I slowly walked up from the dungeons not really sure what to do with the rest of my afternoon. Draco had sprinted to the Room of Requirement as soon as he was free. I walked around aimlessly giving Blaise a bit more time to get back. Without looking I ran into someone, knocking a pile of books onto the floor.

"I'm sorry!" I quickly said. By the startled yell I guessed that it was a girl. I prayed that it would be anyone but Pansy. I bent down to help pick up the books.

"It's alright." Said an unfamiliar voice, we both stood up and I handed her the books. She had bright red hair with freckles across her face.

"I'm Ginny Weasley." She stretched out a hand to introduce herself.

"Tatiana Nadira." I shook her hand but she quickly redrew hers to help balance her books. She looked down at my uniform and saw the green and silver detailing that I was in fact a Slytherin. The nicest one in history no doubt, except my mom. She looked at me as if she was waiting for me to demoralize her like others in my house would probably do. I smiled genially to show her that I was please to meet her. "You know you could probably use a spell to make those books less of a problem to carry." She must have mentally smacked herself because she quickly drew her wand and her books disappeared into her bag.

"Thanks. I've had a lot on my mind, stupid boyfriend." She muttered.

"Well if you ever need new ears to listen about boy troubles mine are fresh and have hardly any knowledge about the boys here, so I would love to know which ones are definite nos." She laughed a bit.

"Miss Nadira." A voice called, only one person I know has that voice: Snape. Ginny said a quick goodbye and left me to deal with Snape. I turned around and waited for him. From here I could see the entrance and the many sixth years returning from there Apparating test.

"I'm here to inform you that Mr Zabini has had an accident with his attempts to apparate and he is now in the hospital wing." Snape might have said something else but I already took off. What could have gone wrong? Actually there were a lot of places he could have ended up in. I weaved in and around the other students that were still in the halls. Luckily the hospital wing was on the first floor because I could see myself tripping up the stairs. I burst through the doors to only one bed filled with the curtains drawn. I started making my way over but I was immediately stopped by Madam Pomfrey.

"I'm sorry Miss Nadira but I'm not anyone see Mr Zabini at the moment." She sounded as if this was the hundredth time she had said it. By the amount of girls I had seen in the hallways when I passed by, coming from this area I guessed that it was. I didn't however let it show on my face that I was disappointed. I smiled pleasantly at her.

"Please Madam Pomfrey; I really just want to see how my friend is doing." I said sweetly letting concern lace my voice. I also looked at her with puppy dog eyes, making it easier for her to be persuaded.

"I suppose you may go and see him." I gave her a full smile letting her know of my gratitude. She guided me to the bed and pulled aside the curtains. "He was splinched completely in two. He's fine now but he has yet to wake up from the shock and after that he will need some rest." I sat down beside his bed, looking at a rather pale Blaise. "Once he wakes up pour this vaporizing relaxing potion over his head and he'll sleep without pain." She handed me a vial with a white liquid inside, turned to leave and closed the curtain.

Blaise lay completely still in his bed. It was strange to see my friend not talking, making a remark or giving me a look as if he is thinking that I might disappear. Then again I might take this time to enjoy without the constant annoyance. I thought about drawing on his face, but when I reached into my robes to find any sort of writing implement I found a better idea. I held the small vial of my potion that I had successfully completed by myself. If Blaise was awake he would be terrified of the smile that spread across my face. I think that this is an appropriate comeback for what he did to us at Christmas.

I drank half of the small vial; you never know when you might need to change appearances. It took my hair out of ponytail and let it hang straight framing my face. I noticed silver blond hair completely soak my own dark brown hair. In the sunlight from the window behind me made me look like I was wearing a halo of light, perfect. I took Blaise's hand and squeezed it in between both of my own.

"Blaise I need you to wake up." I whispered to him. I felt him stir. I put a concerned and gentle look on my face; internally I was dying of laughter. He blinked a few times finally coming out of unconsciousness. He groggily looked around, completely transfixed the moment he laid eyes on me. I stroked his head with one hand and held his hand up to my lips with the other.

"Are you an angel?" He asked still out of it and I almost lost complete composer.

"Not quite." I responded back in a more mystical voice than I usually use. I took the vial Madam Pomfrey had given me and poured it over his head as instructed.

"Sleep now Blaise." I whispered to him and he closed his eyes with a smile on his face.

As I felt him go limp I let go of his hand and burst out laughing the moment I stepped out of the curtains. I did my best to cover my laugh so Madam Pomfrey wouldn't regret letting me in. Stumbling, I doubled over and I accidently ran into someone. I felt a pair of hands steady me, which also helped me to stop laughing. I looked up to see Draco take a double take.

"Tatiana?" He asked completely confused.

"Sssh!" I put a finger over my lips. "I just convinced Blaise that I'm an angel, now to let the payback for Christmas to start." I said proudly. Draco reached out and took some of my hair in his fingers.

"I liked the brown." Draco mused more to himself. At least this wasn't permanent or else I would have to make another potion.

"It's not really my colour." I agree with him, even though I had yet to see myself in a mirror.

**Authors' Note: Tell us what you think. Even one word reviews are appreciated; longer ones keep us smiling for days however. Favourite part or what do you think Blaise thinks about what just happened. Next chapter we have decided to put in Draco's POV because we really need it to set up for chapter 25 (which we have been planning since we started writing and have come up with code words so we can talk about it in front of people we know who are reading). We heard that some of you are waiting for darker chapters, they will come and if you want you can give us ideas for that as well. REVIEW PLEASE! They help us keep sane and tell us that we aren't the only ones with these kinds of fantasies. **

***Tatiana***

- As promised this is just to clarify some things about our character that might be a bit confusing. (We don't think these things through all the way until after we post a few chapters, oops)

She does not have healing powers. (We might have thought that originally but we changed our minds). Like her father, she is very persuasive, convincing and influential.

Her singing (Marie doesn't want it anymore but we're stuck with it now) is a sort of charm, we will tell you later when we figure out where she got it from, but it will be important in the future. And we're still working on it and what to call it.

Parselmouth she inherited from Voldemort. And her eyes are kind of the same thing if you didn't guess that.

Will Harry figure it out before Tatiana? (Gabs) Probably, and will she be kept in the dark, yes for a while.

**I think that's pretty much it. If you have any more questions ask in your review or PM us and we'll do our best to answer them. Until then…**

**Love, C&M**


	24. Skin Deep

**Authors' Note: Relax; we're here with another chapter. This chapter is up a lot sooner than we thought it would be mainly because Marie didn't have that much work this week. Except for the fact that I don't like having anyone else in the room while I type (except for Catherine of course) so I had to sneak in writing sessions while everyone else in my house slept. I AM SO SORRY that you guys had to put up with my terrible grammar. I was reading a chapter aloud to my younger sister and it didn't make any sense at all. It's not entirely my fault because my computer no longer puts green squiggly lines under phrases that don't make sense (I'll do my best to fix it, now that I know how bad it is).This is a great chapter and basically made Catherine cry. It is a bit shorter that the last chapters but there were only a certain amount of things I could do with Draco's POV. So please Review at the end of the chapter so we know if I was able to rouse up any emotions. Also at the end of the chapter we will have some more insight to The Newest Heir world, so stay tune, while you're there, REVIEW please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did I would have enough money to move out and have all the time in the world to write this story without my parents reading over my shoulder which makes me feel really uncomfortable.**

Chapter 24

Skin Deep

Draco POV

I don't know if this was supposed to be torture for me. Sure, it was hilarious at first, but I doubt that Tatiana had planned Blaise's constant annoyance of trying to find his true love. Really, I preferred him as a player. She is lucky that she doesn't share a room with him. If she did plan this as a revenge on me as well, I wouldn't blame her because of how I've been. I probably would've beaten me up by now.

"She was so beautiful." Blaise said looking off into the distance, which was a wall in this case.

"You've told me. I don't need a reminder every few seconds." Blaise hasn't been the same since he came back from the hospital wing. How long are we going to let him think that he has seen the one, because I don't know how long I'll be able to take this? I cast a silencing charm in his direction, in this state it will take him a while to figure out that the words he's saying are only heard in his head.

I rested my head against my headboard closing my eyes to rest them. My mind doesn't stop working so sleep is pointless, not until this is finished. For a few moments, I can however free myself from this place, and it helps calm me. Shimmering green eyes, long dark hair, and a beautiful smile, if only I wasn't plagued with this mission. In front of the Slytherins, I'm a prince with a task from the Dark Lord, top of the ranks, if they only knew the truth. Not Tatiana though, she can see through anything, tear you up and find the spot that makes you bleed. She knows that I want out of this but I can't.

The familiar burn from my dark mark on my left wrist started to burn more intensely. Every time I thought of her, it did this, as if it was a reminder of what had to come first. Not completing his task would get me killed. Next would be my family and they would eventually get her. They have ways of finding those you love and taking them from you, slowly killing you from the inside before they finish you off.

The pain began to be intolerable, so I sat up swinging my legs back over the side of the bed. It was as if it was telling me to get back to work, not that it needed to remind me. I ran a hand through my hair, making it fall yet again back into my face. I stiffly stood up, the stress taking a huge toll on my body. I looked over to find Blaise with his face in the red book with a quill in his hand. I silently undid the spell I had cast on him, he could bother me if I wasn't here. I smiled internally, remembering the red book that wound up opened on my bed one day. If I do remember it was the day Tatiana tried, unsuccessfully, to teach Blaise how to dance. I accidently looked at a few pages while I was alone in the room. Once I closed it when Blaise re-entered the room, it burnt my fingers trying to see more. I could easily tell that Blaise and Tatiana had been writing in it. His chicken scratch and her bubbly but still messy writing were effortlessly distinguishable.

I scanned a few pages of a list skipping over everything Blaise wrote, not really sure, what it was for but this was a way I could get into her head for once. She wanted to visit a few places, some that I had actually heard of before, maybe I could surprise her and take her this summer to… never mind this will only get worse. Get worse or I'll end up dead. I wish this would end. I shook my head so I could walk straight. I had already helped with one of the items: learn how to fly. I wonder if I could help with some others…

I had reached the seventh floor already. All thoughts of anything but the cabinet were drowned. Crabbe or Goyle whichever one it was this time, to me they both look like hideous as girls even with the Polyjuice potion. I scowled at them letting him know of my bad mood and he quickly stood aside and let me in.

"I... can't do it!" I yelled at my reflection in the mirror. I gave and I ran as far as I could before I completely fell apart. I clutched either side of the sink so hard that I'm sure that something would break soon. Again, I splashed water on my face but the tears could still be seen on my cheeks. If father saw me like this he would… no, I'm just as big of a coward as he is. He's probably relishing his time free from him.

"What can't you do?" A small voice asked a girl's voice. I turned around to scare away the foolish girl who walked in here but only found Moaning Myrtle. Nothing I can do about her.

"You can't help me." I said darkly, turning back to my reflection. "No one can." I added quietly, so quiet that it was only for me to hear. She floated towards me. If she were alive, she could've tried comforting me, but the only person capable of that I would end up endangering more.

"Tell me what's wrong." Myrtle crooned.

"They'll find her." I whispered again. This time, my mouth answered. Normally I would have kept this myself but I couldn't control myself at this moment.

"Who?" She asked softly.

"Tatiana." I clutched the sink harder and closed my eyes tight as if they were the last things holding her here. I don't know what compelled me to talk to this ghost but I described everything about Tatiana. The way her long hair whipped in the wind to the way her eyes sparkled when she smiled. Every time she gives me a smile of sympathy, it makes me melt. It's as if she says 'I forgive you' even though she has no idea of what I'm about to do. She has no idea what evil there is inside me.

The amount of times that I have wanted to kiss her is uncountable but I knew that it wouldn't be right. First, I was worried about father and his rules, and I was in a relationship. But now, I want nothing more than to claim her as my own, but that would mean pulling her six feet under with me. When she came to me crying, I comforted her it would have been wrong to kiss her because the emotions would be wrong. I wished sometime that she had never come. That way I could do this mission without any interference. Sure, I would probably be in the same state right now but I wouldn't have to put someone else's safety before my own. I would be the selfish Malfoy I have always been. But then again mother fell in love with her and I fell in l… no I can't.

The worst thing that could happen was if I was the reason she ended up dead. The Dark Lord would use her as my weakness, that's why I'm blocking my mind all the time so that he doesn't find out. Or he would find some way to persuade her into joining. I managed to keep a tight lip about the last part of my thoughts. Speaking them aloud seemed like it would weaken my personal shield.

"Are you talking about the girl who opened the Chamber of Secrets a few days ago?" Myrtle looked as if she knew exactly who the girl I had been describing was. But how could Tatiana open the chamber? She couldn't, could she? After all, she was the nicest, most genuine… I looked down at the rose I was now holding; I had taken it out at some point to show the ghost, I released it from my tight grasp noticing a few drops of blood forming from where the thorns had pierced my skin. Then again, Tatiana only lets one side show, what could be on the other? If the rose had that easily cut me, I can't imagine what the real Tatiana could do.

Ignoring the question, I clenched my left fist, squeezing it so hard that drops of blood started to form from the little holes down my arm. I didn't care if I stained my black suit jacket. It was black and I really didn't care about it. The blood ran across my dark mark, cooling it as if pain was the answer. Realization dawned on me when I knew what to do. It was the answer. I know what I have to do, but there is no way I can stop myself from getting closer. The only way to protect her from myself is to let her push me away. I will suffer through that pain but that would end up in its own reward: keeping her safe. I stood up from the floor, leaving behind the failed Draco in there. I knew I might return to it but there was something I had to do first.

By this time of day most of the students would be done eating supper and Tatiana would be studying somewhere. I banked on this, heading straight towards the Slytherin common room. People were smart to avoid me when I walked past them. I held an arrogant air around me, like how I used to before everything changed, and that seemed to tell the kids to move or be trampled. I still held a tight fist, dropping a trail of blood on the ground like breadcrumbs waiting for it to stop. I barged into the common room, receiving glares that turned into acknowledged nods when they found out it was me. I scanned the room searching for someone. It didn't take long to find her. I spotted Pansy on one of the couches surround by her friends. I strutted right next to the couches, when I did the girls stopped their mindless gossip to watch. I stared directly at Pansy, and then continued on to my room. I didn't even need to give her an alluring look because any type of recognition from me would do the trick. The girls giggled and like a puppy, Pansy followed.

I stopped walking once I entered my room. As I had guessed, Blaise wasn't here, probably looking after Tatiana like he promised. I heard the door close and I took in a deep breath readying myself for what I was about to do.

"Drakie!" Pansy squealed at the top of her lungs, flinging herself onto me and forcing her lips to mine. I forcefully pushed her away, letting her know of my distaste.

"Get off me Pansy!" I yelled at her. She looked at me confused. Then her expression changed into understanding.

"What do you mean?" She asked sourly.

"I think you know what I mean." She quickly grabbed my arm and tore back the sleeve. I took back my arm but I knew she had already seen it.

"But you don't have to hide anything from me." She commented as if she had gained some ground and a smile started to form on her mouth. "Plus your father…"

"I don't care what my father thinks!" I snapped in her face. "He doesn't hold anything over me where he stands at the moment so considered his promise to your father broken." I could see her wavering on the inside, but the true Slytherin outside was strong and took what was thrown at her.

"You can't break up with me." She said assuring only herself. At least she was catching on finally.

"Yes I am." I said bluntly, "And I'll even tell you why." I took a step forwards so that I towered over her. Really, I could care less if the Dark Lord took her; she wasn't any of my concern or in need of protection. She looked up at me terrified. "Let's start with your inability to hold a proper conversation, lack of caring for anyone other than yourself, you seem to think that the world revolves around you and believe me it doesn't. You're completely obsessed with looks because you lack your own. The amount of makeup you put on makes you look completely fake, this is everything you are: a fake." I started using my hands to point out every tiny little detail. I couldn't stop myself from pointing everything I hated about her. "Your hair is short," I flicked the hair by her cheeks, which had tears dripping down. "And you never leave me alone." I took a step back, breathing in the freedom I felt. I didn't enjoy breaking up and seeing her get all emotional, but really it was like she had me chained and kept tabs on me every second.

"Well just don't forget about your duties when you're with her." She said acidly. I could tell that she was extremely upset; the tears were now streaming down her face. Upset enough to go and do something without thinking.

"Just go." I pointed a finger to the door. Without hesitation, she ran towards it not looking back. I crashed on my bed, kicking off my shoes. I heaved a sigh, releasing all the tension I had built up. I pulled the blankets over me closing my eyes. Not even bothering to take off my clothes I fell asleep. And for the first time in a long while, it was dreamless.

"Come here you stupid dragon!" I yelled at Stella, who was having too much fun trying to avoid me. It would swoop down and shoot fire close to my head as if it was a game to see how close he could get to my face without touching it. My eagle owl would've been the easier choice.

"I need to send a letter to Tatiana!" I yelled at it again. At her name, the dragon seemed to want to cooperate. It landed gracefully on the window sill beside me. If a dragon could grin, this one would be doing it right now. I tied the note to its leg and shot off. If she wanted revenge on Blaise, then she would have to count me in. I knew that this would take time but it also meant that it was putting my plan into action. I wanted more than anything than not to have to go through with it and I know that I will procrastinate and put it off for as long as I can. The only reason I'm going through with it is for her.

"Draco?" I heard a voice call from outside the Owlery. Either she was really fast, or I had been stuck in thought for longer than I thought. Anyone who was told to meet at the Owlery would have gone in and looked around. Not Tat, I looked outside and found her down the hill, perfectly comfortable waiting as long as she needed to just as long as it was far away from the owls. I smiled and quietly laughed at how outrageous her phobia to owls was. I ran down the hill towards her. As usual, she couldn't look any better; she wore the smallest amount of makeup highlighting her natural beauty instead of hiding it. From here, I could see her green eyes shine. I somewhat slid the rest of the way down the hill. I made it look like I would lose balance, when I reached Tatiana she caught me and steadied me. I basically crashed into her, which felt like ramming into a wall, but she held her ground barely even wavering. I never realised how strong she was before this. At this point, I was in her arms in a hug; I smiled and took a step back making it look as if it was an accident.

"What's up?" She asked, even without looking I could tell that she was happy at the moment. I hate that I'm going to… no, think of this moment for now.

"I have a plan." She raised an eyebrow as if to mention that she was interested. She leaned back against the low wall patting the empty space for me to join her. I took her offer and leaned against the wall angling myself towards her. "I hope you have more of that potion because we are going to get Blaise to play a little game of hide-and-go seek tag."

"Not bad rookie." She sounded impressed.

"Who are you calling a rookie?" I asked in a joking way. She put her hand on mine and gave me a sympathetic look.

"Well obviously this whole scheming business is a little new to you." 'Not exactly' I said in my head. I'll let her have her fun. I pouted a bit and that made her laugh. The warm air swirled around her chime and made it seem a few degrees warmer.

"I might have to add a little flare to it, but I think that it will work wonderfully." She smiled deep in thought. Whatever she was thinking I could guess that Blaise should be very afraid.

It didn't take that long to find Blaise. He was, after all, still sitting on his bed with a love sick expression on his face. The hard part was getting him to the designated spot where I would point out the extremely shy blond Tatiana. The hardest part was to make it look like I wasn't a part of it. Turns out that Blaise wasn't really aware of what was going on, so it was much easier convincing him than I had originally thought.

"She has really blond hair, and really long?" I didn't need to hint anymore that I was talking about her.

"Yeah." Blaise said dreamily. I rolled my eyes, how unbelievable.

"Light blue dress, and silver sandals?" I added casually.

"Yeah. Wait how do you…" I took his face and turned to where I was looking. There, sitting on the windowsill, was Tatiana with the sun reflecting off her hair. Blaise was completely star struck, he stood frozen unsure of what to do. Tatiana looked over at us and looked as if she had seen a ghost. She hopped gracefully off the ledge and darted down the hallway. She took off at a great speed I could have sworn that she was actually using wings to help carry her. I'm glad that I don't have to chase her. I gave Blaise a shove in her direction.

"Come on man! Your letting the girl of your dreams get away." I had to give him another push but he finally realised that he needed to catch her and took off running. That left me alone to walk back to the Room of Requirement alone. I had discussed with Tat that I wouldn't be able to stay and see how it all turns out, I had wasted enough time for today. I was running out of time, I can't afford many more of these distractions until I'm finished. I do in fact have at least one more but I'll have to wait for the right timing for it.

Like I had many time before I placed the infamous rose on the table beside my workstation. Now back to work. I know that it can go both ways, since the apple came back with a bite in it. Keeping things alive was the hard part. More than one bird had returned dead. What else can I do to make it work? I've tried everything, what more can I do? More of these questions kept flooding my brain. I retried every fixing spell hoping that this time it would work. I could feel the stress levels rising. I ran a hand through my hair but it kept falling into my face. I was really tempted to take handfuls of hair and just pull to see if any other inspiration would come from the pain. I sat in the chair facing the cabinet. The fear started to rise again and so did the same what if questions. What if I don't finish?

I torn my eyes away from the cabinet for just a moment, I needed some new perspective. I looked down at the table, which I was resting my elbow. Tatiana's rose was no longer the full bloom it had been before. How much time had passed was impossible to tell, but what made the rose close completely. I picked it up. The stem felt brittle as if it might break. Tatiana is in trouble.

I race out at full speed. Where could I find her? This castle that has hundreds of floors and I have no way to know where would I start looking for her. My feet decided for me and began carrying me down four steps at a time. It was nearing evening on a Saturday night so every student chose this exact time to come up for dinner. I pushed passed the other students not even bothering to say sorry or to look if I had knocked them down. At this moment, I could be the only one who knows that about Tatiana, if she's upset, hurt, or even dying. I ran past a hoard of Slytherins, I stopped and pulled one aside.

"Did you see Tatiana Nadira at all?" The small girl looked frightened to be asked a question by the Slytherin prince. She vigorously shook her head. I released her and she ran hurriedly back to the group. Everyone knew who Tatiana was so that wasn't an issue. I ran to the Great Hall scouting the area to make sure I hadn't made a mistake. I locked eyes with Blaise which told me that he hadn't seen her. 'Where is she?' I screamed in my head. I ran up the stairs taking them three at a time. My heart was pounding faster and maybe threatened to break my ribs but I don't care.

I could feel inside of me that she wasn't alright. The pain started creeping up my throat. I ran down a dark hallway, blindly searching for any hint.

"She in here." A small voice said from behind me. I turned around but found no one there. Suddenly I saw a hand come out of nowhere and point towards a door. The rest of the body appeared. A ghost with glasses and who looked like she had been crying floated in front of me.

"One of them cast a spell that kicked me out of my bathroom." Myrtle cried. She started whimpering but I ignored her. Wait a second, how does she know who I'm looking for. I was about to open my mouth when I remember that she 'One of them." That meant there was someone else. I spun around launched myself to the other side of the hall and burst through the door leading into the girl's bathroom.

**Authors' Note: Am I sorry about yet another cliff-hanger… not really. The more reviews we get maybe you'll figure what is happening to Tatiana. I hope the whole Draco breaking up with Pansy wasn't too intense, I find that he just had enough anger inside him that he just couldn't contain it anymore and that's why he was so harsh. Besides we know that Draco isn't perfect and that he does have some evil inside of him. The scene with Myrtle is important because in the 6th book Harry finds out that Draco had been crying in the bathroom before there duel. Well I think that pretty much explains the tough parts of this chapter. Now here for some more insider:**

***Tatiana***

-Connection with Voldemort will be explained next chapter (How you will find out sooner if you review)

-Apparition abilities, it was Ralph's power but as he died in Tatiana's arms she kind of absorbed all of his powers making her even more powerful. (Same thing as above it will kind of be explain in the next chapter)

-Tatiana+ water= Good or bad? Like we said last chapter it kind of breaks spells sometimes. But if you want really deep symbolism; water represents purity and it also represents the soul. Tatiana's soul is strong so that's why water is kind of connected everywhere. Will there be more of it: yes. (Hope that helps Gabs)

**So if you think of anymore things that make absolutely no sense, ask us in the review and we might even respond directly to you. Two chapters in a row I have answer questions directly now if you noticed. Questions help us figure out if this is making sense or if it's wasting time. If you can be patient it will mostly all be explain later in chapters to come. Marie really wants this year (6th HP year) to be done because the 7th year is when things become really intense. More you review the faster they will come. Until then…**

**Love, C&M**


	25. Reflection in the Mirror

**Authors' Note: This chapter is dedicated to one particular procrastinator who decided to stop procrastinating (We hope… fingers crossed). And also to Catherine who has exams all this week, wish her luck. Anyways, sorry we're a little late on our weekly update, but really we never promised a weekly update. Plus it does take time to come up with all of these fabulous ideas, not to mention to put them into words after. *I think this is the best chapter ever… until I change my mind when we post more chapters. Well we can say that there is some water in this chapter, be warned (for what you'll have to find out by reading). I just found out that I am dyslexic so that is also why some of the other chapters sucked for grammar and spelling. Grab your popcorn and enjoy the show… erm story. Read and Review please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything including: HP, all the lines I take from movies and the lyrics to songs. *there is another song in this chapter so get ready for it***

Chapter 25

Reflection in the Mirror

I sat waiting for Draco to drag Blaise to our designated spot. It took a lot longer than I had realised so I sat down on the window sill that looked onto the forest. What was so forbidden about it, I wasn't really sure, but I knew that I would receive heck from everyone I knew; not just Blaise and Draco, if I even thought about going in there. A breeze blew in from the crack in the window causing me to shiver slightly. Outside the sky could be seen with darker clouds off in the distance. I could almost smell in the rain in the air. It hasn't rained yet so the trees have yet to fully bloom. I smiled at the sky as an invitation for the rain. I could already see myself sneaking out at night so I can dance in the rain, letting it soak me all the way through. There is just something to the rain that just calls to me, and I'll take detention or a trip to the hospital wing to be a part of it.

It may not have been a smart idea to wear a dress and sandals without any extra clothing on top, namely a sweater or some kind of robe. Soon at least I'll be running; pretending that I'm shy and don't want to be seen or caught. We still haven't decided if we were going to give up the charade, it probably will all depend if I can lose Blaise before I get tired. I wore my silver gladiator sandals, that way I could run much easier. Running barefoot on grass, I was much faster but the stones were cold and hard so these sandals would have to do for now. The ice blue dress I wore was easy for running in as it was knee length. It was gathered at the waist, silver beads accented the lightness of the dress as well as the multiple layers of sheer material that made it flow like a cloud every step I took. To add to the angelic image I was trying to pull off were the off the shoulder butterfly sleeves, every angel needs her wings.

I waited impatiently for any sight of the guys. Luck as usual wasn't with me so I leaned against the stone frame twirling my blond curls with my fingers. I had made sure to look at myself in the mirror before I came up here. True enough I do prefer my dark brown hair. Blaise must be in love with this me because he knows that a relationship with the real me would never work because he already tested that one. I had to sit on my hands to prevent them from messing up my curls any more. I didn't know how long the magic curling brush that Narcissa gave me for Christmas would hold it's magic.

I heard footsteps finally. I turned to see Draco half carrying a pathetic looking Blaise down the long corridor. When I saw him he smiled and rolled his eyes at Blaise who had still yet to know what was happening. If he's like this now I can't wait to see his face when we break his heart. I was startled by the dark thought that came into my mind; where did that come from?

"She has really blond hair, and really long?" Draco hinted to Blaise. Draco was having a hard time not smiling. At least he wasn't the one getting chased; imagine how hard it is going to be for me. He was lucky, because he would get to leave after this and leave the rest to me, well sort of lucky because I know that he would much rather be with us. Well I'm pretty good at convincing people and getting them to think what I want them to. Really where are these thoughts coming.

"Yeah" Blaise said dreamily. Draco rolled his eyes, how unbelievable. I had to face the window to stifle my laugh.

"Light blue dress, and silver sandals?" He added casually, smiling at me as he said it. I don't know what's has Draco in such a happy mood, but I would do anything to keep it that way.

"Yeah, wait how do you…" Draco took his face and turned to where I was. I casually looked over at them as if I was looking out the window the whole time. As if I was startled by having more than my reflection for an audience, I hopped off the window sill and darted down the hallway. Light on my feet I bounded down the hallway. The layers of my dress billowed out behind me and my hair bounced with every step that I ran.

"Come on man! Your letting the girl of your dreams, get away." I barely heard the last part but my laughter chimed off the walls. I looked over my shoulder and saw that Blaise was following me. The game's afoot then. It was smart to choose a less known side to the castle, mainly because there would be fewer students curious of what we're doing, plus less teachers to dock us points for running in the halls. It was really quite fun dodging from pillar to pillar, hiding in and out of classrooms. All I needed now was my spy suit and that would be the cherry on top. At some points I would shriek when I let him catch up, just to add to the whole 'extremely shy' facade.

I ran into a room but it turned out to be a dead end. Blaise had seen me come in here so I only have seconds to hide. I hid behind the door just as he walked into the room. He was breathing hard and I could see from the shadow that I was in that he had sweat on his forehead from running for so long. I took this second to rest; surprisingly I wasn't that out of breath. I was really tempted to jump out and scare him telling him who I actually was, but I decided that I'm not entirely down with this revenge.

"You can come on out," he said softly "I won't hurt you." If he found out that it was me, then yes, I can almost guarantee that he would hurt me. He began searching the room, taking the long way around.

"I just want to get to know you." He added, well he knows me better than basically anyone in this school. I am definitely going to have to end this soon; the only question will be how to tell him without him murdering me. He began his way back to the door. He did one last scan of the room looking everywhere but behind the door. So naïve for playing hide-and-go-seek, you should always check behind the door. Quietly I tiptoed up behind him, making sure not to make any noise.

"I'm sorry Blaise." I whispered quickly in his ear and bolted out the door. I must have startled him because I had enough time to hide behind a nearby pillar before he ran past.

"Please angel, I just need to know…" His voice followed him as he raced down the hallway. Once there was no more sight of Blaise I walked the other way. The chase at this point seems to be finished.

I walked back towards the main part of the castle, having to check at almost every window to make sure that I was going in the right direction. I noticed in one of the first few windows that my hair had turned back to normal, perfect timing some would say. I don't know exactly how long it took for me to find at least a picture I remembered but the sun could no longer be seen through the clouds. How big did they really have to make the castle? For all we know there could be a Minotaur living somewhere deep inside this labyrinth. I had asked some of the paintings for help, but I realised that there was a reason they were out-casted to the lonely side of the castle. I sat down on yet another window sill overlooking the lake. At least I was making progress, I wonder if I should've let Blaise catch me, that way I wouldn't have to endure this adventuring alone. I undid the straps of my shoes that had begun to cut into my feet. The cool stone floor felt nice against my bare feet that had been through hell today. I dangled my sandals from my fingers, deciding to walk without them for a while.

I guessed the reason that no one was in any of the hallways was because they were heading for the Great Hall. My stomach had figured that one out. Finally I figured out where I was. I started making my way to supper, stopping only when I heard crying coming from a bathroom. I looked over; it was Moaning Myrtle's bathroom so I ignored it. I stopped mid step thinking that looking in a mirror and freshening up before I eat with the rest of the school might be a good idea. I don't know how I would look after running all afternoon, and the windows weren't the best at showing the whole reflection. I walked into the bathroom and the crying suddenly came to a stop; probably because the ghost heard me enter. I dropped my shoes on the floor by the sink looking at myself in the mirror. I ended up splashing some water on my face and fixing my hair that was in disarray.

I heard a stall door slam open, and someone shout a spell which was followed by a flash of light and a ghostly scream. I looked in the mirror and saw Pansy. Her eyes were puffy and red, sore from crying I guessed because her mascara had ringed around her eyes. Crap, I really don't want to be in the same room as an upset Pansy especially if she's blocking me from getting to the door and if she is giving me death glares as if this was entirely my fault.

The air in the room suddenly turned colder, as if a ghost had passed through me. My mind was working quickly, thinking of any possible ways to elude her. I could open the chamber and escape inside but revealing it felt like it would be exposing a hidden side to me. I still felt my wand on rubbing against my thigh in its holding strap. At least I remembered to bring it with me, not that I know that many offensive spells.

"You little bitch." Pansy snarled at me. "I told you to stay away from him!" I put my hands up to show her that I wasn't here to fight her, but every step she took told me that it wasn't working.

"I didn't do anything. Honestly."

"And now he's left me for some ignorant little miss perfect, filled only with sunshine." Her words were acid.

"Wait. Draco left you? When?" Shut up mouth. Next time, please communicate with the brain so we won't regret what you just said. That wasn't the best thing to say to her at the moment. I bit my lip from talking anymore because I knew that I would probably say something about how Draco seemed happier. Pansy stepped right up to me and slapped me across the face, smiling as her hand struck me. I was stunned out of my thoughts. I grabbed my jaw and massaged my cheek. I had to grab the sink behind me to prevent me from punching her in the face. It didn't hurt terribly because she didn't have the muscles behind her words, and I knew that I would. If I hit her; presuming that I didn't knock her out, she would probably do something much worse with her wand. The best thing I could do mow was turn the other cheek.

"Just wait Nadira," Pansy sneered, the smile brought dark sparkles to her eyes. I have met the real Pansy. "Wait until the Dark Lord finds out about you, then the ray of sunshine you bring to this world will be out." I could see in her eyes that she would love to see me suffer; I guess Blaise wasn't just paranoid about suspicious looking people.

"I didn't tell him to leave you, so I don't know why you are taking this out on me. Besides I'm not scared of you or your 'Dark Lord'." I added air quotes. Surprisingly I was being truthful about not being scare of her. Whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Besides if I die I know that I can come back and haunt her as a ghost. I also know for a fact that there are laws against killing people so I don't think she will try it; not today at least.

Pansy scowled at me, but I refused to be crushed by her glare. I held her gaze without wavering. Her dark eyes held a fire sparked by anger. If she was so eager to go to hell why not take a trip down there. I could see her being swallowed up by the flames, eating at her flesh and her ice coated heart. Suddenly I heard a piercing scream. Immediately I was pulled out of my dark thoughts. Pansy was doubled over holding her chest as if she was trying to protect herself. Panting heavily she looked up at me through her hair.

"What did you do?"She hissed through her teeth. I looked at her, puzzled. It was as if she was accusing me for causing her to scream in pain like.

"Nothing" I defended myself. Before I knew it Pansy whipped out her wand and circled it around her head, sending a flash of white light towards me. The spell hit me and I was hurtled against the wall behind me. As I hit the mirrors they shattered. The vibrations led to the rest of glass shattering and tinkering to the floor. I was completely immobilized from the blow against the broken mirrors. A grey hazed started to form around my eyes, threatening me to become unconscious but I blinked it away. Pansy smiled and flicked her wand again. I was release from the hold on the wall; gravity took control again and sent me crashing to the ground. The strength I had left to push myself off of the ground was weakened every time I tried to lift myself up. My hands and my feet began to bleed from the shards of glass the embedded themselves into my skin every time I moved.

"Next time I'll keep my shoes on." I whispered weakly to myself. I gave up yet another attempt to push myself off of the ground, hitting the ground hard because I slipped on the glass. I laughed at the irony of me thinking of shoes at a time like this. I may not be little miss sunshine but that doesn't mean I need to be threatened by a storm.

A warm liquid ran down the back of my neck, streaming into a puddle on the floor. 'It's going to take a while to get the blood out of my hair not to mention this dress' I thought, again laughing not even worrying about Pansy walking around me. She kicked shards of glass in my direction every step.

"Think that's fun?" Pansy said sweetly, a malevolent sparkle to her voice. I tried to get up again but this time she stepped over me pushing back down with her foot back to the floor. Her foot was pressed hard on my back enabling me to move.

"I heard that someone like long hair. And if that's really all he cares about then why should I let him look at you." I felt her pulled my head back with my hair. I heard a cutting noise and realised what she was doing. She sliced through the last bit of hair which sent my forehead crashing to the ground. She dropped a single broken piece of the mirror and sprinkled my hair on the ground beside my face.

The grey stones were now lined with streaks of red; anymore and my blood would be running along the floor to the drain. "Since I'm not allowed to use the Cruciatus Curse, which would be good for you, I guess that I'll just have to use another one." Note to self if I'm ever threatening someone use bigger words to sound more impressive. Another laugh quiet escaped my lips, but it was the last sound that came from my lips.

I heard a giggle coming from somewhere but I couldn't see where. It felt like a pair of hands had wrapped themselves tightly around my throat. I tried clawing at the hands around my throat but I only cut into my own flesh with my nails. In the steel grip around my neck cut off all air ways. My lungs screamed for air but I knew that there would be no chance of getting any. The glass still cut into my flesh, but dying from the inside felt far worse. I gasped for more air but it never came. My vision started to become clouded; a white haze started creeping in.

Everything that was around me started to look like a dream. I knew that I didn't want to go to sleep but it seemed a lot easier and less painful than to hold on, especially since the only thing to hold on to was the glass shards on the floor that cut into my skin. I saw a red flash and heard another scream. The iron grip was released but my lungs felt as if they had already decided to give up. My ragged breathing was echoing in my ears.

"Hold on Tatiana!" The voice was no louder than whisper. It was impossible to keep my eyes focused on the face of my rescuer. His blond hair fell into his silver eyes as he pulled me up into his arms. My eyes started to flutter close; his face was the last image before everything went black.

From the darkness I could feel nothing but cold. A tingle started to form in my fingers; soon it started crawling up my hands. I felt someone else holding my hand, I grabbed it tight not willing to let go of my only sense of feeling. The hand in return held on like I was the hope left in Pandora's Box. The tingle crept all throughout my body, warmth chasing away the cold. I was now aware of my surroundings. The voices in the room became clearer and they broke through the last of my dream state.

"Tatiana." My eyes fluttered open, the white light from the window illuminated the handsome face of my blond rescuer. He brushed aside a few strands of hair that had fallen in front of my face. He smiled as my eyes finally focused on his face.

"You promised that I could be the damsel this time." I said weakly, a smile breaking out on my face. He suddenly pulled me off my pillows and held me tightly in a hug. If almost dying ended up with the real Draco, then I might consider it more often. I heard someone cough and it brought us, unfortunately, back to this room. I looked around to notice that Blaise was also beside my bed. I smiled at him. I sat up too quickly making the room spin. My hands automatically went to my head to try and stop the spinning. My hands were wrapped in bandages, I stiffly tried moving my fingers, my hands were still healing and there felt like there was still some glass inside the cuts. My hair fell in my face so I ran my fingers through my hair to be able to see better. I stopped when I realised that my hair was not at its usual length. I ran my fingers through my hair again testing its length this time. I could see the ends of my hair near my jaw. I felt like a part of me was missing because my long hair was gone. If I had done it to myself I would have had at least some time to say goodbye first. But Pansy… she was really going to regret messing with Tatiana Nadira. Humiliation was her goal and it cut more deeply than the real scars.

I went to push myself back so that I would be sitting up against the pillows when I notice. I moved back without my hands slowly working my way back so I could rest against the pillows. Everything hurt and it took a lot of energy to simply stay awake.

"How long was I asleep for?" I asked putting my condition mildly. I felt both of my hands being held this time. I looked back to find both Slytherins gently holding my hands as if I was about to fall down on the ice.

"About a day" Blaise finally answered my question. I looked at Draco who had black circles under his eyes as if he hadn't slept for a few days. I noticed that Blaise had similar circles under his eyes, though they were less noticeable on his dark skin.

Blaise suddenly punched Draco hard in the shoulder.

"Ow!" Draco exclaimed surprised. "What was that for?" I giggled and the mood lightened. Blaise also wound his arm back and mimicked punching me in the shoulder. I raised an eyebrow at him questionably.

"That's for the unnecessary prank that you two pulled." I gave him an innocent look. "As soon as I saw that dress I knew it was you." He pointed to the dress that I was wearing; luckily it was no longer covered in blood. "I would take revenge if we weren't in here when I found out."

"You can't take revenge on revenge Blaise." I said smiling feeling tired again.

"I told you to tell me if she awoke!" A shrill voice called, followed by the rushing footsteps of Madam Pomfrey. Her voice woke me up instantly. She pushed past Draco and set up many vials of potions on my bedside table.

I started playing with my hair, seeing if pulling it would help it grow faster. "Don't fuss over that my dear, if you want we can make it grow back." Madam Pomfrey said kindly. I nodded my head vigorously. She started handing me vial after vial. Some of the potions weren't that bad like the one that tasted like bubblegum, but others made me gag and didn't quite agree with my system. After a few potions I noticed my hair growing until it was its full length again.

"This last one will put you to sleep, but because of its function, you may have weird dreams." Great! That's another thing that I don't need to be worrying about right now. Maybe I'll be lucky and have normal dreams for once. I downed the potion, breathing in deeply knowing that I rarely had good luck, getting one last look at Draco before another nightmare hit me.

_I sat in my chair facing the room in front of me, imbeciles, all of them. I wouldn't let my gaze on any one of them for longer than a second, any longer and I might just kill them for boring me. They presented their arms to me but nothing else. I uninterestedly waved away the crowd of followers that I had recently summoned. Worthless excuses for wizards, they will however be good as pawns on the front lines. _

_I gently stroked my snake, whose head was in my lap, with my long fingernails. The rest of her body was coiled around my neck, humming contentedly. "If only my servants were as loyal as you my precious." I murmured to my pet. The snake slithered off of my shoulders onto the floor. She looked back at me, inviting me to follow her. She led me down several hallways as if she knew a question that need to be answered was somewhere in this house. She stopped at a door. I knew what door this was and who was inside it. I also knew the question that Nagini had pulled from my mind. _

_I pushed open the door, not bothering to knock. _

_"There better be a good reason that you have come to disturbed me." An unimpressed toned voice came from other side of the room. Chantelle was sitting by the bay window, the curtains wide open and the sun shone in. With a flick of my wand the room was immerged in darkness like the rest of the house. I heard her sigh sounding a little disappointed. Why Chantelle wasn't afraid of me made it a challenge for me to gain power over her. Everyone else was weak and obliged or else they ended up dead. Either way it didn't matter, but this interested me. I would eventually find her weakness and then she would be mine. _

_"Is there a reason for your visit? Because I would say that I have more important things to do. Then again I don't know what is more fun: talking with you or being trapped inside this room." She laughed to herself. She folded her arms across her chest facing me, again not an ounce of fear in her eyes._

_"I am questioning if I made an error with a spell many years ago." She looked disinterested. "A connection charm that would have bound you to me but it seems not to have worked." She narrowed her eyes, and then something unusual happened: she smiled. She looked down and saw Nagini coiling around her ankles. _

_"I'll give you a hint then." I dismissed her demeaning tone. "When did you cast this spell?" I thought back to the night. My thoughts were interrupted when she continued. "Since you haven't figured it out yet I'm just going to tell you." She stepped over Nagini and went to face the fire again, this time unable to face me. _

_"The spell you casted would've been transferred to the child." Her voice cracked no doubted thinking of her dead son, pointless emotions. "And before you dismiss this, you should wait to hear the rest of it. Judging by the spell you cast, if I remember correctly because I'm not a heavy sleeper, that connection mostly likely would've made you more powerful but now it won't work because your son is dead." I could see a single tear glisten on her cheek. _

_I left her alone in the room. Now I have to find a way to get that power back._

I sat up quickly in my bed; it took me everything I had not to scream because I really don't want to wake up Madam Pomfrey. A shiver ran down my spine as I remembered that dream. More knowledge that I'm not supposed to dwell on. I shook my head and rubbed my eyes trying to get all of this new information trapped inside the box at the back of my mind. It didn't work as well as I hoped because I came to a conclusion; several in fact but I'm trying my best not to think about them. One thought that is safe to know is that whoever that guy is the guys with the snake and skull tattoos are his followers. Any person marked with one of those tattoos will bring most likely my death. I hope it's not too late to see Dumbledore, because he told me to come and see him if I get another dream. I looked out the window, but I couldn't see anything but dark rain clouds.

I slipped on my shoes and quietly tiptoed out of the hospital wing. Let's hope Madam Pomfrey doesn't decide to check up on me tonight. I was no longer covered in bandages but I could faintly see some red scars. My feet were still a little tender but I bore through the pain. I only managed to make it around the corner before someone grabbed me tightly around the middle.

I was flung over a shoulder and was carried in the opposite way I had planned to go. I looked up and saw a head with platinum blond hair, and I only knew of one person with that colour of hair.

"Draco what are you doing?" I yelled at him in a whisper. I still had no idea what time it was, so I guessed that it would be best to play it safe.

"Kidnapping you"

"I guessed that much… where are you taking me?"

"You'll see." There are times that I hate surprises. Is this one of those times? I don't know. From upside down it was harder to tell where we were going but I caught the general idea. After going down a flight of stairs and past the Great Hall he finally put me back on my own two feet. I staggered slightly because of the blood that had rushed to my head. Draco held me up and waited until steadied before grabbing my hand and leading me outside.

"What are we doing out here?" from the cool temperature I knew that it was well past curfew. Draco held up one finger, signalling me to wait one second. Suddenly there was a crash of thunder and a flash of lightning. Cold drops started to fall on my head and bear arms. It was cold but I embraced it, holding my arms out wide catching as much rain as I could. I smiled up at the sky twirling in a circle, finally something I know. Rain began to pour down soaking through my clothes and making my hair hang heavily and stick to my skin. Draco smiled as if he himself had planned the rain to start.

"May I have this dance?" He bowed. I giggled, stopped spinning and quickly accepted holding the skirt of my dress out with my fingers as I gave him a curtsey. I gave him my hand and he pulled me in so that I was pressed up against him. He first twirled me around his finger then snapped me back in. I laughed gleefully, throwing my head back. This was perfect.

He held my waist tightly, holding me up as he steered me. My feet slid in the puddles numbing my toes. I knew it might take a while to get the mud off of my legs but really a little dirt never killed anyone.

"You know what would make this even better?" I asked him smiling at him and his beautiful face. It was more of a question to myself, but I gave him time to answer. His blond hair was matted against his head, giving him, even if possible, a sexier look. Plus, his white shirt clung to his chest highlighting its features.

"If we had music" Draco answered. He then proceeded to pull something out of his back pocket. From the moonlight that was peering through the clouds I could see very well that he was holding my iPod.

"Music?" he asked while holding a headphone out to me. I quickly put it in my ear but covered my iPod with my hand. Draco pulled my hand away and intertwined his fingers around mine. 'It's going to get wet!' I exclaimed in my head, but the way Draco was looking at me I could tell that he had already fixed that. He began to scroll through the songs, when I grabbed back my iPod. This time I am going to make sure that he doesn't have it; it's the only sense of normality that I have left plus I had the perfect song. I hit play and put my iPod inside my shirt: a custom made pocket if you will. The pitter-patter of the rain added perfectly to the song: All About Us by He is We.

Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance  
>I'll spin you around won't let you fall down<br>Would you let me lead? You can step on my feet  
>Give it a try, it'll be alright<p>

The room's hush hush and now's our moment.  
>Take it in, feel it all and hold it<br>Eyes on you, eyes on me.  
>We're doing this right.<p>

'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love  
>Spotlight's shining it's all about us it's all about us<br>It's oh, oh, all  
>About uh, uh, us<br>And every heart in the room will melt  
>This is a feeling I've never felt<br>But it's all about us

Suddenly I'm feeling brave  
>Don't know what's got into me<br>Why I feel this way  
>Can we dance, real slow?<br>Can I hold you, real close?

The room's hush hush and now's our moment  
>Take it in, feel it all and hold it<br>Eyes on you, eyes on me we're doing this right

'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love  
>Spotlight's shining it's all about us it's all about us<br>It's oh, oh, all  
>About uh, uh, us<br>And every heart in the room will melt  
>This is a feeling I've never felt<br>But it's all about us

Do you hear that love? They're playing our song  
>Do you think we're ready? Oh I'm really feeling it<br>Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?

Do you hear that love? They're playing our song  
>Do you think we're ready yet? Love I'm really feeling it<br>Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?

Do you hear that love? They're playing our song  
>Do you think we're ready yet? Love I'm really feeling it<br>Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?

'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love  
>Spotlight's shining it's all about us it's all about us<br>It's oh, oh, all  
>About uh, uh, us<br>And every heart in the room will melt  
>This is a feeling I've never felt<br>But it's all about us

'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love  
>Spotlight's shining it's all about us it's all about us<br>It's oh, oh, all  
>About uh, uh, us<br>And every heart in the room will melt  
>This is a feeling I've never felt<br>But it's all about us

The rain had not stopped and it continued to pour down on us as we danced slowly to the song. I hope Madam Pomfrey has a potion to heal pneumonia, but I want to stay here as long as I can. Being here with Draco could be the only thing I need, especially because there is not a glimpse of fear in his eyes, just pure happiness. He pushed the wet hair that clung to my face, brushing his fingers all the way through to the back of my head. He began pulling me closer, this time there were no games. I knew what he was doing and a smile crept on my face as I closed the remaining distance between us, my fingers tangling in his hair; our lips finally touching.

**Authors' Note: OMG they finally kissed! And it only took them 25 chapters. The next chapter will be continuing this scene just for a heads up plus we get to see some of the other characters. Honestly, we want to know how many people put themselves in Tatiana's shoes (guilty on our side), and pretend that you're her. You guys know Tatiana… so can anyone guess what her and her mouth are going to say next? What will happen? I hope you guys got the hints from the dream because that was a major one. I hope you guys fully understand everything about our story. If not just ask and we'll answer it next chapter. And the title doesn't only point out the obvious… can you figure it out? Until then, Review.**

**Love C&M**


	26. If Truth Be Told

**Authors' Note: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating sooner but I (Marie) didn't feel that motivated to write this one. Not that this one isn't fantastic (which it is), it just took a while to get motivated. You know what does motivate me… Reviews! I really appreciate all the reviews I do get and for that this chapter is dedicated to all those who take less than a minute to give feedback. Hope you love this chapter, lots of drama and even a little bit of a darker- wait we've said too much. Thanks to MissPurple SmileyFace for the story sugestion can't wait to read your next chapter in _Hidden._ Hope you enjoy. Review please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**

Chapter 26

If Truth Be Told

When our lips touched it felt like the lightning had actually struck, and immense electricity was pulsing through our bodies. I could feel a huge smile spread across his lips. We broke apart for some air.

"What the hell took you so long?" I asked him but at once he kissed me again, and I didn't care what the answer would be. I felt his arms hold me tighter against him. His bare arms felt warm against bare shoulders. One of his hands clenched into a fist and I could feel his arm beginning to vibrate, as if he was ignore a great pain. His lips began to move more feverishly. I again broke us apart worried for what was happening.

"Draco, what's wrong?" I asked concerned. I reached out a hand and placed it on his arm as a calming gesture. He didn't say anything or even look at me. The minute I placed my fingers on his arm he reacted as if I had burned him. I caught a glimpse of something black on his arm. He hid it against his side, still clenched in a fist. Determined to find out what I did to him I forcefully pried his arm away from side. Once I had won his arm he relaxed. A flash of lightning showed me what really the problem was. A skull and a snake tattoo. Instinctively I dropped his arm and took a few steps back.

"You're one of them?" I accused him but my voice was barely a whisper. He stared at the muddy ground, unable to meet my eyes.

"Are you going to kill me, or are you going to lure me into a trap?" My head began to spin with all the possible thoughts of what could happen to me. All of them ended up with a flash of green light and the feeling of Ralph die in my arms over and over again. I began to feel light headed; I nearly lost my footing on the slippery ground. The rain drops felt like shards of ice cutting into my skin. I rubbed my arms trying to get the shivering to stop.

Draco looked away, towards the lake. Not even trying to stop what I was accusing him of. The only explanation is that it is all true. With his back turned I headed towards the castle, he didn't even try and stop me.

"Draco, why?" My voice was shaking.

"It's not like I had a choice." He growled. So that's how it's going to be? I could feel something rise up in me; it felt almost like a fire burning in my veins.

"I see it oh so clearly now, like father like son." I hissed piercingly as I past him. After that I ran up to the castle, no longer finding any comfort in the rain. I don't know how well the raindrops could hide the tears that dripped off of my chin. I'm glad that I'm alone; it's so much harder to be upset if you don't want anyone else to see you like this, putting on a brave face.

Wet footprints could be found all the way up to the second floor, along with wet handprints on the door to the hospital wing. Luckily, Madam Pomfrey was still asleep so that this night wouldn't get any worse. I pulled the curtains around me, creating a shield against the rest of this unfair world. I stripped out of my wet clothes, through them on a chair and quickly changed into a pair of pyjama's that had been at the foot of my bed. I rung out the last drops of water out of my hair, mopped it up with my already wet clothes and chucked them under my bed. I didn't even bother trying to comb out the new tangles in my hair. I crawled into the sheets bringing my knees against my chest trying to find any warmth. There was nothing but dryness to be found, but the exhaustion finally found me and brought me a dreamless sleep.

My head was still spinning when I woke up the day. There was a clear sky outside, not a trace of the rain clouds from before but the sun held no warmth. Madam Pomfrey handed me more potions, probably questioning my new symptoms but I simply gazed out the window. Nothing felt real anymore. The potions were all tasteless, as was the food but I hardly ate any of it. After I was alone with my thoughts once again I took to starring out the window. Only a few more hours left until I was allowed to leave. It's a good thing that I had absolutely no intentions of doing anything today or else this would be a waste of perfectly good time.

The late afternoon sun shone directly in my eyes, but moving felt like a waste of energy. I hugged my knees and stared out at the picturesque grounds for god knows how long, fiddling with the ring around my finger. I stopped and admired it. It was sterling silver with a snake engraved on it. Wait a second; I've never owned a ring like this before. Realising where I had seen it before I chucked it underneath my bed hearing it tinker on the stone floor. It belonged nicely under there with everything else including the memories from last night. How he had managed to get his ring on my finger without me know I don't want to know or even think about it. How could he do this to me? The cult he belonged to obviously were the bad guys because I don't see any reason why killing someone was anything but.

My thoughts were cut short when Madam Pomfrey handed a pile of clothes for me to change into, in other words telling me that I was free to go. So absorbed in thought I hadn't even realised that it was nearing dark, past supper time at least. I quickly changed into the clothes, not forgetting the still soaking ones that were on the floor. Before the medi-witch could change her mind, I slipped quietly out the door. In my soft-soled shoes, I walked quietly through the halls. My feet carried me somewhere without telling them. If Blaise knows what good for him, he would stay well clear from me for a little while longer.

I came to a halt outside a large gargoyle, Dumbledore's office. I remembered the reason I had first thought of coming here, my dream. I whispered the password to the gargoyle and hitched a ride on the revolving stairs. I hope Dumbledore is here tonight, that way I wouldn't have to take a second trip. Once I came to the heavy wooden door, I took a deep breath and knocked quietly on the door. I don't really enjoy having to remember these nightmares, but there must be a reason why Dumbledore wants to know about what I see. As soon as my knuckles rapped on the door, it squeaked wide open as if inviting me in. Almost all the lights were on, so I hopefully guessed that the headmaster wasn't sleeping. That or else I'll pray that he is still his smiling self when he's woken up this late at night.

"Professor Dumbledore?" I asked cautiously as I took a step into the room. I asked a few more times but still no one stirred. Many of the past headmasters lay asleep in their frames; most of them didn't even wake up when I entered the room. I clasped my hands tightly to the bundle of clothes, which I was still carrying from the hospital wing, an extra protection for everything else from my curious hands. Maybe if I wait here long enough Dumbledore will return. I began pacing his office, making sure not to go anywhere but in plain sight of the desk. To one side of the room, a dim light caught my eye. I walked over to it. It looked like a large shallow bowl filled with silvery liquid. A black swirl began to form, growing bigger as it rose to the surface. I peered in closer to see what was rising. The black swirl came right out of the basin which caused me to stagger backwards to avoid getting hit. I backed up into a cabinet, hearing glass tinkering inside. I dropped the objects in my arms to steady the cabinet; I didn't hear anything break or shatter so that problem avoided.

"I have been hoping for this piece of evidence for a very long time." I recognised the voice, it was Dumbledore's. I turned around to find Dumbledore sitting at his desk talking to someone sitting across from him. He had yet to notice me. "It confirms the theory on which I have been working, it tells me that I am right, and also how very far there is still to go…" I picked up my clothes but the ring fell out onto the hard ground tinkering loudly as it did. For some reason it echoed louder than it should have. I quickly picked it up putting it in the back pocket my jeans. Both Dumbledore and the person-Harry, turned around to see who had intruded. I smiled at them feeling a little awkward to be caught listening to their conversation.

"Sorry to bother you Professor. I can see you are busy now and that I really shouldn't have came in, but I swear that I didn't break anything." I was going to say touch but that would've been a lie. Dumbledore held up a hand and stopped me from rambling on and from taking another step towards the door.

"Harry and I can finish later. It seems what you came in for was important enough for you to wait until I came back." He said. I looked from him to Harry. Dumbledore nodded apprehensively, basically telling me that it was ok for me to talk about my 'problems' in front of him. Maybe someday I'll get to talk about my dreams without an extra member in the audience. Didn't Dumbledore say that Harry had some kind of connection like mine; maybe, he'll be able to understand more than anyone. Realising that I had been standing quite some time just thinking, I shook myself out of it, sat down in the vacant chair and started to explain my newest dream.

"It happened last night or day, I can't really remember the time because of what Pansy… Anyway, he went and talked to my mom again." I smiled to myself remembering the way my mom had dealt with him. She was absolutely brilliant, and if I haven't said it before she is the coolest person I have ever known. "He said that he cast a spell on her but he thought that it didn't work. He said that he did some kind of connection charm on her, or something like that. Apparently she was already pregnant when he cast the spell so it would've transferred to Ralph and me. Of course my mom left me out of it but she did say that Ralph would've made him more powerful." Dumbledore remained quiet the entire time, resting his chin on his folded hands. Harry looked as if he was trying to figure something out. He was probably trying to figure out who I was talking about; because I didn't use names and because I didn't know them. There was a knowing look exchanged between Dumbledore and Harry. I had to bite my tongue to resist the urge to yell 'I don't care that I'll die if I find out, just please tell me!'

"Thank you for sharing Tatiana." Of course he wasn't going to share any of his thoughts with me. And there's now another to add to the list of people who know more about me than I do. If Harry doesn't know yet it; and by the sounds of it, it won't be that hard to put the pieces together. I hope the disappointed pout on my face is not showing outwardly. "I'll have you know that Miss Parkinson has been suspended from the school for her actions." That's a relief at least. By the sound of his voice he was politely asking me to leave. I had already wasted enough of their time.

"Goodnight Professor, Harry." I gave them both one last smile and left. As soon as I had turned my back to them they continued their conversation as if I had not interrupted.

""Well Harry," said Dumbledore, "I am sure you understood the significance of what we just heard." The heavy wooden door closed behind me, muting the rest of the Headmaster's words.

I stealthily made my way back to the Slytherin common room. I only had to dodge a few times into empty classrooms to avoid getting caught. I didn't even notice what time it was when I crawled into bed. If I passed people on my way to my room, I didn't see them. My eyes seemed to be glued open because they refused to close and bring me the rest in needed. I stared up at the canopy over my bed, waiting for my eyes to at least droop. Nothing happened. Why can't I sleep? Oh right, I had just recently kissed the guy, who for obvious reasons will not be mentioned, who I had been dreaming about for a while now. I should have known with my luck that it would end up this way. Him probably helping plot my murder wasn't the way that I would have guessed, but I should have known better. I tried my best to shake any thoughts retaining to a single individual but they kept floating back. How gorgeous did he look completely soaked by the rain? His hair matted to his forehead and his white shirt completely see-through showing off his… No stop. Tatiana you are supposed to be trying to forget him. But he is such a good kisser. Don't forget that he is going to get you killed, even if you can still feel the tingle on your lips.

How pathetic am I? Talking and arguing with myself over some guy. I hope he can't sleep either. If I can't get him out of my mind, I should make sure that he can never forget my face and that it will taunt him of what he could have had. Finally coming up with a plan to mess with Draco's head put my mind at ease for some reason. I rolled over, pulling the sheets close and closed my eyes for a sleep that was way overdue.

I stood in the entrance to the Great Hall. The Slytherin table looked more menacing and less inviting than usual. Blaise caught my eye but I quickly walked in a different direction. I strolled between the tables; finally I spotted the people I was looking for.

"Would you mind if I join you today." I received surprised looks from Harry, Ron and Hermione. "I really don't want to sit at the Slytherin table because I'm sure that it'll be a nightmare. Probably most of them heard what happened to Pansy and I'm still not the most popular person there."

"Isn't that breaking some kind of rule?" Ron asked, looking over his shoulder at the Slytherin table as if they would attack for accusing the Gryffindors of kidnapping their own.

"And since when do we ever follow the rules?" Harry pointed out to Ron then gave me an inviting smile. Hermione moved over to give me a spot to sit. Step one complete: purposely mess with him by being friends with his enemy. I purposely sat with my back to my house table, this way it would be harder for me to be distracted by all the stares. The stares from the Gryffindors didn't scare me as much as the ones that were drilling into uncomfortably into my spine.

"How long have you been having these dreams?" Harry asked unexpectedly. We had been silent for most of the meal, and for some reason it tasted better than the food two tables over.

"Ever since I started coming to school I think." I wasn't really sure if they had started earlier or not but I didn't feel like remembering because of what happened. "Do you still have dreams or how did you get rid of them?" I want more than anything to stop having these dreams. They make me feel like I will forever be trapped inside a cold and dark place, with no hope for warmth or escape.

"Well Harry is supposed to be using the occlumency that Snape taught him." Hermione answered instead of Harry. Apparently, Harry hasn't completely mastered occlumency yet. If his dreams made him feel sick to his stomach and hollowed out like mine do then I would try my hardest to get rid of them. Harry rolled his eyes at Hermione, annoyed with her teacher like tone. After that, I became more of an observer to their little group. I ate my food quietly because I didn't feel like joining in their pleasant conversation. Ron did look at me frequently, as if I would spontaneously combust. Bursting up into flames felt similar to how I felt earlier. Now I just felt dry, like I could crumble into dust and be scattered by the wind.

At the end of breakfast, we parted ways until later on in the day when we would meet again, for my studying with Hermione. I quickly ran out the Hall before Blaise had the chance to catch up. I didn't really want him talk my ears off about something I didn't want to listen too. He had a habit of retelling stories in his perspective even though he wasn't there himself.

I came to the safety of my private classroom, just as the bell rang. Snape glided in and took a seat in the usual teacher chair, simply staring at me. Well if Blaise wanted to follow me in here fine, but I don't think he'll get quite the welcome from Snape. I sat down and started arranging my books in a book fort to block out his starring eyes. The trick was making it look as if I wasn't hiding. Patting myself on the back for a very convincing study method, I went to work. I took me half an hour to become totally not able to focus. The four hours of sleep I had last night decided that I should take this moment to catch up with me. It was difficult to keep my eyes open; my gaze went fuzzy as it tried to focus on individual words. I closed my eyes to re-orientate myself. Apparently, it was a bit longer than a moment because I was startled awake by someone shaking me. I immediately woke up to Snape casting a shadow over me. I turned to him with one of my sweetest smiles.

"Thank you Professor for waking me" I thanked him kindly. He looked a little startled that I had thanked him instead of the usual grumpy response that he probably got from other students. "With these dreams that I keep having and teenage drama it's hard to get some real sleep. You probably don't want to hear about the problems of a heartbroken teenage girl." I turned back to my books after flashing him a watery-eyed smile. I didn't even have to fake the tears, they came on their own because of the truth of my own words. Heartbroken. I felt a tear roll off my cheek and splattered to the parchment. No more tears stained the pages on the table, but eyelashes felt wet against my cheeks every time I blinked. Snape didn't bother me for the rest of the hour. It was either because he didn't know how to deal with a girl crying or he would ruin his reputation if he showed his softer side. The rest of the day went about the same, no one bother me; even though there was hardly any sign of my distress after I tried picturing Snape comforting me like a close girl-friend. Let me just say that it was very hard to keep a straight face until he left. I'm wondering if Snape started a chain telephone because the other professors seemed to look at me with sympathy. I just hope they don't start to think of me as a wimpy girl who cries for weeks after getting dumped. Or in my case dumping.

Luckily, the bell rang and it stopped me from going back into the vicious circle I had created. I shoved the books I would need into my bag and ran out the door. I took the long way to Gryffindor tower. Blaise probably would be waiting for me so he could ambush me. I kept my head tilted towards the grass. I knew I would be able to see reminders from this path so I focused on the ground. Once I was back on solid stone floors I raced up the tower.

I managed to elude Blaise before he had the chance to speak with me. I know that I'm avoiding the inevitable but I just want to put it off for as long as I can. I told the password to the Fat Lady and the portrait swung open. It was a bit earlier than our usual studying times and it's a good thing too that I had arranged for us to meet earlier or else I could be waiting in their common room alone being stared at until she arrived. I saw her and Harry sitting in their usual spots, in the far back corner of the room.

"Where's Ron today?" I asked they casually as I sat down. Harry smirked, as did Hermione, apparently Ron wasn't a touchy anymore.

"Ron is avoiding Lavender because they just broke up." Harry answered.

I took out my books and laid them out on the table. Harry was once again studying only the stack of parchment in front of him. I don't remember the last time I actually saw him do any type of homework. Completely unfocused on my own work I watched as tiny little dots ran across the page.

"Please tell me what that is because I can't take not knowing anymore." I pointed to it right under Harry's gaze.

"If you don't start focusing Tatiana you will fall behind." I could tell that Hermione was giving me a look but I didn't pay attention to her. Technically I already am behind so I don't think wasting a few more minutes is going to make it worse.

"It's very hard to focus if you see dancing dots on a page in your peripherals and have absolutely no idea what it is." I tried to keep my voice near a whisper volume again but my curiosity was killing me from the inside.

"Well this is a map of Hogwarts." Harry started looking from me to the map wondering if he should go on or at least tell me without all the significant details. I gave him a hopeful look, knowing that it would help me persuade him easier. He gave in and angled it so that I could see.

"It basically shows where everyone is in the castle and the magic in it locate the person even if they are moving." I looked at the map and saw tiny little footprints walking up and down various marked halls. I began flipping through some of the pages, seeing different parts of the castle.

"This sounds like it would come in very handy." I said in awe.

"You have no idea." I could hear the smile on Harry's words. "Here let me show you where we are." Harry took over the complicated flipping process. He finally found what he was looking for and he flattened out the page. "This is us here." He pointed. He moved his finger and I scanned the mapped out Gryffindor common room. I found Hermione and Harry's names but it took me a second to realise that my name was different.

"Why does it say Riddle when my last name is Nadira?" I asked confused pointing out my name to Harry. He looked at my name horrified. For some reason I know that he figured it out, whatever it is.

"The map never lies about who a person really is." Harry said but he was still starring at my name.

"What is your father's name?" Hermione asked suddenly interested.

"I think his name is Tom. But I've never met him." I confessed quietly.

"You don't know who he is?" Harry asked.

"No." I saw both Hermione and Harry relax. "Dumbledore said that it would be safer for me if I don't know. And now I really am going to be the last one to know." I really needed a way to stop thinking about my dreams. It feels like they are trying to penetrate my mind, even to let someone in. I don't know how much longer I can be kept in the dark.

We didn't do much studying after that. I tried to but I kept seeing Harry and Hermione watching me from the corners of their eyes. It made it really hard to keep focused on my work. I left soon after, not able to work with the concerned gazes constantly on me. I walked down the stairs annoyed that yet another person had solved the answer of my life. Suddenly I saw a flash of brown fly over my head. I ducked just in time, avoiding the claws completely. Wait a second. I turned around to see a large brown owl flying through the air, directly towards me. I started running down the stairs, trying everything to get away from the owl. I accidently ran into someone while I ducked under the owl as it passed over head.

"Decided that you would stay away from me anymore?" I recognised that voice. I looked up to see Blaise smiling down at me. He took his wand and waved it, the owl instantly vanished.

"You made an owl chase after me?" Blaise might not be so please with himself once I'm done with him.

"It was the only way I could think of that would get you to come running back to me." I doubt that was the only way. The only way that would include a show for his own personal enjoyment, sounded more accurate. I walked past him, continuing my way down the stairs. He had to run slightly to keep up with me.

"Tell me what wrong Tat?" Blaise sounded like he was actually concerned.

"Like you don't already know." I fumed.

"No I don't know what happened. You start ignoring me and Draco can't look at anything but the ground." He took my arm and spun me around, stopping me from going anywhere until I said something.

"You want to know what happened?" I could feel the tears starting to build up in my eyes. "That stupid idiot kissed me, that's what happened."

"What? Finally!" Blaise obviously didn't catch my sour mood because there was a huge smile on his face. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for this to happen?" Blaise finally saw the look on my face, which from his reaction probably was a little terrifying. Smartly, he shut up.

"He kissed me then I found out that he is going to kill me! I found out that he is working for my father!" Great now I figured out another part of the puzzle, we'll I knew the whole time but I didn't put the pieces together.

"You found out about that?"

"You knew the whole time?" Blaise gave me and innocent smile, regretting right now that he had just said that. How could he have led me on like this? If he really was my friend why did he let me get close to Draco? I quickly rolled up the sleeves of his shirt checking to see his forearms. He held them up as if surrendering, but there was nothing on his skin.

"Judging by the tears, I'm going to go ahead and guess that you are no longer together." Isn't that just a little obvious? "Usually, Draco isn't the noble type."

"What do you mean?"

"Letting you push him away was on purpose. He must really care about you to protect you like that." How is he protecting me? As if Blaise had read my mind he continued. "If you don't want to be with him and are separated from him then it makes it easier for him to keep you away from harm."

I slumped against the wall and slide all the way to the floor. Everything finally made sense and the guilt was crashing down on me.

"I was so horrible to him and all he did was stand there and take it." I cringed when I remembered the words I had said. I took out my entire wrath on him, I felt like I had become the evil that Draco had warned me about all that time ago at his house. He was right, it wasn't pretty. I feel… ugly.

"So you didn't just break his heart." I felt my heart twist in pain on hearing it from Blaise, "It's like you ripped it out and took it with you."

"You're so not helping." I buried my face in my knees which drawn up to my chest. I held them tight to my chest because I needed to keep pressure so I could stop the feeling of being bled out. Blaise sat beside me and put an arm around me. "What should I do?"

"So now you want my help?" I elbowed him in the side; I wasn't in the mood for his joking around. I hear him sigh and then he squeezed my shoulder. "The right thing to do would be keep away from him like he wanted. Avoid him like you would be if you didn't figure this all out."

"When did you have to become all wise? Can't you just say: go forgive him then hide in corners when they come looking for you." I laid my head down on Blaise's shoulder, letting the last tears to fall of my face. No more needed to be shed, if this is what he wanted then I would do my best to follow shaking hands I pulled the ribbon out of my hair. I pulled out the ring from my robe pocket and strung it on the ribbon. I tied it with a bow and let the ring hang close to my heart.

**Authors' Note: Please put all of your pitchforks and torches away, I didn't mean it I swear. Well maybe we did. We're sorry that we had to break them up the moment they finally got together, but really it equals to more drama! If you don't know Harry and Hermione now are pretty certain that she is Voldemort's daughter, but because she doesn't know she's not really that much of a threat (For now that is… stop giving things away Marie!). *Just so you this is around chapter 23 in the actual book. Tatiana interrupted Harry and Dumbledore right after they saw Slughorn's memory about Horcruxes. (Sorry that the times don't really match up). Anyways, happy reading and review please.**

**Love, C&M**

This is one last insider because we forgot to include it in the last time. We heard that some people were still confused about a particular scene.

Tatiana dancing with Voldemort at the Christmas party:

-I know that Voldemort doesn't seem like the dancing type but there is a reason for it. He was trying to figure out who she is and where he had seen her before. (She looks very much like Chantelle). By dancing with her it made it look as if he was just a guest, to keep up a façade.

**Hope that's everything we need to explain, that didn't make sense. More questions? Send it in with your review. **

************Extremely Important************

**If you don't know the sixth year is coming close to finishing. We don't know if we should do a ****second story for the seventh year or should we continue on the same one?**


	27. Fade to Black

**Authors' Note: Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait, we did have this typed up but we kept finding things to add to it. We'll keep it short since you obviously want to read the next chapter. Not much love but we're getting there slowly, review wise. Chapter dedication: you know who you are. Read and tell us what you think. REVIEW please. What happened last time in case you forgot (and we added something the next day):** I laid my head down on Blaise's shoulder, letting the last tears to fall of my face. No more needed to be shed, if this is what he wanted then I would do my best to follow shaking hands I pulled the ribbon out of my hair. I pulled out the ring from my robe pocket and strung it on the ribbon. I tied it with a bow and let the ring hang close to my heart.

Chapter 27

Fade to Black

I knocked on a heavy wooden door repeatedly. After a few days of ignoring Draco completely, all in the efforts of protecting me, I wanted to take it to the next level. I just hope the person on the other side of the door won't be upset that I'm bothering him during his evening free from students. The door swung open and I almost continued to knock on the black robes in front of me. I looked up with pleading eyes to Professor Snape.

"Please sir I need your help." Snape looked down at me, at first he looked ready to shut the door but after analyzing the disparity in my eyes he stepped aside and let me enter. We entered his office, the walls lined with various instruments and books all about defending the dark arts. There was also some potions and ingredients on the many shelves. Someone had mentioned to me that he used to be the potions master and I guess you can't completely forget your past no longer how hard you try. It's what shaped you until this point. Except that there was no potion that could help me for what I really needed. Snape went around his desk and sat down at his desk and motioned for me to sit but my legs didn't move from where they stood.

"Will you teach me Occlumency?" Snape looked taken aback, not expecting this at all.

"Miss Nadira, Occlumency is very difficult. There is no r-"

"I'm scared professor." I interrupted him, there was a reason for it and there is no way he can out persuade me. "If I can get into his mind, how long do you think it'll take before he can get into mine? I'm just going to guess that you know because everyone else seems to. I can't stop thinking about everything I know about him, the only thing protecting me is his name. What if I hear it, what then? I don't want to lose myself." I had thought this over for a few days now. Ever since I heard that Snape had helped Harry, it gave me a chance for hope. I can't be ignorant forever and if I have some protection it would help me through this. If he didn't agree to it I would continually ask him every day until he would give in, that our use some other techniques. Snape quickly moved to my side of the desk. He towered over me slightly.

"If I agree to help you Miss Nadira, then you can't complain when I push you hard. Occlumency is an obscure branch of magic, but a highly useful one, if I say something you do it. I will not accept any sort of protesting if you cannot close your mind." He mumbled something else after that but it was incomprehensible.

"I will do my best sir." I couldn't believe that I had convinced him on the first try.

"We'll start tomorrow night. Be at my office at seven and make sure to rid yourself of emotions." Snape returned to his desk and began his work as if I hadn't even been there. I was kind of hoping that we would be able to start tonight but I guess that I you can't always get everything. Maybe giving me this time will help me do the impossible. Snape is a lot smarter than some people give him credit for; I mostly have only heard complaints because I don't personally have him as a teacher, but giving advice before hand is a good thing. Except for it's going to take a while for this teenage girl to rid herself of emotions. I hope there's an actually reason for forgetting all of my emotions particularly during this emotional time, and not just he can't stand to have me crying in front of him again.

I sat on a window sill and watched the sun rise, unable to sleep yet again. I'm half scared of going to sleep and being unable to wake up because I would be trapped. That's one of my main reasons for wanting to know how to be an Occlumency. The other half of me doesn't want to sleep because my mind loves to revisit one particular night, one that I wished could be mine again. The sun began to rise above the mountains and turn the clouds to a rainbow of colours. I could feel the heat from the sun on my ice cold skin, but it bounced off before taking in any heat. The grounds were finally green and hinting that summer was close at hand. I still felt empty, but I knew it wasn't the ridding of emotions feeling I was supposed to do. If only getting rid of emotions was as easy as Snape thinks it is.

A bright light flashed beside me. I turned my head to see Blaise standing there. I also didn't miss the fact that he quickly hid something behind his back as soon as I turned.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, not impressed that he was here to ruin my alone time. How he managed to find me I had no idea. I had specifically chosen a spot that would take him at least another hour to find me. "And why are you up so early on a Saturday morning?"

"Apparently I'm here to fix a leak." He reached out and caught a tear on his finger. I had been so engrossed in my thoughts that I didn't even notice the tears from all this frustration falling down my cheeks. I used my sleeve of my hoodie to wipe the rest of my face dry.

"I know that this might bring on another crying session but…" Blaise opened up his arms for a hug. I took his offer looking for any sort of comfort.

"I miss him." Saying the truth out loud seemed to put everything into perspective for me. I felt now like I didn't have to cry over him anymore. I would have to suck it up, stop living in a dream and live. I could wait for a while, just until everything could be dealt with.

"Since Draco is no longer available and is being an ass, I am still a free candidate and am perfectly capable of filling in his shoes." I snorted at the thought. I could never imagine myself being anything more than friends with Blaise. He actually looked almost serious, but I saw a familiar glint in his eye. I tried covering up my laugh as best as I could but I knew that a smile had cracked on my face.

"Still trying are you? I thought you gave up a long while ago."

"Who, me? Never!" He said sarcastically. He knew exactly what I needed to cheer up. He put one arm over my shoulders and we walked down to the Great Hall. Maybe if we're lucky they'll have food already set out.

"How would a person get rid of emotions?" I only had twelve hours left to figure this out so I might as well start somewhere.

"Well for you I'm just going to say that it's impossible." I gave him a glare. "Probably not having your heart on your sleeve would help." Blaise didn't elaborate on the subject so it could only mean two things: one he wanted to see me suffer, or two he didn't really know.

Blaise might have talked the rest of the way down to the main level but I didn't notice. He probably figured out that he wouldn't be getting a response from me any time soon and probably left me to my thoughts. I watched the ground carefully, feeling the need to watch for obstacles I would possibly trip over. Blaise steered me around the corner, but made me run into the wall. Apparently he was having no success at carrying on the conversation by himself and he needed to knock some sense into me. Now fully awake I backed away from the wall, noticing that it was not in fact a wall but a person. And of course it had to be Draco. I looked up at him and opened my mouth to say something to him but bit my lower lip to prevent myself from saying something stupid like 'I forgive you'. I hurried quickly past him, leaving Blaise well behind.

I spent the majority of my time studying with a pile of books in front of me and a big tree to shade me from the sun. There wasn't any information or even a 'How to get rid of emotions for Dummies' book in the entire library. I concluded that it would be wasted effort to try and find another book, and just start practicing.

As soon as I entered Snape's office I forgot everything of the outside world. I figured that would be my best chance against whatever Snape was going to do to me. And he would have to deal with the fact that I am a girl and I do not have the emotional range of a teaspoon.

"Now, Miss Nadira" Snape appeared out of nowhere and would've made me jump if I had not been desensitized by Ralph so many years ago. "You need to clear your mind."

'Easier said than done' I smarty l did not say it aloud. "This is the easiest way to teach Occlumency. Eventually you might be able to suppress only the thoughts you want the Legilimens to believe." With a flick of his wand everything in the room moved to the side leaving a clear spot in the middle as if we were going into a duel.

"I am going to penetrate your mind; your job is to stop me. Clear your mind." He didn't give me much warning. He raised his wand again.

"_Legilimens" _A flash of blue light erupted out of his wand aiming straight for me. The spell hit me like a ton of bricks. I felt my head snapped back, and my vision was clouded by images.

_White snow covered the ground. I stuck out my tongue and tilt my head back to catch snowflakes on my tongue. Something hard hit the back of my head. My hair was now covered in cold, wet snow and my bunny hat had been knocked off my head. I turned around to see my six year old twin laughing and pointing at me. I picked up my hat and put it back on my head, he really wasn't smart to mess with me. I picked up a handful of snow, which covered some ice, and threw it at him. It hit him square on the face His smiling face quickly turn to anger and he ran after me. I lightly ran on top of the snow quickly gaining distance. I had enough time to roll on the ground laughing because he kept sinking through. I wasn't able to move so Ralph ended up catching me and pulling me down with him. A peal of laughter ran out from my lips as we both landed in the powdery snow. _

The memory changed, as if it was a movie being played in my mind.

_My mom sat on the couch facing us. Luckily my twin beside me had the same confused expression on his face as I did, which meant that we would be receiving punishment at the same time. Did I know we were going to be punished? No. But the amount of destruction that happened around us mom probably can't take it anymore and have ordered some strait jackets. _

"_Please say that we're not going to have the sex talk again." Ralph broke the silence. It probably was more awkward for him than it was for me. _

"_No, I do need to tell you something, something that I should have told you many years ago. Have done anything that you couldn't explain when you were scared or frightened."_

"_Like Ralph's teleporting?" _

"_Like Tat's singing and the time she kicked me half way across the room?"_

"_Ralph's general existence?"_

"_Hey!" Ralph exclaimed. Ralph punched my shoulder and I laughed it off. I rubbed my arm when he wasn't looking, Ralph stopped being soft a long time ago but I wouldn't let him know that. _

"_I can talk to snakes." Ralph added._

"_You can't talk to snakes!"_

"_Let's not get off topic now." Mom stopped us from bickering any farther. "Well it seems you have noticed."_

"_And I swear that I can hear Tat in my head." _

"_Anyways," Mom interrupted again so she could finally tell us what she needed to. "You come from a long line of witches and wizards. And no I'm not making this up. Ever since I knew I was pregnant I knew that I would have to hide. If not, you would have had proper training by now."_

"_Who were you hiding from?" I asked, very intrigued in what she was saying. Was she saying that Ralph and I have magic powers?_

"_Who do you think she was hiding from?" Ralph asked rhetorically. I rethought my question and figured out the answer for myself._

"_Why are you telling us now then mom?" It was a question I also wanted to know the answer. _

"_Just in case." Those were the only words she answered with._

The memory was ripped completely from my fingers, placing me in a place away from everyone that I loved.

_Trees were a blur as I raced past them. The orange and red leaf lined floor hid most of the roots causing me to stumble several times. I took a quick glance behind me; dark figures were still chasing me and they would catch up soon. Another green light shot past me. I really didn't want to find out_ _what would happen if I got hit by the green light. I slid down a slope in the forest the ground muddy from the recent rain. Half sliding down the hill I quickly gain speed, the trees quickly became thicker and closer together. If I don`t stop I will certainly crash and I will be caught. Something grabbed my wrist and I was swung to a stop. Before I could scream my mouth was covered. I stopped squirming once I saw Ralph`s grey eyes. The men in the masks ran past our hiding place and we were safe for a little while. _

_"Why are they after us?" I asked Ralph in a whisper. _

_"I don't know, but I want to find out why they're trying to kill us."_

The muddy scene changed again.

_It was dark outside, lightning illuminated the sky and following was the crack of thunder. The pouring rain drenched on my skin. Draco held me in his arms and he pushed back my hair and pulled me in close. I tangled my fingers in his hair as he kissed me. There was a flash of lightning and suddenly I was looking at Draco`s arm and his tattoo. I turned and ran back into the castle. _

I opened my eyes to the ceiling. My head was pounding either from Snape trying to read my mind or from smacking my head on the floor. Groggily I stood up. I blinked a few times to regain my balance. I look at Snape; who looked rather unimpressed, and I hoped that he didn`t see all of that. The way he kept absolutely silent meant that he did see that. This might turn awkward. Some of those memories seemed like another life and not even mine. My mom had told me about magic only a few days before my entire world was shifted. Did she know something or did revealing magic to us make us possible to find? More importantly why didn't she tell us the whole story?

"Again"

The next few days Snape only managed to penetrate my mind a few more times. Not wanting to show him my memories gave me enough strength to block him out. He found out about my dreams and probably saw everyone, making it very difficult to keep them locked away in the back of my head. Unfortunately most of the other memories he did glimpse were about Draco. Thank God that he didn't say anything about it.

"Where do you go every night?" Blaise asked a few mornings after my first lessons. Snape had told me not to tell anyone about our lessons.

"I'm getting help from Snape for DADA." In my case it was a valid excuse. A murmur arose from the Great Hall, along with some cheering from the Gryffindor table. Every head turned to see what the cause was. A girl walked into the hall, Harry interrupted her and they began discussing something. She stopped talking as something caught her eye. Harry turned to follow her gaze as did I. Draco was left the Great Hall as soon as he noticed that he was being watched. Harry ran after him. Soon the word spread to the Slytherin table, Katie Bell had finally returned from St. Mungo's Hospital.

"She was the one that got cursed and that's why they cancelled Hogsmeade." We overheard from someone a few seats over. Who Katie was I had no idea but I didn't need to worry myself about curses because that would just add further to my list of worries. I ate the rest of my breakfast mostly in silence and then headed off to class.

I was a running a little late for my first class, mostly because Blaise had insisted that I wait until he was done his breakfast so we could walk together. I agree completely forgetting that we did not go to the same classes. At least it was a morning where I did not have a professor waiting for me.

"Miss Nadira." I stopped in my tracks, knowing that voice all too well. I turned to see Professor Snape coming down the second floor hallways. I had completely forgot that I could still be caught not being in class.

"Go to the Hospital Wing, there is something you need to see." Professor Snape entered into the boy's bathroom not even stopping his pace to scold me for not being in class. I headed straight to the Hospital Wing, still very curious to how I managed not to end up with a detention. I opened the heavy wooden doors to the clean infirmary. The light shone brightly in through the windows. Madam Pomfrey didn't notice me enter the room. If she did, she ignored me and went on working on her patient. There was only one person in the room. I was beginning to wonder why Snape sent me up here until I saw him. Soaked in blood and water Draco laid lifelessly on the bed. "Draco!" I dropped my bag, my books spilling out onto the floor. I rushed to his side grabbing his hand, crashing my knees to the stone floor.

"What happened?" I stared at Draco's face; it was white and held no warmth.

"He was hit by a spell." I held Draco's hand in both of mine; I pressed my lips to his hand feeling his cold skin hoping that I would get a response from him.

Madam Pomfrey finished her examination. I knelt by his side the entire time. "All we can do now is wait. Maybe he'll wake up."

"Can't magic do something to help him?" What's the good of having all this power and not being able to use it to save the ones we care about most?

"I'm sorry Miss Nadira but I have done all I can. If he wants to live he will fight to stay alive. So now it is up to his will." She left me, and did not try to persuade me to leave. For the rest of the day I stayed by his side not willing to move. Once my knees felt like they would bleed I sat on the chair. I stroked his hair out of his face and kissed his forehead. I would wait until after he is better until I start ignoring him. Blaise eventually came and forced me to come and eat. I don't remember walking down to the Slytherin common room, and unless Blaise had spoon fed me I knew I didn't eat. I stared up at my ceiling unable to sleep; I ripped the canopy off of my bed unable to sleep because I felt claustrophobic. The dark ceiling had little light but the swirls of light emanating from the bottom of the lake helped me drift off into sleep. I might add that it was the worst sleep I have ever had because I couldn't sleep more than a few minutes at a time.

Blaise also had to force me to go to class. Automatically, I headed for the Hospital Wing. Nothing could take the still and almost dead form out of my mind. I felt just as dead, sitting in a desk all day not able to do anything to help him.

"Miss Nadira." I looked up from my desk to see Snape standing in front of my desk. "It seems that theoretical studying isn't working." With a flick of his wand my desk and all the books and supplies disappeared. I had just enough time to stand up before my chair vanished. "Clear your mind." I took a deep breath in and closed my eyes. I felt my mind go completely blank, taking relief in this emptiness. I opened them again to see Snape raising his wand to cast the spell at me again. He cast the spell and the familiar blue light lit the room. There was a crack opening up in my mind threatening to shatter to reveal all of my memories.

"NO!" I shouted falling to my knees from the force that stopping his intrusion.

"Congratulations Miss Nadira, you have successfully done Occlumency." Snape stated in his monotone voice. If this is how much energy it takes to block my mind, I seriously hope that I don't have to do it constantly. I breathed heavily still on my hands and knees, my head pounding telling me that it would waste even more energy to even try and stand. I ignored my body's protest and rose to my feet. I swayed and I could feel my eyes rolling back into my head. I felt a hand grab my arm steadying me.

"Before you succumb to your exhaustion I need you to think of every dream you had and put them in the front of your mind." Barely able to remain conscious I did what he told. I felt something hard touch my temple, and all the dark images began flowing out at that point. I looked to see a shimmering white light hanging from the end of his wand. He placed the stream of light into a vial, put a stopper and place it in my hand.

"This will help you forget. Open it and your memories will return to you but only do so when you really need the information." Too exhausted to stay awake I started to fade into blackness. With the remainder of my strength I grasped firmly the vial, locking my fist closed so that it would fall to the ground and shatter when I collapsed.

A headache started pounding in my head. It started pulsing in my head and every thump sounded as if my heart had moved in with my brain. My restful sleep was interrupted so I opened my eyes. I found myself yet again in the familiar white Hospital Wing. I hope that there isn't a maximum amount of times I'm allowed to end up in here because I think I might have used up all of mine by now. I sat up in bed; my neck feeling like it was carrying an extra hundred pounds due to my throbbing head. I tried relieving the pressure by holding my head but I realized that I still had the vial Snape had given to me. I put the glass vial containing the memories of my dreams in my robe pocket so I wouldn't forget about it later. A dull orange light shone through the window behind me, I could see the dark sky rising from the edge and I knew that it would be dark soon.

I looked around the room and noticed that, out of all the beds in the entire room, I was somehow place next to Draco's. There was no light coming from Madam Pomfrey's room so I slipped out of my covers and sat in the chair next to Draco's bed. A thought came to me and I was glad that no one was in the room.

"Draco, I know you can hear me." Truth be told I had actually no idea if he could hear me, but I had to believe he could. "I need you Draco; we'll figure something out together. I don't even care if you do leave me again; I just need to know that there might be the slightest possibility for us. I wish that we could be together." I stood over him, and then gently I pressed my lips to his. "Please come back to me." I whispered quietly.

I folded my arms on the edge of his bed and rested my chin. I watched his every laboured breath, eventually matching his timing. If he didn't fight to live then I would find a way to bring him back and kill him myself. Knowing that if anything happened to him and that I would be the first to find out gave me reassurance. I held his hand tightly waiting for any sort of movement. Any indication that could tell me that holding on to this hope wasn't going to end up in vain.

'Please come back to me.' I said to him in my mind before I was too exhausted to stay awake any longer.

I woke up with a start. As if someone had let go of my hand and I was falling. I reached out in the dark, finding nothing. I sat up in bed, blinking my eyes so the y would adjust to the dark. I grabbed my wand and whispered "_Lumos"_ and a light shot out of my wand. Strange, I don't remember ever crawling into bed. And if it was Madam Pomfrey wouldn't she have put me into my own bed and not Draco's. Draco! I looked around, suddenly aware that he was here. A ton of questions went through my head of when and how and where? The heavy wooden doors caught my attention. I could answer one question. I knew where Draco went. I quickly changed out of the pyjamas and pulled on the clothes that were laid out for me: a pair of dark blue jeans, a grey long sleeved off the shoulder shirt and a pair of comfortable flats, perfect for a night time stroll.

I snuck out of the Hospital Wing and made my way to the seventh floor. There were hardly any teachers patrolling the halls so luckily avoiding detection wasn't a problem. I ran into a ghost, more like ran through it and it threatened to summon someone. I didn't care who the ghost used to be but he would not be the reason that my mission would fail.

"Let me pass." I hissed and the ghost immediately floated aside, frightened away by my death glare. I jogged up the rest of the way making up for the time that it took me to take care of ghosts and hide in the shadows. My soft soled shoes barely made a noise on the stone floor. The air felt colder than usual and I don't think it was because I getting a breeze from running. There was an ominous feeling like something was going to happen. I hope not, because I really don't want anything more to complicate my now chaotic life. My hair whipped me in the face and became tangled in the wind. My red ribbon is tied around my neck holding Draco's ring, I held it in my hand as I ran to avoid it bouncing off of my collar bone. Let's hope the windblown look will work with my hair because I've been too busy stressing about Draco to do anything with it.

I stealthily walked the empty seventh hall corridor. There was hardly anywhere to hide if someone came down to check for students out of bed. I took extra precaution because it would really suck to come this far and not make it the next few steps. There was only one place to hide and I asked it to show itself to me. Three times I passed by the hidden entrance thinking 'I need somewhere to hide' and magically it appeared. I opened the door a just wide enough to slip through. I wandered through the many towers of miscellaneous forgotten and broken items. Hopefully no new towers were added because I had only memorised one path. I gracefully stepped around the scattered mess of books and such on the ground, still making sure not to make a sound. I didn't want to scare him off before I had the chance to actually see him with my own two eyes.

I came around to the last tower. Moving around it in any direction would put me in the spot where Draco was hard at work. I started contemplating whether or not it was a good idea to see him because of what happened last time. Then again I've never really listened to the part of me says what is the smart thing to do, a little on the selfish side, I know. I peered around the tower and focused immediately on platinum blond hair. He was leaning on the cabinet in front of him, both arms stretched out with fingers spread out wide. His head was bowed between his arms, in sign of defeat. A shuttering sigh told me that he was on the edge of breaking point. I felt a twinge in my stomach and a lump rise to my throat. We both moved at the same time. I couldn't stand here and watch him be tortured, it didn't seem right to be tortured from the inside. He raised his wand to cast a spell at the cabinet. At that moment I grabbed his waist from behind and buried my face in his back.

"I'm so sorry Draco, I..." it felt as if all the energy was drained of my body. I saw everything in the room in slow motion growing taller, until my eyes fell shut. I could feel myself falling but I couldn't do anything about it. This time it wasn't because of my exhaustion, this was completely different, unexplainable.

**Authors' Note: Another cliff-hanger! Seriously? We like to keep you interested, if you want the next chapter up sooner review. It's the only way you'll get to know what will happen next. If you didn't know Draco was hit by the Sectumsempra spell. I kind of went on the movie timeline a bit for this chapter because I think it works well and it also means I don't have to reread the book for the umpteenth time. Only a few more chapters left in this year and were having a hard time deciding whether or not to have a second story; it's your job to convince me. Tell us what you think happened or what should happen in your beautiful reviews that we hold all to heart. REVIEW.**

**Love C&M**


	28. Consuming Me

**Authors' Note: Hey guys! Sorry about the wait, I tried to do it sooner, but lack of time was a major factor. I'm just going to say that this was the hardest chapter I have ever written. We can tell you that we mostly based it on the movie version for words said, because the book version was immensely harder and longer, which would've made it that much harder. Sorry that this chapter is shorter than the last ones, there really wasn't anything more I could add to it. I hope I did Draco justice because it took a lot of research and hours starring at the blinking curser. Tell us what you think because we want to know. Review please because that makes our whole week and is motivation to keep writing (faster). Enjoy! PS I changed some of the lines in the last chapter (just so you don't think I forgot my own lines)**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything of Harry Potter, including some of the quotes taken from the movie. No copyright infringement intended guys. **

Chapter 28

Consuming Me

Draco POV

This is the easiest thing I have done in a long while. Dying is easy. No need to abide to others wishes. No need to worry about anything really. If I die, then the weight of expectation will be off of my shoulders. I know he chose me, but now that I think about it I would rather not wake up. I would no longer be putting put my family in any danger because; technically, I didn't fail my mission. My mission really was more of a lesson to teach my father. If I fail, it will be the end of all the Malfoy's, making my father watch as we will be killed in front of him. I just hope I am not like my father; I want to live with the mistakes that I have made not cower in the dark. I hope that this wallowing in self pity will stop, because being cursed into having nothing to think about but my mistakes will surely mean that I have been thrown into hell. I've carried the guilt of every choice I've made on my shoulders for as long as I can remember so I can't see how this will be any different.

I know one way it's different: Tatiana. I hate myself for pushing her away. But it was the only way to keep her safe: safe from me. As long as she is safe from this nightmare of a life, the one that we can never really choose, it'll be the right choice. I regret showing her my dark mark; but with everything that she has been through I knew it was no mistake, she would want to get as far away from me as possible. Her every word cut into me like a razor-sharp blade, I could almost feel the blood seeping from the wounds. I stood back and let her hurt me. If I had moved, I wouldn't have been able to take it. Seeing her leave, tears pouring down her face were visible even in the rain, it was more painful than the spell Potter hit me with.

How could've one person changed me so much? Why is my entire world no longer orbiting around me? And why can't I seem to get her out of my head? Every smile, every time the wind blows through her long dark brown hair, and each time the sun makes her eyes shine like emeralds, is forever engraved into my head. As if fate is teasing me because I can never have her for my own. When we ran into each other I could barely keep my mouth shut. I saw the look in her eyes, and only one word could describe it: pain. I wanted to run after her but Blaise had grabbed me by the arm, making me remember my place. He handed me a picture. A sunrise illuminated the background creating a halo around Tatiana. After the flash of the camera I saw her turn, her face wet with tears.

"You did this." Blaise said before he ran after her. I hate myself for being the reason to the raindrops on my angel's face. Why is it that the ones you love the most are the ones you always end up hurting? Because it's because of love that I had to let it go. Though many scars were made; most of them still raw and bleeding that I am able to do this. To live but live without a heart, one that I just recently found out that I had.

I felt someone grab me, stopping me from what felt like an eternal freefall. Without struggle they pulled me up, back towards the light. I tried to hold on but I was too weak to move. They continued pulling me, faster and faster until the dark was less frightening. Like taking a first breath after drowning, I was pulled out of that nightmare, the kiss of life still on my lips. "Please come back to me." a whisper echoed in my head as soft as the wind. Hearing the sad voice plea made me want to comfort it, making the fight to stay alive worth it.

Still too weak to open my eyes, I finally pull myself out into the real world. Slowly my senses start coming back to me one by one. The ringing in my ears began to fade and I could hear faint footsteps from out in the hall, slow even breaths from beside me. I opened my eyes, blinking a few times to adjust. The room is bathed in a dim orange light from the setting sun casting tall shadows on the walls. The last of the rays shone on the sleeping form beside me. Even though the light disappeared by the black sky I didn't need it to see who was holding my hand, sleeping with her head on her arms.

Carefully I sat up, moving the least amount possible not to wake up Tatiana. I wouldn't be able to push her away a second, no wait third, hell I don't remember how many times now. I reached over to grab my wand with my free hand, not even daring to breath and cast a spell silently. I could now move freely without worry of disturbing her. Magically I lifted her onto my bed knowing that it was more comfortable than sleeping sitting up. I pulled the sheets up to her shoulders still cautious not to touch her, I don't know if I could ever let go. Gently I brushed the stray strands of hair away from her tear stained face and tucked them behind her ears. A glint of silver catches my eye; tied off with a bow, a black ribbon holds the ring that I had slipped onto her finger, at her throat. I thought that she would've thrown it into the Forbidden Forest never to be seen again. That's what I would've done. Unless she's figured it out. That would explain the ring and why she's here. Blaise probably gave in once seeing her as that empty shell, filling in the rest of the holes so she could put all the pieces together.

That's why there was no revenge, minus her making friends with Potter the next day, no really getting back, no living hell. She was helping me by staying away. I could see a sadistic smile growing on her face if she continued to hate me. Make friends with the enemy, very smart Tatiana, even more painful than any spell I would use for revenge. I hope she stays away tonight, or all my hard work to keep her alive will be over with a flick of their wands.

I silently switched into clean clothes, exchanging my robes dried in blood for a black suit. More of a funeral suit, wearing nothing but black but it seems fitting for tonight. Mine unless I complete my mission. I felt the inside of my pocket growing warm. I pulled out the enchanted coin and it said, from an imperiused Rosmerta, that Dumbledore had left the castle. No, I need him here, there has to be a way to make him hurry back. I'll think of it once I have this finished. My feet made barely any noise on the stone floor as I walked stealthily to the seventh floor. I don't know what to do to fix it. I've tried almost everything, and tonight is my last night. It's almost as if I need more power but I don't have any more spells to try on it. I memorized the way to the cabinet, being here two to three times a day. I ripped off the still dusty curtain off the top that covers it. I stare at the dark wooden doors blankly but no spell comes to mind. Running my hands through my hair doesn't do anything but mess it up even further. I begin pacing back and forth in front of it, which now has a worn path from me doing this repeatedly. Still nothing coming to me, I slammed my fists into the door but it does nothing but bruise my hands. I let my head fall between my arms, fingers spread wide at the end of my out stretched arms. I debated pushing the whole thing over but that wouldn't do me any good. What if I can't do it? No, you can't start thinking about that right now. You can't afford to start torturing yourself from the inside, that'll be the Dark Lord's job.

I took a deep breath, taking a few steps back. I raised my wand and cast a spell at the cabinet. That second I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist from the back and press their face into my shoulder. As if I had drained all the magic from this extra body, I could felt the immense power transferring into me then into the spell. As soon as the spell hit its target I knew it worked.

"I'm sorry Draco, I…" I knew that voice. Tatiana's grip loosens from my waist. I was too slow to catch her completely, but I made sure to catch her head. I saw her eyes roll back into her head before they closed. What did you do? Better question what did I do to her? I pulled her into my lap, holding a hand over her face. Relief washed over me as I felt her still breathing. I knew I should bring her back to the Hospital Wing but I couldn't leave this place until the rest of them came. I lifted her up off the ground and place her on an old sofa. I also draped the curtain, after I dusted it a bit, over her like a blanket. If the door of the cabinet were open she would be invisible, exactly how I want her to stay for the rest of the night. I knelt next to her head, running my fingers through her hair, untangling knots.

"You said that you wanted to save someone's life." I whispered referencing her red book, my forehead pressing against hers. "You can scratch that off of your list because you have saved mine twice." I kissed her on the forehead, hopefully this would be the last time I see her tonight at least. I turned back to the now fixed Vanishing Cabinet and waited, letting out a whoop for joy (I also checked to see if I woke Tatiana) knowing that I was safe for now.

Suddenly I heard a voice from somewhere in the room, "Who's there?" Knowing that mystified voice could only belong to one person. Quickly I manoeuvred through the towers. I couldn't let her see my secret, especially because Tatiana would be also accused if I were caught. I threw a small handful of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder at Trelawney, surrounding her in a black cloud then hurled her back out of the room. I returned to my previous spot and sat on the edge of the sofa that Tatiana was sleeping on. Her face was still pale and she looked like she hadn't slept or eaten in days. It's best that she sleep now, so that she won't be caught up in the mess. All I can do now is to wait, wait until I hear the soft click telling me that people were coming through.

I started drifting while waiting. My body was exhausted, working endlessly for tonight, but my mind was on overdrive, mostly about two little words that would both ruin my life and save it. It is completely foreign to me how to be in a killing mood. Immersed deep in thought I didn't even hear the click, instead the door swung open almost hitting me in the face. I stood up and saw my deranged Aunt Bellatrix, wild hair and mad crazed eyes included.

"Hello Draco." She said sweetly, but it sounded more like an animal before killing its prey. I can't see how she's related to my mother, but at least that makes me untouchable from her malevolence. I returned her greeting with a small nod and a forced smirk, not trusting what might come out of my mouth. One by one the door closed, clicked then opened again revealing Hogwarts' doom. Sadly, I knew almost all of them: the Carrows, Gibbon, Rowle, Yaxley, the ones wearing masks were of course unrecognisable, and they all knew about my mission. The cabinet clicked another time, this time unexpected. A large, vicious looking man stepped out, one that I really didn't want here. Fenrir Greyback, the werewolf. I purposely did not make eye contact with him as I looked at the small army that I had successfully brought here. Looking at them all put a knot in my stomach.

"Draco has a job to do. Let's clear the way." My aunt said in her sickly child's voice.

"Dumbledore's not here!" I shouted at them as they turned to leave the room.

"Well let's help him hurry along then." Bellatrix said, an evil smile growing darker on her face as she turned to lead the others out.

Before I left I turned to check if my Tatiana was still there. Thinking for some reason that she would've hid somewhere else after hearing what I had just done, bringing the very evil to her sanctuary that had brought her here in the first place. Still asleep on the sofa, I rummaged through her robe pockets taking out her ipod. I knew that she would have it with her. I place her headphones in her ears playing music to distract her even further. I chose a playlist I had made and looked longingly at her. We could only be together in my mind now. Goodbye, Tatiana.

I left the Room of Requirement, seeing that the hallway was mostly empty. Mostly empty because of the lack of people, the hall looked like chaos had run through it, debris scattering everywhere. In reality it was worse than chaos that had turned this place into a war zone. I made my way through the mess, carefully finding clear space to place my feet. The moon had been cover in dark clouds left me in almost complete darkness. Visibility was hard, and I did not want to reveal my location. I nearly stepped on someone. I tried not to look at their face as I stepped over them, knowing that their face will haunt me if I did. I swallowed hard, now wanting this done and over with.

My arm started burning furiously. In the clouds over Astronomy Tower was the Dark Mark, I could only guess that it was aunt's idea to bring Dumbledore to the castle, making it also the place I would find him. The burning didn't go away but soon I could manage the pain, unlike the time that I was kissing Tatiana. Shit, I wanted to keep her out of my mind for at least the rest of the night. Wait, it was when my bare arm touched her skin that it felt the worst. It felt like I was getting rebranded again. I shook my head to clear away any thoughts of her because that would be counterproductive. If I think of her, I will no doubt go and find her then bring her with me.

I ambled up the spiralling staircase, my feet feeling heavier with every step up. The climb up the Astronomy Tower stairs made the air seem to thin, making my chest become tight. The hand holding my wand was sweating because I was holding it too tight. I gripped it tighter, fearing that it might slip out of my hand. I began wondering if extra stairs had been put in just to slow me down, when I heard a muffled voice. Still too far away to hear what they're saying, my stomach dropped because I could at least recognise the voice: Dumbledore.

"Good evening, Draco. What brings you out on such a fine spring evening? "He said without any signs of panic or distress. I stepped closer, glancing around to make sure we are alone.

"Who else is here? I heard you talking."

"I often talk aloud to myself. I find it extraordinarily useful. Haven't been whispering to yourself, have you, Draco?" Even at wand point those blue eyes shine and makes me uneasy.

"Draco, you are no assassin."

How do you know what I am? I've done things that would shock you."

"Like cursing Katie Bell and hoping she would, in turn, bear a cursed necklace to me? Like replacing a bottle of mead with one laced with poison. Forgive me, Draco, but these are attempts so feeble I cannot help but question if your heart has been really in them. I'm curious. When Voldemort gave you this task, when he asked you to kill me, was it in a whisper?" How dare he accuse me, he has no idea what I've been through all year.

"He trusts me! I was chosen!" immediately I pull up the sleeve on my left arm to show him proof. The Dark Mark was back against my pale skin, moving in sync with the one in the sky.

"I shall make it easy for you." Dumbledore took out his wand but his old age could not match my speed.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ I cast the spell quickly. The old man's wand shot out of his, leaving him completely defenceless. His wand drops to the floor and clatters. I watch it roll out of view; I have just disarmed the most powerful wizard.

"Very good, very good." Dumbledore says calmly, congratulating me of my skill. I look to the stairwell knowing that the others will be here any time. I wanted to do this alone, so that I could prove that I'm able to do it. But I've had more than enough time to do it; I should've let him fight me, which would have made it so much easier.

"You're not alone, are you? There are others. How?"

"The Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement. I've been mending it."

"Let me guess. It has a sister, a twin."

"In Borgin & Burkes, they form a passage."

"Ingenious. Draco I once knew a boy years ago who made all the wrong choices. Please let me help you." He said kindly as if it was as easy that.

"I don't want your help!" I snapped at him, and I could feel the lump rising in my throat. "Don't you understand? I have to do this!" I dropped my voice down to a whisper, and I could feel the strain finally putting all of its weight on me. "I have to kill you or he'll kill me." A picture of Tatiana's face fluttered into my mind, she was smiling with the sun illuminated around her. If I don't kill him he will take her and kill her, taking the only beautiful thing in this dark world, the rising sun finally breaking this night.

My hand is trembling, and his blue eyes are filled with understanding. I begin lowering my wand; if I can't save myself then I will do everything I can to save her. Footsteps echo loudly and soon a flood of people come into the room. I raise my wand again, to put on the charade that I am doing this. But the look Dumbledore is giving knows that I can't do it, and I know he's right. I

"Well, look at what we have here." My aunt Bellatrix says as she enters the room, her high heels clicking loudly on the floor. "Well done Draco." She whispers then kisses my cheek, the rest of the Death Eaters filing into the room.

"Good evening Bellatrix. I think introductions are in order, don't you?" Dumbledore greets them politely.

"Love to Albus. But I'm afraid we're on a bit of a tight schedule." Replied Bellatrix sweetly. Turning to me she adds, "Do it."

I look to her then to Dumbledore, pointing my wand directly at his chest. It pained me to even think about it now.

"He doesn't have the stomach. Just like his father." It was Greyback this time "Let me finish him, in my own way."

"No! The Dark Lord was clear; the boy's to do it." Bellatrix said sharply, cutting him off. "This is your moment. Do it." Turning to me yet again, urging me to finish. I look at Dumbledore; we both knew that I wouldn't be able to do it. I began choking on the air, my lungs tight in my chest.

"Go on Draco, NOW!" She screeched at me. I willed myself to say the words but my hand shook furiously.

"No." A voice said from behind me. Dropping my wand I turned to see Snape coming into the room. What is he doing here?

"Severus," Dumbledore broke the silence. This time he sounded like, for the first time tonight, he was pleading. I looked from him to Snape and I felt like there was something going on, something they both knew about. "Please."

"_Avada Kedavra._" A burst of green light shot out of his raise wand. The spell hit the Headmaster, sending him flying backwards. The now lifeless body was thrown from the highest tower of the castle, robes circling in the wind as he fell. I watched stunned and unable to move, what happened? I felt a hand grab the back of my collar, pulling me away from frozen spot. He forced me in front of him, pushing our way through the rest. Taking at least two steps at a time down the twinning staircase then continued to drive me forwards through the maze down to the main level. The Aurors on the main floor let us pass without hesitation, seeing that the real problem was catching up to us fast. Snape ever pushing me forward directed me to the grounds then on to the woods. I knew we would soon be beyond the gates once we past the Gamekeepers hut, which would allow us to be free.

"Snape! He trusted you!" A voice yelled from behind us. I turned to see that the other Death Eaters had managed to catch up with us. Potter following quickly behind them, eyes only for Snape.

Suddenly the hut roared up in a ball of flames. A sadistic yell rang out from my aunt and I saw her jumping in glee.

"Go on." Snape ordered me. Not wanting to be told twice I continued the rest of the way by myself. My chest is still tight, making running very difficult, making every breath a challenge. The others had reached the gates before me and Disapparated, leaving me alone to wait for Snape. Before I could cross the line I felt someone grab my arm, the burning in my arm intensified greatly as I was stopped before the threshold.

**Authors' Note: Another cliff-hanger? Is it really necessary? How else do you think we plan on keeping you hooked and wanting more? I give you a hint, review and the next chapter will be up sooner. I hope that I portrayed this part correctly, let me tell you, it was very difficult. If you don't understand what Tatiana did, there is a hint in her last nightmare. We are leaning towards having a second story for the next year, but we will need your help on deciding the next title. Leave it in your review and we will start planning our second story because it is coming very soon. Review please!**

**Love, C&M**

**M-Thanks Marie for taking all that extra time to do make this chapter sound like it is actually part of the book.**

**M-It was hard Catherine. But I think they will like it. I did my best to portray Draco's internal struggle and pain.**

**C- Why are you talking to yourself?**

**M- Because I do all the work, my back hurts and so does my fingers because of all this typing! And you still get half the credit!**

**C-That's cause you love me **

**(Starts giving Marie a massage)**

**(Marie glares at Catherine)**

**(Catherine smiling innocently)**

**M- I even gave you a job and you gave up after looking at how many pages there were. How many words have I typed, and how many words have I used to plan out chapters?**

**C- I love you. See someone does love you.**

**Note: There may be some changes, such as the 'S' in Authors.*^%$%*^&$%^^*%$&# **

**C-She's just kidding… **

**This concludes episode 2 of Twin Battles stay tuned…**

**M-Get off of me, you know you can't do this without me!**


	29. The Hardest Thing

**Authors' Note: Hey guys! I have some very sad news: This is the LAST chapter for the Newest Heir. Thanks to all my beautiful readers and to all the wonderful reviews you all have made this an awesome first fanfic. We will be posting another 'chapter' but it will just to say that we have started the next story, and the title hasn't been decided yet. *We would love some suggestions for it.* Will Tatiana ever figure it out? Will she ever meet Voldemort? Those questions you'll have to wait for the next story. In the meantime read and don't forget to review! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own imagination to come up with my characters, everything else belongs to the people created it. **

Chapter 29

The Hardest Thing

The ringing in my ears started quietly, slowly pulsing louder until I could comprehend actually words. No, not words a song, a song that I haven't heard in a long time. (I'll Be- Edwin McCain)

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
>Stop me and steal my breath.<br>And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
>Never revealing their depth.<br>Tell me that we belong together,  
>Dress it up with the trappings of love.<br>I'll be captivated,  
>I'll hang from your lips,<br>Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.

I'll be your crying shoulder,  
>I'll be love's suicide<br>I'll be better when I'm older,  
>I'll be the greatest fan of your life.<p>

And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
>As we lie awake in my bed.<br>You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
>My love is alive and not dead.<br>Tell me that we belong together.  
>Dress it up with the trappings of love.<br>I'll be captivated,  
>I'll hang from your lips,<br>Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

I'll be your crying shoulder,  
>I'll be love's suicide<br>I'll be better when I'm older,  
>I'll be the greatest fan of your life.<p>

And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.  
>I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said<p>

I'll be your crying shoulder,  
>I'll be love's suicide<br>I'll be better when I'm older,  
>I'll be the greatest fan of your...<br>I'll be your crying shoulder,  
>I'll be love's suicide<br>I'll be better when I'm older,  
>I'll be the greatest fan of your life.<p>

The greatest fan of your life.  
>...greatest fan of your life.<p>

It is either really dark or my eyes are closed. But now I know that I'm still alive. Judging by the fact that my eyelids feel like they're glued shut, I figured it was the latter. My body also feels as if the job of holding up the sky was now responsibility. Being able to feel my body is a good sign at least, but there is still a tingling feeling telling me that I'm just getting this feeling back. The dusk tickled my nose as I breathed it in from the room; good the rest of my senses are coming back to me. I stretched my fingers out wide feeling the velvet fabric underneath me. I felt lost not knowing how I ended up here; the last thing I remembered was falling to the stone floor. My eyes fluttered open, my eyes adjusting quickly because it was just as dark in the room. The cover fell off of my shoulders as I pushed myself up to sit. I pulled out the headphones, the music still playing. I looked at the song playing, an old song that I didn't even realise I still had. I looked through the playlist, one that I don't remember making. All of the songs were similar in a way, mostly about loss and love and oh my God Draco made this! I flicked it off and rolled up the head phone, putting it back in my pockets trying not to think about what it meant.

What happened? How did I end up here? Oh right, I hugged Draco then he basically drained some of my power, and in my case it was all the energy that I had left. I waited for the pulsing in my head to subside before I stood up. Even in the dim light I could tell that something didn't belong here. The air had a sinister feel to it as if an evil had walked through here. The cabinet doors were opened and there was no sign of Draco. I stood up and looked around; I knew that I wouldn't find him here. I could feel as if I was tied to something, and it was pulling me forwards. Towards the way I knew Draco had taken.

Brushing the blanket off; well it's more of a curtain actually, I stood and let myself be pulled forward. I traveled back the way I had come earlier on this evening; I hope it's still evening that is. Note to self, after I find out what's going on, go to bed and eat some food because you really can't afford to keep fainting. I finally made it out of the room almost landing flat on my face because my foot caught on something. Luckily, my hand managed to find a bolder to hold on to. Wait a second, this corridor is usually empty.

"_Lumos_" I whispered as I pulled my wand out. With a light to help me see I finally saw the bigger picture. Chunks of stones had been blast out of the walls, looking as if a tornado had run through here. For some strange reason I knew that Draco had been somehow involved with this destruction. My knees ached as I placed my feet under me. Beautiful bruises will definitely start to appear soon, the dark blue ones that are tender to touch I imagine. I pushed off the boulder that had so graciously caught me only realizing, brought on by a shock of pain, that the rough rock had sliced my hand open. Clutching my left fist tight I looked around in the chaos looking for anything that I could use to bandage up my bloodied hand. My search came up short, seeing how there was only more rocks, and my only other option would be to rip a strip of fabric from my clothes but I would need two hands to rip it. With my hand still firmly shut and now dripping blood held out a little to the side I began to make my way through the ruins with only a wand and a vague pull guiding me.

It took quite a bit of light steps and careful placements of feet to get through the wreckage. The air still had that eerie feel to it, and it was even stronger out here. Also everything seems so much darker, like the light has been sucked right out of this place. Deciding that less popular hallways would probably be faster than this obstacle course, I took another hallway. Making my way was much faster, minus the fact that I don't have a map, and once again I am now lost. All I have is a vague pull and the knowledge that I should be heading down. Down a few stories I knew that my guess of going down had been right. Screams and shouts echoed off the walls. There were other sounds, ones that started picking at my memories. I could hear the after affect of casted spells, not able to tell what the target ended up being. I slowed my pace from a run to a fast walk, luckily my feet made no noise on the floor. At each corner I slowed to a stop peering around the corner to make sure I wouldn't be headed into the cross fire of a duel. Fortunately I had gone and managed to yet again become lost, so the chance of running into other people was highly slim. Is a simple 'you are here' sign too much to ask for?

I knew I had gone down several flights of stairs, but how many I had no idea and the only sound I could hear was my quick breath and the pounding of my heart in my ears. Pictures were absolutely no help seeing as most of them had already hid or moved up to a safer floor. There was a throbbing pain in my left hand from the increased blood flow but still I refused to open my fist. I knew a spell that can fix broken bones, but I bet that it would be better to leave it for now and let someone else use magic on it. Eventually I found the light at the end of this labyrinth. Well actually it was a window, and it also it didn't give me any extra light. I would've missed it but the clouds had a greenish tinge to them so it caused a break in the blackness of the hall.

"_Nox_" I whispered just in case anybody was around. I put out the light so I could see clearly. The clouds were heavy but that's not what caught my eye. Over one of the towers, I'm guessing that it is the Astronomy Tower because it is the tallest, was a sign that I had seen before: the Dark Mark. I had learned that the evil guys, Blaise refused to link the name at that time but I had guess that it was the death eaters, cast that into the sky once they killed someone. I tried not to think about whom and by whom, trying to shake my head clear of it. I needed to find Draco; even if he was out here there is no way I could see without some kind of light. As if someone read my thoughts, a ball of flame erupted catching my attention. There were many people there, all of them wore black and I couldn't see their faces. Luckily I didn't need a face, because I could recognise that blond hair anywhere.

Great I found Draco! Only question now is how do I get to him? He walked away from the roaring fire, following a group of others. I knew that there was absolutely no way I could run down two stories and across the entire grounds to catch him no matter how fast I could run. But then again why would I need to run. They said that it was impossible to Apparate inside of Hogwarts, how did I get here then? Better to try than do nothing. It's a good thing that this was something that I am actually good at, being able to Apparate (even though it's in my own way) perfectly every practice lesson. I closed my eyes concentrating hard on my destination. I spun a little on spot knowing that it did help to get the process going.

The air tightened around me as I felt myself being carried through the air. I opened my eyes to land daintily on my feet. The wind bit coldly, whipping the hair around my face. The blood on my hand felt like it was turning to ice as it dripped down and off of my fist. I ignore it for now, looking around in the dark for any sign of Draco. I looked to my right taking note of large iron gates, probably the entrance to the school. If it was the way out it also meant that it was the spot I had to stop Draco from crossing or else he would be able to leave. I stayed motionless and concealed in the shadows as drumming footsteps grew louder; people in dark robes passed by and disappeared as soon as the crossed the threshold. I must have beaten them here and any minute I should see... Draco. His blond head passed by me quickly, without noticing me. I ducked out of my hiding spot running after him. He will not get away from me this time. I grabbed his arm, right before he past the gates, making sure that he didn't disappear.

Draco wretched his arm out of my grasp turning angrily, as if poised to strike his attacker. I looked up at him and when he met my eyes the stone in his eyes melted.

"Tat, what are you doing here?" His voice was cracked, strained even.

"You are not leaving me. Not again." He looked at the gate then back from where he came as if waiting for someone else. I reached out my right hand and touched his arm reminding him that I was still waiting for an answer. I felt the muscles in contract as if in pain so I pulled away.

"We can't do this Tatiana, and you know why." I heard the familiar piercing tone in his voice again, the same one he used to push me away last time. But I'm not falling for the same thing twice.

"I know. I want to go with you." I pleaded with my eyes; asking him silently never to leave me. He couldn't hold my gaze and I knew why, once he looked long enough he would be trapped. He kept checking over his shoulder as if waiting for someone to come into view, looking anywhere but at me.

"I'm trying to keep you alive!" he shouted at me still not able to meet my eyes.

"Do you know how hard it is trying to stay away from you?"

"It's ten times worse for me! Having to push you away, all the time!" All this arguing was doing nothing but stall time. I wanted to say that I don't care anymore, but that would be a lie.

"You're so infuriating!" I felt like stomping away but Draco suddenly grabbed both sides of my face and urgently pressed his lips to mine. Startled at first but soon melted against him. With my good hand I held myself in place against him, locking my fingers in the hair at the base of his skull. His hands continued to pull me closer even though we were already pressed together. Fervour increased as our lips moved more desperately, as if he was telling me that we would never see each other again.

Realization struck making me hesitate; I was never going to see him again. Our kiss had broken apart but we didn't. I buried my face in his shoulder as I locked my arms around him.

"I never wanted to leave you, but I could never escape from you either." Draco whispered as he kissed the top of my head.

"Don't leave me behin..."

"Miss Nadira I told you to forget about this, but not literally." A voice cut me off, cutting me away from Draco out of surprise. From the dark strolled Snape, he walked straight up to me and held a vial in front of my face. When it dropped into my hands I remembered what it was, it was my memories. Snape had taken them out so that I could protect myself and I still remember that going with him would be my undoing.

"We must go Draco." Snape said, snapping me out of my thoughts. Draco complied, with his head hung low forcing himself not to look at me.

"Wait!" I called stopping Draco from grabbing Snape's arm so they could Disapparate. I ran forwards placing my iPod in Draco's hand. I closed his hand in both of my own, hoping that the blood had stopped flowing. Before he could even question what had happened, all signs of injury had vanished. It took me a second but I remembered about magic and gave a small smile to Snape in thanks.

"You need this more than I do." I said returning my focus back to Draco gazing into his silver eyes one last time before he took back his hand and grabbed on to Snape.

Like a mirage, he slipped away from my grasp and by the time I had blinked, he had vanished in a swirl of black. I just hope that Snape didn't see our entire encounter; seeing it through my thoughts is one thing but with your own eyes is completely different. The tingle on my lips was still there and I couldn't help but feeling like lost. He left without a goodbye, something I had been expecting but now he left me empty. A bunch of emotions started picking away at me telling me that I should decide on one but it didn't work. At least I feel something this time, anything is better than the complete emptiness he left me with last time this happened.

"You are going to pay for leaving me again Draco whatever your middle name is Malfoy!" I yelled to the sky. After that I walked back to the castle in silence. As I promised, no tears were shed but I felt like I was drowning in them. Worst of all was not being able to figure out how to get to main land so I can dry out.

I walked up to the castle; it was a slow walk as if dragging weights behind me. I kept mentally slapping myself, making sure that I didn't focus too much on what, or should I say who is gone. Not watching my steps was my first mistake, causing me to trip on a root. My second was forgetting to light my wand so in attempts to catch myself I ran straight into a tree. I fumbled for my wand, lighting it so that I could see. Brushing off dirt as I stood up, I noticed a flash catch my eye. I stooped and picked up the vial holding my memories, I really shouldn't lose this again. Wait, how did Snape get it in the first place? I don't remember having it in my pocket and that would be the only reason he would've found it on the ground. Trying to figure out how he did it would just make my head hurt. I can just say that he must of used magic and move on.

I finally made it back to the castle, dreading having all that time to myself so I could wallow in self pity. Almost everyone, by the looks of it, was standing outside in the middle of the night. I really missed a lot. I quickened my paced to find them all standing in a semi-circle starring down at the middle. They looked even more lost than I was and some even had tears in their eyes. Coming level with everyone I finally saw what all eyes were saddened for. Harry was bent over and kneeling on the ground, but it was the person beside him that caught my breath. Professor Dumbledore lay still on the ground, unmoving and lifeless. The sparkle in his eyes had been shut, permanently.

One by one lit wands began to rise into the air, starting with Professor McGonagall. Their wands pointed to the sky trying to keep some light in this dark moment. Their mentor, their teacher, their friend was dead. My heart sank when I realised that he was also a part of my life. He had giving me a place to live, he understood that taking me in would be dangerous, but still he let me stay and taught me magic. I lifted my wand like everyone else had, pointing my light at the dreadful sign in the clouds. With my added light, and the Dark Mark was swallowed up and disappeared. I looked around, many of the students and staff had battered faces, cut and bruises visible in this light. They all looked at Dumbledore as if the last hope of the world had been drained. I could sense that they were wrong; they had something that would last no matter what. It was just a feeling and I had no idea how I came on to thinking this, but I knew that they would not stop because of this death. This would help them further, strength wise. What I had just come to realise is that I was in the middle of a war, one that I felt like I had a part in.

The hoard of people started dispersing, groggily walking back to their rooms. I turned around because I sensed someone watching me. Turns out I was right, Madam Pomfrey was glaring at me and I knew the reason why. I wanted nothing more than to crawl into my own bed but decided against it because of the way the medi-witch was looking me. I reluctantly started my way up the stairs. Of course I decided to walk before I was watching where I was going, so I ran straight into someone.

"Thank Merlin you're alright Tatiana!" I was immediately crushes against Blaise's chest as he bear hugged me.

"I won't be if you squeeze any harder." I gasped. I felt my lungs re-inflate with air as he let go of me.

"I have been so worried about you! Where have you been?"

"What are you my mother?" I asked raising an eyebrow at Blaise, if only he could hear himself. He dragged me out of the way of students trying to get up the stairs so they could go to sleep. I knew that I would never be allowed to leave until I told him what happened.

"For the most part I was in the Room of Requirement unconscious." I said bluntly, looking past him seeing if I could sneak past him in any way.

"The Room of Requirement? What in bloody blazes were you doing there; you were supposed to be in the Hospital Wing."

"Since when have I ever really done what I'm told? Besides I went looking for Draco and then..." my words trailed off, on the account of not really knowing what had happened next and not willing to relive the rest at this moment.

"And then?" Blaise's question was full of concern.

"Look Blaise, I'm really tired" I tried weaselling my way out of it, trying to find a means of escape so that I could process everything.

"What happened with Draco?" He said grabbing my forearm, forcing me to look into his dark eyes.

"The idiot kissed me! Again!" I finally gave in; this would free me from a few questions at least. Blaise opened his mouth again but I interrupted, "Please Blaise let me go." I pleaded, wanting nothing more than to be alone with only my thoughts once more. Blaise nodded and stepped aside. I appreciated his concern but he wouldn't stop talking I if didn't stop him. I walked up the rest up the way, my feet feeling like they were being weighed down. Madam Pomfrey bombarded me as soon as I walked in the door. She led me to one of the last open beds in the room and quickly checked over me. She may have said something about being irresponsible with my health but I wasn't listening. She didn't stay with me too long because her other patients needed her more than I did. The room was crowded with friends and family gathered around beds. More people strolled in, and I saw Harry head to the family all with red hair gathered around one bed; I guessed that they all were related to Ron. All the injured had people who cared about them, all but mine. The only friend I had, I had pushed away and my family... my heart ached as I remembered. The emptiness now finally came back to me, it had been there all year but I refused to let it cloud my vision. I missed both of them even more now. I needed to find my mom; I wanted nothing more than for her to tell me everything would be alright, because she's the only one who could understand my pain. The pain of losing my other half and I knew that I could never be completely whole again. I kicked my shoes off and climbed into bed completely clothed. Luckily I was still not completely rested because I would've never been able to sleep if I wasn't.

I woke to a dull light shining into the room. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and glared at the open window. Grey clouds covered the sky outside and the only break was that single ray of sun that had managed to find me. I envied everyone else in the room because they were still sleeping peacefully. Madam Pomfrey came out of her office noticing that I was awake, sitting up in bed and already getting my shoes on. No more escapes under her watch I guess. She checked over me, seeing that I was now one hundred percent better physically, she let me leave.

Most of the castle still rest in ruins but the teachers and other adults were quickly fixing it back to its original state. The small amount of people that were awake barely made any noise in the Great Hall. They clumped together so they could whisper quietly. I sat away from the other groups preferring to hear the real story and not useless rumors that have been passed around. Unfortunately I chose a spot not far enough away from a group of girls talking amongst themselves.

"I hear they might close the school." One girl said.

"Now that Dumbledore's gone there's no protection for the other kids, we know that we'll be safe." I forced myself to stop listening. I would have nowhere to go if they closed the school. I don't even know what I'm going to do for summer holidays. Luckily Blaise came and sat beside me distracting me. He explained what he knew of last night, he wasn't involved himself but got the story from Slughorn the new Head of House. I gave him my side of the story, leaving out some details that were too personal.

There were only a couple of weeks left until the end of school. All exams and classes had been cancelled. Most of the kids took liberty of their free time, enjoying summer as it grew closer. I felt more alone than ever. Blaise was patient and let me be. I went to class anyway, trying to take my mind of recent events. On one of the last days I received a letter. Even the owl didn't shock me out of my melodrama, I didn't even notice it. This probably worried Blaise more but he couldn't do anything about it. I opened the letter and read it slowly making sure I didn't miss a word. It was from McGonagall, asking me to come to her office.

"Other people deciding my fate, best not to keep them waiting." I said aloud so Blaise wouldn't follow me. My feet carried me to McGonagall's office. I stopped myself from knocking her door when I heard voices talking loudly from the other side of the wood door. I took a step back and leaned against the hard stone wall.

"Albus never made any sort of arrangements for her?" I recognised it was teacher but I couldn't tell which one.

"He left me a note to keep her hidden." That was McGonagall.

"Did Albus tell you why? Everyone is going into hiding because of what's to come." Another Professor asked.

"What about someone from the Order?"

"She's very powerful we need someone who can watch her." They were talking about me as if I was I a problem that no one wanted to deal with. I sank to the ground and hugged my knees doing my best not to eavesdrop anymore. The voices stopped and I heard footsteps coming towards the door. I quickly stood up and took a few steps away from the door. At least four teachers filled out of the room, I did my best to convince them that I had just arrived and not listening the whole time, giving them a sweet smile to top it off. They looked convinced so I passed by them knocking on the door frame so McGonagall would know I was there.

"Come in." She said plainly. She sat at her desk writing, probably taking notes on what they had just discussed. I sat opposite her waiting for her to tell me her verdict.

"Miss Nadira, as you are aware the summer break is in a few days." I nodded because she didn't ask a question and I didn't know how else to respond. "You turn seventeen in three days making you of age thus; you will no longer have the trace." I was going to ask what that meant, when I realised that I had forgotten about my birthday. McGonagall however continued. "Professor Dumbledore had a wish that you were to be looked after because we don't a repeat of what happened earlier." I knew that she reworded the headmaster's words but I bit to keep my mouth closed. "I have agreed to let you spend the summer with me; however it will be less of a vacation for you because I expect that you continue to catch up in your studies." I nodded again, refusing the urge to leap over the desk and hug her. They could've decided to let me fend for myself for all I knew. McGonagall explained to me a few more details of how the next week and the summer will proceed then ushered me out of the room.

"Blaise I need a huge favor." I said sneaking up behind him, shocking him almost out of his skin.

"I knew you would finally discover how much you really needed me." He retorted after he got over the initial shock.

"Sure something like that, anyways I need a place to stay for the last two weeks of summer." That was one of the issues McGonagall had, she would be at the school and she didn't trust me practicing magic at her house alone. I would get the last two weeks off if I could find a place to stay.

"So you want to know if you can stay at my house."

"Yes Blaise." God he can be annoying sometimes.

"Sure, I'll sneak you in. You'll owe me something." I rolled my eyes at him; I knew he would try something like that.

"Fine." I just hope it didn't involve Blaise's sense of style.

After Dumbledore's funeral most of the students headed back to pack, as it was the last day of school. I regretted my decision to wear stiletto high heels that matched my black dress because they kept sinking into the ground. Many people came to pay their respects; I had no idea who most of them were. The funeral itself was pretty sad, I haven't been to many so I can't really compare. I took off my shoes and walked ankle deep into the water of the Black Lake. I didn't want to leave, but I knew that I had no choice. It was beautiful here, and I haven't been here long enough to appreciate it.

I waited by the train watching all the other students board; I would be leaving later in the afternoon with McGonagall. A bunch had smiling faces, excited to go home, to relax and spend time with their families. Hogwarts grew to be my home, since mine was taken from me and I didn't want to leave unless it was with them. Sadly that was impossible at the moment, but when I can I will find my mom and bring her home. Blaise found me and wrapped his arms around me. I am going to miss him. He was a true friend thru everything that happened. He handed me a piece of paper.

"This is where and when we are going to meet, I'm giving it to you now so I won't have to send an owl. I won't be there to see there to see your reaction so what's the point." I punched him in the arm and hugged him again.

"Thanks Blaise, for everything." I didn't know what else to say so I smiled at him and watched him mount the steps, disappearing from my view. I walked up and down the line, seeing if I knew anyone else that warranted a farewell.

"Aren't you coming?" I heard a voice call to me and I looked around to see who was asking. From inside the train I saw a boy with black hair and a lighting scar on his forehead poking his head out the window. Hermione pushed Harry to a side.

"No I'm spending my summer with McGonagall; I need all the time I can get so I can catch up to you guys." I hollered at them over the roar of the engine. Hermione reached her hand down and I grabbed it, squeezing it.

"You'll have to find a new tutor."

"You're not coming back?" I heard that you could stop going to school when you hit seventeen but I thought out of all people she would stay and learn.

"No someone has to keep these two alive when we... go on our journey."I heard the hesitation but didn't comment. I didn't want to pry, even though my curiosity was nagging at me.

"Good luck then!" The train started forwards, her hand slipping out of mine. She said something but I couldn't hear it, I smiled and waved as the train slowly started rolling. I gave Harry a salute and kept waving as the train traveled out of view. I turned back to the castle taking a carriage back to the castle. It's time for my holiday, if you can even call it that, to being.

**Authors' Note: THE END... just kidding, we have another story coming soon. We'll update on this story to tell you what it's called and that the first chapter is up. Thanks to all of you again, we (well Marie) loved writing this story and we can't wait to figure out the next part. The more you review the faster the next story will be up. Leave us your ideas in your review, we love seeing them and take them into account. Maybe you will even see your name as thanks. Our new story title is still in process, so if you guys have an idea, we would love to hear it! I got the idea for the chapter from this quote: **Yes I love him. I love him more than anything else in this world and there is nothing that I would like better than to hold on to him forever. But I know it's not for the best. So no matter how much my heart is going to break, I've got to let him go so he can know just how much I love him. Maybe if I'm lucky, he'll come back, but if not, I can make it through this.** Review, Review, Review!**

**Love, C & M**


	30. Just Kidding

Chapter 30... Just kidding.

Hey guys! So it's Catherine here (Marie is suffering for wrist, back, and shoulder pain) and so you finally can hear the sound of my marvellous voice.

Marie—You know that in writing they can't actually hear you, right?

Catherine—...

Anyways just letting you guys know that our first chapter in our sequel is finally here! It's called ... Wait for it...** THE NEWEST HEIR: HEARTED **

How do you find it you ask? Well, there are many ways you could do it but, this is the simplest way:

Click on our user name near the top of the page

Scroll all the way down

Look for the desired story

Double click the title

READ

REVIEW

Hopefully you all enjoyed the last story because there is going to be ****************... Apparently I can't give anything away, but I can tell you it's going to be AWESOME! Thanks to all our reviewers and faithful readers.

**AND THANKS MARIE FOR TAKING THE TIME TO WRITE OUT THIS STORY! **And for including me in this too

Well we now have to say farewell to this story (as we know how goodbyes are terrible) and say hello to the newest one!

Any questions about this story still unanswered? Private message us or leave a review!

**LOVE,**

**MARIE & CATHERINE**

(heehee: writer of chapters always go last..)


End file.
